Soul
by Vexus Titan
Summary: Naruto Namikaze is neglected by his parents for twelve years. Right after team placement he leaves to train with his new powers gained from the Hyogaku. After Naruto encounters a wierd alien and his true heritage is revealed. Crossover. Bleach & DBZ
1. Chapter 1

**Yo guys! This is the newest author up to date, its your boy Vexus Titan publishing on . Now lets get serious shall we? So this is what I'm gonna do. **

**I have so many stories in my head I can't stop. So for now I'm writing them down in a note book for later. But this story I want to put out.**

**I'm gonna have you guys determine which Story is best. This one or Shadow clan. If Shadow clan is, I will update that till I'm finished with it. If this is better then it's the same concept. All you guys have to do is push that little review button at the end of the page and tell me what you think.a**

**Now this is a new type of story I have gotten interested too. In fact Saito and I are co-writing this. Aint that right?**

**Saito- Hell ya! I've been reading some stories about this kind of story and I wanted to test it out myself but I'm gonna let Vexus explain.**

**Now this is a story where the Namikaze parents have twins. And one of them get the chakra while the other gets the soul of Kyuubi. Normally its Naruto getting the soul. And it is. But this story will have a twist, well I hope it does. This is a medium crossover fic.**

**Saito tell them what that means.**

**It means! That this will have bleach, Inuyasha, Zatch bell and others in this story. You can thank me for that. **

**Yeah yeah. Anyway lets get started cause I'm tired of talking! Saito lets do the fusion.**

**RIGHT!**

_**Fui-son! HA!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

6 year old Naruto Namikaze was currently climbing a mountain. Not just any mountain, but the Hokage monument. With one arm tied behind his back.

Now this is an extreme jonin exercise so why would this 6 year old be doing this? To test himself. To see if he can go beyond his so called parents.

Ever since Naruto and his twin sister Mito, who is a minute younger than him were born they were cursed. Or well he was cursed. His sister got everything she wanted, no matter what. While he was ignored. All the time.

Now lets take a step back and find out why he was being ignored all the time.

* * *

**6 years ago**

"Are you sure Sarutobi? I can do it." Minato said holding his new born children. He was currently riding on top of Gamabunta's head with his Predecessor, the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi standing next to him.

"Yes I'm positive. I can't ask you to abandon your children and wife. I will seal the Soul and chakra into the young ones. I wish to join my wife and these bones are to old for fighting any longer." Hiruzen smiled.

Minato looked away and nodded. "Thank you for everything old man." Minato smiled sadly. Hiruzen nodded before casting the Shiki fuin and summoning the Shinigami.

Both men glared into the eyes of the nine tailed fox that attacked their home not paying attention to the Shinigami who was looking at the blonde haired boy.

'I sense great hidden power within this boy. Could he be the first?' The Shinigami asked while looking at Minato and his eyes widened.

'How is this possible? Could have they really come to this distant planet? His power is dormant and may not awaken but this boy. His sister doesn't have the same but can be just as strong.' The Shinigami nodded before gazing at Naruto and awakening his power the baby cried.

The Shinigami smiled inwardly at the babies wail. That wail held power. Great power. Turning its head the Shinigami sighed before sealing the soul of Kyuubi into the baby Naruto and the chakra into Mito.

Out of the corner of its eye the Shinigami saw something wave and tore it off the baby Naruto but made sure he kept his power. Sighing in satisfaction the Shinigami took away Hiruzen's soul for it to be judged by Kami.

Minato sighed in relief now that it was over. Though he never noticed his son's hair gain black strands.

An hour later Minato told the village what happened and how his daughter saved the village by having the demons chakra sealed within her and the soul into Naruto.

Both parents were happy to be a family and continued on with their lives.

* * *

**4 years later**

"Father! Are you gonna train me too?" the four year old Naruto asked with a huge grin. He has been waiting forever for his father to train him and his beloved little sister. Mito who was by his side was also smiling waiting to train with her Aniki.

"Hm? No I will just be training Mito." Minato said. Naruto looked confused as did his sister. "Hunh? What about me father?" Naruto asked.

"I need to train Mito because she needs to learn how to control the Kyuubi's chakra. I'll train you when you enter the academy." Minato said.

"But what does that have to do with me?" Naruto yelled. "Naruto! Watch your tone and apologize to your father. After go to your room." Kushina said walking towards them. Naruto looked bewildered while his father waited.

"Tou-san can't Naruto-nii-kun train with me? I want him to get strong too." Mito smiled at her big brother who was surprised. His little sister wanted to train with him? Naruto gave a small grin before looking at his father who sighed.

"Fine. We can…" Naruto narrowed his eyes and said, "Never mind. Have fun Mito-chan." Naruto forced a smile at her before walking off. "Nii-san!" She called after him. Both of his parents looked on with disinterest while Mito was confused.

Didn't he want to train with her? She felt alone right now because she and her brother did everything together. When they were babies they even slept in the same crib and if they didn't Naruto would cry till his parents put him with his sister. They were inseparable

She always felt safe around her Aniki. She didn't know why but she was a little mad at her parents but shrugged off.

As Naruto walked away he glared at his parents back with little hatred before catching his sisters worried gaze. Naruto's heart lightened and gave her a grin. Mito smiled at him with a nod before going back to her parents who were none the wiser at what happened.

Naruto continued back to his room with a smile. It was always his little sister that cheered him up when he was down. But soon his smile became a frown.

Mito got everything she wanted. When they would go out for dinner they would choose her suggestion over his. Mito would sense his feelings and offer him a chance to choose.

Naruto took that chance once and regretted it. His parents seemed agitated but he didn't care as he had fun with Mito. But then he never got the chance or wanted to choose dinner again.

He also noticed how the villagers liked his sister more than him and his parents were no different. They would see her as a hero while he was just the soul.

Shaking his head he went to bed.

* * *

**Present**

That night was the night he met Kyuubi for the first time. At first she was stubborn but after she saw his memories she opened up to him. That's right. The Kyuubi no Yoko was a female. Not that he minded.

Since that day she trained him. He also trained himself which he was doing right now. Since his parents wouldn't help him he would take matters into his own hands.

However he couldn't wear weights since it would stunt his growth but the training exercises he did made up for it.

The boy was more interested in Taijutsu than anything but that didn't mean he didn't try Ninjutsu. He worked on his chakra control which was at best mid chunin level. He was also a fuinjutsu specialist. His level was intermediate but he was learning. No thanks to his 'father' or 'Godfather' who also took a liking to his beloved sister.

Since that incident their relationship didn't wane in fact it got stronger if that was even possible. Mito started hanging out with him more and wanted to skip training to play with him but he told her she needed to get strong so they could protect each other.

That was the only reason she continued training to help her Aniki. His parents took notice but didn't comment on it. Whenever they went out as a family Naruto would be behind them glaring at their backs while they paid attention to Mito.

Not in anyway shape or form was he jealous or felt angry at his sister. He just wished he was paid more attention also. But the only attention he received were glares and beatings from the villagers his father protected.

He could beat them back but just withstood using it as training his endurance and giving him another reason to hate the village and his parents.

He had few friends very few. Sayuri Uchiha who was the younger sister of his brother figure Itachi Uchiha. Both children of the clan head Fugaku Uchiha and his wife who is his mother figure Mikoto.

He really didn't mind Fugaku and Fugaku didn't mind him. When they saw each other they just gave nods and kept moving. Mikoto treated him like his mother should have. He actually started calling her Kaa-san much to her joy.

Next to Mito, Sayuri was his best friend. She was the first person in the academy who accepted him since he was always quiet and never talked to anyone besides his sister who was out going. The whole class loved her while he was a bug. The only person seeing potential in Naruto was Iruka Umino the class teacher.

Naruto flipped on top of the Shodaime head and untied his arm and sat down looking at the village with his emotionless eyes. Tomorrow was his birthday. A day he hated the most because he was ignored.

Mito received a batch full of gifts from everybody while he received a couple and they were half assed at that. The festival was also tomorrow. Something he won't be attending. Every time he went with his 'family' he was ignored and unwanted.

Shaking his head he grabbed a towel from his back pocket and wiped the sweat of his body. He was currently shirtless only wearing a pair of black shorts and with ankle gauze wrapped around well, his ankle.

Standing up he walked down the mountain using chakra and made his way to the Namikaze compound.

* * *

Kushina Namikaze was currently cooking dinner for her family. She didn't know why but she felt empty. She looked to the side at the family picture. She smiled then frowned a little at seeing her son.

He was a little bit away from the family with a frown on his face that would put Fugaku to shame. He was looking at the camera with emotionless eyes with the most perfect impassive face ever.

She was broken from her thoughts when Naruto walked into the house. He had his a orange tank top while holding his arm. If she looked closely he was also limping.

He walked in the kitchen not even sparing her a glance or acknowledgement. "Naruto are you okay?" She asked. "I'm fine." Naruto said quickly and went up stairs to his room. She frowned at the tone and frowned even further when his door was slammed shut.

She went back to doing the dishes thinking about her son and how it seemed he wasn't part of the family and didn't smile unless it was at Mito.

"Mom? Is Naruto-nii home?" Mito asked walking inside. "Yes. Why weren't you with him?" She asked. "Well he didn't come to the academy today. I was worried." Mito said.

The girl had grown since her training started. Her hair was as red as her mothers and long too. So she kept it in a ponytail. She was a inch shorter than her brother and still had some baby fat.

"He didn't go to school? Naruto!" she called. The boy heard his name and walked down stairs. "Hi Mito-Chan." Naruto grinned at her making her smile then frown.

"Big brother how come you didn't go to school with me?" she asked. Naruto gazed at her his smile gone. "Because school is a waste of time." He said seriously.

"What is a waste of time?" Minato asked walking in the room. "Your son, didn't go to school today." Kushina said not knowing the quick glare the boy sent her, but Mito did and she frowned further.

"You didn't? so what were you doing?" Minato asked. Naruto looked at him and unbandaged his arm much to everyone's confusion. What they saw made their eyes widened.

Naruto had a serious burn on his arm and if they looked closely he was also bruised. "I was taken out of school by those people you call villagers. They did this. Is that good enough for you?" Naruto asked with a half glare.

"Naruto." Kushina whispered In worry. Naruto glanced at her and bandaged his arm back and walked off. "This is nothing." He muttered going back to his room.

Minato was confused. His son just walked away from them like it was normal. He had been worried all day about Naruto being different than everyone else. And he was right. His son was different.

"I'm going to see if big brother is okay." Mito said walking off. When she was gone Kushina returned to the dishes. "I talked to Jiraiya today." Minato said. "Oh? What did the pervert want?" Kushina asked with a raised eye brow.

"He wanted Mito to sign the toad contract." Minato said. Kushina eyes widened and looked at Minato demanding answers. Minato nodded and told her what happened.

* * *

**Flashback**

The 4th Hokage was sitting at his desk filling paperwork. But not just any paperwork, the paperwork that concerned the villagers and his son. He didn't tell his wife because he she would get mad so he kept it to himself for now and knew Naruto had been doing the same.

He had no choice but to let them go and charge a fee. Minato just hoped his son would forgive him and the villagers would move on.

"Yo gaki." A voice said from behind. "What is it Ero-sennin? I'm busy." Minato said not looking away from his work. Jiraiya grumbled about no respect and spoke.

"I talked with the toads. They told me about the child of the prophecy and I think its Mito." Jiraiya said. "What about Naruto?" Minato asked. "Well has he talked to the Kyuubi?" Jiraiya asked.

"I don't know. I don't what that boy is thinking anymore. When he was younger he was an open book but now it seems he shut off all connections. He doesn't even acknowledge our presence, just Mito." Minato said sadly.

"Well at least he didn't meet it yet. Wouldn't you want him to meet it as a child or older? Anyway can I let her sign it?" Jiraiya asked. Minato nodded. Jiraiya grinned and left for 'research'.

When the old pervert was gone he turned back to his desk and smiled at his family picture which was on his desk. He thought about his family and how happy they were?

He looked closely and saw that Naruto wasn't smiling or anything. He looked, dead. As he gazed at the picture he remembered all the times his son asked for something but they ignored him and asked Mito what she wanted.

The dinner requests became less frequent since his request was granted before they just stopped. Naruto would not show his face in the house instead being in his room or outside somewhere.

At dinnertime he would be so focused on his food unless Mito asked him something but when he was gonna reply he or Kushina would interrupt and ask Mito instead. The girl would get mad at them and ask Naruto again but he would just ignore her and leave.

He cursed himself that he would treat one of his children better than the other. Packing up his stuff he went home vowing to be a better father to Naruto.

**Flash back end**

* * *

"So you also think Naruto isn't a part of the family." Kushina said. Minato nodded at her which made her sullen. Looking back at the picture she remembered how when the family went out Naruto would be a couple feet behind them.

Or when he came home he didn't say hi or anything and just dropped his stuff and left the house. When she did see him he was reading which was good since Mito started to take Reading seriously since her big brother by a minute was doing it.

Snapping out of her thoughts Minato said, "After his birthday I'll start his training." Minato said. "Oh he would love that." Kushina smiled. "I hope he will." Minato smiled. Kushina smiled before asking with a frown,

"Minato what are we gonna do about… Wait did you know about this? About Naruto getting hurt by the villagers?" She asked in a heated tone. Minato looked away making her eyes widened.

"How dare you! How dare you hide..." "Naruto did the same thing. He didn't even tell me about it." Minato replied. "Yes but I'm his mother! I should know if something like that happens!" Kushina yelled.

The two continued to argue till dinner was ready. As Naruto came down he noticed that his parents were smiling at him while his sister had that grin on her face not that he minded that but his parents were another story.

Narrowing his eyes he grabbed his long sleeved jacket zipped it up and walked off. "I'm going out." He said making everyone's eyes widen.

"Naruto where are you going?" Kushina asked. "Out." He said heatedly. "What about dinner?" Mito asked. Naruto stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"I'll eat at the Uchiha's." Naruto said walking off not sparing them a glance. Minato and Kushina were in shock while Mito looked away sadly. But everyone perked up when Naruto came back and unzipped his jacket and sat in his seat.

"I forgot that Mikoto-Chan is cooking sushi for Sayuri. Ew." Naruto shuddered while eating his food. Minato was about to comment on his son's near absence but pretended it didn't even happen as did Kushina, for now.

"Mito-Chan, what was the lesson Iruka sensei had?" Naruto asked. Mito smiled and answered. "He was teaching us about the parts of chakra and elements." Mito said. "Then it was a waste of time." Naruto said.

Hoping to get his son talking more he said, "What are the lessons still boring?" "Yes." Naruto said simply. "Well the theory is quite…" "No. You misunderstand. The lesson is a waste. It's a waste because I already know it. Along with the rest of the year." Naruto said wiping his mouth and standing up.

He put his plate into the sink and started to wash before Kushina said, "Its okay Naruto I can wash it." She smiled. "I know. But don't want to be a bigger burden that's all." Naruto said not even looking at her. After he was done wiping his hands he kissed Mito's forehead and headed out.

"Now I'm leaving." Naruto closed the door leaving a shocked Minato and Kushina. Mito sighed before finishing her food. "I'm going to bed." She said and walked away.

The next morning was greeted with the Namikaze family sitting in the living room for a meeting. Bogus. That's what Naruto thought. Instead of sitting in between his sister and mother he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Good morning everyone. I want to say happy birthday to both of you. Also Naruto your mother and I will be starting your training tomorrow." Minato said hoping this would work as did Kushina. Mito sat there looking at her brother knowing this was far from working. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the ground.

"Train me? Now of all times you decide to train me. I refuse." Naruto said with a glare. "Hunh?" Minato sputtered.

"I refuse. Why would I want your training when I can train myself? Something that I have been doing for the last 2 years. Continue to train Mito." Naruto growled before walking off.

Kushina was in tears while Minato looked away, ashamed with himself. Mito on the other hand felt pity but not for her brother. But for her parents. She tried to stop this but a 7 year old can only do so much.

* * *

Naruto walked out of the compound grumbling with a glare. How dare they try and teach him when he bugged them but chose his sister instead. It infuriated him to no end! As he was walking Naruto tripped over something.

Rubbing away his pain he looked at what he tripped over. On the ground was a bluish kind of orb which seemed to glow. For some reason he felt drawn to it and picked it up.

As he kept holding it, it felt as if he was getting stronger. 'Kyuu-chan. Do you know what this is?' Naruto asked. "I have no clue Naruto-kun. But your power is increasing just by touching it. I want you to hold it to your chest.' Kyuubi ordered. Naruto nodded and held it to his chest.

To his and Kyuubi's surprise the rock fazed through him like it was some kind of ghost. "What the hell?" He gasped. 'I can't see it anywhere! Kyuu-chan do you know?' Naruto asked.

'I do. It is in your body. Be…' "Looks like it found its new container." A voice said. Naruto looked up to see a woman with white hair and piercing violet eyes.

She was wearing black hakama pants and a white tank top that showed her generous bust that was at least a D cup bordering on DD.

"What do you mean container? What was that thing?" Naruto demanded. "Calm down Naruto. That rock you were holding was called the Hyogaku." The woman said.

"Hyogaku? What does it do? And why me?" Naruto wondered while Kyuubi was trying to ponder on who this person was. She had a feeling but couldn't put her finger on it.

"The Hyogaku grants a persons deepest desires and brings power. It only chooses people who want power but for the right reasons. You are the first on this planet since I came here." The woman explained.

"So it could tell I wanted power hunh? What's the catch?" Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Your smart aren't you. The catch is you come with me for training when you pass your genin exam. There I can train you." She said. Naruto eyes lightened up at that.

Someone was willing to train him besides Kyuubi? He asked Itachi but the Uchiha was way to busy to train him, even though he really wanted too. There was no way he was asking his parents anymore. Naruto thought about the pros and cons.

The good side was he would leave this stupid village and become more powerful while the bad side was he would leave Sayuri, Itachi, Mikoto and worst of all. Mito.

Naruto sighed this would be hard on her the most. But he couldn't stay here. "We'll come back for her." The woman said guessing on what he was thinking. Naruto looked up at her.

"Her power is dormant but if we train her later she can become as powerful as you. But I want you. We will come back for her later." She said. Naruto nodded. "Then I accept." Naruto said. The woman grinned at him.

"I'm glad Naruto-kun. By the way you can call me Rika. Meet me at the valley of the end in 6 years when you pass your genin test. Oh here is a gift from me. Train with it. Become one because it is apart of your soul." Rika said putting her palm against his chest.

She drew it back and what followed was a black katana. Naruto eyes widened at how long it was. Once she was done pulling it out she handed it to him.

The blade it's self was black and at least 8 inches. The cross guard was a Black swastika. Naruto gripped the red grip that was on the 4 inched long hilt. At the end of the hilt was a chain of 9 links.

"This is your weapon. Your soul slayer." Rika smiled. Naruto was so surprised he didn't even register was he just said but Rika did. "Zangetsu." He breathed. Rika nodded.

"Train with it Naruto. Meet me in 6 years and your power will be ready to burst. Now I must go. Happy birthday Naruto-kun." Rika smiled before vanishing. Naruto looked up to not see the person who gave him this awesome present.

'Naruto, go home and come into the seal. We need to talk.' Kyuubi said in an urgent voice. Naruto raised a brow but shrugged. "Darn I don't have a sheath." Naruto muttered before his eyes a black sheath encased his sword. Naruto grinned before getting some long thick string and tying the sword to his back. Nodding satisfaction Naruto ran home to talk with his inner best friend.

* * *

When he arrived home he passed by his parents who caught a glimpse of his new weapon. "Naruto!" Minato called. Naruto stopped and walked backwards to face them. "Yes?" He asked in annoyance.

"That sword where did you…" "It was a present from a friend. Now if you excuse me I'll be in my room." Naruto said in a cold tone before walking away muttering about something incoherent.

"What are we gonna do about him Minato? He hates us." Kushina asked with tears falling from her face. "We try and bring him back. We've neglected him too long. We will do anything to get him back." Minato said.

"Okay. But first we must get ready for the party." Kushina smiled wiping her eyes. They both nodded and got started.

Naruto was sitting on the floor Indian style while his new sword was resting on his lap. His arms were folded and his head was down trying to concentrate.

After a few minutes he entered the seal. Opening his eyes he was not where he thought he was. His mindscape was a green field for Kyuubi not some rural city.

"What the hell is this?" Naruto demanded. "So you are my new partner. I must say you resemble Ichigo a lot. But I think its because you are his Reincarnation, no matter if you are from a different planet." A voice said.

Naruto whipped around to see a tall middle aged man with long black hair and with unkempt facial hair, he was wearing a white undershirt with a tall collar with a black overcoat over it along with a grey pair of combat boots, and a black pair of pants with a dark pair of narrow sunglasses covering his eyes.

"Hey I know you! Your Zangetsu!" Naruto pointed. "Yes I am. It is nice to meet you after so long Naruto Namikaze." Zangetsu said noticing a flash of hate from the surname.

"I would say the same but I don't know you. But how do you know me and who is this Ichigo person?" Naruto asked. Zangetsu nodded before waving his hand. Behind Naruto was a screen full of Ichigo's fights from when his mother died to when he killed Aizen.

"Not that long ago on a planet that is similar to yours called earth Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends were dragged into a spiritual war. This is the result. Please view his memories." Zangetsu said.

Naruto nodded and gave his full attention. For 2 hours he watched everything his incarnation as been through. And how he killed Sosuke Aizen and died along with his friends.

When it all ended Naruto turned to Zangetsu with a serious face. "How can I be his reincarnation if he is from a different planet as you say. It makes no sense." Naruto said.

"Reincarnations are made everywhere. For example your Reincarnation could be made 2 galaxies away from where you were born. The bottom line is you're a new Ichigo but you are your own person. The Hyogaku can bring you your dormant power. And I will help you." Zangetsu explained.

Naruto sighed this was too much to bear and put on one kid. Reincarnation? Normally he wouldn't believe it but he has a giant fox sealed into his gut and his species can do stuff normal people would never believe.

"I…I believe you Zangetsu." Naruto said. "Good this makes things easier." Kyuubi said walking up from behind. "So you believe this too hunh?" Naruto muttered.

"Yup. So from now on you just won't be training under me, but under Zangetsu as well. That way you will be able to use him correctly. You better go, someone wants to speak to you." Kyuubi said. "They can wait." Naruto said.

"Its your sister." Kyuubi said. Naruto sighed before leaving the two alone. "Are you sure it is wise to leave him to me? He may not come out in one peace." Zangetsu smirked.

"Yes. But there is something I must take care of." Kyuubi said with a far away look. "Oh and what is that may I ask?" Zangetsu wondered.

"Naruto may be Ichigo's reincarnation but I don't need it to be another moody kid. Naruto has locked away his true personality when his parents started to neglect him from his sister. I think its time to release it." Kyuubi said.

"Yes. Ichigo was a bit emo and I hate to have another partner like that. But release it when the time comes. I think he should keep this personality till it is time for Departure." Zangetsu suggested.

Kyuubi nodded. "Yeah. I'll just loosen it then." She smirked before vanishing leaving Zangetsu alone. "Are you gonna come out now?" Zangetsu asked to no one.

"So your Zangetsu. It will be fun to see what he can do." A rough voice said. It reminded Zangetsu of hollow Ichigo's voice. "So you're his inner hollow then?" Zangetsu asked facing another Naruto.

This Naruto's skin was pure white while his hair was black with white strands here and there. His sclera was black as was his pupils while his irises was gold.

He wore a the typical Arrancar out fit except his sleeves were rolled up and his jacket was part way unzipped letting Zangetsu see the gothic number 0 on the right side of his chest even though it was barely.

Last what annoyed Zangetsu to no end was the arrogant smirk. The same smirk Hollow Ichigo used to wear.

"Most of his mind is in your control. What do you hope to gain?" Zangetsu smirked. "Actually I'm not really in control I just control his dark thoughts and turn it into power." Hnaruto said.

"Why are you here?" Zangetsu asked with narrowed eyes. "I just came to see if he was really gonna gain power. But I will fight for his body soon and destroy this planet." Hnaruto laughed while fading away.

Zangetsu was troubled. His inner hollow shouldn't be here unless he already existed in some other form. Then he came to the conclusion of Dark Naruto. He guessed when he revealed Naruto's connection with Ichigo Dnaruto transformed into Hnaruto.

With that he started to go deeper into his thoughts.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto opened his eyes to see his sister in front of him with curious eyes. "Nii-san what are you doing?" Mito asked. Naruto stared at her for a couple of seconds before falling back comically.

"AH! Mito! You can't be in someone's face when they first wake up!" Naruto pointed at her. Mito giggled. "Sorry Naruto-nii." She said. "I sweat you and Sayuri-chan are one in the same." Naruto grumbled.

"Anyway what is it?" He wondered. "Well mother and father wanted me to tell you to get dressed were going to the Hyuuga's for…" "Sorry not coming. I got plans." Naruto cut her off.

"But Nii-san! Why won't you come with us? Hinata will be there." She said. "That weak Hyuuga girl? Why do I care if she's there or not." Naruto said coldly.

"Hunh? Is that what you think of her?" She asked in disbelief. "Of course. And tell her to stop stalking me. It makes it harder for me to train when she does." Naruto said. "But she likes you! How can you say something like that?" Mito asked.

"Because I can. And so what. I don't like her. If she wants to get my attention in a good way tell her to stop that stuttering nonsense. Its unfitting for a future clan head." Naruto said.

By this time Kushina and Minato were outside the door listening in.

"So she can act like you? Your gonna be clan head soon also!" Mito yelled. "YOU THINK I WANT TOO? I hate this stupid clan and village! Why the hell would I want to be clan head when I'm rejected by my own family? If I had the choice I would burn everything to the ground! Now get out!" Naruto yelled.

Mito stared in shock as tears started to fall from her eyes. "You hate us?" She whispered. Naruto turned away from her. "Leave Mito." Naruto said coldly making her flinch before running out the room.

Kushina went after her daughter tears falling down her face as well. Minato stayed by the door with an ashamed expression. "Why are you outside my door? Do you need something?" Naruto asked in that calm yet cold voice.

"No. just get dressed were leaving in ten." Minato said walking off. Naruto sighed in annoyance before grabbing some clothes. He felt bad at yelling at Mito but she was annoying him to no end.

But it was true. He hated this small clan of four people. Well he hated his 'parents.' His sister he would always protect. But he also hates the village. After getting dressed he looked into the mirror. He narrowed his eyes as he saw some of his bangs with black strands and his hair was a still blonde but more black than before.

He wondered what was happening to him but shrugged off thinking it was the Hyogaku. He inspected his clothing. It wasn't like the kimono his father were. Far from it in fact.

He wore black sandals with black pants a mesh shirt and a short orange jacket. He messed with his hair to make it more messy. Nodding to himself he left his room to see his sister was wiping her eyes. But she had a red kimono on with blue swirls. Her hair was let down like Kushina's.

He refused to call her his mother. That was for Mikoto. He passed her by without a word and went down stairs. He noticed Minato was wearing a traditional white Kimono but stitched to his back was Namikaze.

Kushina wore the same kimono Mito wore. "Naruto why are you wearing that?" Kushina asked noticing her son's clothing. Naruto glanced at her before leaning against a wall with his eyes closed and arms folded.

"Because I refuse to wear the same thing he wears. It ridicules. A Saiyan should always be ready for battle." Naruto said before his eyes snapped open. What the hell did he just say? Saiyan? How did he…

"Naruto where are you going?" Minato wondered as Naruto ignored him and rushed to the bathroom. He slammed the door shut and locked the door. Going through some hand signs he placed a sound barrier.

As soon as it was done he screamed in pain as the lower part of his body started to hurt. "AAAAHHHH!" Naruto screamed matching the same screams Hnaruto was going through.

Kyuubi and Zangetsu watched in confusion while above in the heavens a certain white haired woman smiled in glee. It was happening.

Naruto screamed once again in more pain before his body shook and something shot out of the back part of his pants right above his but. Naruto fell to the ground as he started to pant.

"What the hell was that?" He asked. He slowly stood up and something knocked over the soap dispenser. Looking in confusion he picked it back up and turned and caught something brown.

"What the?" he muttered before hi eyes widened as he saw a brown tail. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Naruto screamed as he grabbed the tail and grunted in pain. He let go of the tail as the pain went away.

"So if someone grabs my tail then I hurt." Naruto guessed. How the hell was he gonna explain this to the two adults outside when he didn't know what happened his damn self.

But he guessed it came with saying he was a Saiyan, whatever that is. Sighing to calm himself down his tail wrapped around his waist like a belt. After getting rid of everything to the bathroom he left to see his 'parents' looking at him curiously.

"Bathroom. Lets go." Naruto ordered leaving the house. The parents sighed before looking at Mito who was sad. They all left the house following Naruto, but soon he was following them ignoring all the glares by sending his own amount of glares and KI.

* * *

The four traveled to the Hyuuga compound where they were greeted by Hiashi himself.

"Minato, I'm glad you came." Hiashi smiled. Minato nodded with his own smile while Kushina turned to her kids. "You two go and play. We will leave in awhile." Kushina smiled. Mito nodded while Naruto had other plans.

"Excuse me Hiashi-sama, is there anywhere I can train?" Naruto asked politely. "Yes. Just go straight and make a right. There will be some training space." Hiashi informed. "Thank you." Naruto bowed before walking off.

"He is quite the looker isn't he. Seems he can't stop training either. Reminds me of you Minato." Hiashi joked. "No. He doesn't. Not at all." Minato sighed before setting up his false smile and continued with the party.

While Kushina stared after her son in sadness. She would check on him in a few hours or so.

* * *

It's been an hour and Naruto was meditating learning all there was need to know about Soul reaper power. Zangetsu would start teaching him Shunpo. Something that was much faster than Minato's Hiraishin no jutsu.

As soon as the lesson was over Naruto opened his eyes and was immediately aware of his surroundings. "Its rude to spy on some one Hinata." Naruto said in a cold voice making the hidden girl flinch.

Naruto stood and began stretching when Hinata showed herself. "N-Naruto-kun, w-why a-aren't you at…" "Would you stop stuttering? Its annoying. How am I gonna hear what your saying if your stuttering and quiet. Speak up!" Naruto glared. Hinata kept jumping every time he raised his voice and was hurt he would say that.

"No matter. I'm not at the party because I don't like parties. And second I didn't want to come anyway. I could be using this as training which you are interrupting." Naruto said.

"That's enough Naruto." Mito said. Naruto turned his glare to his sister making her tense a bit. "What do you want? If its to get her out of my face then hurry and do so." Naruto spat before turning around not expecting a rock to hit his head.

"Why did you throw that?" Naruto glared. "Stop being a meanie!" Mito glared back. "Your really testing my patience foolish little sister." Naruto said. Mito glared harder while Naruto had enough and sent his killer intent at her making her and Hinata freeze.

"Naruto!" Kushina yelled upon feeling the small dose. Naruto turned his gaze at his mother and it increased making her freeze. She couldn't believe it. There was no way her little boy had this much killer intent at this age.

"Can I help you?" Naruto asked. Kushina remained calm and stared back. "Why are you treating your sister and friend this way?" Kushina wondered not knowing she struck a nerve.

"Friend? FRIEND?" Naruto yelled making her step back a inch. "What do you know about me having friends? HUNH?" Naruto yelled not knowing that his eyes flashed teal.

"You think you know everything about me because you conceived me? Is that it? News flash! I have one friend! And she isn't here right now. What makes you think I want to be friends with this weak Hyuuga?" Naruto glared his Ki rising by this time Hinata passed out and Mito was close to it.

"GRRAAAH!" Naruto roared looking at the sky. He sighed as he calmed down. The night sky was really calming him down. Then he glanced at the quarter moon. He felt a rise in power but it died down.

"I'm going to the compound." Naruto said as he walked away. "Naruto wait." Kushina called after him but he ignored her and kept walking. "Hey whats going on? I heard yelling." Minato said.

"Were going home." Kushina said as she grabbed Mito's hand. "What? But we…" "NOW!" Kushina screamed tears falling from her eyes. Minato stepped back then came back just as quick.

"Does this have to do with Naruto?" He asked. The woman flinched and turned away. "I'm leaving." She said walking off. Minato sighed as Hinata stood up.

"H-hokage-sa-sama. Does Na-Naruto-kun h-hate me?" She asked wiping her eyes. Minato turned around to see she was crying.

"No. He is just angry at me and . he doesn't hate you." Minato smiled. Hinata nodded satisfied with that answer. Minato sighed as he walked back home. The guests would be arriving soon and the festival already started.

* * *

An hour later Naruto was leaning against the wall watching his sister open her batch full of presents. "Naruto-kun." A voice called. Naruto turned his head to see Sayuri along wit Itachi.

"Hey guys." Naruto grinned. "Happy birthday. I hope you like it." Sayuri handed it a wrapped gift while blushing. Naruto grinned at her while taking it.

"Thanks Sayuri-chan." Naruto grinned. "This is from me." Itachi said giving Naruto a shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back. "Thanks Nii-san." Naruto smiled.

Naruto then opened Sayuri's gift to see it was a picture of them together. Unlike the other pictures in the house Naruto had a genuine grin and had his arm around Sayuri's shoulder.

They took that picture a week ago. Sayuri was also smiling her long dark indigo hair pulled into a braid while she matched his grin.

"Thanks Sayuri-chan." Naruto hugged her making her blush. Without knowing it Naruto channeled some Reiatsu into her. Sayuri gained a warm feeling and started to hug him back.

"Hey everyone now it is time for Jiraiya's present." Minato called. Naruto let go of Sayuri and watched with narrowed eyes as the white haired man walked over to Mito.

"Here ya go Mito. I'm allowing you to sign the toad contract so you can train under me." Jiraiya grinned. It grew bigger from hearing Tsunade growl. She was mad because she wanted Mito to sign the slug scroll.

The guests were in awe that Jiraiya would allow that. Even Naruto making him turn away and walk off. Itachi noticed this and wanted to go after him but saw his father walk off also.

Mito signed the scroll next to her fathers name and looked up. "Pervy granddad what about Naruto-nii? Shouldn't he sign the scroll too?" Mito asked. Jiraiya looked confused but remembered his talk with Minato.

"Yeah. Want to go take it to him?" He asked with a smile. "Sure! I'm sure Nii-san will be really happy!" Mito grinned and went to look for her brother. Tsunade did as well. She wouldn't lose Naruto to the toad contract either.

* * *

Naruto was sitting on the porch in the back yard looking at the night sky with a glare.

"Something troubling you kid?" A gruff male voice asked. Naruto looked away and spotted Fugaku leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"No. Is there something you need Fugaku-sama?" Naruto asked politely. "Just wanted to give you your presents that's all." Fugaku shrugged. Naruto eyes widened.

"Hunh?" Naruto asked. "What never heard of gifts?" Fugaku joked with a smirk. "No its just that I didn't think you would give me one." Naruto said.

"Well I like ya kid. You got the spirit of an Uchiha and you make my daughter happy. Plus you don't annoy the hell out of me like your father." Fugaku muttered.

Naruto smirked also. "Thank you Fugaku-sama." Naruto bowed. "Here. These are some fire jutsu from the clan. Use them well. See ya." Fugaku said giving 3 scrolls and left with a wave.

Naruto smiled at the man's retreating figure and set aside the scrolls. "Nii-san?" Mito called from behind the big scroll in her hands. "Yes mito what is it?" Naruto asked.

"Uh Pervy granddad wanted me to give you this. He wanted you to sign it also." Mito said pushing out the scroll. "No thanks. I refuse to sign something because someone is guilty." Naruto said.

Mito huffed. "Brother would you just take the scroll already?" She said forcefully. "GET IT AWAY!" Naruto yelled smacking it away while glaring at her.

Mito stared with wide eyes tears about to spill. "What is going on here?" Tsunade asked, standing in front of them. Naruto turned his glare at her.

"What you want me to sign your stupid scroll too? No thanks." Naruto said walking off. "Naruto where are you going?" Tsunade asked in astonishment.

"WHY ARE YOU SUCH A JERK?" Mito screamed making Naruto stop. "Ever since they said no you've always been like this. You always put on that fake smile and act like your not in pain. You are hateful to everybody but the Uchiha's and me. Why can't you…"

"Quiet." Naruto whispered his tone cold. "You may be my little sister but you know nothing. You know nothing of the pain I have been through. 6 years. 6 years of neglect and now you all want to notice me? Fat chance.

This village will burn to the ground sooner or later and when your precious hokage can't save you then you will all perish." Naruto said darkly glaring directly at his father who was standing in front of him. Naruto closed his eyes and walked passed going to his room.

"What is wrong with him?" Tsunade asked in a whisper. Minato was frozen. That glare. That glare was made from pure hate. Looking over to his daughter Mito was silently sobbing. The whole house heard Naruto's speech and were taken back.

Eventually they all jumped when someone came tumbling down the stairs.

"AND STAY OUT!" Naruto yelled before his door slammed shut shaking the house. Even the door started to crack. Everyone looked to the person on the stairs.

It was man wearing a Chunin uniform. He eye was black his lips were swollen. Blood was oozing from his head and his right arm was twisted the wrong way. The only person to do this was Naruto.

Everyone looked at Minato who was looking at the direction Naruto was.

His family was breaking apart.

* * *

**WHEW! Man that was great! That was longer than Shadow fox. SAITO! Tell them what crossovers will be participating in this story.**

**YOSH! The three main elements of this story is Naruto, Bleach and DBZ. The others will be Inuyasha and Zatch bell. Anyway a major time skip will be happening next chapter. But remember, choose which story is better!**

**Saito will be having a poll on his page as will I. You guys have till Friday to decide. Lastly we want to give a disclamier to the Ichigo reincarnation idea. It is not ours. It's Nero Angela Sparda's. We got the idea of the story from him and a few lines is his also. the story is so cool go and check it out.**

**Anyway READ! RAVE!_ REVIEW!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! It seems that this story won the poll. Cool that means you can read the second chapter of Soul! Alright Saito start it off.**

**With pleasure. Vexus and I own nothing. NOTHING!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It's been 6 years since he gained the Hyogaku. All he had to do was wait 2 more days till he got the hell out of here. He's been training non stop and it seemed he got results.

He grew at least 2 inches taller, his hair was not only blonde but blonde with black streaks running almost everywhere. His body put on some more weight due to him always working out.

The muscles on his arms grew as much as they could for a 13 year old and he officially gained a 6 pack that was unnoticed unless he had his shirt off. However he was still lean not an overactive mussel builder as it would ruin his form

Now he was skilled with Zangetsu enough to nearly achieve Bankai. And he was no push over in Kenjutsu that much was clear. He is able to take on 3 anbu's in a Kenjutsu match but what really was his forte was Taijutsu.

Ever since his 7th birthday he was interested in Taijutsu. He took on more than one style. His recent favorite style was the Saru-ken, from the Sarutobi clan. He also learned Ryu-ken. He was able to create moves from learning that style. It also helped he had fire, wind and Lightning affinities.

But there was something he was working on. Darkness affinity. Having hatred for his parents and the village allowed him to learn how to use it. There was one time that power tried to consume him but it didn't.

He was strong enough to beat it away and gain full control over it. After doing that everything else was easy. He learned and mastered Shunpo also. Yup his power has grown.

After the birthday incident he was able to make up with his sister and take back everything he said about her. She also forced him to apologize to Hinata which he did. But he wasn't apologizing on what he said more like how he said it.

His parents weren't even in his Radar. Even though they tried and still are to make it up to him which wasn't happening. He didn't care what stuff they gave him he still would never forgive them.

"Alright kids in tomorrow the graduation test will commence. I want all of you to practice and study hard so you can become genin. Dismissed." Iruka said.

Naruto stood up and carried his bag over his shoulder and walked off. "Nii-san!" Mito called. Naruto glanced behind him to see she was running towards him.

"Yeah?" He asked in a bored tone. "Are you going home?" She asked. "When you mean home the Namikaze compound? Then yeah." Naruto said. "Great then we can walk together." She grinned.

"No way! I'm walking with Naruto-kun!" Ino yelled. "No way Ino-pig! I'm walking home with Naruto-kun!" Sakura yelled. "Bill board brow!" Ino growled. "Pig!" Sakura growled back while lightning shot from their eyes.

"Would you two shut up. Everybody knows that I'm walking with Naruto-kun." Ami said. "No way!" Ino and Sakura yelled. "Uh guys Naruto-kun is already gone." Another fan girl pointed out making the three turn in his direction to see he was indeed gone.

Naruto sighed as he and his sister walked to the compound. Ever since his 8th birthday he had to deal with the horror which were fangirls. They were the paperwork to the Kage.

"You should be happy girls are noticing you." Mito giggled. Naruto glanced at her then forward. "No. I can really care less right now." Naruto shrugged.

"Oh come on! Every girl thinks your hot. Even Sayuri." Mito grinned. "And every boy thinks your hot too. Have you ever noticed why the guys only look at you once then don't ever do it again? Its because…" "Yeah I know." Mito cut him off.

It was true. Mito was just an inch shorter than him. Her hair was now to her mid back and wasn't in a braid. But that wasn't the main thing that got the boys attention. It was her assets and her ass.

She was now at least a high B or low C-cup. No doubt probably from their mother. Her ass was also gained shape. It was no longer flat like it used too. It was now round. Her nice long legs also complimented it.

Her outfit was no better. She wore a long sleeve orange blue zipper shirt and a black skirt that stopped at her thighs. She also wore black boots that stopped right below her knees.

Naruto wore black Anbu pants with black sandals and black shinguards. Around his waist was an orange sash. He also wore a black sleeveless fishnet shirt under a fully unzipped orange high collared tracksuit jacket. The jacket had black lines running down the arms. If he didn't have his jacket on he would have black forearm guards on.

His hair was now like Minato's but he planned on changing that soon. Normally he would be sporting Zangetsu on his back but couldn't bring it to school.

* * *

The two finally made it back to the compound or home as Mito would call it.

"Mom were home." Mito called. As she was setting down her backpack Kushina walked out of the kitchen. "Hey kids how was school?" She asked with a smile.

"Waste." "Cool." They both said at the same time. Mito looked at her brother who was walking up stairs to his room. "Well did you guys learn anything?" Kushina asked hoping to get Naruto in the conversation.

"Well Iruka sensei said graduation was Tomorrow. But it will be a piece of cake right brother?" Mito asked as Naruto was walking to his room.

"Hn." He said as his door closed. Mito rolled her eyes and saw her mom looked sullen. "I still can't believe he doesn't forgive us." She said quietly. "He will but you have to keep trying." Mito smiled softly.

Naruto flopped on his bed his jacket covering the chair next to his desk. Sighing to himself he fell asleep waiting till dinner was ready.

* * *

"Naruto dinners ready." Mito sad knocking on his door. A second later the door opened to reveal Naruto with bed hair. Mito blushed lightly at seeing his arms.

Without a word Naruto made his way down stairs and sat in the seat he had since he was a little boy. Right next to his sister and across from his parents.

"Hey son." "Father." Naruto replied. Mito sat down next to him and they all started eating. "Are you two ready for graduation?" Minato asked. "Yup! Soon enough I'll become a genin!" Mito grinned. "Hn." Naruto said while chewing his food.

"Hey dad once were genin we have a 3 man team right?" Mito asked. "That's right." Minato nodded. "Well then do you know who I'll be paired up with?" Mito asked. "Not really since I don't know who passed or not." Minato shrugged.

"Well I hope Sayuri and Naruto are on my team." Mito said. Naruto had his eyes closed as he kept eating. "Who do you want on your team Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked.

"I don't really care. As long as their not weak and can hold their own then I'm fine." Naruto answered his eyes still closed.

"I think you will be paired up with Hinata and Kiba. Since you are the rookie of the year, Kiba's the dead last next to Shikamaru and Hinata is average." Mito summarized.

"Hn. Then we have a problem." Naruto said. "What do you mean?" Minato asked. This was good. Even though this was a bad topic at least they got their silent son talking more than a few words.

"Hinata was supposed to be the clan head of the Hyuuga clan correct? And Kiba is the same for the Inuzuka." Naruto stated. The parents didn't like where this was going but nodded anyway.

"I heard that Hanabi, Hinata's little sister is going to become the new clan head since her older sister is to weak and timid. Hiashi said so himself." Naruto said still eating with his eyes closed.

"Man that's terrible. Hinata must be sad. Father isn't their and thing you can do it about it?" Mito asked. Minato shook his head. "Oh. Well then how about Sakura or Ino?" Mito teased.

Naruto stopped eating and glared at his sister. "Don't even joke like that." He said seriously. "Sakura as in Haruno?" Kushina asked. "Yeah." Mito said trying to avoid her brothers glare.

"Then she must be the daughter of Sakuya haruno. And Ino is the daughter of Inoichi yamanaka correct?" Minato asked getting a nod from Mito.

"Then why is it a bad thing Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked. Naruto turned his gaze at her and answered.

"I'll put it like this. I will take Hinata Hyuuga any day over those simple minded weak fan girls. Especially the bill board brow. I swear she must have her own orbit." Naruto muttered before standing and cleaning his plate at the sink.

After he was done he dried his hands and turned to his 'family'. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Naruto said before leaving. Minato and Kushina sighed while Mito just shook her head.

* * *

The next day Naruto was walking to the academy with his sister behind him, Sayuri was also next to her. The two were talking about the graduation test while Naruto was just silent.

"We'll pass for sure." Sayuri grinned. "Yeah. Then Iruka sensei will have no choice but to put us on the same team." Mito grinned. Sayuri nodded before looking at her secret crush.

To be on the same team with Naruto is her dream. Naruto felt her stare but didn't comment instead quickly glanced at her. The girl had also grown.

She was the same height as his sister. Her dark hair was to her mid back while she had a bang covering her left eye. She had an hour glass figure also. Her ass wasn't like Mito's but her breasts made up for it. She was at least a high C-cup or low D-cup. Not to mention long legs.

She wore a tight blue short sleeved shirt with tan shorts. Last were the silver shin guards.

"Alright class settle down." Iruka ordered. They kept talking but when Naruto walked in the room everyone shut up and sat down. Iruka sighed in relief.

Both girls behind him sat in there seats while Naruto stared among the seats none were open besides the one next to Hinata. Naruto stared impassively before looking at the seat which was in the back. Muttering to himself he walked over to that seat much to the Hyuuga girls disappointment.

"Alright kids time for the written test. Take your time and good luck." Iruka smiled before passing out the tests. Five minutes later Naruto stood and handed in his test and went back to his seat.

They all stared at him while he leaned against the back of the chair and closed his eyes.

* * *

Forty-five minutes Later the class turned in their tests and headed outside for the shuriken throwing test. One by one each student went till it was Mito's turn.

She stepped up and threw all the shuriken in one go striking each target's center. She smirked while looking at her brother who was next. He stepped up and looked at it with a bored expression.

He managed to get all the Shuriken in one hand and flung them with a quick flick of the wrist. One thunk was heard as all the projectiles were in the dead center of the target.

Naruto turned around put his hands in his pockets and walked off with out a word. Later all the kids joined him in the room.

He would have heard the muttering about his skills if he honestly cared. "Naruto Namikaze please step up." Iruka called. Naruto stood and walked to the front.

"Please form a henge of the Hokage." Iruka said. "Which one?" Naruto asked. "The fourth." Iruka answered. Naruto gave a short nod and without hand signs transformed to look like his father. Iruka looked impressed and checked him off.

"Now do a henge of someone of your choice." Iruka said. Naruto nodded once again and transformed to Ichigo.

"Good. But may I ask who is this?" Iruka asked. "Someone I've known for a long time." Naruto said in Ichigo's voice before reverting back to normal.

"Alright then. The clone jutsu please." Iruka said. Naruto nodded and formed 10 shadow clones without hand signs. "What in the world. Naruto are those…" "Yes. Kage bushin." Naruto answered.

"Okay please do the Substitution." Iruka said. Naruto sighed but did it anyway replacing himself with Kiba who was picking his nose. After he realized what happened he blushed from embarrassment.

"Go back to your seat nose picker." Iruka smirked. Kiba nodded and gave a glare to Naruto who ignored it and walked back down.

"Alright then. Here is your headband congrats." Iruka smiled. Naruto picked the black headband and stared at it with an impassive gaze.

If things were different… "Thank you sensei." Naruto bowed before tying the thing to his neck and went back up and gave a small smile to his grinning sister who was sporting it on her forehead.

* * *

"Mom were home and were graduates!" Mito grinned. Kushina came down stairs and smiled at her children she was surprised when Naruto didn't rush upstairs like always but chose instead to lean against the wall.

"Congratulations. I'm so proud of you two." Kushina grinned. She noticed Naruto had a far away look and guessed he was thinking about something very deeply.

"Yeah! Naruto-nii was even better than me! You should have seen him! He threw the Shuriken with one hand easily and made Shadow clones and…" "Wait. Shadow clones? How did you learn those Naruto?" She asked.

Naruto glanced at her. "Kyuubi." Was all he said making her freeze while her daughter tensed. "Kyuubi? You can talk to it?" She asked. "Its not an it mother, it's a she. And yes I can. Ever since father neglected my training." Naruto said coldly.

Naruto sighed and went upstairs. When he came back he had Zangetsu strapped to his back. "I'm going out. Don't wait up." With that he left the house.

* * *

'It's signature is close. Tell me again Zangetsu why they exist on this planet?' Naruto mentally asked. 'Hollows exist everywhere Naruto. As long something can die its possible. Plus the species on your planet are nearly exactly like Humans except you use chakra in large doses.' Zangetsu answered.

Naruto sighed as he landed on a roof and crouched down while glaring at the group of hollows looking for food.

"This is where you die for real." Naruto muttered before jumping of the building while unsheathing his sword. On his way down Naruto vertically slashed a hollows mask making it vanish.

The other hollows turned their attention to him as he stood glaring at them. 'Why are there so many?' Naruto thought. He had to deal with some this morning at the crack of dawn. Now he had these?

One of the hollows lunged at him but before it could even roar it was beheaded by Naruto. The others roared before charging him as well. He smirked before gripping his Zanpakuto tighter and spun around while slashing.

After 5 minutes Naruto was alone before he felt something very wrong. Snapping his head to the sky he saw a Gargunta open revealing 3 Menos which stepped out into his world.

"What the hell! Zangetsu!" Naruto ordered. 'Think Naruto. Those are Menos grande. They will be hard to defeat.' Zangetsu said. Naruto glared at them before jumping from building to building and stood right in front of ones face.

"Hey you bastard! Go back!" Naruto yelled. The Menos looked at him before opening its mouth to launch a Cero. Naruto's eyes widened before leaping back.

"Getsuga tensho!" Naruto yelled launching his attacks at the hollow. The Cero stopped while its face was being bombarded by the dark slashes. 'Naruto-kun behind you!' Kyuubi warned.

Naruto glanced behind him and dodged the Cero that hit the Menos he was dealing with before. As soon as he was out of the way he flew higher into the sky.

"Getsuga ryuken!" Naruto yelled while falling down and slashing the Giant hollow in half. Both Menos faded away only leaving one more which was headed towards the hokage tower.

"Sorry bub, but not on my watch!" Naruto yelled while using shunpo to appear in front of the hollow. "DIE!" Naruto roared while using a unsaid Getsuga tensho.

Naruto put so much power into the technique the meno's leaned back before vanishing. Naruto panted as he stood in the air but tensed when he heard clapping.

"Very good Naruto-kun. You seem stronger. But the Hyogaku can do only so much." Naruto spun around to see a teenage girl who looked about 15 with an annoying smirk.

She had long silver hair with black streaks running though it, which was tied into a pony tail and a bang covering her left eye. Her right eye was a pupil-less gold amber. She had a nice tan, also supple pink lips.

She wore tan pants which stopped at her bandaged ankles, but had no shoes on showing off her cute medium sized feet. The woman was adorning black nail polish on both feet and fingers.

She wore a sleeveless black shirt and around her neck was some kind of necklace but was hidden under her shirt.

Naruto gazed at her eyes which held amusement, happiness and small seriousness. Then he saw it. Tucked in her black sash was a Katana which gave off some spirit energy.

"You have a Zanpakuto. Who the hell are you and how did you know I had the Hyogaku?" Naruto demanded readying himself. The girl shrugged. "I know things what can I say." She smirked.

"And the sword?" he asked. "I also possessed the Hyogaku before you." She said. Naruto narrowed his eyes. "But Rika said I was the only one on the planet it chose." Naruto said.

"Oh I'm not from this planet. I'm from a different planet not that far away from this one. But enough talk. Show me what you can do!" She grinned before flashing in front of him.

It was only his skill that Naruto was able to block the oncoming blow but barely. The girl had a huge smirk while she was pushing on him. Naruto however looked annoyed and kicked her away.

"Why are here? And who are you?" Naruto demanded. "So demanding aren't you." She chuckled before appearing behind him. Naruto saw it coming and ducked while bringing his sword upward in reverse grip.

The girl flipped backwards barely dodging. "So you are skilled. Good, keep me entertained!" She roared while charging at him. Naruto glared while charging at her back.

The two clashed causing a shockwave. The two pushed against each other before they leaped back. "I will ask once more! Who the hell are you?" Naruto yelled.

"Nake, Benihime!" The girl said. Naruto cursed as a red blast shot at him making him flip over it and swing down while yelling, "Getsuga tensho!" the black blast shot at the girl who sliced through it like butter.

Using shunpo she appeared before Naruto and sliced his abdomen causing blood to spew. Naruto grunted in pain while jumping away.

"Is that all?" She smirked. 'Naruto you must use Bankai. Benihime is a powerful Zanpakuto once used by Kisuke Urahara.' Zangetsu reminded. 'You mean the shopkeeper?' Naruto asked getting a mental nod from Zangetsu.

'Fine. Kyuu-chan you mind helping me?' Naruto asked. 'Of course.' The demoness replied. Naruto nodded.

"Bankai!" Naruto shouted causing black and red energy to wrap around him. After a few seconds Naruto was revealed. Instead of the black jacket like Ichigo his was crimson due to Kyuubi.

The blade of Zangetsu was also crimson while the hilt was pure black. Naruto's hair grew a little longer while his eyes were now slitted. His orange jacket burned into flames and was replaced by the one he currently wore so the only thing remained was his fishnet shirt.

The girl narrowed her eyes before saying, "So this is your Bankai? It seems different than Ichigo's and similar at the same time. I'm guessin Kyuubi's doing." That statement gained widened eyes from Naruto.

"Who are you?" He asked calmly yet coldly while pointing his sword at her. She smirked before flashing in front of him. Naruto narrowed his eyes before blocking. His right hand was the one gripping Zangetsu while his left was held by his side.

The girl attacked him with a barrage of strikes and Naruto stood their blocking them all. Having enough Naruto sent her back with a push of his spirit energy.

"Your speed is impressive Naruto-kun. But not enough!" She said pointing her sword at him a silver ball of energy appeared at the tip and grew.

Naruto narrowed his eyes before he figured what that was. "CERO!" She yelled launching the blast at him. Naruto stepped back a bit waiting for the attack to hit. Once it was close enough he shifted into reverse grip and swung up shouting,

"Backlash wave!" the cero shot into the air before exploding. Naruto glared at the girl. "Are you trying to destroy this village?" He asked. He got no answer so instead he decided to attack.

Shifting back to regular grip he brought the sword up and swung down. "Wind scar!" he yelled. The girl appeared in front of him and plunged her arm in the dead center of his chest.

Naruto's eyes widened while coughing up blood. The girl glanced at him and ripped her hand out. Before he fell she gripped his neck and was surprised by the grip he still had on Zangetsu.

"Wake soon, Naruto-kun." She whispered before they both disappeared.

* * *

**Mindscape**

Naruto opens his eyes expecting to be in his mindscape but was surprised to know he and the city was submerged underwater. Struggling to try and breathe Naruto sees the surface and quickly swim towards it. But before he is out, is pulled back and thrown into a building.

Opening his eyes he see's a dark figure which is wearing a hooded cloak. "Calm down. It is painful to watch but you should be able to breathe." The figure said. Naruto narrowed his eyes but tried anyway. Once he was able to the figure said,

"Hows that?" Naruto glared at him but asked, "Where is Zangetsu where is my partner?" Naruto asked. "Well at least you didn't call me old like Ichigo did." The figure smirked while pulling out his sword. Tensa Zangetsu.

Naruto's eyes widened. "How the hell do you have that?" Naruto asked. This seemed very familiar but he couldn't remember.

"Can't remember? Good then its working. I hate for you to know how to ruin my fun." The figure said.

Naruto glared at him while the figure pulled of the hood revealing a young man with curly black hair. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Wow you really don't remember. But just like before this is your first time coming to your mindscape in Bankai. I should thank that girl." The man muttered.

Before Naruto could comment he flew at him. In pure speed and training Naruto pulled out his own Tensa Zangetsu and blocked. "I know! Your Tensa Zangetsu aren't you?" Naruto said while TZ (Tensa Zangetsu) pushed against him.

Not giving a worded answer TZ swung upward causing an explosion to hit the surface.

* * *

**Real world**

The girl saw Naruto's shoulder get cut and frowned. "So you have started. Good. I need you to be powerful once we leave. The Hyogaku can't do everything." She said to herself.

* * *

**Mindscape**

Naruto skidded back on top of a roof. "Damn. Zangetsu why are you fighting me?" Naruto demanded. "Because I feel like it." Was his answer as he charged and swung for his head but Naruto ducked under and flipped away.

"Where is Kyuubi?" Naruto wondered. "Focus! Or I won't teach you anything!" Zangetsu ordered before appearing behind Naruto and kicking him aside.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto grumbled while standing from the rubble. "You can't fool me Naruto. I know what you want. You don't want just power, you want power and more. You want to use the power to destroy what you hate and protect what you love correct? You want to learn the Final getsuga Tensho!" Zangetsu yelled.

Naruto's eyes widened before glaring. "How?" he asked. "I know everything. What you truly desire. Well I can't teach you that." Zangetsu said. "And why not? I need the power to destroy the village and protect my precious people." Naruto stated.

Zangetsu clashed with Naruto quickly while pushing against him. "So what. I don't care what becomes of your precious people or destruction." Zangetsu said before blasting Naruto away.

The building exploded as Naruto flew out and Zangetsu followed. "Do not misunderstand Naruto. What you want to destroy and protect is not what I want to destroy and protect." Zangetsu said.

Naruto crawled up of the floor but was still on all fours looking at the ground. "What do you mean?" Naruto muttered. "About?" Zangetsu asked.

"I mean! What the hell do you mean about what I want is not what you want? What about the training and crap you put me through! You said you would lend me your strength like Ichigo. Was I wrong? Answer me, Zangetsu!" Naruto yelled now standing up and glaring at his opponent.

"Fool. Look at this world! This world was once full of tall buildings! Taller than Ichigo's were! And now they are reduced to nothing! The sky has gone dark and the building have down sized. The rain has stopped falling and now we are under water!" Zangetsu said as Naruto looked around with wide eyes.

"Are your really that scared? That weak? You comment on others weakness but you don't realize your own! Its because Naruto, you are giving yourself to hatred." Zangetsu glared before appearing in front of him.

"How can you ever gain true power when you wallow in hatred and despair. All you want is revenge! You hide your true self because you are afraid it might disappear. I can't leave you like this." Zangetsu said before plunging his fist in Naruto's chest.

Naruto coughed up blood. "Right here and right now Naruto, I will draw out the source of your despair." Zangetsu said while ripping out his hand making Naruto scream in pain and cough out something white which landed on the ground in a plop.

Naruto looked behind Zangetsu to see a white figure. As it rose it spoke. "Its been awhile hasn't it, Naruto. How long 8 years?" the person said in that raspy hollow voice.

Naruto paled as he observed the figure. It was wearing the same garb he wore except the color scheme was white except for the horned mask which was black. Naruto knew that mask. That was a full hollow mask instead of the one he used in desperation.

"Whats with the face? Don't you recognize me?" The person asked moving his hand to the mask to reveal a piece of his face. Once the piece was removed it revealed his dark hollow self.

"No. No! why the hell are you here! I locked you up that day!" Naruto said. "Did you really think that weak cell would hold me? I've been influencing you since. Then once you gained Zangetsu I merged with your inner hollow." DHnaruto said.

"I see. So you're the reason I'm so angry. What about the mask? And how the hell did you get a tail?" Naruto demanded seeing the white tail that was behind him.

"Oh, so you don't remember. You used that mask when seeing the full moon. On your 9th birthday. Don't you remember? You didn't want to join the party so you left the village to train. You accidentally looked at the moon while training with your hollow mask and you became the hollow form of your ape self." Zangetsu explained.

Naruto's eyes widened. He didn't remember that at all and Kyuubi didn't want to tell him. "HEY! Where is kyuu-chan?" Naruto demanded. "Oh she is hanging around somewhere. You should hear her." DHnaruto smirked under the mask.

He snapped his fingers to hear roaring. "Let me out! ZANGETSU! NARUTO!" Kyuubi roared. The hollow snapped his fingers again to hear silence.

"You bastard!" Naruto growled. "You were so afraid of your destructive impulses mentally you can't properly hollowfy." Zangetsu said trying to get back on track.

"So what now? Do you want me to fight him?" Naruto glared. "No. you fight us as one." Zangetsu and DHnaruto said before breaking apart and formed into one being.

"What the hell?" Naruto gasped while gripping his sword tighter. Before him was Tensa Zangetsu but in DHnaruto's clothing but with shoes and half of the mask was on the left side of his head.

"Originally we were two as one. And both of us, are your own power." Hzangetsu glared. Naruto stepped back while his grip tightened if that was possible.

"This will be fun doing it a second time. Now, LETS GO NARUTO! SHOW ME THE POWER OF A SAIYAN!" Hzangetsu yelled while charging at him.

Naruto was shocked at his speed and was blasted into deeper into the water.

"Still won't fall eh, Naruto?" Hzangetsu said. Naruto's hair was now a sopping mess as it covered the right side of his eye, and his forehead.

"Hell no. You will teach me the Final getsuga tensho." Naruto said. "Do you even know what happens when you use that technique?" Hzangetsu asked. "Hunh? There is a side affect?" Naruto asked.

"Of course. The side affect is you lose your Shinigami powers. Plus I said I wouldn't teach you it anyway!" Hzangetsu said clashing with Naruto. Naruto pushed him back and started striking him repeatedly.

"Why do you need that move anyway? For what? What enemy do you need to destroy for you to use that technique? Ichigo had to fight Aizen but what about you?" Hzangetsu yelled as he blasted Naruto away.

'Why? Why do I need the technique? Do I really hate Konoha that much? That I need to waste my power? NO!' Naruto snapped his eyes open and flew higher into the air.

Hzangetsu watched as an aura started to engulf Naruto. 'I won't let my dark side win. There is no way! What happened to me for me to hate this much? Go away! GO AWAY!' Naruto yelled as his Ki flared. His slitted blue eyes started to turn teal as his air started to float.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Naruto screamed while his hair turned golden and the black streaks turned silver. His tail unwrapped itself around his waist and it turned silver and gold also.

"GGRRAAAAHHH!" Naruto roared as his mindscape was exploded in a white light. After the light faded Hzangetsu stared at the glowing Naruto.

His eyes were a pupil-less teal his hair was golden with silver streaks while around him was a gold aura that looked like flames. His muscles grew a little bigger also.

"So you've done it. You achieved Super Saiyan." Hzangetsu smirked. Naruto's face was stoic as he was thinking.

'If he really wanted to defeat me he would have done so. He wouldn't have let me achieve this form and beat me from the start. That's how strong he is. If he didn't want to teach me he could have kicked me out and hide. So why?' Naruto thought.

But was cut short when Hzangetsu charged at him. Naruto would normally blocked but let go of his sword instead and was stabbed.

"How sharp of you. the Final Getsuga tensho is not something that can be acquired, only be accepting the blade." Hzangetsu said. Naruto looked impassively.

"It doesn't hurt." He whispered. "Of course. This Tensa Zangetsu is yourself. If you accept it there is no reason to feel pain from being pierced. You sure are slower than Ichigo. But unique." Hzangetsu said while a tear dropped.

"Are you crying?" Naruto asked. "Naruto. You and Ichigo are different yet the same. You want to protect what's dear to you. do you remember what I said. About what I wanted to protect?" Hzangetsu asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said. "It was you. Naruto. You and Ichigo." Zangetsu said. "What is that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked. "The meaning will come straight to you along with the technique. But if you use this technique…"

"You will become Getsuga." A voice said shocking both. They snapped their heads to see Ichigo. "So you're my Reincarnation hunh? Well then, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo said.

"I-ichigo? How are you here?" Zangetsu asked. "That's not important. What's important is Naruto still needs your power Zangetsu. And that is only if you two become one." Ichigo said. "What?" They both said.

"Naruto, there is no point in using Final getsuga now. You must know that. It's a waste just for you to lose all your spiritual power. So instead you two must become one. Here." Ichigo said, throwing them each an earing.

"Those are potora earrings. One you put those on you to will become one being permantely but have your separate minds. Now hurry." Ichigo said.

"Well?" Naruto asked. "We were already one. I don't mind a bit." Zangetsu said putting on the earring on his left ear while Naruto put it on his right in a 2 seconds they both combined.

Ichigo covered his eyes to see Naruto now was back in regular form. His hair was a little curly but still the same. He was also a little taller not by much though. He wore Zangetsu's cloak also.

"So were one now. Cool. So now I'm Naruto Zangetsu." Naruto smirked. "Yes but soon you will become Naruto Zangetsu Kurosaki. This is my gift to you Naruto. Since I'm already dead it won't matter much. Take those off and put this on." Ichigo said tossing him another earring.

"Two fusions? Is that even safe?" Naruto asked. "Yes. You will gain my power but my mind won't enter. Ready?" Ichigo asked. Naruto nodded before they both put the earrings on.

The two flew towards each other and slammed, becoming one. Once it was done Naruto was wearing the darkened crimson bankai cloak with out sleeves. His hair was just like Ichigo's now, longer and spiky and covered part of his right eye. His whisker marks still there but faint.

Naruto looked at his hands and channeled his spirit energy and formed Zangetsu. He dispersed it and formed a Pinwheel. "That's my full bring power hunh?" Naruto muttered. Dispersing it, Naruto closed his eyes and focused.

Once he opened them he was right in front of Kyuubi. She looked at him and tackled him. "Are you okay? I was so worried!" Kyuubi said. "I'm fine Kyuu-chan. But I need to talk to you about my personality change." Naruto said.

"You want it now?" She asked. "Yes. I still want this but not that much. Once the Hyogaku is released I want it." Naruto said. Kyuubi nodded before Naruto faded out of the seal.

* * *

**Real World**

Naruto fluttered his eyes open to see a white ceiling. He sniffed the air and guessed he was in the hospital. Turning his head to left he saw the girl he fought on the chair reading some kind of magazine.

"So your finally awake hunh?" She asked while flipping a page. Naruto looked at her with uncaring eyes then back to the ceiling.

"Who are you and why am I here?" Naruto asked. "Well I brought you here because that hole I put in your chest was gushing out to much blood for me to properly seal it. As for who I am, it's a secret." She grinned.

Naruto gained a tick mark but calmed down. "Was this a part of your plan? For me to meet Tensa Zangetsu?" Naruto asked. "I guess. All I know was that I was supposed to put you on the right path." The girl said flipping another page.

"Right path? As in what I want to destroy and protect?" Naruto asked. "You got it. So what do you want to destroy and protect?" She asked, her eyes scanning the page.

Naruto thought about his life and how he hated his parents Konoha for choosing his sister over him. His reason for power was to eradicate the objects of his hatred and loneliness. And to protect the small group he held dear.

But now he wanted to destroy his foes so that in a way he is protecting his precious people. Did he still hate his parents? Yes. But to the point he wants to destroy them? … maybe.

"My foes." He said. "What was that?" She asked. "I want to destroy my foes. The ones who pose a threat to my precious people." Naruto said.

"Good answer. Now here is the final question. What are you gonna do now? Will you stay here and get a little stronger? Or leave this world and gain way more power and protect more than this planet?" she asked.

Naruto sighed inwardly. "I refuse to stay here. There is no way I am happy here. But maybe I can restart my life else where." Naruto said. "Its possible." She said. Naruto looked at her meeting her eyes.

"It's very possible, because I've done it. I have restarted my life. And now I'm more happy than I ever was. But I will be more happy when I kill him." She said with narrowed eyes.

"Him?" Naruto asked. "Yes. Frieza Cold. Youngest son of King cold and brother of Cooler cold. He destroyed my planet just because he was bored." She glared at the ground.

Naruto eyes widened when he felt her Ki rising and fast. "He took away the little friends I held dear. And my brother. Just because he was bored!" She growled causing her ki to rise and the room to flash.

Naruto opened his eyes to see her hair was golden while her eyes were teal. "You're a Saiyan." Naruto guessed. She looked at him and nodded.

"My mother was sent to my home planet Tarak when she was a baby. She was different from other saiyans apparently since her hair was silver instead of black.

So they disowned her sending her to the most dangerous planet in my system. She gave birth to me but died after five minutes. My 'father' was the one to take care of me. He had a son by another woman not that long after." She pasued to take a breath. Her silver hair returned as her Ki dropped.

"Kian was my first friend because I was treated differently due to me having a tail. But soon I gained some friends but one day that bastard that was my father ripped off my tail and it was the same day Frieza came to destroy the planet.

I barely escaped due to me finding my mothers space pod. I watched as my planet along with my brother was destroyed." She explained.

"What about the Hyogaku?" Naruto asked.

"I guess I always had it since I was born. Once my planet was destroyed I was so angry at frieza I became a super Saiyan and gained Benihime.

Rika trained me in the arts of Shinigami but said me learning my Saiyan powers was my own. So I searched the galaxies to find the next bearer of the Hyogaku and found you." She explained.

Naruto took all that information in. "What about me? In my mindscape I was able to become a super Saiyan can I do so now?" Naruto asked. She shook her head.

"No. You only have the potential to become a Super Saiyan. Something major must happen for you to become one." She said. Naruto nodded. Then something struck his mind.

"What's today?" He asked. "Friday, why?" She asked. Naruto shot straight up and channeled chakra into his arm. Within a second a scroll appeared. Naruto unsealed the scroll and put on his clothes.

"What's the rush?" She wondered blushing slightly at his muscles. "Today is when I get team assignments. But most importantly when the Hyogaku leaves my body." He said before jumping out the window.

The girl watched as he left leaving her alone in the room or so she thought. "It's almost time. Will you learn with him?" a familiar female voice asked. "Yes. You said if I found him I won't be alone." The silver haired girl said.

"And you won't. But you have to go after him." The voice said. The girl nodded. "I will be at the valley waiting. Don't be late." The voice said before fading off.

* * *

Naruto barged in the classroom quieting everyone down till, "Nii-san!" Mito yelled. Naruto glanced at her then at Sayuri who also looked worried.

"Naruto your late. Your never late. Something happen?" Iruka asked confused. Naruto looked at him and shook his head. "Well then go take a seat." Iruka ordered. Naruto nodded and walked off to sit with his sister who was glaring at him.

"Where have you been? Mother and Father were worried about you! I was worried." Mito said. "Sorry. I had something to take care of." Naruto answered.

"Alright now lets start with team assignments. Team one…" Iruka started. Naruto was only half paying attention as he was thinking how he was gonna get out of here.

"Team 7 will be… Naruto Namikaze, Hinata Hyuuga and Sai. Your team sensei will be Kakashi hatake." Iruka said. Naruto glared. Oh he was defiantly leaving.

"Team 8 will be… Mito Namikaze, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino aburame. Your sensei is Kurenai yuhi. Team 9 is still active. Team ten will be Sayuri Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara and choji akamichi. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka said.

"Team 11 will be Ino Yamanka, Sakura Haruno and Yusuke Urahara. Your sensei will be Anko Mitirashi." Iruka finished. There was protests going everywhere till Iruka yelled at them.

"Now listen! This is all the Hokage's doing if you have a problem take it up with him. Now before your sensei's come you have an hour to get acquainted and have lunch. Dismissed." Iruka said.

Naruto stood up to leave glancing at the emotionless pale kid Sai. But was stopped by Hinata who looked like she was trying not to blush.

"N-Naruto-kun, I was w-wondering…" "No." He said and passed by her making her frown. Mito and Sayuri followed him wondering what the hell was wrong with him. He was on a team with Hinata he should at least be friends with her. But then again he was barely friends with anybody.

* * *

Naruto shunshined home and walked in the house. "Naruto!" Kushina called at seeing her son. "Yes what is it?" Naruto asked. "Where have you been? We were worried sick." Kushina said. "I told you not to wait up. I went out for training and I fell asleep." Naruto said waving off her worry. "I need to get somethings." Naruto said going to his room.

Once the door was closed he looked over his room and started to seal his things into the many scrolls. He had prepared for this since he turned 7. So he was beyond ready.

After sealing his things and sealed them into one scroll he picked up his back pack and quickly left for his fathers library. He looked up all the jutsu he could use.

He skipped over Hiraishin since he had Shunpo. He also skipped over Rasengan since he learned by himself. So he took a couple of fire jutsu some wind and lightning. He also took that jutsu his supposed to be Sensei created. Lighting blade.

Why his father had it? No clue. But he was grateful he did. After sealing the scrolls in another scroll he made his way to the Fuinjutsu section and took the mastery scrolls.

Once everything was sealed he put the three scrolls in his backpack. Putting the bag over his shoulder he left the office and was in the living room, his mother in the kitchen.

"I'm leaving. Goodbye mother." Naruto said while putting his headband next to the family picture on the half wall. Looking at it once more he faced down and left.

"Okay bye?" Kushina said when walking out not seeing her son. Shrugging to herself she went back to doing the dishes but something was eating at her but didn't know what.

* * *

Naruto jumped from roof to roof careful not to encounter Anbu. Naruto glanced at Mito and Sayuri who were strolling home no doubt looking for him. Naruto looked away and continued on.

* * *

"Mom have you seen Naruto?" Mito asked walking in the house. Kushina walked out the kitchen. "Oh he just left. I think he went back to school." Kushina said. Mito looked confused before heading upstairs to his room.

Since his 7th birthday she hadn't been his room due to it being sealed or locked so she just knocked. Getting no answer she opened the door surprised to find it open.

What she saw scared her. The room was more plain than it was the last time she came in here. But what were on the walls were formulas of seals and such. Looking at his desk she could see papers scattered all over the place.

Going to look she saw that they were plans for new jutsu and such. Looking over the desk more something caught her eye. Picking the paper under the mess of the rest she was now looking at a drawing. And incredible drawing at that.

It was of the moon in the night sky. Trying to look for more she found his sketch book in the trash with another book but it was black and smaller. It was most likely a journal of some sort.

She flipped through the sketch book and surprised to see lots of pictures of him and herself along with Sayuri. When she got to the middle of the large sketch book she saw the nine tailed fox but on top of its head was her brother and he was grinning like a fox.

Turning to the next page she saw Naruto again but instead he was sitting against a tree with a red headed woman sitting between his legs. She looked sleep as did Naruto with a small smile. Around them was a beautiful field of flowers in such but once again she saw the full moon.

After a few more pages she stopped on a page where Naruto was sitting on a roof top surrounding by other buildings. On the side standing on the tip of a building was a middle aged man in some kind of black cloak and glasses.

Then looking again on Naruto's back was the sword he always carried. And once again he was staring at the full moon with an impassive gaze.

"Mito what's taking you so long?" Sayuri asked as she came up the stairs. Mito ignored her as she turned to the last page and gasped.

The picture was of a burning Konoha in the night. Naruto was sitting on the edge of the Hokage tower looking at the village with his impassive face. Behind him were two people who laid dead.

Their parents. Blood trickled out of her mothers mouth with her eyes closed while her father's chest was impaled by Naruto's sword. But then she caught something. Looking at the village she saw a ape like monster destroying the village while the same full moon was out.

"What are you looking at?" Sayuri asked as she was in her crushes room. Mito handed her the book and picked up the journal. She read most pages about how he hated Konoha and stuff like that then she stopped on his 7th birthday.

* * *

'_I met this weird lady today when I left the compound. But before that I tripped over this awesome looking rock. The woman said it was called the Hyogaku and I was its new container. She said it would bring me power and in 6 years I would be more powerful to fulfill my dreams._

_She gave me my new sword Zangetsu. Apparently Kyuu-chan doesn't mind Zangetsu. He told me how I was Ichigo's reincarnation and stuff. His memories are so cool but were painful since I felt every pain he felt._

_The woman told me her name was Rika and said I should leave the village when I graduate. Then I could accomplish my dreams. But it would be hard leaving Mito-chan and Sayuri-chan. I love them both but I must fulfill my dream that way I can be complete.'_

* * *

As she read on Mito's eyes widened. Today was the day he was leaving… "MOM!" Mito screamed and ran down stairs. Sayuri looked confused as she looked at the picture but jumped when her friend screamed and ran downstairs. Soon she joined her.

"What's wr…" "He's gone! Naruto's gone! We have to search for him! We have to find him!" Mito cried. "What do you mean?" Kushina asked trying to calm her down.

"He's left the village! We have to find him before it's too late!" Mito said. Kushina's eyes widened before she left via Shunshin.

* * *

Minato was having a decent day despite the fact he had no clue where his son was and probably would berate him for putting the weak Hyuuga on his team. But he believed Naruto should make friends with her and get closer.

"Minato!" Kushina yelled barging in the office. The man jumped from seeing his wife barge in like that. "What's the matter?" He asked. "Naruto is gone! He left the village. We have to find him!" Kushina said her eyes beginning to tear.

Minato got serious before calling Anbu. "I need 3 teams to go look for my son outside and inside the village! Neko! Get me the jonin now! And tell Kakashi that it is an order!" Minato barked out.

The Anbu nodded and went to do their jobs. Within five minutes the jonin sensei along with Itachi were in the office wondering what the commotion was about.

"Listen up! Naruto has left the village and needs to be found immediately! We can't let him go! I have reason to believe he has already left the gates but I'm not sure. So I'm sending you all out side to look. Dismissed!" Minato yelled.

After they were gone he looked over to his wife who was sobbing quietly walking over to her he hugged her. "It's okay we'll find him." Minato reassured.

"I just can't believe this is happening. I'm such a bad mother if this is happening." Kushina said.

"Don't pin all the blame on yourself. It's my fault too you know. I'm the one who neglected him over Mito. But we will find him." Minato kissed her forehead and flashed home.

The sight he was greeted to was Mito readying her self with Kunai and such. She tied her hair back in a ponytail before glancing at her father.

"I'm going to find him with Sayuri." She said. "Fine but take this. I'll be right behind you." Minato said handing her a kunai. She took it and pocketed it before running out the house and jumped from roof to roof.

* * *

Meanwhile at the gate Kakashi summoned his tracking dogs. "What is it Kakashi?" Pakkun asked. "I need you to find Naruto's scent for us. He's gone missing." Kakashi said. Pakkun nodded as he sniffed the cloth Kakashi gave him.

"He's gone north and seems pretty far ahead." Pakkun said as thew jonin nodded and ran out. Mito and Sayuri weren't far behind.

* * *

Naruto hopped from tree to tree. He glanced behind him now knowing the situation. Before leaving Naruto planted a clone so when it dispelled he was informed of what was going on.

Naruto looked forward and sped up. Forming a handsign he said, "Taiju Kage bushin no jutsu!" Within seconds there were at least 100 Naruto's.

"I want 25 of you to spread around the forest and mark our scent. I want another 25 to scatter the forest. We need to confuse the ninja dogs hatake has. Scatter!" Naruto barked causing the clones to get to work.

* * *

"His trail has changed. No! it's everywhere! I can't pinpoint the real one!" Pakkun and the dogs snapped their heads around. "So he's trying the throw us off eh? Fine. Itachi." Kakashi ordered.

The Uchiha nodded before activating his Sharingan. "His chakra is everywhere. It seems he has created an army of clones. I can't pinpoint the real one." Itachi said.

"Then we will have to scatter. Each of you group up in two and take a ninja hound. Howl if you encounter the real one. Try and persuade him into coming back and don't do to much damage. Spread!" Kakashi barked causing them to also get to work.

* * *

Naruto stopped as he decided to rest. He was sure he threw them off. But he had to be careful as there was Jonin and Anbu looking for him.

"Well don't I feel loved. Took 13 years to notice me? Pathetic." Naruto muttered to himself as he took off once again. As he kept jumping he wondered where he would go from here, after he left.

He finally came to a clearing and sighed as he stood and began walking but had to dodge the Kunai that nearly hit him. Back flipping he faced 3 Anbu Root.

"Who the hell are you? I'm positive the Hokage didn't send you if the masks are anything to go by." Naruto glared. "Naruto Namikaze you are to come with us. You are not permitted to leave the village. Orders from Danzo-sama." The root anbu said.

"Danzo? What the hell does that old fart want with me?" Naruto demanded. "That is classified." The 2nd said as he charged at Naruto. The boy grunted in annoyance before using shunpo and kneeing his attackers ribs.

Naruto back flipped and did a hand stand as he kicked the Anbu's chin repeatedly. With one final kick he was into the air. Disappearing in a blur Naruto appeared in front of the 1st and uppercut him.

"Shoryuken!" Naruto yelled as his opponent was launched into the sky with flames. The third Anbu charged ready to strike with his blade but was cut in two by Naruto's Pinwheel technique.

After he was done the boy ran out the fields to complete his journey. Not knowing he was being followed.

As Naruto continued to run he was smart enough to turn around mid jump and blow out, "Fire style: Great fire ball jutsu!" the ball of flame flew towards Itachi who was able to duck under and chase Naruto who hurried ahead.

"I knew teaching him that was a bad idea." Itachi mused before speeding up. Glancing to his left he saw Anko was looked like she was in deep thought. Probably wondering why Naruto would leave her, he thought.

Naruto landed on the first hokage's stone head and looked around. He was here the valley of the end. Sighing to himself he jumped over the Madara's head and kept walking but stopped when he heard,

"NARUTO!" He wondered how the hell they all caught up to him so fast. Then he realized. They probably used reverse summon or some crap like that. He wouldn't know since he didn't have summons. Yet.

Naruto's anger got the best of him. Why the hell would they care? Why would they care now of all times when now he wants them to leave him alone. Turning around he faced them.

All their eyes widened including Mito and Sayuri who were hiding waiting till it was the right time. If the Jonin failed then they would step in.

The right side of Naruto's was covered by his hollow mask. He mentally grinned. If he had full control soon then he would be a vizard. Awesome!

"Well if it isn't the jonin." Naruto smirked. "Why?" Anko asked quietly but Naruto heard her as his attention was directed at her. "WHY ARE YOU LEAVING? AREN'T WE YOUR FRIENDS?" she screamed.

Naruto stared at her with his impassive look. "Yes. That is the reason why I'm leaving." Naruto said. "Bullshit! If I'm your friend and you have others then you would stay!" Anko yelled surprising the other Jonin as they did not know the connection Naruto had with her. Not even Kurenai.

"Wrong. If I stayed then I would have killed you all. With no remorse. So let me go." Naruto said while turning around and continued to walk off.

That's when Itachi snapped. He channeled chakra to his feet and jumped to Naruto. The boy saw a shadow closing in and decided to make use of it.

Itachi suddenly was pushed back and fell into the water. Why? Because his shadow repelled him away. Naruto smirked as he continued to walk but cursed when a giant snake smashed where he was standing.

He was forced into the air right above the Snake summons head. Naruto narrowed his eyes and channeled chakra to his hand causing chirps to be heard.

This was only the second time he used Chidori. He needed to master it then he would move on to Lightning blade. The white lighting soon turned black with red outlines.

"Tensho Chidori." Naruto muttered before flying down his arms by his side looking like a bullet. Naruto cocked his chidori hand back and thrust it inside the snake's head killing it.

He landed on the water with ease and was able to stand. Everyone was taken back by his show of skill. Especially Kakashi who was surprised to see Chidori to be used without hand signs and that Naruto was able to stand on water.

Naruto glared up at them subconsciously making the water spin around him. He narrowed his eyes as He dodged Fire balls from Itachi, flipping around Naruto fired fire balls at him. But to his surprise Azuma came flying down at him. Naruto flipped to the side and ran up the statues.

"I don't have time for this!" Naruto growled allowing his a hollow mask to cover his face fully. As he was running up the statue Zangetsu formed in his hand.

He channeled lightning chakra into Zangetsu as Chidori started to cover the blade before turning black. Naruto stopped running as he was above them all.

"Final Chidori strike!" Naruto howled as he flew down at incredible speeds stabbing the water. Within half a second the whole area was hit with his Tensho Chidori. The Jonin screamed in pain as the lightning coursed through their bodies.

It was enough to wound and paralyze them but wouldn't have dangerous affects. They all fell In the water but floated above. Naruto looked at them all and tried to walk when Anko grabbed his ankle.

"Please Naruto. Don't go. Don't leave me alone." She cried. Naruto looked at her before touching her forehead. "Sleep Anko-chan. I'll be back to visit you soon." Naruto whispered and pecked her lips before using shunpo to appear on Madara's head.

"Brother!" Mito called. Naruto turned to her his mask was gone since Anko grabbed his ankle. "Mito-chan. Please let me go. And I promise to visit you and Sayuri-chan soon, just please." Naruto said.

"But what about me? Why are you leaving?" She wondered. "Because I need too. I need to get stronger and defeat my enemies so I can protect you and Sayuri along with Anko. You must understand." Naruto sighed as he gripped his chest and pulled it away to show the Hyogaku in his hand.

"Take this. Keep it as a reminder of me. This has been with me for 6 years. Once it is with you, you will always feel my presence. Become stronger sister." Naruto smiled before letting go of the Hyogaku. It floated over to Mito and entered her chest.

"With that I will always be able to find you. Tell Sayuri-chan I said goodbye. I love you Mito-chan. Farewell." Naruto said before turning to the silver haired girl and Rika.

"Are you ready to go Naruto-kun?" Rika asked. Naruto nodded as Rika opened up a white portal. "Then come with me. Its time for you two to start training." Rika said. The girl nodded and walked inside as did Naruto but not before giving his sister a smile.

Mito let tears fall from her cheeks as he left. "Your brother will be safe. In fact he will be back in time for the Chunin exams. Be ready Mito-chan. For he will be stronger than your father." Rika smiled before entering the party leaving Mito alone.

30 seconds later Minato and Kushina were by her side. "Where is he? Where's Naruto?" Minato asked. "He's gone. He left. But he said he will come back soon. To visit me and Sayuri." Mito smiled softly while wiping her eyes.

"Don't worry Nii-san! I will become strong!" Mito proclaimed before leaving to train. Minato and Kushina sighed in disappointment that their son was gone. The Anbu behind them picked up the Jonin and they headed back home to grieve.

* * *

Naruto and the girl appeared on some land but immiediatly felt weighed down. "If I were you I would release those weights and gravity seals." Rika smirked.

"No leave them on. It would be great for training their speed." A squeaky male voice said. Naruto and the girl turned their heads to see a small blue man with antennas. He wore a black like dress whatever it was and on his chest was 'King kai'

"Who are you?" Naruto asked. "I am King kai the funniest Kai of all the lands!" King Kai grinned. Naruto gave him a deadpanned look.

"Riiigghtt. Anyway where are we?" Naruto asked looking around. "This is King Kai's planet. You will be training here for awhile." Rika said. King Kai nodded when he heard,

"Come back here you monkey!" Naruto looked around King Kai to see a man with spiky black hair in an orange outfit chasing a moneky.

"Uh? Who's that?" Naruto asked. "Hm? Oh that is Goku. Goku! Stop chasing bubbles and greet your new training partners." King Kai ordered. "But I almost had him." Goku whined.

"Now Goku!" King kai barked. "Yes King Kai." Goku muttered before walking over. "This is Goku. Goku this is…" "Naruto Zangetsu." Naruto answered. "Rayna." The girl introduced.

Naruto glanced at her then back at King Kai and Goku. "New training partners? But King Kai their not dead." Goku pointed out.

"They don't have to be dead. But there is something you should know. They are both Saiyans. Half Saiyans to be precise." King Kai said. Naruto looked confused. He knew he was a Saiyan but wondered how.

"Um King Kai how am I a Saiyan?" Naruto wondered. "Your father is a full Saiyan while Your mother is half Saiyan. Your grandmother on your mothers side was a Saiyan." King Kai informed.

Naruto nodded. "So why are we here King Kai?" Rayna asked. "You two will be training with Goku and learn more about Ki. Goku will teach you techniques while all three of you train under me understood?" King Kai asked.

"Yes King Kai." They both nodded. "Well since everything is under control here I'll be going. I will return in a year and some change. Farewell, Naruto-kun, Rayna-chan." Rika smiled before leaving.

"Alright then lets get started!" King Kai cheered before Naruto's stomach growled. Naruto blushed in embarrassment. "Uh can I get something to eat first?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

Goku laughed while King Kai and Rayna sweatdropped. This was gonna be troublesome.

* * *

**ALRIGHT! Done with that chapter! I hope you guys liked it. Just so you know Ichigo got the earrings from Rika before he died. And Naruto still has Zangestu, he just doesn't have to carry him around.**

**Now for the pairing I'm not sure if I should put Sayuri with Naruto or Rayna its too soon to tell. Hell I might put him and Mito together. Hehe that will be fun. Won't it Saito?**

**I guess. It doesn't matter to me. As long as Hinata is away I'm cool. Now listen here! Naruto's other worldly powers will come into flow soon! A time skip will take place next chapter. This is Saito signing out.**

**Vexus Titan signing out also. REVIEW! Come one you know you want too!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys how ya doing? Liking the story so far hunh? Well I know I am. Anyway Saito is pretty busy at the moment so I'm handling things on my own for this chapter. Lets get started!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Minato sighed as he sat in his chair. The chair he was currently sitting in was in the council room. Where said council was in out rage. Why were they in outrage? Because his son vanished to no one knows where.

"Silence." He commanded in a stern voice making everyone shut the hell up. "Thank you." Minato nodded. "Lord hokage we have to find your son! He could have secrets about Konoha and give them to potential enemies!" A civilian said.

"Yeah! Like Iwa!" Another shouted. All the Shinobi in the room rolled their eyes. Hiashi, Fugaku and even Danzo did as well. Even though with Danzo it was just an eye.

"Why would Iwa want anything from the son of the yellow flash?" Koharu asked. "I agree. Most likely they will just kill the little lone pup." Tsume muttered.

Minato nodded in agreement. "Hokage-sama is there anyone in the village who might have a clue where young Naruto has gone?" Inoichi asked. Minato shook his head.

"No. I even asked Mito. She didn't have a clue. All she knew was that her brother was leaving but she didn't know where." Minato said. "Well does she know who he went with or too?" Danzo asked.

"Someone named Rika. She doesn't ring a bell." Minato said. "We must be very cautious of the situation. From what I've seen young Naruto doesn't really like Konoha." Shikaku said.

"Of course not." Fugaku spoke with a snort getting looks from everyone. Fugaku then glared at the civilan council who cringed.

"He was treated with disrespect because Minato sealed the Kyuubi's soul within him. You praised his twin who holds the chakra. She probably won't be able to use it right since there is no medium to control how much chakra she uses." Fugaku said.

"And you." Fugaku turned his glare to Minato who winced.

"You ignored him his whole life along with your wife. And when he finally gives up on you two you want to treat him like everything's hunkey dory and nothing even happened.

I'm surprised the Gaki stayed for so long. I expected him to leave sooner. It seems Itachi and Sayuri along with Mikoto were the only people holding him back along with Mito." Fugaku said.

Minato looked ashamed. "The point is we need to gain Naruto back. From what Kakashi and Itachi told us he is very strong and would be a great weapon to the village. And he is the Rookie of the year along with the hokages son. He is very valuable." Koharu stated before flinching from Minato's glare.

"I agree with koharu. Maybe when the boy returns he can be instated in my ROOT program." Danzo said getting a glare from Minato and Fugaku.

"This meeting is over. Get out." Minato muttered before leaving. As he left he thought, 'Was I really a bad father to you, Naruto?'

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"Kyaah!" Naruto yelled as he sent a kick at Goku's head. Goku dodged the blow and flew higher into the sky before being joined by Naruto. After pausing Naruto lunged at him as they both started trading blows at each other.

From the ground Rayna watched while King Kai was watching over earth. It's been a couple months since Naruto and Rayna arrived to start their training with King Kai.

After a few days from arriving they both changed but Naruto was the one who changed the most. His personality made a complete 180. He was more open and grinning all the time. Yes he was still serious from time to time but laughed and joked when he could help it.

The reason? Because he finally released his locked up personality. The same personality he buried deep when he was four years old.

Rayna also changed from what Naruto could tell. At first it seemed she wanted to have fun but decided to be serious and she was a flirt. Now she was always laughing and flirting with the blonde Saiyan.

Once they started training their outfits changed. Naruto wore orange pants like Goku's, black boots, a black tunic, an orange vest with a black short sleeved shirt under it. On the back was the Kanji for 'King Kai'

Rayna opted to wear a silver short sleeved shirt, Tight black pants and silver boots. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail while she had two strands of hair out in the front.

"Ka…" Goku started to chant. "Me…" Naruto said. "Ha…" Both said while getting in position. "Me…" Blue energy started to form and grew. "H…" "OH NO!" King Kai yelled breaking the two out of their concentration. Bubbles dropped the dirty plates he was about to clean and Rayna spilled her cup of tea on the ground.

"King Kai? What's the problem?" Goku asked as he and Naruto floated down. "I miss calculated!" King Kai admitted. "Miscalculated what King Kai?" Naruto wondered as Rayna appeared by their side.

"The two Saiyans from earth, their coming sooner than I expected!" King Kai said getting wide eyed looks from his three students. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOONER THAN EXPECTED?" They yelled in unison.

"I'm sorry okay! I was so busy training you guys I forgot to check." King Kai admitted. "Well how long till they reach earth?" Naruto asked.

"At least two more months. That will give me enough time to teach you three the spirit bomb and Kaioken. But Goku is the one who needs to learn it fast." King Kai said getting strange looks from the other two.

"Why not us? Were going together right?" Naruto asked. "No. You two will stay here till your training is complete." King Kai said getting a glare from Rayna.

"But we want to help Goku defend earth! It is gonna be our new home after all!" Rayna said. "Yes but Rika-dono wanted me to train you two to the fullest." King Kai said.

Rayna was about to retort when Naruto stopped her. "There is no point in arguing Ray-chan. Instead we should be speeding up the process in training." Naruto said. Rayna looked at him before nodding in defeat. Goku however was strangely quiet.

"King Kai is there away to contact my friends on earth to let them know whats going on? They still think the Saiyans are coming in a year." Goku said. King Kai nodded.

"Yes there is. Just put your hand on my back and think of a person who you want to talk too." King Kai said. Goku nodded as he put his hand on King Kai's back.

* * *

**Kame house**

In Kame house bathroom was the turtle hermit Roshi or master Roshi as Krillin or Goku would call him. He was currently giggling perversely as he was reading a playboy magazine. Till he heard,

'Hello! Master Roshi! Master Roshi can you hear me? Hello?' Goku asked. Roshi jumped from hearing his dead students voice. "Goku? Is that you where are you? Aren't you dead?" Roshi asked out loud.

'Oh so this thing does work. Yeah Master Roshi I'm still dead but I have to tell you something. And I want you to tell the others too. The Saiyans are coming to earth earlier than expected in two months in fact. So everyone needs to get their training in or the Saiyans will sneek up on them. I'll try to get there as fast as I can.' Goku said.

"TWO MONTHS?" Roshi screamed. 'Yeah. Anyway I have to go. King Kai is getting smushed. See ya later!' Goku cheered before his voice faded away. Roshi wiped his ass and barged out the bathroom to see Krillin along with Yamcha and purr.

"Goku said that the Saiyans are coming in two months! And that you need to hurry and train!" Roshi yelled getting dumbfounded looks from both men.

* * *

**King Kai's planet**

"Well now that's done lets get back to training!" Goku grinned. King Kai nodded after getting up from the floor. "Alright the first technique I'm gonna show you is called the Spirit bomb." King Kai said getting nods from his Students who were happy to learn new techniques.

**2 months later**

Naruto and Rayna were busy training hoping to get stronger to help Goku who was on earth as we speak fighting the elite Saiyan Vegeta. As they continued to train Piccolo and the gang were viewing the battle with King Kai.

"Hey guys don't you want to see the battle?" Yamcha asked. Naruto and Rayna stopped for a second before looking at him. "Goku will win." They said in Unison before charging at each other once again.

Piccolo noticed them but went back to the battle where Vegeta was launched into the air by Goku's Kaioken Kamehameha.

Naruto and Rayna floated down to the ground and made their way to King Kai who had a bead of sweat rolling down his face. Both twitched their eyes in annoyance as they watched the gang who doubted Goku.

"Why are you guys watching?" Naruto asked. "Because were trying to see if the Earth will be destroyed." Tien stated. "SO you don't believe in Goku?" Rayna asked.

"Were not saying that." Tien said. "But the way you are watching makes it seem like you are." Rayna continued. "What is your point?" Piccolo wondered.

"Our point is, that you guys are doubting Goku. While you are over here watching you could be training your asses off so you won't be useless in the future." Naruto stated.

"No don't do it Goku!" King Kai said. "What?" Rayna asked. "Goku is trying to use the spirit bomb but he is to weak." King Kai said. "ENOUGH!" Naruto roared snapping everyone from the fight.

"Goku will win! Stop doubting him and start training! Because if you don't you will most likely die once more. I bet if I fought all of you combined I will come out on top." Naruto said getting a glare from the namek.

"Is that so?" Piccolo asked. "You bet your green skin it's so. King Kai! We need more training. We have already mastered the Kaioken and Spirit bomb we need more!" Naruto stated.

King Kai looked at them and could tell they were telling the truth. But what could they train in? the other world tournament wasn't for another 8-10 years.

"I know what they could train in." A female voice said. Naruto and Rayna's ears twitched as they spun around to see Rika smiling at them. "Kaa-san!" They grinned and hugged her.

Over the past year or so they both really looked up to the Rika who they found out was the Shinigami who unlocked Naruto's Saiyan powers. Anyway instead of waiting till their training was over to see them She decided to create a bond with both of them. A motherly bond since they didn't really have that.

Rayna's mother died from childbirth and Naruto's ignored him.

"Hi there." She smiled while she hugged them back. "Hey Tien who's the babe?" Yamcha whispered. "Beats me." Tien shrugged. Piccolo seemed very weary of the white haired woman but didn't know why.

"Rika-dono. What could you offer them?" King Kai asked. "Training. Kami-sama wants me to put them in a dimension which is similar to the one earth has. The Hyperbolic time chamber. This will not only train them, but bring them closer. They will be put through difficult things and tested." Rika said.

"What about the Chunin exams Naruto has to participate in?" King Kai asked. "He will be out in time to take them and be back to help fight against the danger earth will be put in." Rika said.

King Kai eyes widened under his glasses. Earth would be put under more danger than it already was? Piccolo was thinking the same thing.

"Wait a minute! If earth will be put under more danger then can't you tell us what it is?" He wondered. "No can do. That's the fun in life. Plus Sister Kami's orders. Anyway, Naruto-kun, Rayna-chan are you ready to go?" she asked.

Both nodded ready to start the new training. "Good lets go. Oh and the two are right. Instead of worrying over Goku you should be training. I think he is about finished now." Rika smirked before opening a portal and left with the two half Saiyans.

King Kai's eye brow raised as he looked back to earth and gasped. "Goku won! Vegeta surrendered and escaped!" King Kai exclaimed. Everyone else was in shock. Who the hell was that woman? And did she say Kami? As in not Namek Kami?

* * *

Naruto and Rayna followed their mother figure till they were standing is a blue area. Everywhere was just blue nothing else. And the gravity felt heavy.

"Kaa-san where is this place?" Naruto asked while looking around. "This Naruto-kun is another dimension. On Kami's lookout there is a door where it allows you to enter another Dimension for training. One day outside is one year in there. The same concept is applied also." Rika said.

"So we'll be training for several days?" Rayna asked. "No. you two will be staying for several years." She said seriously. Both gasped in shock. "What? But Kaa-san you said I would be in time for the Chunin exams! That is probably in a couple months!" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun. Your planet may be very similar to earth but the time is different. Do you know you were training on King Kai's planet for at least 5 months?" She asked. Naruto nodded.

"Well earth 5 months past. Your plant which is called elum, only 2 days passed." She said. Naruto's eyes bugged out his head. "2 days? That's really slow!" Naruto said. "Yes it is. But that's how we want it. Once you two come out there will be a week till the exams start. Like is said plenty of time." Rika said.

"Okay so how long will we stay here in earth time?" Rayna asked. "Hmm. I say about 3 years. That will be about 30 years in here." She said. Now Rayna's eys bugged out of her head while Naruto's jaw dropped.

"THIRTY?" They yelled. Rika laughed. "Yes. But you won't have to worry much. Your bodies won't change in here. Well they will but according to Elum time. This way you two can gain more than enough experience. And if your lucky learn to surpass a super Saiyan which you Naruto don't know how to attain and you Rayna don't know how to maintain long enough." Rika smirked at their sullen expressions.

Naruto grinned suddenly. "This means I can control Zangetsu power." Naruto grinned. Rayna nodded also but thinking, 'And a way for me to get closer to you, Naruto-kun.' She glanced at him then back.

Rika caught the glance and noticed how much love and hope their was in that one glance. She smiled.

"Alright you two, for 10 years you will train in this dimension to build strength. In the next 10 will be survival. The last ten will be teamwork. I will visit you every 2 years. I might even send Goku or Gohan in here to join you for a little bit." She smiled.

Both understood Goku but Gohan? He was just a kid. But they didn't comment on it. They knew as well the Gohan had hidden potential as well.

"Alright now for living essentials." Rika said before clapping her hands. The ground started to rumble till three mansions and a shed grew from the ground. Both looked at the houses and shed and wondered what they were for.

"Alright you probably wondering what the mansions and shed is for right?" Rika asked getting nods from her 'kids'. "Okay the house in the middle is where you will be living while you stay here. In the fridge is food that will last you till the ten years are up.

In the second house on the left is all the jutsu scrolls you might want to learn Naruto-kun. And for you Rayna, the third house on the right is a weapon house. With all the weapons you can think of. I know how you like weapons so its for you to use. Naruto you also might want to browse their also since with your full bring powers you can form any kind of weapon." Rika said. Both looked at the houses with stars in their eyes.

Naruto also drooled at the sound of Food. Since starting his training his appetite as grown. Its always been big since his tail appeared but decided to eat small since it would take longer to get away from his old family from the table. Not that he minded spending more time with Mito. It was Minato and Kushina he minded.

"Kaa-san what's with the shed?" Rayna wondered. Naruto looked at it and wondered the same thing.

"The Shed is a terrain device. It allows you to choose what kind of terrain you want. Also the tempature." Rika informed. "Does it include gravity?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. But when the ten years are up these things will all disappear. Since it would be survival. The Tempature and gravity can change at anytime along with the terrain. Now I must go, so give me hugs." She said.

Both turned and gave her a big hug as she kissed both of their heads. "Alright see you guys in two years!" She grinned before fading away. Naruto and Rayna sighed as she left them alone.

"Um, Naruto-kun." Rayna called shyly. Naruto turned to her to see that she was looking down at her feet and blushing lightly. "Yes Ray-chan?" He asked.

"I was um wondering if you could teach me Fuinjutsu. I want to learn how to seal weapons on me." She said. Naruto grinned at her. "Sure Ray-chan! Come on lets get started!" Naruto grinned and grabbed her hand.

She eeped while he dragged her to the house on the left. Once they entered Naruto stared in amazement at the living room. There was a couch and kitchen, stairs that led to a bedroom. Probably for if they wanted to stay the night or get comfortable while studying.

"I wonder which way leads to the Fuinjutsu section." Naruto pondered out loud. Rayna had a full blush as he was still holding her hand. The only time they made contact like this was if they were training or she snuck up on him to flirt.

"I know!" He said before they ran off to the left hallway. After running a couple of feet they stopped at a door that had the Kanji 'Fuinjutsu'. Naruto opened the door to see the whole room was filled with shelves of Fuinjutsu.

In the center and against a wall were desks to sit. Naruto let go of her hand and made his way over to the beginner section.

"Okay Ray-chan, the first thing about Fuinjutsu is having excellent calligraphy. With crappy calligraphy the seal will be wrong and probably ending up killing you. So were gonna test it out okay?" He smiled at her.

"Okay Naruto-kun." She nodded. Naruto grinned and started to tell her more about Fuinjutsu. When he set her all up he went to the high intermediate- Low master section. After picking up where he left off in Konoha he sat down next to her and began studying also.

They both studied for at least 5 hours straight and felt that it was sufficient enough to take a break. Naruto stood and stretched.

"I'm going to meditate." Naruto said. "For what Naruto-kun?" Rayna asked. "Because If I want to master all the elemental jutsu then I need to fully open my other chakras." Naruto explained.

Rayna nodded. "But the chakras I have open now are only partly open only giving me some power. Anyway catch you later." Naruto waved before leaving. Rayna waved too before standing up and decided to get something to eat.

Naruto was sitting on top of a point of a mountain in a rocky terrain. He was in the Indian position with his arms crossed and head down low with his eyes closed.

Naruto channeled his chakra till the ground started to shake. Beofre he knew it the whole area was having a earthquake. Naruto opened his eyes and jumped from the place where he was sitting to dodge the kick Rayna sent at him.

Now floating in air he narrowed his eyes at her. "What are you doing Rayna?" Naruto asked. "I think that chakra stuff is crap. Instead of trying to master that you should try mastering how to become a super Saiyan." Rayna said seriously.

"What are you getting at?" Naruto asked. "Do you remember what Kaa-san said? About ascending to another level?" She asked. Naruto gave her nod. "Well I think we should work on that." She said. Naruto nodded.

"But how am I gonna become a super Saiyan?" Naruto asked. "Rage." Rayna said. "Rage?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Becoming a super Saiyan is a need not a desire. How I became a super Saiyan was because I was angry. I Let all my precious people die and I couldn't help them. All the people I loved died. I was so angry that I became a super Saiyan. I still can but its difficult to maintain." Rayna said.

"Wow Ray-chan sounds like you've been alive for a long time." Naruto grinned. Rayna blushed in embarrassment but became serious again when Naruto spoke.

"Well then how can I become a super Saiyan. When I fought Zangetsu I became one but I was angry that my dark side was taking over me. But…" "Why was your dark side created in the first place?" Rayna cut in.

"Because of the Namikaze parents. They ignored me over my sister." Naruto said. "Then that's it. Focus on that rage. Focus on all the things they did to you over your sister. Think about Konoha how they treated you. Think about all of that and you can become a super Saiyan." Rayna stated.

"Will that work?" Naruto asked. "I don't know. But you'll have to try." Rayna shrugged. Naruto nodded. Before taking a deep breath.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Kaa-san, Kaa-san! Look what I made!" a 3 year old Naruto grinned running up to her. "Not now Naruto I'm busy." Kushina said. Naruto looked at what she was doing.

It looked like paperwork because there were stacks on the table. But that didn't matter right now. "But Kaa-san look!" Naruto said trying to give her his picture.

"Yeah its great Naruto but I'm busy." Kushina said not even looking at it. "But…" "Naruto! Go to your room!" Kushina yelled. Naruto stepped back and looked at her with wide eyes.

"But Kaa-san…" "What did I just say?" She asked now glaring at him. Naruto now had tears falling from his eyes and ran upstairs while Kushina sighed in relief and returned to her paper work.

* * *

"Hey Tou-san can we go train now?" a 4 year old Naruto asked. Minato was in his home office trying to sort somethings out. "Not now Naruto I'm busy. Maybe next time." Minato said. "But Tou-san! That's what you said last time! And the time before that! Why is it when Mito asks you and Kaa-san jump at the chance but shoo me away?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto I'm busy. Go ask your mother." He said. "I did! But she said ask you." Naruto said. "Well what is she doing?" He asked. "Training Mito. Now please?" Naruto asked. "She's training Mito now? Why didn't she tell me?" Minato asked while standing up to join them.

"Father!" Naruto called. "Sorry Naruto but I need to train Mito also. Go play with your friends or something." Minato said before walking away while Naruto stood there in shock.

**Flashback end**

* * *

As Naruto remembered those memories his Ki started to rise. His fist clencehed together while his veins started to pop. Rayna watched in sadness because no one should have to gain power by remembering how their parents treated them badly.

* * *

**Flashback**

Naruto was now five years old and was going to ask his mother if she could take him for Ramen. "Hey Kaa-san can we go for Ramen today?" Naruto asked with a grin. Kushina finished drinking her juice and looked at Naruto with a raised eye brow.

"What do you mean?" She asked. "You promised you would take me for Ramen today. Remember? You took Mito without me yesterday and promised to take me today." Naruto reminded.

"Did I? Well how about tomorrow?" Kushina asked. "Kaa-san!" Naruto whined. "Oh okay Naruto. Lets go then." Kushina said. Naruto grinned as he and his mother left for Ramen.

As they were walking the streets Naruto noticed all the glares the villagers were sending him. He looked up to his mother for safety but was disappointed when she looked indifferent like she wasn't aware of anything.

"Hey Kushina!" A voice called. They both stopped and looked behind them to see Jiraiya walking towards them. "I knew that red hair when I see it." Jiraiya grinned. "What can I do for you pervy sage?" Kushina asked.

"Oh Minato wanted you to come by the office. Tsunade is there also. We want to talk about Mito's training." Jiraiya said. "Oh really I'm on my way." Kushina said.

"But Kaa-san what about Ramen?" Naruto asked. "This is important Naruto, plus you can eat Ramen by yourself can't you?" Kushina asked. "But I wanted to have Ramen with you." Naruto said. "Naruto this is important. Don't you want your oarents to help your sister?" Jiraiya asked with a smile.

Naruto glared at him. "Don't worry Naruto I'll be back soon. Just wait for me okay?" She smiled. Naruto gave a hesitant nod. And walked into the Ramen shop but not without watching his mother and 'godfather's retreating backs.

"Oh hey Naruto-kun! You wanna order something?" Ayame asked. "No not yet Ayame-chan. I'm gonna wait for Kaa-san to come back." Naruto gave a saddened smile. Ayame nodded and walked off.

Hours passed as Naruto waited for his mother to come back. He waited and waited and waited some more but she never came back. He was hungry, very hungry but he wanted to eat with his mother. When he looked outside it was nighttime.

Naruto stood off from the stool and began to walk home when a something hit the back of his head. Falling to the ground with weary eyes Naruto said a rock on the side of him.

Touching the back of his head and looking at his hand Naruto saw blood. "Who threw that?" Naruto asked and looked back to see a mob of angry villagers.

"We have you now demon." A villager snarled. Naruto crawled away with a frightened look but they came closer and when they finally approached he screamed for his life.

* * *

An hour later Naruto barged in the house to see his parents on the couch with Mito sleeping between them. He was livid.

Naruto's blonde hair had dried blood in it, he bruises and cuts all over his body his clothes were torn in places and he had a nasty welt on his cheek. His bottom lip was busted while blood trickled out his mouth. And this was after Kyuubi healed his major wounds.

"Naruto where were you? And why are you like that?" Minato asked. Naruto glared at his father. "Naruto answer him." Kushina ordered. Naruto then glared at her sending deadly amounts of KI at her with the help of Kyuubi.

"You. I waited for hours at the Ramen stand waiting for you to come back. I was so alone. And you never came. You never came to at least take me home. You abandoned me." Naruto cried.

Both parents watched with uninterested eyes but were listening. "Then when I tried to come home…they found me. They beat me up and started cutting me. I screamed and begged for them to stop. But…they didn't.

I screamed for you to come save me but you never came. YOU NEVER CAME! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU AND THIS VILLAGE ALONG WITH THIS FAMILY! I HATE YOU ALL!" Naruto screamed tears streaming down his blood red eyes.

They couldn't see it but his hair was turning golden and his eyes were flashing teal. Mito started to stir as she heard her brothers scream. "Aniki?" She muttered. "Naruto quiet your waking your sister up." Minato said.

Naruto's eyes widened. "AAAHHHHAAAAHH! GRRAAAAHHH!" Naruto screamed in rage as his eyes turned a pupil-less teal and his hair was flashing gold with a flame like aura. Both parents were stunned at what they were seeing. Mito however didn't care about the power output and saw her brothers condition.

Jumping out of her parents laps she hugged Naruto who was still screaming in rage. "Aniki please calm down. Please." Mito begged. Naruto didn't hear her as his whole eye socket turned blue and his hair was turning a spiky sliver.

Outside of the house the sky was turning different shades and the ground was shaking. In the house everything was being blown back. Minato and Kushina had to cover their eyes, wondering what was happening.

Naruto's form started to bulk as his skin started to crack. Unknown to all above Naruto's screaming form was a while bubbling liquid. Mito hugged Naruto closer as he cried.

"Please Naruto-kun. Come back to me. I'm sorry for whatever they did. Please come back." Mito begged. Naruto started to calm down as the flame aura started to die down. His blue eyes calmed down till his pupils were back. His silver hair started to back down and turn back to blonde.

The sky turned back to the night sky and the power output died back down. Naruto was back to normal but he was tired. Really tired. Minato and Kushina looked in disbelief as their daughter calmed their wild son. Now seeing such talent they needed to up her training.

Naruto pushed away his sister and started to walk up stairs. "Naruto." Kushina called. Naruto stopped and glared at her. "I'm not in the mood now, Kushina Minato. Goodnight Mito-chan and I hate you two." Naruto glared sending off one more burst of KI and went to his room.

Both parents were some what affected my the lack in respect but shrugged it off as Mito looked at them in disgust and worry for her brother.

**Flashback end**

* * *

"HAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAHH!" Naruto screamed while charging his rage. His hair was rising as well as flashing golden. His eyes were turning teal as his muscles started to grow. But something was different.

The flame like aura around him was a light blue while black and red sparks flying everywhere. His golden hair was now turning silver with gold in some places. Not to mention his hair was now more rigid than a regular super Saiyan.

Suddenly a flash of light and a bang of energy flashed the area. After it faded away Naruto was standing there. His hair was silver and more rigid than it was in his mindscape not to mention a little longer. The bang in front of his right eye was a little higher and thinner. (**Imagine Broly's hair in regular super Saiyan, with a bang framing the right side of his face**)

His eyes were a cold merciless teal. His muscles were a little bigger but not hulkish. His orange clothes were brighter thanks to the rigid aura that surrounded him. Also sparking around him was red and black sparks.

Unknown to both Saiyans present, he achieved Super Saiyan 2.

"Whoa Naruto. This is amazing." Rayna gasped. "Rayna. This is not my super Saiyan form." Naruto said in a serious voice. "Hunh? What do you mean?" She asked. "This…" Naruto said before taking a sigh.

Within seconds the sparks stopped, his aura became more calmer as did his hair but that wasn't it. His hair turned from silver to gold with some silver strands in some places.

"Is my super Saiyan form. I'm guessing the one I just used was the other level you were talking about." Naruto said in a less serious tone. "So there are other levels." Rayan pondered.

"Yes. It must depend on how much rage you have. If you channeled your rage into power then you could probably do it also. But it has to be more intense than the first time." Naruto explained.

"What do you mean?" She asked. "When I first went super Saiyan in my mindscape it was because I was angry at myself. I was angry at myself for not being strong enough to fight off my dark thoughts. This time it I was furious at my birthparents. How they treated their son and didn't care what he felt. How they ignored him over their daughter." Naruto said. "I see." Rayna said before she noticed Naruto's power died down.

"I may be able to achieve but I must maintain. That means training." Naruto said. "So you agree with my training method?" She asked. "Yeah." Naruto smirked. "HA!" He shouted as he transformed into a super Saiyan.

"Good lets get started." Rayna smirked before her turned golden in a burst. Both charged at each other and begun their sparring. Naruto managed to knee her stomach making her hunch over and smash her down with his combined fists.

Rayna didn't take to kindly to that and decided to charge her ray blast. "Ion ray!" She shouted thrusting both hands out to shoot at her.

"Kamehameha!" Naruto yelled shooting his blast at her. Both energy rays made contact and begun to push against each other. If they kept this up, they would be stronger in no time.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Mito sighed as she flopped down on her brothers bed. It's been at least 2 weeks since he left and since then she slept in his room. She even wore his tracksuit jacket at night so she could smell his scent.

Some would call her weird but for some reason she felt way closer to her brother than a sister should. Shrugging to herself she stood up and walked to his desk.

Ever since he left things changed. The house was more gloomy than it already was. Not to mention her ninja career changed as well. She was put on a team with Sayuri and Sai.

Sayuri had been training nonstop and has been less social then before. She would still hang out with Mito but she wouldn't smile as much anymore. Plus the remarks Sai kept saying about Naruto pissed them both off. Sayuri went as far to punch Sai in the face.

Mito stopped her before she could do anymore but warned Sai if he said another thing about her brother he would be on the receiving end of her fist instead of the training post. Sai actually showed emotion no matter how small it was, he showed fear.

Kakashi hatake was their sensei. Instead of being 3 hours late like always he was actually at least 10 to 15 minutes late and didn't read his smut that much.

He's been teaching them teamwork and stuff for awhile. He didn't need to teach them tree walking or anything like that since all three knew it due to Mito learning from her parents.

Speaking of her parents they have been depressed a lot lately. Her mother is always cleaning or taking her self inflicted anger out on a post. And if she wasn't doing that she was going through family scrapbooks.

She would look at pictures Naruto was in and noticed how he was either glaring at them, frowning or just plain emotionless. But one thing she always noticed was he was always a few inches away from the family.

Her father was always in the office doing paperwork. And he actually one time finished his paperwork without complaining or taking a break. Once he ran out of paperwork he would assign missions to teams or go out to train.

She also noticed how she wouldn't see Itachi or Anko around as much. Itachi would be around sometimes to hang out with Naruto but now since he was gone the Uchiha genius was doing missions nonstop.

She didn't know what connection Anko had with her brother but the usual cheery crazy snake lady was seen around with a scowl or frown on her face. She left her Dango half eaten and you could here some muffled screams coming from the T&I department. Yeah, scary.

Mito noticed her brothers journal on the desk and decided to read it. Maybe if she read it she could know more about her brother than she already did. She read some of it but it was mostly when he was younger.

So she decided to read when he was 12. laying back down on the bed she began reading.

* * *

'_Mito-chan and I just went to the clothing department. Usually I get thrown out but this girl named Lauren was pretty nice and even gave us a discount. I got some cool durable clothes plus the jacket was orange which is a huge plus in my book!_

_Anyway Mito-chan got some clothes too. At first they were too shinobi like and shed didn't really like them that much. So I helpd her chose something that was comfortable to wear and something she would like._

_Once she came out that dressing room I swear I was looking at an angel. I don't know why I felt like that but I wanted to hold her for a long time. I don't know what these feelings are but I hope I figure them out soon.'_

* * *

Mito blushed when she read that. He thought she was an angel. Something stirred in her stomach but she decided to keep reading so she flipped to the next page. It was a few days after the clothing store.

* * *

'_Today me and Mito-chan decided to go swimming since it's getting hot in the village. We invited Sayuri but she said she wanted to hang out with Itachi since he just came back from a long term A-rank mission._

_We wore clothes over our swimming wear. Well I wore a shirt and Mito-chan wore clothes. I got some new trunks from the clothing store since my old ones are old and to tight. So these ones are Orange with black flames on the bottom. Cool hunh?_

_Anyway we decided to go to a new area so it was just us. We traveled to a meadow where there was a decent waterfall and all. The place looked great and peaceful._

_As I was taking off I noticed Mito-chan undressing. For some odd reason by heart started beating faster as I watched her undress. Even though she didn't know it felt like a long time before she undressed. It was agonizing!_

_And that isn't the worse part. Her bathing suit was a two piece bikini! The top was red with pink flowers adoring it. The string hung above her tan sexy neck. What am I saying?_

_Oh what the hell it's not like she is gonna read this anyway. And if she does then I am already dead. I hope._

_Anyway it was covering her nice perky B-cup. But what got me was her flat toned muscled stomach that led to her sacred area where the other piece was. A pink flower over her pink flower. Hehe._

_I nearly passed out from blood loss. Why? Because I saw how the bottom piece shaped around her round ass. It was almost like a thong! _

_By this time my little friend became by big friend and I had no choice but to jump in the water so she couldn't see me. I hoped she didn't._

_But things calmed down enough for us to have fun and relaxed. But every once in a while I would take a glance at her. I wonder what these feelings are and hope they go away soon.'_

* * *

Now Mito had a full blown blush. Her brother really thought that way about her? To say she was shocked was and under statement. She was beyond shocked.

She remembered that day as well and wondered why he was acting weird. But Mito also remembered how she acted when she saw his shirtless body. Her she got a little hot just by thinking about it.

Deciding to move on she flipped a couple pages ahead and skim read. She read how he started to develop feelings for Sayuri. It made her a little sad but happy when he was developing strange feelings for her as well.

Then she stopped on a page. Her heart nearly stopped when she was done reading it.

* * *

'_So it's been about a year since Mito-chan and I went swimming together. And I finally figured out what feelings I hold towards her thanks to Kyuu-chan and Zangetsu._

_I love her. I love her more than a brother should and I'm not sure if it's a good or bad thing. She's became more beautiful then I should realize and I just want to be with her more._

_She makes me happy. More happy then anybody does. I'm happy when she's happy even if she is learning something those bastards are teaching her that I should learn also._

_I've also noticed when I'm happy she's happy which makes me even more happy because she's happy. _

_But I don't know how to approach her about it. I don't want to lose her because I told her my feelings. Plus how would Sayuri feel if she found out I bear feelings for my twin sister instead of her. _

_I notice how Sayuri acts around me and how she blushes when I look at her. I want both of them but I can't. because in the end they will both end up being hurt because I will leave soon.'_

* * *

Mito closed the journal and put it back on the desk. She laid back down and fell asleep dreaming about her brother. Trying to find out what her feelings for him was and how she should act upon it when he returned. But lastly she was wondering if he was okay.

* * *

**With Naruto and Rayna**

Both were currently sitting on a boulders having a staring contest. Naruto's eye twitched while sweat rolled down Rayna's brow. They have been at this for an hour now because they were bored.

It's been at 9 years since they entered the Dimension. And like Rika said she visited them every two years to check up on them. On the 7th year Naruto mastered all the Jutsu in the jutsu mansion. He was also a Fuinjutsu god.

Rayna also mastered some jutsu and was a Fuinjutsu master but decided to not use them that much. Naruto was the same. He may know all the Jutsu thanks to opening all his chakra's but wanted to stick to Ki since it was much easier.

Rayna mastered all the weapons on the 6th year. She also sealed some weapons in on her person so she could use them when the Survival started.

Naruto didn't master them but he mastered a few. For example he mastered a couple of weapons. The Eclipse Scythe was one of them along with he Kurisama-gama.

He also started to craft his own blade but didn't have the right materials. So the only thing he has is a hilt which was in his pocket somewhere.

Lastly they both mastered their Super Saiyan forms. They could transform into a regular super Saiyan without any problems and could hold it up for a long ass time. They decided in the first year to train and stay as super Saiyans for 4 years.

Naruto also could Maintain his Super Saiyan 2 stage as he called it. Rayna couldn't achieve the form due to not having enough rage but she promised she would find a way.

Naruto tried going farther than Super Saiyan two but couldn't. at all. He would raise his KI and strength but that was it. The boy thinks it has something to due with not being a full super Saiyan.

So right now they were bored. And they had nothing to do till Naruto blinked and said, "Hey! Ray-chan I have an idea!" Rayna blinked a couple times as Naruto started to grin.

"Well what is it Naruto-kun?" She asked. "Well you know we only have a 2 more days till our time is up and we need to do survival?" Naruto asked. She nodded. "Well I was thinking why don't we use them for Vacation? We've been training nonstop and I could use a break." Naruto grinned.

"Well what are we gonna do?" She asked. "Well we could head over to the shed change the gravity to normal and change the scenery." Naruto said. "What kind of scenery?" She asked.

"Hmm. How about the Beach? Yeah!" Naruto grinned. "The Beach? Well okay! I'll go put on by bathing suit!" She grinned before running off. Naruto smiled to himself.

This way he could actually get Rayna to be his. Since spending ten years in here with her Naruto has gotten closer. He actually started to develop feelings for her on King Kai's planet but thought it wasn't appropriate since he was still trying to get over Sayuri and his sister.

He still constanly thought about the two and planned on seeing them once he returned for the Chunin exams. He figured out a way to have all three of them. The CRA.

Even though he wasn't a full time ninja anymore he believed in that kind of thing if it was out of love and he would be able to do it. He planned on making his own clan soon and it would be necessary.

Shaking his head out of those thoughts he made his way back in the house to get his trunks. There was also one other woman he planned on making his. And he would release her as soon as he was back in the real world. Kyuubi. Or he would call her Kira.

He named her. Because she allowed him.

* * *

**Flashback**

It's been three years since Naruto and Rayna started their training. And Naruto was currently in his bed looking at the ceiling. 'Naruto-kun. I need to talk to you.' Kyuubi said. 'What is it Kyu-chan?' Naruto asked. 'Just come into the seal. It's important.' Kyuubi said.

Naruto shrugged but did it none the less. Once he reopened his eyes he was standing in a green field. He walked over to the cherry blossom tree and sat next to Kyuubi who had a far away look.

Naruto would have thought she got more beautiful over the years but it was just his imagination Kyuubi would always say.

Her crimson red hair was pulled back into a ponytail as she allowed two bangs to frame the side of her face. The pink supple lips he enjoyed kissing was in a thin line while her blood red eyes her a little dull.

She wore a red and black Kimono that matched her collar which was the seal.

"What is it Kyuu-chan? What's wrong?" Naruto asked worriedly. "I wanted to tell you my name. my real name." She said. Naruto looked confused so she elaborated.

"When the old man created us he gave us each a name. us Biju only tell our containers our name when we have full trust in them. I trust you Naruto-kun. So I will tell you. It's not really a femimne name but its Kurama." Kyuubi said.

"Kurama eh?" Naruto mused. "But…if we chose so we can change our name. I want you to chose my new name Naruto-kun." She said. Naruto looked at her for a second before grinning.

"Kirana. Or Kira-chan." Naruto eye smiled. "Kirana." Kyuubi said to herself before hugging Naruto. "Thank you Naruto-kun! I love it." She said before kissing him engaging a make out session which Naruto was happy to participate in.

**Flashback end**

* * *

Naruto smiled at the memory and started looking for his trunks. Not being able to find them Naruto went into Rayna's room to ask her but froze once he was inside.

In front of him was Rayna who just got out of the shower drying her hair with her towel. He guessed she took a shower so she could be clean because they were training before engaging in a staring contest.

Naruto stared at her beautiful pale body. He started at her blushing face then started traveling down. Her mounds now looked like a perky D-cup. Her pink nipples looked hard no doubt from the cold air. Her areolas were at least 2 centimeters.

Then he went farther down to her flat muscled stomach. Lower he saw her trimmed patch of silver hair then to her pink pussy. While all this was happening Rayna was panicking wondering what was gonna happen.

A part of her wanted to blast him with a Kamehameha while yelling pervert but another larger part of her wanted him to act and start ravishing her body.

"Uh um. I'll go now." Naruto said nervously. Kira was watching the whole thing and rolled her eyes. With a snap of her fingers Naruto's eyes dulled as he stopped where he was and looked at Rayna.

He noticed the want in her eyes. He wanted her. She wanted him. What was he gonna do? Act on his want, duh! And that's what he did.

Naruto walked over to her and looked down on her since she was about an inch shorter than him. She was frozen still while she looked up at him with and awe stricken look.

Naruto grabbed her chin and smiled at her. "Your cute when your nervous Ray-chan." Naruto cooed before claiming her lips. She tensed before relaxing.

This is what she wanted. She wanted this for so long. She would be a complete Idiot to deny him when he was hers. So she let go of the towel drying her hair and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

* * *

**Lemon!**

Naruto licked her bottom lip asking for entrance which she gladly did. Naruto battled her tongue making her moan before he won. She kissed him back with more passion than before and played with his tongue.

The two broke apart and looked at each other both eyes filled with lust and love. Love that Naruto always wanted. Something he got from Mito, Kira and Rika even though with Rika it was motherly love. Now he had Rayna.

"I love you, Naruto-kun." Rayna said. "I love you as well my Gin-hime." (Silver princess)

Rayna smiled before leading Naruto to the bed. She laid down on her back and watched as Naruto took off his shirt revealing his chiseled chest. Even though she has seen his bare chest plenty of times she couldn't help but blush.

Naruto leaned down and started kissing her face before she stopped him. "Naruto-kun, no foreplay. I want it now. I've waited so long." Rayna said. Naruto nodded before Rayna tore off his pants and boxers much to his embarrassment.

Naruto sighed before he positioned himself in front of her entrance. Looking at her for permission she nodded without hesitation.

Naruto pushed himself in a stopped at her barrier. Taking a deep breath he pushed further breaking it making her flinch in pain. Naruto started to kiss her to drown the pain.

"I'm fine. Just be slow." Rayna said. Naruto nodded and started thrusting his hips making him grunt in pleasure. The pain was fading away and was replaced by pleasure. "Faster Naruto, harder!" Rayna begged. Naruto grinned to himself and obliged to her wishes.

Within a matter of minutes Naruto was pounding her into the bed. The bed started to shake as the headboard banged against the wall. Rayna moaned in immense pleasure while Naruto was grunting once in awhile.

Without even knowing it he subconsciously turned into a super Saiyan making his stamina rise. He started pounding in her harder. Rayna smiled and also turned into a super Saiyan and matched his thrusts.

"Your so tight Ray-chan." Naruto growled out. "Harder! Faster!" She yelled. Naruto took a deep breath and flipped them over so he was on his back and she was on top of him.

Noticing what position they were in, Rayna started to ride him while he groped her tits. Moving his hands to her hips he gripped her and started to pound against her making her scream in pleasure.

"So close! So close!" She moaned out. "I'm also close. Just bear with me Ray-chan." Naruto said. "Cum with me Naruto-kun! Cum within me!" She moaned out as Naruto put some more effort in it.

"Almost there! I'm about to cum!" Naruto roared. "Yes! Fill me with your seed! Paint my insides white so I can bear your children!" Rayna cried. Naruto did one more thrust before bursting inside her.

Kyuubi made sure that Naruto was sterile for a couple of reasons. One he didn't need kids at the moment and two she would be the one to bear his children first. She has been and known him longer. But not longer than Mito since their twins but that's beside the point.

Rayna screamed in ecstasy as she came on Naruto's chest. Her body shook for a couple of seconds before she dropped down on Naruto's panting body. After a few seconds they returned back to normal.

"I love you so much, Naruto-kun." Rayna said. "And I love you, Rayna-chan." Naruto smiled before falling asleep. Rayna let a tear of joy drop from her eye. She finally had her destined mate. With that thought she fell asleep with a smile on their face.

**Lemon end!**

* * *

**3 years later**

**Earth**

"Are you sure Goku is gonna show up?" Yamcha asked. "Of course! I can feel his energy." Piccolo said. Gohan and krillin were watching till something shocked all of them.

"No way! I thought Goku killed him!" Krillin yelled. "That's not possible!" Piccolo gasped. "What is guys?" Bulma asked. "Frieza! He's alive!" Gohan said.

"So Kakarot coulnd't finish the job eh?" Vegeta frowned.

* * *

Up ahead Frieza's ship landed and when it did several soldiers got into two lines on the side of the walking pad. A Tall muscular horned alien wearing a brown cape and a machine repaired Frieza walked out the ship.

"So this is earth? Not much from space." King cold said. "So this is where that Saiyan monkey lives. Oooh I can't wait to kill everyone he loves and holds dear and greet him once he shows up. It's just pure luck I got here before him." Frieza grinned.

'So dad is on his way then.' Gohan thought while everyone watched Frieza. A wind blew around them making Frieza narrow his eyes so he wouldn't get dust caught. But suddenly they heard a thud.

Both colds looked to their side to see one of their men was on the floor sliced in half vertically. Another second passed and the other men fell as well scaring the shit out of frieza.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Frieza ordered. The wind blew harder making King cold and Frieza to close their eyes. Even the Z-fighters had too.

Once the wind died down they all looked up to see two people in front of frieza. It was a boy with spiky blond hair that came to his neck and a girl with silver hair tied into a pony tail with a bang framing the left side of her face.

The boy was wearing a black high collar jacket that stopped at his mid back. Under was a mesh Tank top. Running down the side of the jacket arms were orange lines.

He had an orange sash that had long ends which blew dramatically in the wind. He wore light grey pants which looked like a half deflated balloon. He wore orange and black boots.

The last thing they noticed was the black sheathed Katana strapped diagonally to his back. The cross guard was a golden swastika. The hilt was at least 5 inches while the grip was red. The butt of the sword was golden with some kind glowing pink jewel in the center.

The girl wore a similar out fit except her jacket was white and not a high collar. It stopped a little higher than her mid back while she wore a black tank top that was a little tight squeezing against her bust. She wore a silver looking sash with long ends which gave the same affect as the boy's.

She wore tight black pants giving a glimpse of her round ass. she wore white strapped 1 inch black high heel boots.

Strapped to her back was a Katana with a red sheath and was the same length as the boy's. 9 inches. the cross guard was a gold square. The grip was also 5 inches while the grip was black. The butt was silver while a red ribbon hung at the end.

"Who are you?" Frieza glared. "So your Frieza? Wow your more ugly in person. Are you a dude or a girl?" The boy asked. Frieza glared even harder while the girl stared impassively.

"Naruto-kun, do you mind?" she asked. "All yours, Rayna-chan." Naruto said. Rayna nodded in thanks. She would show him how grateful she was later.

"Does anyone know what their saying?" Krillin asked. Piccolo did but was to shocked to say anything. 'Those are the brats from before? Their power is higher than all of us combined! And that's just the girl! The boy… he is on a whole other level. Who was that woman?' Piccolo thought in shock.

Vegeta also sensed their power but not as much as piccolo could. He was wondering who they were. Bulma was drooling at the blonde. She didn't see his face but those muscles were eye candy.

Naruto glanced behind him wondering who was eye raping him but shook it off. He just hoped it was someone hot. Maybe that bulma chick, yeah she is hot.

"I'll ask once again, who are you?" Frieza growled. "Someone you took everything from. You took my friends and my brother. Along with my planet. But I thank you. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have found my husband. And gained this." Rayna said before clenching her fists.

She could have gone Super Saiyan without effort but wanted to show Frieza who he was dealing with. "GRAAAAAAAHH!" She screamed as her hair raised from the power output. Naruto's eyes didn't leave Frieza but was watching his Wife.

"What is she doing?" everyone asked to themselves. Vegeta was gaining a tick in his eye while Gohan was amazed. He knew what she was doing. She was becoming a Super Saiyan!

Naruto glanced to a distant mountain. He channeled chakra to his eyes allowing them to become Red and slitted. He raised a brow as he saw a boy with light blonde hair with mixed blue. He looked to be about 16.

He was wearing a similar outfit to them but was cut short of his musings when Frieza shouted, "NO! Not another one! Not another Super Saiyan!"

Everyone's eyes widened besides Naruto who directed his attention back to the Cold's. Vegeta was angry, Piccolo was shocked as was Gohan, everyone else didn't know what that meant even though Krillin did a little.

"Yes Frieza. I am a super Saiyan. But I'm more powerful than Goku is. Now I can finally have my revenge. FRIEZA!" Rayna charged at an impossible speed for anyone besides Naruto.

In a blur Rayna passed Frieza and was now standing on top of their ship. Frieza managed to get into the air with luck but not without losing an arm his right.

"AAh!" he screamed as his blood gushed out his arm. Cold looked at his son then to Rayna but noticed how Naruto was watching him.

"Who are you two?" Cold asked. "You damn Saiyan monkey! I will kill you and destroy this planet!" Frieza yelled before bursting high into the air.

Both half Saiyans watched impassively as Frieza rose into the sky. Both made eye contact and Rayna nodded. "I guess it's my turn to step in." Naruto muttered.

Frieza raised his hand with his pointer finger pointing to space. "You will feel my power!" Frieza yelled while he created his death ball and threw at them. As it flew towards them it grew in size.

"He's going to kill us all!" Krillin yelled while everyone's eyes widened. The boy Naruto spotted was going to jump in when Naruto made a step. Pocketing his left hand he pointed his right palm at the energy ball that could destroy earth.

Sending a small burst of Chakra, energy and Reiatsu the death ball made contact with some kind of invisible barrier and was sent past Frieza into space. Everyone was shocked because Naruto could have killed Frieza but didn't. Frieza was about to speak when Rayna disspeared in a blur and sliced Frieza in mini bits.

It happened so fast Frieza didn't even spill any blood. "Perish." She glared before sending a KI blast at Frieza killing him instantly. Cold watched in fear as his son was killed before his very eyes. Hell everyone was shocked besides Naruto.

Rayna flew back down to stand next to her lover. "Feel better Ray-chan?" Naruto asked. "Tons. Thanks Naru-kun." Rayna grinned before they turned to see Cold staring at them.

"Now what are we gonna do with you?" Naruto grumbled. "Who are you? To defend against my son's special move is quiet a feat." Cold praised. Naruto raised an eye brow. "Oh really? It was so easy a baby could do it. But then again I'm not exactly normal." Naruto said.

"I can tell. I'm guessing your both Saiyans then?" Cold asked. "Yes they are." A male voice said. Naruto glanced upward and watched as the boy he noticed fly down to stand next to him.

Naruto could see now that the boy had pale white hair. His face was angular and his hair seemed framed his head like a bowel cut and two strands hovering over his forehead. He was pretty muscular but lean like him. He wore the same out fit he wore except the color schemes were different.

His jacket was a medium high collar and was blue with the capsule corp. symbol on his shoulders. The jacket stopped at his low back and wore a black tank top.

Across his chest was a light blue strap that strapped his double edged sword to his back. He wore a an orange belt with black pants and orange and black shoes.

Rayna took an interest in the kids because he seemed familiar. Naruto just wondered who the hell he was. But something in the back of his mind told him he knew the kid but didn't know why so he ignored it.

"Who are you?" Cold asked the question everyone was thinking. "My name is Trunks. And I am a Saiyan also." Trunks said as he turned super Saiyan. Naruto and Rayna's eyes widened.

They knew Goku could be come a Super Saiyan due to their 'Kaa-san' telling them his progress but this myterisous kid? Vegeta was seething two super Saiyans?

He probably knew Kakarot could go Super Saiyan and had a hunch that blonde kid could also but this new guy? Plus it seemed those two didn't even know who he was!

'How the hell can he go super Saiyan? He must be the son of one of Saiyans then. Ray-chan and me? No his hair is almost silver and not quite. Vegeta? No guy seems to arrogant to want kids. Plus the kid is like 15 16. This giving me a headache.' Naruto inwardly groaned.

'Who is he? If he is a Saiyan then he must be Naru-kun and me or Vegeta, Gohan or Goku but I doubt since he has Chi-Chi. Could he be from another dimension?' Rayna thought, also forming a headache she gave up.

"Three super Saiyans? What are the odds!" Krillin said. "You have lived long enough King Cold. Join your son." Trunks said before sending a Ray beam at Colds heart killing him. The body slammed against the Ship.

The three flew into the air while Naruto sent a Ki blast at the ship making it explode. The three then made their way over to the stunned Z-fighters.

"Who the hell are you three? And you can't be Saiyans because only me, that idiot Kakarot and his half breed son are Saiyans." Vegeta ranted. "Man your loud and arrogant." Naruto said picking his ear.

Rayna giggled while Trunks had a small smirk. "Anyway, Rayna-chan and I are Saiyans. Half Saiyans to be precise. Our parents were sent to different planets when they were born and had us. They know nothing of their Heritage well at least my father and mother don't." Naruto said.

"What? Who is the full Saiyan?" Vegeta wondered. "My father. My mother is half Saiyan." Naruto answered. "What is the name of your planet?" Vegeta asked.

"Elum. Or Elemental Nations as the inhabitants call it. Its an exact copy of earth except the time is different and the gravity is higher their." Naruto shrugged.

"Elum? And you?" Vegeta asked. "Tarak." Rayna answered. Vegeta was shocked those two planets were dangerous because the Saiyans they sent were never heard from again.

But it was strange because his Aunt who was supposed to be the Ruler of Saiyans instead of his father was sent to Elum. And the woman they sent to Tarak was weak and they wanted to get rid of her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but don't you guys want to see Goku? He should be landing soon." Trunks interrupted. All stared at him till Naruto nodded. "Sure. Do you know where he'll land?" Naruto asked politely. "Yeah! Follow me!" Trunks grinned before flying off.

The Z-fighters started to fly off when Bulma shouted at them. Naruto didn't take off yet so he made his way over. "I can take you Bulma." Naruto smiled. Bulma blushed at seeing Naruto. He was handsome.

"T-Thank you umm…" "Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto smiled. Bulma smiled back before she eeped. Why? Because Naruto picked her up Bridal style and flew off. Rayna noticed Naruto and smirked.

'So he has spotted his prey hunh? That Naruto.' She shook her head before speeding off. Meanwhile Naruto and Bulma were making conversation.

Once they landed he sat on a boulder with Bulma next to him. Under them was Trunks who took out a capsule and threw it. From the smoke was a mini fridge with sodas.

"Anyone want some sodas?" Trunks asked. "I'll take one!" Naruto raised his hand. Trunks nodded and tossed one to Naruto and to Rayna who leaned against the boulder Naruto was sitting on. Gohan and Krillin along with Purr and Chiaotsu took a soda also while Piccolo and Vegeta stared stoically at trunks and Rayna.

Vegeta was trying to solve the mystery behind the Saiyans while Piccolo was reading their power. Gohan and Krillin talked with Rayna and trunks. Well Gohan and Krillin talked with Rayna as trunks listened.

"So Naruto how do you know Goku?" Bulma asked. "Well Ray-chan and I trained with Goku when he was on King Kai's planet. We really connected with each other. When the prince of 2…" "Prince of 2? Who's that?" Bulma wondered.

"Hm? Vegeta. You know how he claims he's the prince of all Saiyans well he is the only prince of two Saiyans." Naruto said making her laugh.

"What about you and the other two?" Bulma asked. "No one rules me and Ray-chan is the same. I don't know about that trunks kid though. I'm guessing no." Naruto shrugged.

"I see. So you wanted to help Goku?" She asked. "Oh yeah. I wanted to help Goku fight the Saiyans but King Kai didn't allow me too. Saying how I wasn't ready.

But my kaa-san bailed me and Ray-chan out allowing us to train somewhere for awhile. We hehe kinda cut the time short by one year instead of taking the full three years. No doubt Kaa-san will be mad at us." Naruto muttered making Bulma laugh once again.

"So Naruto, what is your connection with Rayna?" Bulma wondered. "Hm? Well Ray-chan is my wife." Naruto stated making her eyes widen. "Y-your wife? But aren't you like 16 or something?" She asked.

"What month is it?" Naruto asked. "September why?" She asked. "Well my birthday is in October. But since time is different on my home planet I must be like 20 something. But I don't feel like being that old. So yeah I'm about 16." Naruto shrugged.

"So then why are you marrying young?" Bulma asked. "Well Bul-chan, on my planet we live a life of ninja and our life style tends to make us die really early. So our teachers and elders tell us to live life to the fullest cause your village may be under attack tomorrow and you will die." Naruto shrugged.

Bulma nodded and scooted away from him a little bit. Naruto frowned when he saw this and said, "Bulma. I want you to know that I can take on more than one wive. I already have two. Ray-chan is actually my second wife. My first is not present at the moment though. I plan on taking more wives in the future anyway. So if your worried about Rayna don't be." Naruto shrugged.

"But I'm so much older than you." Bulma said. "And? My first wife is way older than everyone here combined. Age is nothing but a number. And plus I can help you with your aging fear." Naruto smirked.

"Hunh fear?" She asked. "Yeah. Goku told me how you hate it when people comment on your age. All women hate it but you take it to an extreme. If you want I can revert you to a young age but I can only do it once on a person." Naruto said.

"You would do that, for me?" She asked. "You betcha!" Naruto grinned. Bulma was about to glomp him but there was and explosion causing everyone to turn their heads.

"Man I knew I shouldn't have made that left turn on mars." A voice said. The smoke faded away to reveal Goku in some weird ass outfit.

"D-Daddy? DADDY!" Gohan yelled and hugged his father. "Hey Gohan. Man you've gotten bigger." Goku grinned. "Hey old friend." Krillin smiled. "Hey Krillin have you gotten taller?" Goku asked. "Well I have been eating my vegetables." Krillin smirked.

"Goku." Piccolo called. "Hey Piccolo how ya doin?" Goku grinned. "Fine." Piccolo smirked. "Kakarot." Vegeta smirked. "Hey Vegeta! Nice shirt." Goku laughed making Vegeta glare at Bulma. "It's her fault." Vegeta muttered.

"Hey men like pink." Bulma laughed. "I don't." Naruto muttered making her laugh harder. "Hey Naruto Rayna! How are you guys! King Kai told me that you guys were training. Why are you out so early?" Goku asked.

"We kinda broke out." Rayna said sheepishly. "More like you screamed in rage. She wanted to be the one to kill frieza and when Kaa-san said he would land on earth in a few days she went berserk." Naruto smirked while Rayna sent him a glare then pouted.

"Goku can I talk to you for a minute?" Trunks asked seriously. "Hunh? Sure why not." Goku said. "Alone." Trunks said. Goku turned serious and raised a brow before nodding behind him.

Trunks nodded and both flew off while the others watched.

* * *

"Thanks Goku for doing this but first…" Trunks turned Super Saiyan and drew his sword and attacked Goku who also turned Super Saiyan and blocked the sword with his fore finger.

After giving a few strikes and Goku blocking with the same finger Trunks stepped back and powered down. Goku also powered down.

"So it's true what they say. You are powerful." Trunks smirked sheathing his sword. "Your pretty good yourself. So who are you exactly? If you can go super Saiyan then you must be the son of one of us but your to old." Goku pondered.

"Well first off, I'm not from your timeline. I'm from the future. I dark future where only destruction and chaos lays." Trunks said in a cold tone. "What happened?" Goku wondered.

"In three years time two androids will be unleashed in the world. I was only a baby when it happened though. The androids were named 17 and 18. They destroyed everything in their path acting as if it were some kind of game." Trunks glared at the ground.

"Where were we during this time? Where was I?" Goku asked. "You were dead." Trunks said. "Again?" Goku asked with wide eyes. "Yes. But you didn't die in action. You died from a virus. There was no cure for it and it took your life." Trunks said.

"And what of the others?" Goku asked. "They all died one by one. Krillin was the first, then Yamcha, Tien and Chaiotsu, piccolo vegeta…" "What about Naruto and Rayna?" Goku wondered.

"That was a little difficult. From what I heard from my mother Naruto and Rayna were a little difficult for the Androids but they killed Naruto first due to trickery. Soon after Rayna fell from rage. She wasn't thinking straight and was killed by both with ease. Naruto's other wives also fell." Trunks said.

"Other wives? He has more than one?" Goku asked. "Yes. Naruto tried fighting them off but it was useless. When you died he trained Gohan to become a super Saiyan.

When Naruto and Rayna died his other wives tried to avenge them but it wasn't possible. Gohan trained me when I was old enough but he eventually died also." Trunks glared.

"So who is left?" Goku asked. "It's just me. My father died before I was born though." Trunks said. "Who are you parents?" Goku wondered. "I'll tell you but you can't tell them it might mess it up. But they way their going now it will happen soon." Trunks smirked.

"Who who?" Goku grinned. Trunks looked around to make sure no one was around and covered his cheek and whispered, "Naruto and Bulma." Goku jumped and was about to yell when Trunks covered his mouth.

"Be quiet or they'll hear you!" Trunks growled. "Sorry its just I don't believe it. I kinda expected Vegeta and Bulma. But…" Goku looked over to see Bulma laughing at Naruto making fun of an Irate Vegeta.

"Now I can see it. So I'm guessing she is one of his wives?" Goku asked. "Yes. His other wives are his sister, Rayna, Kirana, and his childhood friend Sayuri." Trunks whispered. "His sister?" Goku asked.

"Yeah. Father made a wish with the dragon balls to become a full Saiyan so after that he really wasn't related to her. His other wives were like mothers to me besides Rayna since she died with my father. They didn't die immediately but a few years after. Oh and Kirana died right when Naruto died if not a few seconds later." Trunks explained.

"Wow, some bond." Goku muttered. "Yeah. But from what my mother said Kirana was always doting me when she was pregnant making a bet that I would be a boy instead of a girl which my mother wanted." Trunks said. "But I don't get it. Naruto is blonde." Goku said.

Trunks nodded. "Kai." Trunks said. His image shimmered a bit before he had blond and pale hair. It was kind of spike in the back. "Mito-kaa-san and Sayuri-kaa-san taught me a few Jutsu. Henge was one of them. Anyway we got off track here." Trunks said readjusting his henge and handed Goku a small vile.

"What's this?" Goku asked. "That's a medicine my mother created. It's supposed to fight against the virus once you become sick. Don't take it now as it would be useless and don't lose it. My mother thinks my father was suffering from the disease also that's why he lost." Trunks said.

"Okay thanks. Can you tell me what these androids look like?" Goku asked after pocketing the vile. "Yes." Trunks nodded and explained what they looked like.

After they were done they both flew back over to the group.

* * *

"That took a long ass time. What the hell were you two talking about?" Naruto asked. "They were talking about the androids that are coming in three years." Piccolo said gaining weird looks from everyone and stunned looks from Goku and Trunks.

"Androids? Those things actually exist?" Rayna asked. "Yes. From what I heard these two are dangerous and killed all of us except Goku. He died from a disease." Piccolo informed.

"Hold up even me? How the hell is that possible?" Naruto asked. "You were tricked by them and were already fighting some type of sickness. It was different from Goku as it wouldn't kill you unless you did major things." Trunks said.

'This is serious. Kira-chan can this happen?' Naruto asked. 'I don't know Naruto-kun. You have never gotten sick before but if this kid is telling the truth then it could be possible.' Kira replied.

Naruto nodded. "So we need to train for three years hunh? Well then better get ready. Rayna-chan and I have an exam to take back on my planet." Naruto said getting a glance from trunks.

"Is it that Chunin thing you were talking about?" Goku asked.

"That's the one. Anyway I won't I'll be gone for a couple of months since time runs slowly there. By the way Goku and Gohan and even though I hate to admit it you also Vegeta. When I return I am gonna turn you two into a Super Saiyan. And Goku teach you how to Maintain." Naruto said seriously.

"Me a super Saiyan? Are you sure?" Gohan asked. "You betcha buddy." Naruto grinned. Gohan grinned back. He was happy to gain a new friend who was willing to teach him.

Vegeta snorted. "I don't need your help clown. I am an elite. I don't need help from comman trash." Vegeta said. "Yeah whatever. If you don't want it not my problem. By the way Gokum you think you can search for the dragonballs? I want to make a wish when I return." Naruto said.

"Sure no problem." Goku shrugged. "Thanks. Well we better go. Lets go Ray-chan. See ya Bulma-chan." Naruto waved while floating, Rayna followed his lead. "Bye Naruto-kun!" She waved while he flew away.

"I better head out too. I'll see you guys in three years." Trunks said before leaving. Goku walked over to piccolo and the namek guessed what he wanted to talk about.

"Don't worry I won't give up the kids history. Not my business but I was surprised as you. When do you think it will happen?" Piccolo asked while looking at Bulma who was staring off in Naruto's direction.

"I would have to say within the three years. Anyway, will you hlp with Gohan's training?" Goku asked. Piccolo nodded before he left also. "Hey Bulma I'll drop you off at home." Goku smiled getting a nod from Bulma.

After that everyone left ready to train their asses off.

* * *

Naruto and Rayna stood on a mountain as they saw a portal open up. "Hey Kaa-san." Rayna waved sheepishly and flinched under Rika's killer smile. Naruto also flinched but not as big.

"Naruto-kun, Rayna-chan. The next time you two decide to cut my training, don't." Rika said in an overly sweet tone. Both nodded. "Good. By the way I'm not mad at you two. I knew it was gonna happen. To tell you the truth I'm the one who opened the portal for you." Rika shrugged.

"Cool. Anyway can we go now?" Naruto asked. "Yeah. Its only two hours before the exam starts. Lets go." Rika said getting nods from both. The two half Saiyans followed her in the portal ready to begin.

* * *

**Well there is the third chapter! Man it took so long to time this. I hope you guys liked its contents. The lemon and the training also the flashbacks. Also the Naruto/Bulma pairing. After her is another girl who I will be adding. **

**And for those who are worried about kid Trunks personality don't be cause it will still be the same just a little less arrogant since he got it from Vegeta. Lastly, Naruto will not be Godlike. He will just be very strong think of him as another Goku. He won't be showing off till Majin buu.**

**Next chapter will be the Chunin exams also the flashback on Naruto and Rayna's marriage. Anyway see ya! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Seems you liked the last chapter well good! Now I'm sure most of you were surprised to know that Trunks will be Naruto's son instead of Vegeta's. I chose to do that because their aren't any Naruto/Bulma fics and I wanted to try something new.**

**And for those of you who think Vegeta won't become soft because he has no family wrong! Vegeta will be like a uncle to Trunks since he will still be living in Capsule corp.**

**Now for Naruto. Hehe, Naruto will go beyond a Super Saiyan 4 but yes he will become one. In fact he will in the Majin Buu saga but that's all I'm gonna say.**

**Anyway! Lets get started!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Literally standing on the air were two people. One had a long hooded black cloak that covered his whole body. (**Tensa Zangetsu's cloak**)

The person next to him wore a white Haori which had a hood. In the back of the Haori was the Kanji for twelve.

These two figures were Naruto and Rayna Uzumaki. Naruto's Katana was strapped to his back under his cloak. While Rayna was strapped to her side like all Shinigami did.

The two were looking over the strongest village in the Elemental Nations. Konohagakure.

"So how are we gonna do this Naru-kun? Because we both know one good Ki blast will level this place to the ground." Rayna smirked.

"I'm thinking about it. And I wish this exam wasn't so long. I really wanted to hang out with Bulma so more." Naruto pouted. "Oh don't worry. Do you think she will forget about you while were gone? Who do you think she'll fall for, Vegeta?" She asked.

Naruto thought about it. "Once this thing is over we are going back. Because I have a feeling that might happen." Naruto said before they both left in blurs.

* * *

Team 7 appeared behind a crowd that was trying to get passed two losers. "What is going on here?" Mito wondered. "They won't let us pass!" a ninja informed. "What do you mean won't let us pass?" Sayuri growled.

"Please just let us in." TenTen. "Shut up!" Izumo said backhanding her. "Were doing you guys a favor." Kotetsu said. "What the hell you mean? Were gonna be late!" Another nin yelled.

"You guys aren't ready to take the test." Izumo shrugged. "Well I am so move your ass." Naruto said. He walked passed Team 7 with his hood still on, Rayna was behind him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Izumo glared. "I'm the person who will wipe you off this planet if you don't move." Naruto glared back under his hood.

"You are all pathetic. We just got here and we know this is a Genjutsu." Rayna scoffed. "Who are you?" Sakura asked. "Who we are is none of your concern. For now…leave." Naruto said. Underneath the Genin's feet was a black hole.

Team 7 and 9 saw it and jumped to the ceiling. The 3 other teams also noticed it and barely got away. The rest were sucked in along with the disguised Chunin.

The only teams on the floor right now were 7, 9, Kiba's team, Sakura's team and Shikamaru's team.

"Well that cleared the room." Naruto smirked. "Wait! Who are you?" Neji demanded. "It's rude to ask for someones name first without introducing your self Hyuuga." Naruto spat out the name.

"How did you do that?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto ignored them all and continued walking till Mito asked, "What happened to them?" Naruto smirked and said, "Somewhere far from the village. That way they won't make it in time." Naruto said.

* * *

Elsewhere were the Genin who were on the second floor. They were all groaning till one shot up and yelled, "WHERE ARE WE?" The others looked at him then paled when they saw the leaf village gate. "WERE GONNA BE LATE!" They all yelled and ran for the academy. To bad it was on the other side of the village.

Naruto and Rayna were now sitting down watching as the group of genin entered the room. Naruto noticed that the kid with the freakish eye brows had a bruise on his cheek while Sayuri had that Uchiha smirk.

Shaking his head he sensed something was afoot. "You shouldn't be too loud." Kabuto said walking from behind them. "And who are you?" Sayuri demanded.

"Hm grouchy. My name is Kabuto Yakushi. And this is my 7th time taking the test." Kabuto said shocking the group. "What a loser." Naruto and Kiba thought.

"So if this is your 7th time taking it, that means your experienced right Kabuto?" Sakura asked while getting strange looks from her teammates.

"Yeah. In fact just to help you guys out I have information that could be useful to you. For example…" He drew a deck of cards from his back making Naruto sweat drop. What was this Yugi-oh?

Kabuto channeled chakra into one card and revealed to be Sayuri. "Sayuri Uchiha. Kunoichi of the year along with Mito Namikaze. Your Teammates, Mito Namikaze and Sai. No surname? Sensei Kakashi Hatake, better known as the Copy ninja. Have done 57 D-ranks, 3 C-ranks and whoa, 1 A-rank. Ninjutsu 7, Taijutsu 7 Genjutsu 5." Kabuto read.

Sayuri looked shock before saying, "You got Info on Rock Lee, Gaara no Subaku and Naruto Namikaze?" Kabuto looked at her before nodding. "Since you have their names it would be easy. Alright Rock lee is first." Kabuto said.

"Rock lee. Teammates Neji Hyuuga Rookie of his year and TenTen Hirugashi. Sensei Might Gai. Has done 137 D-ranks, 4 C-ranks and 2 B-ranks. Taijutsu 9, Ninjutsu 0, Genjutsu 0." Kabuto read.

Sayuri and Mito nodded. 'Makes sense.' They thought giving Lee a glance. "Gaara no Subaku. Teammates, Temari and Kankuro No Subaku. Sensei is Baki. Has done 20 D-ranks, 6 C-ranks, 34 B-ranks and 4 A-ranks. Skills unknown. And says here he's never been injured in a battle before. Not even a scratch." Kabuto read making the Genin give Wary looks at Gaara who glared at them.

'Never hunh? Well that is about to change.' Naruto smirked evilly. Rayna glanced at her husband and sighed. 'He has that bloodthirsty look again.' She muttered inwardly.

"Alright the last was Naruto Namikaze hunh? Lets see." Kabuto said. Once he channeled chakra he raised a brow. "I expected to have no Info on him but this has been updated." Kabuto said.

"Updated?" Mito asked while Sayuri was looking amongst the crowd. "Yeah. It was just recently too. Right before the we got here. This is him right?" Kabuto asked showing Naruto's picture.

Mito and Sayuri looked at it in awe. It was recent because his whisker marks were gone and his hair was longer. Not to mention his canine teeth jutted out from his upper lip and his pupils were slit.

"Yeah that's him. But why does he look older? He should be around our age." Mito said. "What do you have on him?" Sai asked. Mito and Sayuri gave strange looks at Sai. He never spoke about Naruto again after Mito clocked his lights out.

"Well this is what I have. Naruto Namikaze, Rookie of his year. Teammate Rayna Uzumaki. Sensei is Rika Shin. Has done 0 D-ranks, 0 C-ranks and 0 B-ranks along with 0 A-ranks. Ninjutsu 10, Taijutsu 10 Genjutsu unknown, Kenjutsu 10." Kabuto was visibly shaking.

No one was this good. Not even his beloved master. And this kid was taking the exams? He needed to find Orochimaru and inform him of this.

"Well I'm flattered. I didn't think Rika-sensei would actually update." Naruto said walking up to the group. Everyone heard the Information as they tried to listen about the son of the Red death and Yondaime hokage.

"You! You're the one from before!" Lee said. Naruto nodded. "Yeah." Naruto said before taking his hood down. Everyone gasped as Naruto showed himself.

"Tell me Kabuto. Where did you get this info? I would guess only the hokage would know about this. How did you?" Naruto glared. Kabuto was gonna come up with some kind of Lie when Naruto caught Sayuri's fist.

The blonde glanced at her as he saw her trying to hold back tears while gritting her teeth. "You…You jerk." She muttered. Naruto stared at her impassively before letting her hand go.

"We will talk later. Say-chan, Mito-chan. Rayna, lets find our seat." Naruto said. The girl nodded and gave one more glance at them.

"Alright you brats find your asses in your seats." Ibiki barked. The genin jumped a bit before sitting down randomly. Naruto found himself between two losers while Rayna was between Temari and Hinata. Sayuri was on in the left corner while Mito was in the front.

"Alright first off…ANBU!" Ibiki roared scaring the living shit out of everyone besides the Saiyans. Naruto glanced to his side to see Two anbu beside him and Rayna.

"Take and to the hokage. I think he would like to know where his son has been." Ibiki said. "Good I didn't to take this trickery written test anyway ya doosh!" Naruto yelled before he and Rayna were taken away.

"Written test?" the genin thought. Ibiki sighed. Damn that Namikaze. "Alright lets get started." Ibiki said getting everyone's attention besides one.

Mito was thinking about her brother and how they would be a family again.

* * *

Naruto along with his wife entered the hokage office where a surprised Minato was. Once he saw Naruto he was in shock. "N-Naruto." He gasped out. "Minato." Naruto said in a cold voice.

Rayna winced at hearing that tone. That was the first time she heard that tone since he became a super Saiyan 2. Minato frowned at Naruto before dismissing the Anbu.

After they were gone Minato gained the nerve to speak. "H-how are you?" He asked. "Fine." Naruto replied simply. "Is there a reason why you came back?" Minato asked. "For the Chunin exams." Naruto said. "The exams? So you plan on continuing your ninja career in Konoha?" Minato asked.

"Hell no. Who said anything about me becoming a Ninja again? I just wanted to see Mito-chan and Sayuri-chan. Oh and give these back." Naruto said pulling out a scroll.

"Within this scroll is all the missing scrolls in your library. I mastered them the second week." Naruto said tossing the scroll over to him.

"Where have you been?" Minato asked. "Why should I say it now when I'm gonna have to repeat myself? Can't I just take the stupid exams then answer your questions?" Naruto asked. Minato was about to answer when the door opened.

"Minato I brought you some…Lunch? I'm sorry am I interrupting?" Kushina asked noticing two others in the room. Then she saw another head of blonde spiky hair.

Naruto turned his head to face her. "Kushina." Naruto nodded. "N-Naruto-kun?" She asked with wide eyes. "Yes." Naruto said. Kushina was about to run and hug Naruto when she noticed Rayna holding his hand.

"Calm Naru-kun." She whispered. Naruto gave a short nod before turning around. "Alright so I will return after the exams are over." Naruto said. "Alright but I wonder who she is? By the way she is holding your hand she must be close to you." Minato observed.

"Yes very close. She is my wife." Naruto stated shocking both to the core. "Nani? Your Wife?" Kushina yelled. "Yes his wife. Now if we may lets go Naru-kun." Rayna said. Naruto gave a short bow to the hokage and vanished with Rayna.

"His WHAT?" Kushina screamed.

* * *

Once the two stopped moving they were at the entrance for the forest of death. "The second exam is here? This is not even gonna be a challenge." Naruto muttered. "What do you mean?" Rayna asked. "What I mean is that this is a pebble compared to what the survival training was." Naruto said.

"Oh. Well lets hope something good happens. As you know we got married there." She smiled as did Naruto.

* * *

**Flashback**

"GRAAAAH!" A giant ape roared into the night forest along with the other 3 apes. "Man this is crazy!" Naruto said before socking a saiyan ape in the muzzle.

"Well we want to get strong right?" Rayna asked while dodging one of their swipes and countered with a barrage of Ki blasts. Naruto flipped when an ape was firing a ray beam.

"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" Naruto yelled. The blue ray blast tore threw the giant monkeys chest killing it.

'Naru-kun I think now is the time.' Kira said. 'What? Now? But this is not even romantic!' Naruto said while slicing off an arm. 'Look at her Naru-kun, she is enjoying this as much as you are.' Kira said. Naruto sighed while dodging a fist. "Okay then!" Naruto grinned before jumping away.

Now the two were back to back eyeing the Saiyan apes. "This is fun isn't Naruto-kun?" Rayna asked. "I guess. But I'm not really focused on them at the moment." Naruto said. "Really? Then what are you focused on?" Rayna asked confused.

Naruto flipped them around so they were facing each other. "You Ray-chan. Would you marry me?" He asked holding up a diamond ring. Rayna's eyes bugged out of her head.

"Me?" She asked. "Of course you. I love you don't I?" Naruto smiled. Rayna now had tears spilling from her eyes. "Of course!" She yelled in joy claiming his lips.

Another ape roared ready to charge. Naruto raised his left while Rayna raised her right arm. With both palms open and facing the ape they fired a ray blast killing instantly. Not to mention their kiss never broke apart.

**Flashback end**

* * *

"Good times, good times." Naruto sighed in content while Rayna giggled. "Alright you maggots. Go line up and get your scrolls." Anko said before glancing at Naruto. She wanted to go talk to him but would do so later. Plus she needed to get her emotions in check.

"What scroll do we have?" Rayna asked. "Earth. Lets just hurry get heaven and get the fuck out of here." Naruto said. "But don't you have to talk with the council after?" She asked. "Yeah. I said after the exams but I didn't say which." Naruto smirked.

"How cunning of you Naruto-kun. Just like a fox." Rayna smiled. Naruto shrugged and both headed over to their gate. While they waited Rayna looked over to Sayuri and Mito who looked deep in thought.

"Naruto. What are we gonna do about them?" She asked. Naruto glanced over to them. "Well usually after the second exam there is a month break before the finals start. I'll take them with me." Naruto said.

"Are you sure? You know the time scheme is different." She said. "I know. They will be with me for over a year on earth while they will be gone for a month here. Plus I think something is stirring." Naruto said with narrowed eyes.

"I see. So are we gonna train them?" she asked. Naruto nodded. "I think its time for the Hyogaku comes out. Its has done its job." Naruto said. "What do you mean?" Rayna wondered.

"My sister. As you know before we left I gave her the Hyogaku. She is also part Saiyan. When I was born Kaa-san saw my hidden power and activated it so it would be easier for me to become a super Saiyan without the Hyogaku but it would take longer. The night the Hyogaku was discovered by me and I became its host my tail grew." Naruto paused.

"If you look closely my sister has her tail wrapped around her waist as a belt. And she has a seal on her wrist so she can pull out her Zanpakuto.

And I bet whatever Zanpakuto she has is the medium for Kira-chans chakra. And it seems since my dear sister has been hanging around Say-chan she also has a Zanpakuto." Naruto explained.

"I see. So you want to train Sayuri and Mito in how to use their Zanpakuto and focus on Mito's Saiyan powers?" Rayna concluded. "Correct. Sayuri might not be a Saiyan but she can learn how to fight as well. They me of great help against the oncoming threat." Naruto said. "The Androids?" Rayna asked. "Precisely." Naruto nodded with a serious tone.

"BEGIN!" Anko yelled causing everyone to burst into the forest. "Plan?" Rayna asked. "We find a scroll, find my sister and her team and head to the tower. Once their contact Kaa-san so we can head back to earth." Naruto said. Rayna nodded.

"So what are gonna do?" Sayuri asked as her team hopped from branch to branch. "Find a scroll, head to the tower and talk to Naruto-kun." Mito said. "Agreed." Sayuri nodded as Sai was thinking of a way to contact Danzo.

* * *

"So who should we steer clear of?" Kiba asked as his team were hopping through trees as well. "I say Naruto's team. What he did back on the second floor scared the hell out of me." Kiba said. "No we have to find Naruto-kun, I have to talk to him." Hinata said.

"We don't have time for that Hinata. I'm sure you can talk to Naruto once we get to the tower. Shino who else?" Kiba looked to his friend. "Gaara no subaku." Shino said in that monotone voice.

"You got that right! Freak reeks of blood right Akamaru?" Kiba grinned getting a bark from his friend. "Zaker!" a voice yelled. Team 8 dodged the wild yellow lightning that flew past their heads and hit a tree causing an explosion.

"Naruto you baka! What are you trying to do blow up the whole forest?" Rayna asked. Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head while his wife scolded him.

"Oi! What the hell was that for?" Kiba glared at the duo who were standing on a tree. "Hmm? Well if it isn't the mutt, and weak Hyuuga. Hey Shino how's it going?" Naruto waved with a smile.

"Naruto. I see you have been well?" Shino nodded. "Yeah. So how are those bugs I sent you from earth? Pretty weird hunh?" Naruto grinned. "Yes they are very unusual." Shino said.

"N-naruto-kun." Hinata said shyly. "Your still stuttering? God damn you won't change will you? Anyway hand over your scroll so I won't have to beat the living daylights out of you." Naruto said.

"What? No way! I don't believe you have gotten stronger at all!" Kiba said while Naruto gave him a deadpanned look. "Kiba I beat you all the time in the academy. Even if I didn't get stronger I would still beat you." Naruto said.

"Oh yeah? Well eat this! Fang over fang!" Kiba yelled while two gray bullets shot at Naruto. "Rashield!" Naruto said causinga yellow glowing wall to appear and block the attack. Shino and Hinata had to jump out of the way when Kiba and his dog were fired back at them.

Once Kiba's head stopped spinning he glared at Naruto. "What the hell was that?" he growled. "That was a shield stupid. But since you want to act like a fool like always…Reis!" Naruto said. A black ball shot out of his hand and hit Kiba.

Kiba yelled in pain as he was being pushed against the ground and couldn't get up. "AH!" he screamed. "Kiba-kun! Naruto-kun please stop this!" Hinata begged. "Give me the scroll." Naruto said.

"I'm sorry Naruto but we can't do that." Shino said. Naruto glanced behind him to see a swarm of bugs headed for them. "I got it." Rayna said as she turned around a blew out a fire ball jutsu.

Shino watched in comic horror as his bugs were scorched alive. "AAAHH!" Kiba screamed while Akamaru whimpered. "The scroll." Naruto ordered. "Fine here!" Hinata said throwing the scroll at Naruto. Rayna caught and observed. "Heaven. Just what we need." Rayna smirked.

Naruto nodded and released the gravity. "Thanks see ya!" Naruto smiled before he and Rayna vanished in blurs. Kiba passed out once the gravity was released and Shino was shivering. Hinata sighed as she led her team to somewhere safe.

"Well that was easy." Naruto smirked while Rayna nodded. "So what now?" She asked. "Team…" Naruto stopped hopping and closed his eyes. Once opening he glared.

"What?" Rayna asked. "There was a large amount of wind blown. And I smell snake." Naruto growled before he flew off in a burst. Rayna followed her husbands lead.

The sight that greeted Naruto was a worn out Sayuri and Mito trying to hold back a pale skinned man. "Its no use. You will be mine Sayuri-chan." Orochimaru smirked. "HELL NO!" she yelled while her level two sharingan morphed into a level three making the snake man's eyes gleam.

'I can see!' Sayuri said and dodged Orochimaru's fist. "Get away from her! Heaven kick of pain!" Mito yelled slamming her heel down against the Sannin's head.

Mito landed by Sayuri and panted. "Where the hell is Sai?" Mito demanded. "That weirdo is probably drawing somewhere while we are out here fighting for our lives." Sayuri grumbled.

"So you also train with Tsunade. You would also make for a perfect host. Your body is just wonderful." Orochimaru smirked. "ZAKERGA!" A yellow lightning bullet shot at Orochimaru making the snake jump back.

"There is no way you are touching my sister and friend." Naruto glared while floating above them all. "Ah the damned son returns. Kabuto warned me about you. Impressive. How would you like to train under me?" Orochimaru asked.

"Your serious? Let me show you what happened when I left. GRRAAAH!" Naruto yelled as his eyes turned teal and his hair turned golden and became spiky. His aura was surrounded around him like a flame.

Everyone was shocked. "Rayna. Get them the hell out of here." Naruto ordered. "What about you?" Rayna asked from behind the girls who jumped in surprise. "I'm gonna kill this bastard." Naruto said. Rayna nodded and disspeared with the girls.

"Magnificent. What kind of power is this? Is it Kyuubi's soul?" Orochimaru wondered. "This is a super Saiyan." Naruto informed. "A Super Saiyan? Then I must have this form." Orochimaru grinned.

"Impossible. Now…" Naruto blurred out of sight and behind the snake. "What the hell?" Orochimaru gasped. "This is the end for you." Naruto said while forming Zangetsu.

"Getsuga tensho!" Naruto yelled and sliced the sannin diagonally. "Masenko! HA!" Naruto yelled firing off the Ki blast he learned from Goku who learned from Piccolo.

Orochimaru didn't even get to scream as his body disintegrated. Naruto stared impassively till he heard a loud hiss. Looking up Naruto along with the whole forest stared at the giant 8 headed white snake.

From the middle one's mouth was Orochimaru. "You interest me! Naruto Namikaze! To have me use this form you must be strong! Now I will take your body!" Orochimaru yelled. Naruto let Zangetsu fade and flew into the sky.

"What the hell is that thing?" The genin wondered. Naruto crouched a bit while having his hands back to his side in a cup.

"Su-per, Ka…" Naruto stared while Rayna stared in awe. She knew Naruto had a more powerful form of the turtle destruction wave but never had the chance to see it.

"Me…" He continued. Orochimaru noticed blue energy started to form in his hand and started to create his own variation of a bijudama. "You can't beat me!" Orochimaru yelled.

"Where is the hokage?" Some Anbu wondered. "He should be on his way." Another Anbu said. "Hey isn't that his son up there?" Lion asked. "Yeah. What do you think he's doing?" Rat asked. "Who knows." Lion shrugged.

Minato and Kushina were rushing to the forest of death. He would have used Hiraishin but that was taxing and needed to be ready. "We have to hurry! Mito and Naruto are in there!" Kushina said.

"Ha…" Naruto chanted as the energy grew. "What is Naruto-kun doing?" Mito asked. "He's going to kill Orochimaru." Rayna said shocking the two. "But if we couldn't beat him how can Naruto?" Sayuri asked.

"He's special." Rayna smiled. "Me…HAAAAAAA!" Naruto fired the ray as Orochimaru also fired his. Both clashed together but Naruto forced more energy into his causing it to expand and engulf Orochimaru and obliterate a quarter of the forest.

Naruto powered down as he couldn't feel Orochimaru's chakra in the area. "That should have done it." Naruto said before flying down next to his wife. "Ray-chan it's done. Lets go before trouble starts." Naruto said.

"Right." Rayna nodded. "Wait Aniki!" Mito called. "Yes Mito-chan?" Naruto asked. "Where are you going?" She asked. "To the tower then my new home." Naruto said. "But what about us? Are you gonna leave us again?" Sayuri yelled.

"No. You two will becoming with me very soon. That way I can get closer and train you. We will talk soon." Naruto smiled before grabbing Sayuri and claimed her lips something Mito was jealous of but didn't comment. Instead she glared at the ground.

'All I'll ever be is his little sister.' She thought while Sayuri was melting into the kiss. After he pulled away she was in a daze. Naruto stepped up to his sister and lifted her chin up to see she was crying. "Why are you crying Aka-hime?" Naruto asked.

"All I'll even be is your sister won't I? Is what you said in your journal even true?" She asked as more tears spilled. Naruto laughed at her.

"Foolish little sister. Do you really think that way? Maybe this will prove it." Naruto said before kissing her lips surprising the hell out of her. By this time Minato and Kushina along with a few Anbu watched as Naruto kissed Mito.

Minato and Kushina were appalled while the Anbu were wondering what the hell was going on. Naruto licked the bottom of her lip asking for entry. She gladly opened her mouth for him after getting out of hr stupor and wrestled his tongue.

'He's kissing me? Naruto-kun is actually kissing me!' she thought in glee. Naruto ended the kiss and smiled at her. "I must go now. I will return." Naruto said and pecked her lips once more before turning to his birth parents.

"We passed the exam. We will be back in time for the preliminaries." Naruto said. Snapping out of his stupor Minato said, "You said you would talk with the council after the exam!" Naruto smirked.

"I did. But did I say which exam? Loop hole." Naruto said. "Naruto Namikaze! As hokage I…" "You are really gonna pull the hokage card Minato? Can't you tell? I'm not a ninja of this retard village! I'm my own ninja." Naruto laughed.

Kushina shivered at hearing that laugh. That wasn't a happy laugh. That was a 'fuck with me and I'll kill you' laugh. Naruto looked to his left to see a portal open with Rika standing inside.

"Our ride is here. Excuse me. I will see you two later, Mito-chan, Sayuri-chan. Ray-chan." Naruto called before he left with Rayna following behind. The two disappeared as Rika stayed knowing Minato wanted to have a word.

"Who are you and what did you do to my son?" Minato demanded. "He's not your son anymore Minato. Well at least not yet. He will become a full Saiyan soon and then he won't even be related to you or your family. Instead he will be related to me, Minato Namikaze. And I gave him happiness something you two never gave. Farewell Minato and Kushina Namikaze. I will see you two soon." She smiled at the two girls who were woken from their daze.

Turning around she walked back into the portal as it closed behind her. Mito and Sayuri looked in confusion before grinning to themselves. Naruto kissed them!

Minato and Kushina were in shock. "Sayuri and Mito. You two are coming with us and will tell the council everything you saw." Minato said seriously. Both sighed with a nod before leaving with them.

* * *

Not far watching the whole thing unfold was a team from rain.

One was a boy who looked 15. He was sitting on a branch while playing with his hands. He had long blonde hair tied into a ponytail that hung above his head while he had a big bang covering his right eye.

Leaning against the tree the blond was sitting on was a man with slicked back silver hair. He had purple eyes and wore a smirk. Stabbed in the ground next to him was a red 3 bladed scythe.

Standing away from them was a young man with messy light red hair. He had brown eyes and wore a frown.

They all wore the same outfit. A short sleeved black shirt with Anbu pants. Well except the silver haired man. Instead of wearing the shirt he chose to wear a black cloak with a high collar. The cloak was zipped down to the center of his torso.

The three males each had a different ring placed on a different finger. "So that was the fucking kid who had that damn Kyuubi soul eh?" the silver haired man said.

"Yes. But he got away. We are going to have to report this to leader-sama. Also the fact that Orochimaru is dead." The red head said. "You worry to much Sasori my man. I say we finish these exams with a bang, hmm." The blonde smirked.

"Deidara you are a fucking idiot. The fact that that bastard Orochimaru is dead and we don't have that shitty ring is a problem. Plus we don't know where the hell that white haired bitch took the Jinchuriki." The silver haired man said.

"Hidan should't we take the girl? I mean she does hold the chakra, hmm." Deidara nodded. "No. we have been through this a hundred times. The girl is useless since she has the Chakra. We need the soul of the Kyuubi." Sasori said.

"But we could use that incest slut as bait to bring the Kyuubi back." Hidan said. "No need. The blonde boy said he would be back. We could take him then." Deidara said. "Hell yeah! Then we can take him to Leader-sama." Hidan grinned.

"I don't think that is wise. The Jinchuriki killed Orochimaru who has also claimed to be immortal and one of the Sannin with a unknown technique. We must be cautious once he returns. But for now lets go report." Sasori said before the other two nodded and left with Sasori.

* * *

"Man its good to be back on earth." Naruto grinned as he and Rayna flew to west city. "Shouldn't we go to Goku's house first?" She asked. "Yeah but I want to see Bulma and make sure that bastard Vegeta hasn't moved in on her. How long were we gone?" Naruto asked.

"About 3 weeks or so. Do you want me to tell Goku were back?" Rayna asked. "Could you please? I'll meet up with you later." Naruto said. "Okay then see ya later." Rayna said before pecking Naruto on the lips and heading the other direction.

Naruto flew faster. Once he found west city he looked for capsule corp. Seeing it he landed in front of the building and entered. It was so different from his planet. Yeah they had technology but not like this. He liked earth much better.

Once they arrived back on earth Naruto put away his cloak so he wouldn't look like a weirdo. He walked to the front desk to see a blonde haired woman filing her nails.

"Um excuse me, can you tell me where Bulma briefs is? I'm a friend." Naruto said. The woman looked up at him blushed then looked back down. "Name?" She asked. "Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said.

The woman looked through the book and nodded. "Yes. told me if you showed up to immeditatly tell you where she is. She should be on the third floor." The woman informed. "Thank you." Naruto smiled making her blush harder.

Naruto walked off and entered the elevator. Pushing the number 3 he made it to the third floor. Stepping out he looked around the room to see it looked like a research room.

"Bulma? Bulma you here?" Naruto called. "Naruto is that you?" Bulma asked walking out of the closet. Naruto smiled at her and noticed her appearance.

Instead of the poofy afro she had before her hair was pulled into a pony tail and she was wearing a long sleeved pink shirt with white capris.

"Hey Bulma." Naruto grinned. "What took you so long to get back?" Bulma asked after pulling away from the hug he gave her.

"I tried my hardest to get back as fast as I could. But I should be staying for a year at least before returning. So what have you been up too?" he asked.

"Nothing really. That jerk Vegeta has been staying with us and its so hard dealing with him." Bulma rolled her eyes. "He hasn't moved in on you has he?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes.

"Nope. Naruto, are you jealous?" Bulma asked. "A little bit. I just don't want my chance to be ruined." Naruto shrugged. "Who said you were getting a chance?" Bulma asked. "Who said I wasn't?" Naruto smirked. "Touché. So when do you want this chance?" She asked.

"Hm. How about tonight? Dinner good?" Naruto asked. "Dinner sounds perfect. 8 o'clock?" She asked. "No problem. See ya later Bulma." Naruto smiled before kissing her cheek and walking off with a wave. Bulma blushed before smiling to herself.

As Naruto was walking out he saw Vegeta who smirked at him. "So your finally back eh? How was your little vacation?" he asked. "It was fine. How is your quest on becoming a Super Saiyan?" Naruto smirked making the man growl with a glare.

"I don't need your help whelp. I am an elite and prince of…" "Two." Naruto smirked causing him to stumble. "Why you little brat!" Vegeta growled.

"Yeah whatever Vegeta. See ya later buddy." Naruto waved. Vegeta glared at his back before huffing and walked off. When Naruto was out of the building he flew off to head over to Goku's.

Once he got there he stopped in front of Goku's house and entered to see Rayna having Tea with ChiChi.

"Oh Naruto-kun, how is Bulma?" Rayna asked. "Fine. Were going on a date later tonight. Hello ." Naruto greeted. "Hello Naruto. My Rayna when you said he was handsome you weren't kidding." ChiChi laughed while Rayna scratched her head sheepishly.

"Hey Do you know where Goku and Gohan are?" Naruto asked. ChiChi sighed. "There out in the mountains training. Boy I wish Goku would just let Gohan sit down and study. That way he can become the president." ChiChi said with stars in her eyes.

Naruto sweat dropped while Rayna agreed. "I agree. When Naruto-kun and I have kids they are also gonna hit the books." Rayna said while Naruto gave her a weird look. "Your kidding right?" Naruto asked. "No I'm not Naruto. But they will also learn how to fight so their not wimps." Rayna smirked. Naruto sighed in relief.

"Anyway I'm gonna go. See ya later." Naruto waved before walking out leaving the Women to talk. Naruto hit the skys and found Gohan fighting off Goku and Piccolo.

He was doing pretty well till Goku kneed him in the stomach and Piccolo smacked him away. "That's kinda harsh guys." Naruto said floating down next to them.

"So you are back then. How was the Chunin thing?" Goku asked. "It was fine. Got to scare some little kids and kill some snake bastard. How have things been here?" Naruto wondered. "Pretty well. I think Gohan is close to becoming a Super Saiyan." Piccolo said.

Naruto nodded and watched as Gohan launched a Masenko as his father. "Darn I nearly had you dad. Naruto." Gohan smiled. "Hey squirt. Nice shot but you need to put more power into it." Naruto said getting a nod from Gohan.

"Oh Naruto we found the dragonballs for you." Goku informed. "Thanks." Naruto nodded. "Mind me asking Naruto but what do you need them for?" Gohan wondered.

"I want to change my DNA. It won't be fully changed but this way I'll be distant relatives with my biological parents. To do that I need to become a full Saiyan." Naruto said.

"A full Saiyan?" Piccolo asked. "Yes. I believe for me to go past Super Saiyan 2 I must be a full Saiyan. I know Goku has the potential as Gohan can go as far as a Super Saiyan two." Naruto said. "What about Vegeta?" Goku wondered.

"I don't know. To become a Super Saiyan you have to have something to drive you. Vegeta wants to become one for power. I became one out of Rage and hate for my parents." Naruto said. "And I became a Super Saiyan because I was angry at Frieza for killing Krillin and all the innocent nameks." Goku said.

"So how can Gohan become a Super Saiyan?" Piccolo asked. Naruto looked at Gohan and put his hand on the boy's head. Closing his eyes Naruto saw all Gohans memories. The training he had to go through when Goku died and what happened on Namek. Naruto found it and smiled.

"Okay I know what to do." Naruto said. Naruto moved away motioning for Piccolo and Goku to do the same. "Gohan, Goku and I are gonna transform okay I want you to study us. Ready?" Naruto asked. Goku nodded as Piccolo stepped back from them.

"Gah!" Goku shouted as he transformed. Naruto just raised his power turning into a Super Saiyan. Gohan watched amazed as he only saw his father in go Super Saiyan once.

"Alright as you know to transform you need to power up to the limit. Now watch me as I ascend." Naruto said as Goku stepped back. Naruto took a deep breath and started raising his Ki.

"HHAAAAAAAAHH! AAAAAAHH!" Naruto yelled as his power rose faster. All three noticed how Naruto's body started turning bulkier and his veins popped. "HHAAAAAAAHH!" Naruto yelled till his muscles stopped and his aura danced around him.

His hair was more rigid and looked a little silver. But the things they noticed was how his muscles grew greatly making him look how Goku did when he first became a Super Saiyan. Both Goku and piccolo figured it was because of his less muscled body, since it was more lean than bulky.

"This is the form between a Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan two. I called it Ultra. I don't tend to use this form much when fighting due to his slowing down my speed.

But my power increases greatly. I only use it when I need to pour more Energy into an attack or pushing something back. Now this next form is my strongest of yet." Naruto said as he took a deep breath.

Naruto powered down to a regular Super Saiyan and gripped his hands tighter. Piccolo and Goku felt his Ki rising fast. "GRAAAAAAAHH! AAAAAHHH!" Naruto screamed louder than before as his power started to affect the climate. The sky turned dark and windy.

"AAAAAHHH!" Naruto yelled. 'This power! It's amazing! The androids won't stand a chance.' Piccolo thought. 'So this is the power of a super Saiyan? Incredible. I can't wait to get this strong!' Goku grinned.

Gohan was speechless as he watched Naruto transform. Naruto's head jerked to face the sky. "HHAAAAAAAAH!" Naruto's golden hair started to turn silver and more spiky.

His muscles grew a little bit as he grew a little taller but not much. His Aura was lighting up the night sky as red and black sparks of lightning danced around him.

At the house Rayna watched as her husband gave his demonstration. If this is the power he gave when being ¾ of a Saiyan, imagine how powerful he would be when becoming a full Saiyan.

"AAAAHHAAAH! GRAAAH!" He yelled as the sky flashed. It faded as it revealed a silver haired Naruto. He had golden spots here and there but it was mostly a glowing silver.

"This is Super Saiyan 2. The power I had as an ascended Saiyan has dramatically increased and my speed has also. Not to mention I can fire a whole amount of Super Kamehameha's." Naruto said in his serious voice but it wasn't like the first time.

"Can you control it?" Goku asked. Naruto raised an eye brow asking what he meant. "When I fist became a super Saiyan instead of killing frieza I toyed with him till I was bored. It changes your personality and brings out your battle crazed side." Goku said.

"I can control it somewhat. The more I do it the quicker I can transform. Soon I will be able to turn it on with no effort. Once I have it fully under control I won't be as stoic. Now Gohan." Naruto said facing the boy who was in awe.

"To become a super Saiyan isn't a desire but a response in need. Most become a super Saiyan because of rage. But there might be some who become a super Saiyan out of danger." Naruto said. Gohan looked down at his feet.

"Gohan I want you to try." Naruto said. The boy nodded and started to power up. Naruto watched as his aura started to dance around him. "AAAAAHHH!" Gohan's hair flashed gold but turned black just as quick.

After stopping Naruto said, "You nearly had it. But something is holding you back. Don't hold back Gohan. Let it all out." Naruto said. Gohan then looked at Naruto.

"I think you should come at me at once. All three of you." Gohan said. All three raised a brow. "Are you sure?" Piccolo asked. "Yes. Naruto said some might turn because of danger. That might be me. And if you three put me in a death like situation then I might transform." Gohan explained his reasoning.

"What do you think Naruto?" Goku asked. "Lets do it. But if I shoot a Super he will die. So I will use a power full Ki blast." Naruto said as the three jumped away from Gohan.

The boy took a deep breath and watched as his father readied a Kamehameha, Piccolo a Masenko and Naruto had a Ki blast. "Kamehameha!" Goku yelled. "Masenko Ha!" Piccolo roared while Naruto sent a silent Ki blast.

Instead of closing his eyes Gohan knocked away all the blasts surprising the hell out of them. Crouching down Gohan remembered how he couldn't help his father against Raditz, how he froze up when Nappa came at him and Piccolo sacrificed himself. He remembered turning into a great ape and nearly killed his father.

Also what happened on namek against Frieza and couldn't help Piccolo and saw Krillin and Dende die. He was so weak. He so weak his friends had to save him to get out of danger.

It made him so angry. "GRAAAAAAAAHH!" Gohan yelled as his hair and eyes flashed golden and teal. This kept happening for about 10 seconds before his power exploded. The light faded revealing a long haired super Saiyan Gohan. Naruto saw this and gained a clue but stored it for later.

Without words Gohan fired a Kamehameha at Naruto who knocked it away with ease. Naruto blinked at blocked Gohan's swipe from behind with his forearm. With a push of energy Gohan went flying back.

"You did it Gohan. You're a Super Saiyan." Naruto smiled. Gohan stopped his attack and looked confused. "I am?" He asked. "You are son. You're a Super Saiyan." Goku grinned. Gohan looked at his hair and grinned before hugging Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto-nii!" Gohan cheered. "No problem squirt. Now we can train you two in the arts of Super Saiyan." Naruto smirked. Both Saiyans got their full attention as Piccolo watched. This kid knew his stuff. Good thing he was on their side.

* * *

"You better hurry Naruto-kun or you'll be late." Rayna said as Naruto straitened his tie. He was wearing a black suit with an orange tie. His hair was trimmed a bit thanks to Rayna saying it was too wild.

"Ray-chan what do you plan on doing?" Naruto asked. "I don't know. Watch some T.V, why?" she asked. "Because I didn't want you to be alone so…" Naruto smirked before starting some hand signs and slapping his hand on to the ground. Before she knew it Kira was standing beside him.

"Hey Kira-chan." Naruto smiled. Kira looked stunned before seeing Naruto and not in his mindscape. "I'm outside?" She asked.

"Yup. Ray-chan can you put a seal on her so she can stay outside permanently unless she wants, I got to go. See ya." Naruto kissed both girls before heading out and flying away.

While he and Rayna were out training Rika was nice enough to form them their own island and build them a mansion and other things for fun.

It was close enough next to West City and Goku's house. When Naruto asked why she built something so big all she said was for the future. Shrugging he let it go.

* * *

Naruto landed in front of the capsule corp. building and headed inside. Going to the 5th floor where Bulma lived Naruto was greeted by .

"Oh hello there. Are you here for Bulma?" She asked. "Yes." Naruto nodded. "Oh okay she should be ready." The blonde said. "I'm right here mom. Hi Naruto." Bulma smiled. Naruto's eyes bugged out of his head once he saw her.

She was wearing strapless light blue dress that matched her hair which was let down falling to her mid back with a bang framing the right side of her face. Anyway back to the dress. It framed her nice curves and gave Naruto and idea of her D-cup breasts.

The dress stopped at her knees and had a little opening for her to move a little more. She wore black high heels making her to be at Naruto's height.

"What do you think Naruto-kun?" Bulma asked. "Your beautiful Bulma." Naruto finally said after picking up his jaw. "Thank you. You look pretty good yourself." Bulma smiled till they were blinded by a flash. Looking to the side was bulma's mother with a camera.

"Mom." Bulma whined. "Oh you two just look so cute together." Her mother replied. Naruto chuckled before holding his arm out for Bulma to take.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked. "Yup." Bulma smiled gladly taking Naruto's arm. "Alright I'll be back soon mom, don't wait up." Bulma said before Naruto put his middle and index fingers to his forehead and concentrated.

"Alright hold on tight." Naruto warned before they disappeared. opened her eyes in disbelief before shaking her head.

* * *

Naruto and Bulma reappeared in front of a restaurant. The golden leaf. Bulma looked around to see they weren't in west city or any of the cities for that matter. She noticed the people looked less modern than the people in the city.

"Naruto where are we?" She asked the blonde as they were walking. "Were on my planet. In the village I was born in. Konoha. This is the best restaurant in the whole village beside Ichiraku. And the place were going will have a great view." Naruto smiled.

They stopped in front of the desk to see a man in a suit writing down names. "Can I help you sir?" he asked. "Yes I have a reservation for two." Naruto said. "Name?" he asked. "Uzumaki, Arashi Uzumaki." Naruto said getting a raised eye brow from Bulma. "Ah yes. Do you have the golden ticket sir?" the man asked. Naruto nodded and handed him a gold ticket. "Thank you very much sir, right this way." The waiter said.

Naruto nodded and followed him. Bulma noticed the glances Naruto was getting as they wondered where he was headed. "This is the bronze level. Where all the local people have dinner." The waiter informed as they walked up some stairs and into another room with laughing people.

"This is the Silver area. This is where the higher classmen eat. Here they have entertainment. Since today is Wednesday we have a comedian." The waiter informed. Bulma laughed lightly at the comedian while Naruto smiled.

Going higher but not that far the waiter opened up two gold painted double doors that had a Konoha symbol on each door while the knobs were leafs. Pulling both doors open the two were greeted by a smaller room than the others.

It was decorated with red carpet and gold painted walls and tables with crimson table cloths. "This is the public gold level. As you can see barely anybody comes here for dinner. Only the wealthiest of men can afford such luxury." The waiter said.

"I'm guessing the gold tickets are expensive then?" Bulma asked. "Yes they are." The waiter nodded. "So are we eating here?" Bulma asked. Naruto smirked making her look at him while the Waiter said,

"Oh no. Uzumaki-sama had a shiny gold ticket something only the hokage or his guest can afford. The only people who have been here in recent years have been the Yondaime hokage and his family. But sadly ever since the oldest of the Namikaze family vanished they have been coming less and less." The waiter said sadly while Naruto remained impassive as they walked.

The waiter pushed open one more door to reveal a small room with one table. Behind the table was a couch and the room was decorated with paintings.

The thing Bulma noticed the most was the Window that showed all of Konoha. The only places you could get a view of that was the hokage monument, here and the hokage office.

"Wow it's beautiful." Bulma said. Naruto shrugged. "Eh, I've seen better." Naruto said. "Oh let me guess Rayna?" Bulma smirked.

"Her, Kira-chan and you." Naruto smiled making Bulma blush but sit down across from him. The waiter picked up the menus and handed them to both.

"I will be back to take your orders. Will you like anything to drink?" The waiter asked. "I'll have a coke." Bulma said. "Water." Naruto said. He nodded and went to fetch their drinks.

"So how did you get a ticket for this place?" She asked. "Well I visited my family bank. I took all my money along with the Senju account since I am the rightful heir." Naruto said. "I see. You went all out for a first date." Bulma teased. "Hey first date, first impressions. So tell me about you." Naruto said.

"What? No fair. I talked about myself last time. Let's hear about you." She said. "There isn't much to know and I really don't like talking about it." Naruto said before smiling.

"But I'll tell you what I can. Lets see my biological parents are the most dangerous people in the village along with my 'Godparents'. I have a twin sister who I love very much. Um I am the most strongest person in the village, meaning I'm able to beat my 'parents' and 'godparents' at the same time." Naruto smirked.

"Well duh! You can become a super Saiyan." Bulma grinned. "Yeah but even without it I can still beat them. Anyway that's pretty much it." Naruto shrugged.

"Oh come on there has to be more." She said. "Like what?" Naruto asked. "What's your favorite color?" "Orange." "Food?" "Ramen and Orange Chicken."

"Dream?" "To be separated from my parents blood as far as possible, become strong to protect my precious people and have a big family. Like I said Bulma-chan, nothing much." Naruto smirked.

"Well I think that last part was nice. So tell me why are you on earth instead of your planet?" Bulma asked.

"My past. I wasn't happy here at all. The only thing that made me stay for so long were my sister and best friend along with her family.

When I had enough power to hold my own and find a way to visit them I left. Once I did I met Rayna and fell in love with her during training." Naruto said.

Bulma nodded before asking, "Hey what do you think of that kid from the future? I don't know about you but he seems familiar." Bulma said. Naruto nodded.

"I don't know what to think. All I know the fact he can become a super Saiyan means someone is his father or mother and it can't be Rayna. But I just don't know." Naruto shrugged.

"Hm. Anyway what do you plan on doing for the next 3 three years?" She asked. "No clue. Train to get stronger, and let my family grow. Here on this planet I'm 13 but on earth since going there I'm about 17. my birthday is in a few days." Naruto shrugged.

Bulma nodded when their waiter came in with their drinks. "Here ya go. Are you ready to order?" He asked. "Yes. But I'll let you go first." Naruto said. "Thank you. I'll have your ribeye steak, well well done, with mash potatoes and green beans." Bulma said as the waiter got it all down.

"And you sir?" He asked. "I'll have a large bowl of Miso pork Ramen with a large plate of kung pow chicken and white rice." Naruto said. The waiter nodded before walking off with their menus.

"I expected you to get a whole buffet since you Saiyans eat like pigs." Bulma laughed. "I would have but then it would be rude and ruin the mood. Plus I don't eat that much like Goku. I only eat like that when I haven't eaten for days or trained really hard and worked up an appetite." Naruto said.

"Well good. One time I caught Vegeta stuffing his face so fast I thought he would explode. I'm mad he didn't." Bulma pouted while Naruto laughed.

"You really don't like vegeta hunh?" Naruto said. "No its just that when runs around calling you woman all the time instead of your name and acts all arrogant its hard not to get irritated." She said. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"He's just like an Uchiha. Anyway what about you Bulma?" Naruto asked. "Hunh? What about me?" She asked. "What are things you like. For example your favorite color and hobbies. You know things like that." Naruto smiled. Bulma grinned at him.

The last time she spoke about herself was when Yamcha took her out on a date. But even then she only got a little out before the dude started running his mouth about herself.

"Well as you know my favorite color is sky blue…" She started. The whole night Naruto learned everything he could about her. She told him her adventures with Goku when he was a kid and how she dated Yamcha for awhile before she broke up with him. What she went through after. And all kinds of things.

Naruto in turn told her about his sister and their adventures when they were kids. 20 years of training in the other dimension with Rayna. His Kaa-san Rika and others.

Both were walking out the restaurant with smiles on their faces. "Man I'm full!" Naruto grinned. "Me too! Dinner was magnificent Naruto-kun." Bulma smiled.

"Good. I'm happy you enjoyed dinner. But the date isn't over Bulma." Naruto said. "It's not?" She asked confused. "Nope. We have one more place to stop before heading back to earth. Hold on to me." Naruto ordered. Bulma did gladly not that she would tell him that and felt her feet lift from the ground.

"Naruto what is going on?" She asked before she noticed they were at least 50 ft off the ground. She was about to start flailing around when Naruto's grip tightened.

"Relax Bulma. I won't let you fall. That's a promise of a life time." Naruto smiled gently. Bulma blushed with a nod as they flew to the Hokage monument at a nice pace. While flying Bulma enjoyed the night lights Konoha had and wondered why such a beautiful village would dislike someone as great as Naruto?

They landed on the first head which Naruto informed her is his great grandfather on his mothers side since is great grandmother is Mito Uzumaki who his sister is named after.

"Well how do you like the view?" Naruto asked. "It's beautiful. But the fact this village treated you badly takes it away. Its just a cover." Bulma said. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"So what did you think of the date overall?" Naruto asked. "It was great! I had lots of fun spending time with you. For someone so young your very wise." Bulma teased. "I guess. I think it's because I was forced to grow up at 5 years old. Once you see your home and family in a dark place you have no choice." Naruto shrugged.

Bulma noticed the hint of sadness Naruto had even it was really really really really REALLY small, she still saw it. So she scooted closer to him grabbed his arm and laid her head on his shoulder much to his joy.

"I would like to do this more often. You're the most fun I had since Yamcha and he wasn't that much fun." Bulma said. "Well your not the only one who had fun. I also had a fantastic time. And I would love to take you on more dates in the future." Naruto grinned. "I would like that." She smiled.

They were quiet for awhile just enjoying each others company when Naruto surprised her by saying, "You know I meant what I said right. About making you younger again. I would do it if you wanted me too."

Bulma looked up at him. "Even if we didn't go on more dates?" She asked. "Yeah. I realized you became someone special to me Bulma and I would do anything for you." Naruto smiled down at her. Bulma looked at him with awe struck eyes. Her already high respect level for him just went higher.

Leaning forward she claimed his lips. Naruto smiled and kissed her back causing her to smile. At first the kiss was slow and passionate but Bulma heated it up by licking his lip for entrance. The blonde smirked and opened his mouth allowing her tongue to explore.

After a few seconds Naruto wrestled her tongue and won making her inwardly pout. The blonde chuckled before exploring her mouth. After five minutes of making out he pulled away and smiled at her.

"You're a good kisser Bulma." Naruto smirked. Bulma just giggled before engaging into another round with the blonde, something he was happy to do.

* * *

**1 year later**

"That's it Gohan keep it going." Naruto said as he watched his little brother trying to access his power. "AAAAAHHH!" Gohan yelled as flashes of sparks started. Naruto watched as Gohan's hairs started to spike more.

"Come on son you can do it!" Goku cheered his son on, standing next to Naruto. Gohan screamed louder as his power burst but before he could hit the next level passed out from exhaustion.

"Well that sucks. He almost had it too. What do you think is wrong?" Goku asked.

"Well to achieve super Saiyan 2 you need to gone through something intense. Something that has angered you more than the original reason. For me it was remembering how my mother left me alone and forgot about me." Naruto said as Goku laid Gohan down on a blanket.

"Now that I think about it more I think that was my real first time becoming a super Saiyan but it felt different than it does now." Naruto frowned as he tried recalling the feeling.

"Different how?" Goku asked. "Like I didn't have control of myself. As if the power wanted to consume me and destroy everything in my path." Naruto said. "Weird." Goku muttered.

"So how is being a full Saiyan?" Goku asked. "It's fine. But lately when I try training in anything above Super Saiyan I get tired. I don't know why though. I asked Kira-chan if there was any problem but she said she couldn't detect anything." Naruto said.

After Naruto's first date with Bulma Naruto summoned shenron for his wish. When he saw the dragon he broke into a cold sweat. Man that was something he would never forget.

* * *

**Flashback**

Naruto along with Rayna and Kira stood in their back yard with the dragon balls in front of them.

"So how is this supposed to work?" Kira asked. "Beats me. Ray-chan?" Naruto asked. "Well Goku said we needed to try and call the dragon out. I think its name is shenron or something." Rayna muttered.

"Man I wish he was here right now. Damn ChiChi and her drivers ed." Naruto muttered remembering why Goku couldn't help him.

ChiChi was complaining about why Goku couldn't drive so she got him and Piccolo to take driving ed class. Bulma and Rayna threaten the same thing. Sometimes they didn't want to fly all the time.

"Alright lets get this started. Shenron! Come out and grant me my wish!" Naruto yelled. After a few seconds they all sweatdropped as nothing happened. Turning back to them he asked,

"Did I say it right?" Right on cue s boom was heard as something shot out of the orbs scaring the shit out of Naruto as he jumped behind Kira. Both of his wives sweat dropped grew as they thought, 'Wow how brave.'

The sky darkened and thunder was heard. Before they knew it a long gigantic green dragon was above them staring at them with sharp teeth and red piercing eyes.

"**Who has woken me from my slumber? Step forward and state your wish. I will only grant one.**" Shenron said in a booming voice. Naruto would have hid behind both his wives when he heard the statement.

"One? That's a fucking rip off! Do you know how long I searched for these?" Naruto yelled at the dragon making all three sweatdrop. "But Naruto you didn't look for them, Goku and Gohan did." Kira said. Now Naruto sweatdropped.

"Oh well that's beside the point. I wish that I get TWO more wishes." Naruto grinned. His wives face faulted before Rayna stood and bonked him on the head. "Baka! Don't lose track of your main wish!" she scolded.

"But Ray-chan if shenron can give me two more wishes I can wish to become a full Saiyan AND ask for his awesome dragon summoning contract. Do you know how cool I will be?" Naruto grinned at the thought while his wives sighed. Why did they marry him?

"**I can not grant that wish. My creator only designed me for one wish**." Shenron informed giving Naruo a tick mark on his head. "What the hell you mean your creator designed you for one wish? Who is it?" Naruto demanded making sure it didn't sound like a wish.

"**The guardian of earth Kami. Now state your wish**." Shenron ordered. Naruto waved him off before sighing. "Fine. I wish that I be turned into a full blooded Saiyan." Naruto informed seriously.

"**Your wish is within my power. It will be granted.**" Shenron said while his eyes glowed. Naruto felt the changes immediately.

The black in his hair grew a little more but made sure not to override his blonde locks. He felt his tail grow a little longer but not much. Last was his power he immediately felt as if he was a Super Saiyan right now but wasn't.

"**Your wish has been granted. Farewell.**" Shenron said not caring as he saw Naruto create 70 clones to catch the dragonballs. Ten each caught the stone balls making them not go anywhere.

"There now we won't have to search for them later." Naruto said. "Why not let them go?" Rayna asked. "Because…" He said turning to them.

"I'm gonna make Kami redo that wish thing? One wish? Rip. Off." Naruto stated getting bonks on the head from both his wives.

**Flashback end**

* * *

Naruto rubbed his head as remembered the memory. With much persuasion from him Kami redid the wish numbers. Or it could be that Naruto wouldn't stop begging him and Rika allowed it.

He asked Rayna if she wanted to become a full Saiyan but she stated she didn't and she was fine.

"And how are things with Bulma?" Goku snickered. Naruto gave his friend a strange look but answered anyway. "Pretty good. We've been hanging out a lot lately. Rayna and Kira get along with her just fine." Naruto paused.

"And…?" Goku pressed on. "Why are you so interested in this?" Naruto asked. "Well it's been awhile since Bulma has been with anyone. And anytime we mention you around her she gets this gleam in her eyes." Goku said while Naruto sighed in defeat.

"And I'm gonna ask her to marry me soon." Naruto said getting Goku to grin madly. "When?" he asked. "Soon. Before my sister comes. That is gonna be total weirdness." Naruto muttered while Goku nodded.

"So do you have a ring?" Goku asked. "Does ChiChi have a ring?" Naruto countered. "Good point. But Rayna and Kira have rings." Goku pointed out. "Yeah I know. So what? Yes I have a ring." Naruto chuckled.

"So are you gonna have a big wedding or…" "GOKU!" Naruto yelled at him making Goku laugh and tell him to be quiet because Gohan was sleep. Naruto muttered about nosy friends before he asked,

"So how is your training with Super Saiyan 2?" Naruto asked. Goku sighed. "Difficult. It seems I can't find the right drive either. I think it will become harder for me. Maybe I just need to train. And you? How is trying to go to the next level?" Goku smirked.

"Fucking hard." Naruto grumbled. "I mean it's taxing on my body just trying to raise my power that high. Plus everytime I try at home a hurricane or some natural disaster is trying to happen." Naruto explained.

"Well do you think being in other world would help? I mean you barely got tired there and it seemed you had tons of energy left." Goku reminded. "True. But I don't know how to get there." Naruto said.

"Do you remember when I taught you instant transmission so you could go to your planet with ease?" Goku asked. "Yeah. Wait are you saying I can go to other world like that? But don't you have to be dead?" Naruto asked.

"Nope. King Kai calls me there from time to time. Oh and he told me the Other world tournament would be starting soon." Goku grinned. "Really? Hmm. Can't wait for that to start. Anyway lets…"

"Naruto-kun." A voice called. Naruto looked to the left to see his mother standing there. "Hey Kaa-san what's up?" Naruto asked. "It's time for the Prelims to start." She said. "What? Do I really have too?" Naruto asked. "Yes Naruto-kun." Rika said.

Naruto groaned in annoyance. "Fine fine. I'll let Ray-chan know. Bye Kaa-san." Naruto said kissing her cheek. She smiled and left while Naruto groaned.

"I swear if Mito and Sayuri weren't there I wouldn't care what happened. Maybe it was a mistake going back." Naruto muttered. "Anyway I'll be gone for about a week or so. Make sure Gohan keeps his training up." Naruto said getting a nod from Goku. Naruto waved before leaving, via instant transmission.

* * *

Naruto appeared right on top of the dinner table scaring the hell out of Rayna. "Damn it Naruto! You can't just be popping out of nowhere! I curse the day Goku taught you that." She growled.

"Sorry Ray-chan. Anyway Kaa-san said its time for us to go." Naruto said. "Ugh, again?" She groaned. "That's what I said. We'll just make this really fast and get the hell out." Naruto said. Rayna sighed with a nod and went to get ready not that she needed to.

"Hey Naruto." Bulma grinned walking in the room. "Bulma how long have you been here?" he asked while she gave him a kiss. "I just got here. So what's up?" Bulma asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist.

"I'm gonna be gone about a week. I need to head back to my planet for the prelims their holding." Naruto informed getting a frown from her. "A week hunh?" She asked. "Yeah. But don't worry I'll be back before you know it." Naruto smiled. "Oh yeah prove it." She said.

"Well this is one reason I will come back fast." Naruto smirked giving her a long kiss she was happy to get and return. They broke apart when Rayna cleared her throat.

"If you two are done sucking off each others faces then we should go." She said. "That's not what you were saying last night Ray-chan." Naruto said in a sing song voice making her blush and Bulma laugh. "Anyway I'll be back soon." Naruto pecked her lips one more time before turning around to catch Kira and kiss her also.

"Sorry Kira-chan, can't sneak up on me like that. See ya." Narutp waved as he and Rayna left. Kira pouted. "And I almost had him." She muttered while Bulma laughed.

* * *

Naruto and Rayna appeared in front of a double door and made their way inside once in they were greeted by the genin who passed the second exam. Team 7 were among them.

Minato gazed at his son as did his wife and daughter. Hell everyone was staring at him which made him smirk. "Do I have something on my face?" He asked.

"No just glad you could join us. Now line up." Anko said in demanding voice. Naruto rolled his eyes and stood beside team 8. Kiba was glaring at him and oogling Rayna who caught his gaze and scoffed before grabbing her husbands hand.

Hinata was seething as she watched what Rayna did and how Naruto didn't push her away. 'Maybe if I can stand next to him he will come to me.' Hinata hoped but was immediately shot down when Naruto glared at her from the corner of his eye.

"I'm surprised weaklings like you and Kiba made it. Shino must have pulled all the weight. Pathetic." Naruto scoffed enraging Kiba and hurting Hinata.

While Minato was going over the rules and crap Naruto stared impassively as he thought about Bulma. "Enough of this. When can we get fighting?" Rayna asked gaining tick marks on the Jonin and hokage's head.

"Watch your tone brat! Your speaking to the hokage! You should be happy he let you in here!" A jonin yelled. "So what. I can kick all of your asses at the same time by myself." Rayna scoffed. Another jonin was about to retort when Naruto said,

"Calm down Ray-chan." Naruto said getting a pout from his wife. "But I do agree. Instead of running your mouth about useless things tell us about the preliminaries you are gonna hold." Naruto said getting confused looks from the Genin.

Minato sighed. "He speaks the truth. There are way to many of you to pass you all to the finals. So we are having a preliminary round. The winners pass to the finals. Hayate!" Minato called causing the man to step forward.

"Thank you lord hokage. So let me explain the rules." Hayate started explaining the rules. Two people gave up. Kabuto and someone not important.

"Okay so everyone besides the two on the screen go upstairs. The first match is…" Everyone watched as the screen went through random names before stopping on,

"Mito Namikaze Vs Kin Tsuchi." Hayate said. Naruto and Rayna made their way upstairs but Naruto went in Mito's direction.

"Good luck Mito-chan." Naruto smiled before kissing her cheek making her blush. After that he went upstairs and leaned against the rail watching his sister.

Rayna was beside him while Rika in disguise as their Sensei stood behind them. On their left was Team 7 and on the right was Team 10.

Sayuri wanted to stand next to Naruto but decided to watch her best friend. However Kakashi was staring at Naruto and his teammate along with his sensei trying to see the connection. Sai glanced at Naruto and met the blondes eyes who smirked then turned his eyes back to his sister.

Shikamaru and Choji were watching Mito while Ino was trying to figure out who Rayna was and why she was so close to her Naruto-kun. Asuma was eyeing Rika then Kurenai.

"Alright Begin!" Hayate said jumping back. "I don't have time to play with you." Mito said before charging at Kin. Kin threw some senbon at her making Mito whip out a Kunai and deflect them.

"Your trapped!" Kin smirked. "Am I?" Mito asked behind her with the Kunai at Kin's throat. Kin eyes widened as she saw the first Mito charging at her.

Naruto watched with amused eyes. "So she mastered the Shadow clone jutsu eh?" Naruto muttered making Rayna raise a brow.

"Concede." The Mito's said. "I give!" Kin yelled as Mito was close to her. "Mito Namikaze! Winner!" Hayate said. The Mito in front of Kin dispelled getting confused looks from the genin while the Jonin had a small smile.

"The next match is…" Hayate paused as the names spun. Once it stopped Hinata's pale eyes widened. "Hinata hyuuga vs Neji Hyuuga." Hayate said. Naruto scoffed as Mito stood next to Sayuri and looked worried.

Neji walked down with a stoic expression while Hinata was shaking. This was it. This was her chance to prove Naruto she wasn't weak and could beat her…

"You should give up Lady Hinata. Your fated to lose to me." Neji sneered. "N-no." Hinata said getting a raised eye brow from Neji. "Why do you stay? You are not fighting material because your too soft. So leave because if you stay you will lose." Neji said.

"N-no Neji. I w-will win." Hinata said. "Give up! Once a loser always a loser there is no…" "STOP IT!" Mito roared causing Naruto and Neji to glance at her.

Naruto frowned because he was enjoying Neji put Hinata down. Even though he thought Fate was bull shit he was right. Hinata was not fighting Material and needed to know that before she got herself killed.

"Hinata! Show him what a low class can do!" Mito said. Naruto's eyes widened. "Even if Hinata is a main branch she can never beat an elite." Neji said. "Bull! With enough hard work and dedication even a weakling can beat the best." Mito said making Naruto growl.

"Enough of this. Hinata I'm giving you one more chance. Give up. You are fated to lose." Neji said. Hinata shook her head. She hoped Naruto would have defended her but that was wiped out when he said,

"Give up Hinata. If you fight Neji you will die. You are not strong enough to fight him now. KNOW YOUR PLACE!" Naruto yelled making everyone including Rayna and Rika frown.

"Naruto what are you…" Rayna's eyes widened once she saw her husbands eyes. His pupils were red while his scrlea was turning black. Bone started to form over his eye.

"No! I won't give up. Proctor!" Hinata said now ignoring Naruto who was smashed against the wall by Rayna. Rika frowned when Naruto started to thrash. "Rayna take him out of here." She ordered. Rayna nodded and vanished making the Jonin's eyes widened. That wasn't even a shushin!

* * *

"Calm down!" Rayna said as she threw Naruto against a mountain not far from the village. Naruto growled as he stood. "Why defend her?" Naruto wondered.

"This isn't about Hinata! You need to calm down! Your hollow mask is spreading!" Rayna said. Naruto froze. His mask was half way across his face.

Taking a deep breath he turned and fired a Ki blast at the mountain. "AAAH!" Naruto screamed as he fired a barrage of Ki blasts. Rayna watched as Naruto was relieving stress.

For 10 minutes he was firing off as Rayna watched once he was done his mask was broken and his eyes were normal. "It won't go away. It's been held up for to long. I need to let loose and soon." Naruto said. Rayna sighed. They tried to avoid this. The last time he needed to relieve himself was during their survival training.

He took down 6 dragons, 10 Saiyan apes and 3 Menos. He just needed to let go a little bit. "Okay. Lets get back." She said as he nodded and they disappeared.

Once they came back Rika walked over to Naruto. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Yes Kaa-san. I need to let loose. It's over flowing." Naruto said. Rika nodded.

"Okay." Rika said. "Next match, Naruto Namikaze vs Gaara no Subaku." Hayate announced. Naruto nodded and hopped over the rail without his black cloak. Instead he was wearing his normal wear without his jacket.

The women blushed as they saw his muscles. "Ray-chan." Naruto called throwing her his ShinRyu, or Dragon sword. Rayna grabbed it and tucked to her side.

The jonin along with the hokage wondered what the sword was but shrugged it off as Gaara appeared. "Naruto Namikaze. Mother wants your blood." Gaara said.

"Well tell Shukaku he can suck my dick!" Naruto declared as the sand shinobi and everyone else eyes widened. "Lets go!" Naruto said as he charged at Gaara with out the go ahead from Hayate.

"Fine." The man muttered. The sand crept out of the gourd as Naruto tried punching Gaara. It blocked the punch as Naruto leapt to the side and tried kicking which it blocked.

"Is that all?" Gaara asked. "You have seen nothing yet." Naruto smirked before Gaara was punched into the air. "Shoryuken!" The clone yelled.

Temari eyes bugged out of her head as Kankuro's jaw dropped. "He hit Gaara!" She exclaimed. "Perfect defence my ass." Naruto muttered as gaara dropped down but the sand cushioned his fall.

"Your sand is impressive but It can't dectet pure speed. For example." Naruto charged forward at Gaara as he stood back up. The Sand tried blocking Naruto. Suddenly Naruto blurred on Gaara's left readying a mid air round kick.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Naruto yelled as he kicked Gaara's face nearly snapping his neck. The red headed boy was sent flying and crashed against the wall. He went so fast not even the sand could keep up.

"How the hell did he do that?" Gai asked with wide eyes. "He is as fast as me without my weights." Lee gaped. "No." Kakashi said with Sharingan out. "Hunh?" Lee asked. "Naruto is as fast as Gai without his weights. Maybe even faster. He is just holding back." Kakashi said as he could barely keep up.

"Is that all? I'm bored little Shukaku." Naruto mocked. Gaara was in pain. No one ever laid a hit on him. He needed to hurry and give his blood to mother.

"You are strong Namikaze." Gaara muttered. "Uzumaki. I'm no longer a Namikaze. More like a distant relative." Naruto said shocking Minato and Kushina who was silent the whole time.

"I don't care what you call yourself! YOUR BLOOD IS MOTHERS!" Gaara yelled as the sand shot at Naruto. The blond smirked as he easily dodged the sand tendrils and cocked his fist back.

As he got closer Naruto punched towards Gaara but wasn't even close to the boy. Gaara smirked before he felt a strong fist punched his jaw and send him flying deeper into the wall.

"What the hell happened?" Sayuri asked. "He wasn't using Chakra." Kakashi said. 'Was that Kumite? But Naruto didn't sign the contract did he?' Minato thought as he had seen that technique before.

"Who is this guy? He is owning Gaara." Kankuro gaped. "Come on! Get the hell up!" Naruto barked. Naruto tensed as the Sand snatched his leg and swung him in the air and slammed him against the wall above Minato.

"Naruto!" Kushina called out. Naruto couldn't even speak as the sand smashed him against the ground and threw him away. "NARUTO!" Mito cried. "HAHAHAAHA! How is that Uzumaki?" Gaara screamed manincally as the sand covered the left side his face making to look like a Shukaku hyrbrid.

"What is wrong with him?" Sayuri asked. "He is a jinchuriki of Shukaku no Ichibi. He is transforming." Rayna spoke. "Will Naruto be okay?" Mito asked. "Please that probably didn't even hurt. Naruto-kun has had much worse than that. Naru-kun is just toying with him." Rayna said.

"So you came out to play eh?" Naruto asked as he dust himself off. Gaara looked in disbelief as Naruto looked unharmed. "Your going crazy hunh? Well lets see who is the craziest!" Naruto grinned crazily making Minato and Kushina shiver.

"Oh no." Rayna muttered. "What?" Sayuri asked. "He's gonna cut loose. Gaara is a dead man." Rayna said getting looks from team 7. Rika watched with an impassive face as Naruto laughed manically.

His hollow mask started to cover the left side of his face making him look even more crazy. "Ready? Good!" Naruto said in a crazy voice before blurring out of sight.

Gaara's eyes widened as Naruto appeared in front of him in mid air with a cocked back fist. Naruto punched Gaara's face making it cave in and sent him flying. As the boy went flying Naruto blurred again as he appeared on Gaara's side. With an upward Kick Gaara was sent into the air.

Naruto vanished and reappeared above Gaara and kicked his stomach making the boy cough out saliva. While this was happening Naruto was laughing like a maniac. Everyone was shocked at what they were seeing.

Was this the silent and broody Naruto they all knew before? Gaara crashed against the ground in pain as Naruto appeared by him his foot crushing in his chest.

"Get up! I'm not done yet! Show me what a demon really is! COME ON!" Naruto screamed as he kept stomping on Gaara's chest, pushing the boy into the ground while making a crater.

"STOP IT! LEAVE GAARA ALONE!" Temari screamed. Naruto ignored her as he kept stomping. Before he knew it he was thrown into the air and smashed into the ceiling.

"STOP!" Gaara screamed as he glared back up as Naruto. Trying to stand he was half way up when Naruto appeared in front of him and kicked his chin making his fly upward.

"Now I can kick your ass even more!" Naruto howled before blurring in front of Gaara. Naruto snatched his neck and flew down to the ground crashing. Dust flew everywhere as it faded everyone watched as Naruto was laughing crazily while repeatedly caving in Gaara's face.

"Naruto stop you win!" Hayate said but Naruto ignored him and kept punching him. Minato shook from his shock and appeared in front of Naruto and was about to pull him away when Naruto batted his hand away and glared at Minato.

The hokage froze in shock as Naruto's mask now covered his face. "**I would step away if I were you Hokage.**" Naruto rasped out but was thrown against the wall by Rayna.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" She yelled as she punched Naruto's mask. It shattered in small bits. "Ray-chan? What happened?" Naruto asked in confusion. Rayna had tears in her eyes she hugged Naruto.

"Baka! You said let loose not cut loose! You nearly transformed." She said. "I did? I don't remember anything after getting slammed into that wall." Naruto muttered.

"Naruto." Minato called getting a raised eye brow from the boy. "Can I help you?" Naruto asked. "What was that?" Minato wondered with narrowed eyes.

"Hn." Naruto grunted as he stood and looked around the damage. Whistling, Naruto said, "Wow. Must've been some fight." Rayna scoffed.

"More like one sided. You beat that Gaara kid to the ground. Literally." She pointed. Naruto looked to see a crater and within it was a bloody and knocked out Gaara. "Well I guess I won hunh?" Naruto said sheepishly getting sweat drops from his wife and Rika.

"Someone get a medic and take Gaara away. Lets continue the fights." Minato said while glancing at Naruto who walked back up to his spot and sat against the wall.

"What was that?" Sayuri asked standing in front of Naruto. "Hm? That was my hollow mask. I sorta didn't have control." Naruto said sheepishly. "Ya think?" Sayuri shouted. "Next match Sayuri Uchiha vs Zaku Abumi." Hayate said.

Sayuri sighed as she left but not before Naruto pulled her down and kissed her cheek making her blush harder than Mito did. "Good luck." He smiled. "I don't need luck." Sayuri waved him off before jumping off and landed where Gaara was.

"Wow he really did some damage." Sayuri observed before turning to Zaku who was smirking at her. "So I get to fight an Uchiha hunh? Maybe after I win we can go for some lunch." Zaku said.

"Sorry but there is only one boy I would let take me to lunch." Sayuri glared. "Well then I guess I'll have to kick his ass." Zaku smirked. "Begin!" Hayate said.

"Air slicer!" Zaku yelled shooting air blades at her. Sayuri dodged easily and charged for Zaku who kept shooting air at her. "Your weak!" Sayuri growled as she fixed her stance and kicked his chin.

"YOSH! Sayuri show your youth!" Gai yelled. "YEAH!" Lee cheered with flames in his eyes. Sayuri sweat dropped as she appeared behind Zaku.

"Since I can't do the primary lotus like Lee and Gai-sensei I'll do my own version!" She said as she started punching and kicking. Zaku blocked everyone while having a smirk.

"Is that it? Weak!" Zaku taunted before grunted in pain as Sayuri punched his arm. "Ow you bitch!" Zaku yelled before Sayuri kicked him down to crash against the ground.

Sayuri roared as she came down with a kick to Zaku's stomach. "Lions barrage!" She yelled out. Zaku coughed up blood as his eyes lost focused and passed out.

"Winner Sayuri Uchiha!" Hayate declared. Sayuri smirked as she leaned down to his ear. "Oh and the person who would take me out is no one other than Naruto Uzumaki. See if you can kick his ass." Sayuri whispered making Zaku tense.

She walked away as the medics took Zaku away. Once she was next to her team Kakashi eye smiled at her which she returned with a smirk. Mito grinned while Sai was impassive.

"Next up is Rayna Uzumaki vs Rock Lee!" Hayate informed. Rayna nodded and left with Naruto smirking behind her. Lee roared in glee. "GO LEE!" Gai yelled. "YEAH!" Lee yelled as he jumped over the rail and stood in his Goken stance.

"Your Rock lee correct? The Kid with the impressive Taijutsu?" Rayna asked getting a nod from the bowl cut boy. "Yosh! I train under the greatest Taijutsu master in the village. Might Gai." Lee grinned.

Rayna nodded as she glanced at Hayate. "Begin." He said. Lee nodded as he blurred above Rayna who just looked at him. "Leaf hurricane!" He yelled. Rayna blocked the kicks with one arm before gripping his leg and throwing him away.

Lee flipped in the air and landed safely. "That was impressive. This will be a great battle." Lee smirked as he charged once more. Rayna dodged the punches he sent at her and gave a round kick to Lee's side making him grunt in pain and go skidding.

Lee tried again and jumped in the air before landing on the ground in a crouch. "Leaf whirlwind!" He yelled. Rayna jumped over him and dodged the barrage of kicks he gave her.

Seeing as she was gonna dodged he leapt back. "Why are you not fighting back?" He asked. "I'm not fighting back cause I'm testing you." Rayna said. "Testing me?" he asked. "Yes testing if I want to be like Naru-kun and have some fun or end this quick so I can go home." Rayna answered.

"Well then I won't disappoint you!" Lee yelled as he charged her. Rayna blocked his attacks before punching his solar plexus and round kicked his jaw making him crash against a wall.

"That was fast." Kakashi muttered. "Nice hit." Lee grumbled as he picked himself off the ground. Rayna remained impassive. "I'm gonna end this." She said before charging at him. Lee snapped his head towards her and jumped over the punch she threw and stood on the Shinobi statues fingers.

"Take them off Lee!" Gai ordered. "What? Are you sure Gai sensei?" Lee asked. "Crystal!" Gai grinned in a nice guy pose. Lee giggled in glee as he took off his weights. Rayna raised an eyebrow before Lee dropped the weights causing an explosion shocking the genin and surprising Naruto and Rayna.

"GO LEE!" Gai barked with flames in his eyes. "YOSH SIR!" Lee yelled in glee before disappearing. Rayna would have been hit if she didn't train with Naruto. So she barely blocked the punch Lee sent at her but she skidded back.

Gai was shocked as was everyone else while Naruto smirked. Kakashi noticed the boy and looked at Rika who also had a smirk on her face.

"Your speed is impressive but!" Rayna glared at him before her eyes turned teal and her hair turned golden. "Mine is better!" She said as her Ki rose and exploded making Lee fly back.

"Wonder why she did that." Naruto muttered. "Because she feels she also must show off since you used your mask." Rika said. "But it was an accident." Naruto whined. "Yes but still." Rika smiled.

Everyone was in awe as Rayna was now in her Super Saiyan form. "Get ready. Cause this ends now." She said in cold voice. Before Lee knew it she was gone and in front of him. With an uppercut he was gone.

Rayna grunted before appearing in front of him once more and kicked him against the ground and flew down and punched Lee's chest breaking 4 rips and making him cough out blood.

As she held her fist there her hair turned back to silver. "Sorry Lee. You'll be fine." She said to an unconscious Lee.

"Winner Rayna Uzumaki." Hayate declared. Rayna nodded as Medics took away Lee. Minato and Kushina stared at Naruto's small team. They needed to find out what was going on with both of them.

"So we won." Naruto muttered. "Yeah but I bet the world tournament against Goku and the others would be more fun." Rayna pouted. "Nah. I just can't wait for the androids to show up. Then it would be fun!" Naruto grinned.

Rayna sighed and shook her head. Rika giggled at her Son's antics. The matches were quite pathetic but after an hour they finished. The winners were currently on the arena as the hokage congratulated them.

"Congrats guys. You are the winners of this exam and will go to the finals in a month. Now pick your numbers and we will announce your opponent." Minato said.

All the winners picked their numbers and said them out loud as Anko wrote them down. She handed it to Ibiki who read the matches.

1st match, Mito Namikaze vs. Neji Hyuuga

2nd match Shikamaru Nara vs. Temari Subaku

3rd match Naruto Namikaze vs. Rayna Uzumaki

4th match Shino Aburame vs. Kankuro no Subaku

5th match Sayuri Uchiha vs. Sai Shimura

Naruto and Rayna smirked at each other. That would be fun. Mito glared at Neji who looked indifferent. Sayuri glanced at Sai who was also indifferent. Shikamaru sighed a troublesome while Temari fumed at his attitude. Shino was silent while Kankuro glanced at him wearily.

"Alright those are the matches. Go to the exam stadium in one month. Use this time to rest and train to counter your opponent. Good luck, dismissed. Naruto and Rayna you two stay." Minato ordered.

"I'll see you two later." Naruto told Mito and Sayuri who nodded and left as Kushina and Rika walked over to them. Rika stood behind her 'children' while Kushina stood by Minato.

"Is there a reason why you need to see my students Hokage?" Rika asked. "Yes. we are to have a council meeting and they are needed. You won't need to be there." Minato said. "She comes where we go. If you don't like it deal with it Hokage." Naruto said getting a frown from him.

"It's okay. You two can handle yourselves right?" Rika asked. "Of course Sensei." Rayna nodded. "Good. I'll catch you two later. I need to deal with a certain snake." Rika smiled getting wide eyes from Naruto.

He looked at her demanding he be told later. She nodded and walked off but not before giving the hokage and his wife one more glance.

"Shall we go? I have places to be." Naruto said in his impassive tone. Minato sighed as they all walked off. The whole way was quiet with Kushina giving glances to Naruto who was wearing his impassive face.

She gave a glance to Rayna who also wore and impassive face then looked forward. "So how long have you two been…Married?" She asked. The two were caught by surprise before Naruto answered.

"Here, we have been married for about 5 months. But where we currently live about 3 years." Naruto said. "And where is this place?" Minato asked trying to dig out information. "Somewhere you can't reach unless I, Ray-chan or Rika-kaa-san take you there." Naruto said noticing Kushina wince.

"I'm guessing you had an Anbu call this meeting before we got here correct?" Naruto guessed as he heard some muttering in the other room. "Yes." Minato said before walking in.

Rayna grabbed Naruto's hand and gripped it. Only known to him she had a small fear of being around a council. The council on her planet were ruthless and always wanted her dead because of her tail saying she wasn't normal.

But from what Naruto told her this council were made of civilians and weren't that ruthless unless they really wanted you dead. He just said watch out for the three old farts.

"Why have you called us here hokage-sama?" Danzo asked. "I have called the council because Naruto has returned." Minato said getting wild looks from the council. Minato sat down in his seat with Kushina by his side. Naruto and Rayna walked in and stood in the middle of the round room.

To the side was the civilian council. On the left side of the hokage were his advisors and on the right were the Shinobi council. And all around behind the council were ninja. And Naruto counted at least 10 anbu in the room.

"Naruto Namikaze. You have returned." Koharu said gaining Naruto's cold gaze. She slightly flinched while he stared at her. "I prefer you call me Naruto Uzumaki as I changed my heritage." Naruto said getting weird looks from the council.

"What do you mean Naruto? You are and always be the son of the great Minato Namikaze!" a civilian said getting Naruto's glance. "Whatever." He muttered. He had no time to argue with an idiot.

"Lets get back on track. The first question is why did you leave Naruto?" Homura asked. "I left because I hate it here." Naruto said now staring at Homura.

"Hate it here? But Konoha is your home." Koharu said getting Naruto's eye to twitch. "My home is earth." Naruto said. "Earth? Is that some kind of backwater village?" Danzo asked.

"Fool. Earth is another planet. Filled with fighter way stronger than this pathetic waste." Naruto said getting angry looks from the council. "No one is better than Konoha!" A jonin yelled.

Naruto glanced at him. "Oh I would concur. You see since I left I trained on earth becoming more powerful then I ever could here. If I wanted to I could level this village with just a powerful Ki blast." Naruto said getting confused looks.

"Impossible! No one could ever destroy Konoha by themselves. You must need a whole army!" Koharu said. Naruto smirked. "Okay then I will give you a demonstration. Rayna." Naruto called. "Yes Naruto?" She asked.

"Transform." Naruto ordered. "Yes Naruto." She nodded and turned to a super Saiyan getting wild looks from the council. That was so much chakra! "What is this? How can someone one have so much chakra?" A jonin yelled.

"It's not chakra its energy. And that is called a Super Saiyan or SSJ for short." Naruto said with a smirk. "How can you achieve this much power?" Homura asked still blinded by the light she was emitting.

'This is incredible! I must have her! To be able become this Super Saiyan thing is a gift from Kami! If I can get her under my control then I would defintaly become hokage!' Danzo said as he tried activating his Sharingan.

Rayna felt a pull on her and tried focusing in on it. After glancing around the room she found the source. Whispering into Naruto's ear he raised an eye brow.

"Is there a reason why your trying to control my wife Danzo?" Naruto asked with a glare shocking the man. "I have no clue what your talking about young Naruto." Danzo said trying to play it off.

"I hate being lied to old man." Naruto glared harder as his Ki was rising. "Wait did you say wife?" Tsume asked. "Yes. Rayna-chan along with Kira kitsune are my wives." Naruto answered shocking the council including his parents.

He had two wives? "Can we meet your second wife?" Homura asked. "Hell no. Besides she is on earth. Now I bet some of you are wondering what I did when I left. I trained my ass off. And achieved this." Naruto smirked as he also transformed into a super Saiyan shocking the hell out of everyone.

"And I could go a step further than Ray-chan. This is called Super Saiyan 2." Naruto smirked as he concentrated and raised his power. The aura around him grew as his hair turned silver and more spiky.

Now the whole room was a bright light and everyone was nearly having a heart attack. Minato now believed there words at the beginning.

If they wanted too they could destroy Konoha. He needed to get Naruto back and Rayna. They could be very valuable to Konoha. The council were thinking the same thing besides Kushina.

"Naruto Namikaze we as the council order you to return to the village. Your absence can be erased if you…" "HAHAHA! Do you honestly think I want to come back to this shit hole?" Naruto asked cutting off Homura.

"The only reason you all aren't 10 feet under right now is because Mito and Sayuri still live here. I could have killed you all when I arrived and you wouldn't have known what hit you. Konoha destroyed by some mysterious force. Maybe it was Kami." Naruto grinned evilly.

"If you don't return calmly then we will have too by force." Danzo warned. "Fuck you." Naruto smirked. "ROOT! ANBU!" Danzo yelled causing Danzo's root agents and Anbu to corner the two Saiyans.

Naruto and Rayna stared impassively as Minato and Kushina were to stunned to do anything. Naruto seemed to notice this and didn't hold this against them.

"Let me show you the power of a Saiyan." Naruto said as he started to fly with Rayna shocking the hell out everyone even more! Only the Nindaime and Sandaime Tsuchikage had the power to fly.

Naruto pointed his finger at the Anbu on the ground. "Death beam scatter." Naruto said as a black beam shot out of his finger but then multiple split from the one and shot through each and everyone's hearts killing them all.

"And you." Naruto glared at Danzo. "No one tries to control my loved ones and play it off like it's nothing." Naruto said as he powered a Ki blast and shot it at Danzo killing the man and send him crashing through the building.

"Know this Konoha. I hold the power to destroy the village. Its your own fault that you let me slip. But I am grateful that you did. Now I have power and happiness from leaving." Naruto said.

Everyone was silent as they saw Danzo and the Anbu just die. "Minato and Kushina Namikaze, and Fugaku Uchiha." Naruto called getting their attention.

"Your daughters Mito Namikaze and Sayuri Uchiha will be training with me for the month. I won't let Konoha hold back their power. Tell them I will come for them in two days. They will have to pack their things. Relay that message to them. Later, weaklings." Naruto smirked before he and Rayna disappeared.

* * *

Naruto appeared in front of the Uchiha clan head's house. "Why are we here Naruto-kun?" Rayna asked. "I want to see Mikoto-chan and Itachi-nii." Naruto said as he walked in.

"Sayuri is that you?" Mikoto asked walking to the door to gasp. "Hey Miko-kaa-san." Naruto grinned. "BAKA!" She yelled as she started to squeeze the life out of him. "Miko-chan, can't breathe!" Naruto gasped out.

Mikoto pulled away and smiled at him. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I'm just so happy to see you. Where have you been? And why did you leave without saying goodbye?" Mikoto glared.

"Sorry Miko-chan. I meant too to say goodbye but Mito and Sayuri were already trailing me down. Anyway where is Itachi-nii?" Naruto asked looking around. "He is out on a long term mission. He should be back when the finals start. Who is this?" she asked looking at Rayna.

"Oh this is Rayna. She is my wife." Naruto grinned making Rayna blush a bit while Mikoto glared. "How come I wasn't invited to the wedding?" She asked. "But Miko-chan we didn't have a wedding/ Ray-chan isn't really into that kind of stuff. Plus when I proposed to her we were in middle of battle." Naruto said.

"Oh. Well hello Rayna, I am Mikoto Uchiha." Mikoto bowed while Rayna bowed also. "Hello . Naruto-kun tells a lot about you." Rayna smiled. "Good things I hope." Mikoto smiled overly sweet which made Naruto step back a bit with a sheepish expression.

"Of course Miko-chan." Naruto said. "He tells the truth. He told me how you were his mother figure when Kushina wasn't." Rayna said. Mikoto nodded. "So how was the exams? I'm guessing you took them." She said.

"Yup. It was insanely easy. Sayuri and Mito passed easily also. By the way I'm taking Mito and Sayuri away for the month. I'm gonna train them." Naruto informed.

"Okay. Where are you taking her?" Mikoto wondered. "Earth. Its my new home. Another planet similar to this planet but much better." Naruto smiled. Mikoto nodded with a smile. "I can tell your happy since you left." Mikoto said getting a nod from Naruto.

"Yes. In fact one day I'm gonna bring you to earth so you can see it. Anyway I must go Kaa-san. But I'll visit you soon." Naruto kissed her cheek and gave her one more hug before using instant transmission to go back to earth.

* * *

Naruto and Rayna appeared by Goku's house to see a worried Chi-Chi. "ChiChi whats wrong?" Rayna asked. "Gohan and Goku left to go fight someone named Cooler. I'm worried about them." She said. "Cooler? Who the hell is that?" Rayna asked. "Doesn't matter we need to see if they need help." Naruto said as he and Rayna blasted off.

As they were flying Naruto stopped as he saw Goku using A Kamehameha against a big ass looking sun. He could tell his friend was losing so he and Rayna used instant transmission to appear behind him.

"Naruto, Rayna!" Goku said with gritted teeth. "Hey buddy. Ka-me…" Naruto started as he transformed into super Saiyan 2. "Ha-me…" Rayna continued as she was also super Saiyan. "HAAA!" The two yelled as Naruto fired a Super Kamehameha.

The two ray beams merged with the first making it bigger and push back the sun blast. "What is this? More Saiyans? No! I am cooler! I will not lose!" Cooler yelled as his attack was being pushed back towards him. He screamed in pain as it engulfed him and shot him into space.

As soon as he was gone Goku transformed back to normal as he fell down to his knees. "Thanks guys that was tough." He panted. "No problem. I'm just happy we got here in time." Naruto said as he and Rayna reverted back to normal.

"Where is Gohan?" Rayna asked. "He should be with Icaraus. He and piccolo tried their best in fighting off his henchmen but they were no match for cooler. I was barely a match." Goku said. Naruto nodded.

"This just means we need to train harder." Rayna smiled. Goku laughed with a nod before passing out. "I'll take him home. You go find Gohan." Naruto ordered picking up his friend. Rayna nodded as she flew off to find her 'little brother'. Naruto flew off towards Goku's house and ran into ChiChi.

"Is he okay? And where is Gohan?" She asked. "He's fine. Rayna went to go find Gohan they should be back soon." Naruto said getting a nod from Chichi.

Naruto laid Goku down and headed home. He cursed as he flew home. If strong opponents like Cooler showed up out of nowhere then they would need to train harder. He just hoped these next five months on earth would be uneventful. Sighing to himself he made his way home to see his 1st wife.

* * *

**THERE! This is the longest chapter in this story for now. Anyway I hope you like what I did in this chapter with the Chunin exam. **

**Also I'm happy that I killed Danzo. Anyway I will have a poll on my profile if Konoha should be destroyed or not. See ya later! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**YO! So from the poll I have decided that Naruto should move on. He will move on but for those who wanted Naruto to destroy Konoha I'm sorry. But maybe later I can come up with something. Maybe akatuski? Yeah that sounds good. **

**Anyway let me inform you guys that I plan on releasing a Naruto/ Rosario + vampire fic soon. Its an idea that popped into my head. But I will only be releasing 2 chapters as I need to finish this. **

**Saito would be helping me out but he is busy trying to update Whirlpool resurrection and Naruto's legacy which are awesome and check out!**

**Lastly I released a poll on if Naruto should become a super Saiyan after the cell saga as he is achieving Super Saiyan 3 slowly. **

**But note he won't be god because there is no fun in that. I was thinking he should become a Super Saiyan 4 sometime during the 7 years of peace as Goku becomes a Super Saiyan 3.**

**But whatever up to you guys. Anyway lets get to the story!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"This is hard!" Mito yelled in frustration as she and Sayuri trained with Naruto. Said teen was watching them with boredom. 'Why did I offer to train these two again? I could be out training with Goku and Gohan. They keep things interesting.' Naruto muttered inwardly.

It's been 3 weeks in earth time since Naruto brought his sister and best friend over to earth. The two were quite surprised how much earth looked like Elum but how different things were.

After bringing them over much to the council's dismay Naruto introduced them to his 3 wives. Yup three. During the five months on earth Naruto proposed to Bulma to which she happily accepted.

It wasn't as romantic to Rayna though as she thought being proposed to in the middle of battle was extremely romantic to her. When she said that everyone sweatdropped.

Mito and Sayuri were angry and disappointed but when Naruto said they still had a chance with him as well they were happy and got along with the other women.

Mito was in awe as she met Kira since she never met the Kyuubi before even if she had her Chakra.

Naruto trained Sayuri and Mito on how to use energy while Rayna taught them how to use a Zanpakuto. The two girls were surprised when Naruto explained to them what it was. The two still didn't know the names of their Zanpakuto but Zangetsu said they were familiar.

"Naruto instead of sitting there come on and help us!" Sayuri said. "No way. If you guys can't get this on your own then you will never be able to learn other things." Naruto said. "But its so hard! We were able to get flying down! How come we can't launch a Ki blast like you?" Mito asked.

"Stop whining! To launch a Ki blast you have to be completely focused and in tune with your energy. You two are still thinking your using chakra. The two are different as Energy is increased from physical power. While chakra is from physical and Spiritual. Reiatsu is from Spiritual energy." Naruto said.

"Okay we get that but how come we can't use energy?" Sayuri asked. "Because you guys are not on the level to do such things. I tried telling you but you two ignored me. Before you start using energy you must train your body. Plus you two still aren't quite used to Earths gravity as it is much heavier than Elums." Naruto said.

"So what do we have to do?" Mito wondered. "Well I'm not gonna waste my time teaching you guys such simple stuff. So what I'm gonna do is hand yoou over to someone is retired and is not doing a single thing about now." Naruto grinned.

"Who?" They asked in unison.

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Roshi asked. "I need you to train them like you did Goku and Krillin. Please master Roshi! Their hopeless and I don't have time to babysit them all the time." Naruto begged.

"What do I get out of it?" Roshi asked in an annoyed tone. "Well first off their girls so you can put them in whatever outfit you want except it can't be slutty. And! I'll give you some of Bulma's workout tapes." Naruto grinned.

Roshi gained a nose bleed at that. "Really?" He asked. "Yeah but I'm warning you about my sisters Roshi. Mito is my sister and I see Sayuri as my close friend. Plus I'm dating them so…" Naruto trailed off.

"Alright alright. Sheesh. Fine I'll train them. But make sure I'm invited to the next Karokoke." Roshi said. "Sure Roshi. Anyway see ya later." Naruto saluted after saying bye to the girls and used instant transmission.

"Alright girls put these outfits on! And we will begin your training." Roshi said handing them the same outfits Goku and Krillin wore when they were kids.

"Why are we putting these on? Aren't our regular clothes just fine?" Sayuri asked as she eyed them. "No. these outfits are special for your training now put them on!" Roshi ordered getting sighs from the girls.

After ten minutes the girls came out wearing the modified outfits. They each wore a tight tank top that squeezed against their bust with suspenders but the pants were cut into tight shorts that stopped at their thighs.

"Are these really necessary? My these shorts are making my panties ride up my ass." Sayuri said trying to pull the shorts down so they would be a little tolerable.

"I'm having doubts that Goku and Krillin wore these." Mito muttered as she tired loosening the shirt.

"Great you girls put them on. Now you might notice that the Outfits feel heavy right?" Roshi asked. "No not heavy just uncomfortable." Sayuri said. "Hunh? You don't feel the weights?" Roshi asked.

"Hmm? No way. We feel light as a feather. Naruto-kun told us to take off our weights when we got here on earth." Mito said. "Your wore weights before? How much did you have on?" He asked.

"Well Sayuri had about 200 pounds on her legs and 100 on her arms. I had 200 everywhere." Mito said making Roshi's eyes bug out his head.

'These kids from this Elum place are insane! When I first met Naruto he had two tons on each limb! I wonder how much he is wearing now?' Roshi thought.

"Um fine. Take those off and put on your regular clothes. Until I can find some more weighted clothes like those we will just be adding weight to you. Lets go after your done." Roshi said. The girls nodded happy to get out of those clothes.

They really didn't mind wearing them but they wanted to wear them for Naruto not some creepy old man that reminded them of Jiraiya.

* * *

Naruto sighed in relief as he appeared in his house. "Hey Naruto-kun. Where are the girls?" Kira asked as she walked into the living room. "Oh I dropped them off at Roshi's. I think they need to train with him before with me." Naruto said.

"Oh okay. So what are you doing now?" She asked. "Nothing now? Why?" Naruto asked. "Cause I just want to spend some time with you. We haven't really spend much time since you made that wish." She said.

Naruto nodded his head. "Okay Kira-chan. How about I take you shopping?" Naruto asked as she got stars in her eyes. "Really Naruto-kun?" She asked. "Yeah." Naruto smiled.

"Okay! I'll go get dressed!" She said before walking off in glee. Naruto then noticed what she was wearing and tried not to pass out. She was just wearing her undergarments. A red bra and black panties.

'Guess she really doesn't like clothes that much. I wonder what Bulma-chan and Rayna-chan are up too.' Naruto thought. On cue Rayna walked in the room with an irritable expression on her face.

"Ray-chan whats wrong?" Naruto wondered. Rayna glanced at him as she sat on the couch and sighed. "I just lost a match." She said. "Hunh?" Naruto asked. "That prick Vegeta tricked me in sparring with him. Saying he bet I couldn't beat him without going super Saiyan something that he hasn't achieved by the way." Rayna said.

"So how did you lose?" Naruto asked. "He was able to use his galick gun on me. I was able to deflect it but he somehow managed to control and sent it back at me." She pouted.

"It's okay Ray-chan. At least next time you will be ready. And be able to kick his ass twice as hard." Naruto grinned at her making her smile. "Thanks Naruto-kun. I feel much better." She said as she pecked his lips.

"Anytime Ray-chan." Naruto smiled. "Okay Naru-kun I'm ready to go." Kira said as she walked in. Naruto looked at her attire. Black skinny jeans with a red short sleeved shirt which showed a bit of he stomach along with black flats.

"Alright then. Lets go." Naruto said as he was about to use instant transmission but Kira stopped him.

"Nope. Were taking the car." She grinned making Naruto pale. "But Kira-chan I don't like driving when I could just fly or transport there!" Naruto whined. "No whining! Don't you agree Naruto should drive more Ray-chan?" Kira asked.

"Yeah! Next time your also driving me Naruto-kun." Rayna grinned making him pale even more. "Now lets get moving mister!" Kira grinned as she dragged Naruto to the garage.

"If you like driving so much you do it!" Naruto said. "No way! Why would I drive when I have someone like you to do it for me? Plus if you're a good driver you could get an award while doing it." She cooed seductively making Naruto eyes wide.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let get driving!" Naruto grinned as he hopped into the car. Kira smirked. Hook, line and sinker. "Great!" She smiled as she jumped in and they drove off with the top off.

* * *

Two hours later Naruto and another Naruto and another 2 Naruto's walked into the house with bags in their hands. Bulma was currently sitting on the couch as she watched her husband and his clones put away the shopping bags.

"My my my. It seems you two have been busy." Bulma giggled. "Tell me about it. Kira-chan almost bought out the whole store. And that was just the first!" Naruto said as he put a bag down. Kira walked in with a cherish cat grin on her face. Adoring her arms were many coach bags in different styles and colors.

"I swear having a rich husband is so great. Hey Bulma look at the stuff I bought!" Kira exclaimed as she walked to her fellow wife. "Wow. Those are a lot of Coach bags. How much did this cost?" Bulma asked.

"I don't know but she drained Gama-chan." Naruto cried comically as he poked his deflated frog purse. It was the only gift Jiraiya gave him that was worth while. Hell it was the only gift Jiraiya gave him.

Suddenly Goku appeared with a tired Mito and Sayuri. "Hm? Goku what are you doing here?" Naruto asked his friend. "Oh hey guys. I came to drop off these two since I went to visit master Roshi. Oh Naruto Gohan wants to have you spar against him tomorrow." Goku informed.

"Alright I'll be there tomorrow." Naruto nodded. "Alright then see ya!" Goku grinned before leaving. "Ugghh." Mito and Sayuri groaned getting the others to look at them.

"So it take it you had fun?" Naruto grinned. "You ass! Roshi had us carrying boulders and walking on water from island to island back and forth! Do you know how tiring that is?" Mito glared.

"Not to mention he made us rub his nasty ass feet. Something about having good hands to use attacks, what does that even mean?" Sayuri shouted. Naruto laughed before heading to bed. Not much later he was joined in bed by his three wives that managed to snuggle with him.

Kira was laying on top of him, Bulma was gripping his right arm while Rayna gripped the other. Chuckling to himself he went back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Naruto woke up to see that Bulma was putting on her bra and already had her Panties on. From seeing her hair he could tell she just got out the shower.

Bulma blushed while Naruto just smiled. "Morning Bulma-chan." He said. "M-morning Naruto." She said. Naruto stood and started stretching till Bulma asked,

"Naruto?" Said blonde turned to see what she wanted. "Yeah?" He asked. "How can you be so calm and paitent with me when we haven't even had sex yet? I mean you just woke up seeing me half naked but your weren't affected in the slightest." She said.

"Because I love you Bulma. I respect your decision to wait. I don't care if we never have sex, I'm just glad your mine and no one elses." Naruto said with conviction. "But we've been married for a few months now. I don't…" Naruto shut her up with a kiss.

After pulling away he said, "Like I said, I don't care if we never have sex as long as your mine I don't care. Do I want to make love with you at some point? Yeah of course I do, but I will wait for you." Naruto said. "You know I do love you right? It just feels as if now isn't the right time. Plus I want to spend a couple more months at this age before you change me." Bulma said.

"Bulma, I know you love me. If you didn't you wouldn't have said yes when I asked. Now are done worrying?" Naruto asked. Bulma nodded with a smile. "Good." Naruto smiled before kissing her one more time and entered the bathroom.

Bulma smiled happy that Naruto didn't mind and moved on. 'One day, Naruto-kun. One day we will, I promise.' She thought before leaving the room.

Meanwhile with the blonde Naruto entered his bathroom to see that one of his wives were in the shower. Naruto eye smiled as he took off his shirt and sweatpants and hopped into the shower and kissed the woman's neck.

"Morning hime." Naruto said. "N-Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" a familiar voice said. Naruto's eyes snapped open to see long dark raven hair under him.

"S-Sayuri-chan? W-What are you d-doing in my s-shower?" Naruto stammered in shock. "B-Bulma said I could use this one since Mito was hogging the one in our room." Sayuri explained.

"I'm sorry Sayuri-chan. I didn't know. I thought you were Rayna or Kira. I'll get out." Naruto said. "Wait! Naruto-kun." Sayuri stopped him much to his confusion. "What is it Sayu-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Um, what were you gonna do if I wasn't here and I was Kira or Rayna instead?" She asked timidly. Naruto blushed because he knew what he would do. "Um well, I would do this."

**Mini Lemon!**

Naruto moved his hands to her chest and started massaging her breasts much to her pleasure if the moan was anything to go by.

Naruto continued to massage her left boob while his right hand traveled down south. He met with some dark raven curls which made him smile a bit and continued down to play with her moist pussy. And it wasn't from the shower.

As he continued to rub Sayuri moaned his name. Naruto felt brave enough to lean down and kiss her neck while he entered a finger in her folds. Sayuri was in bliss. The man she loved was touching her and not in a friend like way.

"Faster Naru-kun." She moaned out as Naruto quickened his fingering. She started panting and before she knew she came on his hand. Naruto pulled his finger out and licked her essence.

"You taste good Sayu-chan." Naruto smiled before washing up. Sayuri was blushing the whole time before she felt something poke her. Curious she looked for what poked her and found her answer.

Her eyes widened as she looked at his size. 'If he put that in, he would split me!' She thought. It was at least 9 ½ inches! "Sorry if I poked you Sayu-chan." Naruto said sheepishly but groaned a bit when Sayuri grabbed him and started to stroke.

"Your really big Naru-kun." Sayuri said. "Rayna and Kira tell me all the time." Naruto smirked before groaning as her stroking quickened. "Sayuri." He moaned. "Does it feel good Naruto-kun?" Sayuri asked as she slowed the stroking and rubbed his tip.

"Yeah. It feel's really good." Naruto said. Sayuri blushed before getting on her knees and facing it. She pushed Naruto against the wall as he stared at her with wide eyes.

Sayuri licked her lips before giving a small lick to the tip. Naruto shuddered as she did it again. Before he knew she took about 4 inches in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down trying to increase how much she could take.

While she sucked she licked him. Opening her mouth to take more in she pushed more in before it hit her gag reflex. So she calmed down before pushing more in. She got about 8 inches before pulling away and sucked the tip.

"Sayu-chan, I'm gonna cum." Naruto muttered as she hummed and bobbed. The vibrations set Naruto off as he pushed in her mouth deeper before cumming. Sayuri could feel at least 3 long ropes of his cum shoot down her throat. She didn't get all of it as some leaked out her mouth.

"That was good Naru-kun. We should do this again sometime." Sayuri smiled after licking the cum of the corner of her cheek. Naruto nodded before they both washed up.

**Mini Lemon end!**

After Sayuri left for her and Mito's room he got dressed and went down stairs for breakfast. Naruto saw pancakes on the counter and next to it was a note.

Taking the note he read it.

* * *

'_Morning Naruto-kun! Me and Rayna decided to go shopping today so we'll be back later. Love ya!_

_Kira and Rayna_'

* * *

Naruto smiled and ate his pancakes. When he finished a fuming Mito and a blushing Sayuri came downstairs. "Naruto!" Mito called gaining a mental groan from Naruto.

"Yes Mito-chan?" He asked. "How come Sayuri got to take a shower with you but I can't?" She glared. "Well because you were hogging the shower. Maybe when Sayu-chan hogs it you can take a shower with me, sound fair?" Naruto asked getting a nod from her.

"Good. Anyway I'm gonna drop you guys off at Roshi's for training as I spar with Gohan. So eat and lets go." Naruto said getting nods from them.

* * *

After dropping the two off Naruto used instant transmission to appear by Gohan to be delivered a nasty punch that had him on the ground nursing it.

"AYE AYE AYE! That hurt!" Naruto said as Gohan and Goku had stunned looks. "Naruto? Where did you come from?" Piccolo asked with an amused expression. Naruto stood and dusted himself off.

"I came to spar with Gohan." Naruto said. "Oh yeah! I want to increase my training more. I feel like I might have mastered Super Saiyan." Gohan said.

"So you want to fight against me?" Naruto asked. "Yeah." Gohan grinned. "Well okay then. Ready?" Naruto asked after leaping back. Gohan got into his stance and nodded.

"Alright then, here we GO!" Naruto roared as he blurred above Gohan ready to deliver an axe kick. Gohan barely dodged as he was clipped by Naruto.

'That was fast!' They all thought. Gohan then charged at Naruto and started giving the teen a barrage of punches. Naruto blocked everyone before Gohan surprised him and appeared on his left and punched his ribs.

Naruto winced in pain and backhanded the boy away. Gohan groaned in pain before Naruto appeared on his left and kicked him upward.

The boy flew higher into the air and managed to stop but rubbed his back. 'I won't be able to keep up with him like this.' Gohan thought as he fired off a barrage of Ki blasts. Naruto was able to deflect all of them with one hand.

Gohan was surprised but was surprised even more when he was slammed towards the ground. Once he hit the ground he looked up to see two Naruto's staring back at him.

Naruto nodded to his clone and the clone flew down at Gohan ready to pound him deeper in the ground. Gohan saw this and shot his hands forward.

"MASENKO…HA!" Gohan yelled as the yellow Ray blast shot at the clone. Naruto's clone was surprised he didn't even block the attack and let it 'kill' him. Naruto watched as the Ki ray came at him with a flick of his hand he knocked it away.

Gohan was stunned but snapped out of it and got out the ground. "Pretty good Gohan, now lets cut this warm up short." Naruto said as his hair started to raise before he became a super Saiyan.

Gohan also turned into a super Saiyan and lunged at Naruto. Naruto blocked all the boy's punches and blocked his knee with his own. He surprised Gohan by grabbing on his ankles and shot down at crazy speed.

"GGRAAH! HUNTER SLAM!" Naruto yelled as he chucked Gohan at the ground. Goku and piccolo watched with wide eyes at the crater Gohan created. The boy was gritting his teeth and his clothes were in rags.

"Ow." The boy grumbled. Looking up at Naruto he could see a Kamehameha forming. Gohan looked shocked before quickly standing up and started to perform his own.

"Ka-me-ha-me…HA!" Gohan yelled as he shot it at Naruto. "Kamehame…HA!" Naruto roared shooting his at Gohan's. Both blue ray blasts collided with each other. Naruto pushed against Gohan's while Gohan did the same.

Naruto pushed more forcing Gohan's back. 'Can't lose.' The boy thought before powering up. Naruto and Goku watched with interest as Gohan's hair became more rigid and his muscles grew a bit.

'So you took my advice eh, Gohan?' Naruto smirked before knocking away the energy.

"That form is useless is it not Gohan?" Naruto asked. Gohan nodded. "Yes but it gave me enough Energy to fight back." Gohan said. Naruto smiled as he powered down with Gohan following suit.

"Very good Gohan. You have improved since we started. We have more time to train before that kid from the future told us the androids were coming." Naruto said. Goku and Piccolo raised an eye brow wondering why Naruto didn't say Trunks name.

'He probably didn't pay it no mind and forgot. Man this will be so much fun!' Goku grinned inwardly while Piccolo smirked having thoughts along the same line.

"Alright then! Lets get started!" Naruto grinned as they began training once more. They could all say one thing. Naruto was a great sparring partner.

* * *

Time passed for the Z-fighters as it was now time to fight the Androids. Mito and Sayuri only had a 2 days till the Finals started which meant another five months on earth.

During the passed year and a half Sayuri and Mito were now on par with Gohan when being a super Saiyan. The fighting styles came easy since they were already Ninja.

Things definitely changed for the Uzumaki family and the other Z-fighters were about to find out exactly what.

They were all currently standing on a cliff over Ginger town. The ones present were Tien and Chaoitsu, Yamcha, Krillin, Piccolo, Kira and Rayna along with Bulma and an extra.

"Hey guys long time no see hunh?" Krillin grinned as he touched ground. "Wow things have changed. Except for Piccolo still green as ever hunh?" Krillin teased. "Still bald as ever." Piccolo smirked making Krillin sigh before setting sights on Bulma and a annoyed Yamcha.

"Hey guys." Krillin waved as he walked towards them. "Yo Krillin! Where ya been man?" Yamcha asked. "I was on Kami's lookout training. So Bulma what's with the kid? Is it Yours Yamcha?" Krillin wiggled his eye brows.

"Ain't my kid. You wouldn't believe who's it is. Ask Bulma." Yamcha said. "If its not yours, then it has to be Vegeta's!" Krillin said getting a scoff from Bulma and a chuckle from piccolo.

Tien was wondering who's kid it was also but kept quiet while Rayna and Kira were cooing over the giggling baby and Bulma smiled.

"Hey guys!" Goku grinned as he and Goku landed. "Goku! It's been so long! How ya been? And what about You Gohan? You look like you've gotten stronger." Krillin grinned getting a happy nod from Gohan.

"Yup! I sure have." Gohan grinned as he wore his father's outfit and his hair was in a ponytail. Goku didn't change but noticed the women fawning over the baby. Gohan noticed and went to go see him.

"Goku do you know whose baby that is? Yamcha is being all mysterious while Bulma keeps giggling at me." Krillin moped. "You mean you can't tell? It's…" "Goku! Wait till he gets here!" Bulma scolded getting a sheepish look from Goku.

"Sorry. Hey have any of you seen Naruto and the other two?" Goku asked. "He said he needed to take care of something." Rayna spoke not diverting her attention from the happy baby.

"What time is it? The androids are gonna attack with or without him." Piccolo said. "You worry to much Piccolo." A voice said. Every turned their heads to see Naruto smirking at them before touching base.

"Hey your that guy from before! Naruto right?" Krillin asked. "Yup that's me." Naruto smiled. The blonde no longer sported the clothes he wore against frieza.

Instead he wore a sleeveless shirt with a high collar. An silver line ran down the middle of the shirt before stopping at his pants. Which had silver flames on the side of the black baggy pants. Naruto wore silver boots that resembled Goku's with a black outline.

On his arms were black gauntlets with silver trimming. In the middle of each gauntlet were red jewels.

Rayna still wore her outfit while Kira wore the same except with different colors. The jacket and sash were red while the pants and shirt were black. Strapped to her back was the same Katana Naruto had when he first showed up.

"Naruto where are Mito and Sayuri?" Kira asked her husband. "With the kids." Naruto said shocking Krillin, Yamcha and Tien. "Oh okay." Kira nodded. Bulma then marched up to him and held the baby she was holding up to him.

Naruto raised an eye brow as the Baby had a straight face before busting out laughing. Naruto grinned before taking the baby. "What's going on here?" Krillin asked. "Can I say now?" Goku begged. "Fine." Bulma sighed.

"Thanks! That baby is Bulma's and Naruto's. His name is trunks." Goku said shocking Krillin to the core. "What?" Krillin asked in disbelief.

"You missed a lot while you were on the lookout krillin. Naruto and Bulma have a kid together and married, as well with Sayuri. She has twins." Goku informed. "This guy is married? To all these women?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, Luck bastard." Yamcha muttered getting Bulma to giggle, Naruto to grin and Tien to nod with him. "That's it no more. I am not going back there, to many stuff happens without me." Krillin moped.

"Oh and did I mention I'm Trunks is godfather while ChiChi is his godmother also? And Gohan is the godfather to Sayuri's twins." Goku said. "When did this happen?" Krillin asked.

"Well…" Naruto began when all this started.

* * *

**Flashback**

**12 months ago**

Naruto came home beat. He trained all day and night with Goku and Gohan. Those two were insane. Well he could have kept going if he wasn't trying to control his Super Saiyan 2 form. Naruto dug in his pocket and pulled out a Senzu bean.

After eating he felt much better. Naruto was able have Kira convince Korin in giving him the Recipe for Senzu beans. And now they had like a Senzu tree in the backyard!

"Naruto-kun is that you?" Mito asked as she walked down stairs. "Yeah what's up Mito-chan?" Naruto asked after sitting down. The red headed girl walked down stairs wearing nothing but a tank top and some black panties.

Ever since Naruto brought the two girls to earth their bodies have been changing like his did when he trained under King Kai. She no longer looked 13 but 17 and she kinda was just like Sayuri.

Her ass had gotten bigger along with her boobs. She was at least a DD cup now. While Sayuri was a high D. But that ass made up for it.

"What are you doing here? Weren't you training with Goku and Gohan?" She asked. "Yeah but Chi-Chi convinced them to stop training so I was able to slip out of there. What about you?" Naruto asked as she sat on the couch with him.

"The girls wanted to go out shopping together. I wanted too but really didn't feel like it. They just left in fact." Mito smiled. "Oh. So what do you want to do?" Naruto asked. Mito looked down like she was thinking about something.

"Naruto-kun, would you ever marry me?" She asked. Naruto raised a brow but answered nonetheless. "Of course. Was I gonna do it now? No. But I was gonna do it." Naruto said. "But why would you marry me? I'm your sister." She said.

"Mito-chan, your more than my sister. Hell if you really want to know were actually distant cousins if the blonde hair is anything to go by. But I love you all the same. As on of my best friends. Hell even when you were my sister you were my best friend. Yeah we argued but still." Naruto smiled.

Mito looked up at him and leaned forward claiming his lips. Naruto kissed her back before she pulled away. "Take me Naruto-kun. I want to be yours." She said with conviction.

Naruto smirked. "You already were, from the very beginning." Naruto said as they blurred upstairs to his room.

**LEMON!**

They landed on the bed with Naruto on top of her and he began kissing her neck. Mito pushed him up so she could rip off his Tank top.

"Quite animalistic aren't you, Mito-chan." Naruto smirked as she rubbed his chest. Naruto was surprised when she flipped them over so he was now on bottom while she straddled his waist.

She took his hands and led them to her chest. Naruto being no fool took the opportunity to grope them. They were soft but… "This comes off." Naruto said as he ripped her shirt off like it was nothing.

"Now who's acting like an animal?" She smirked at him as he pinched her nipples. Naruto made her lean down so her tits were over his face. He licked her right nipple before taking in his mouth and massaged the other. Mito moaned out as she rubbed his chest.

Naruto let the nipple go and switched. He pulled away and massaged both and said, "There so big Mito-chan." Mito blushed before she moved around so she was facing his pants and he was facing her wet clothed pussy.

"Your so wet down here, Mito-chan." Naruto muttered as he gave her a lick much to her joy. She meanwhile undid the sash and pulled his pants down and was smacked in the face by his dick.

Her eyes widened at the sight. 'Sayuri it was big when she was in the shower with him but she didn't say how big! He's huge!' She thought while licking her lips.

Meanwhile Naruto was licking lips. He pulled away her panties and nipped at her core. She moaned before swirling her tongue on the tip. Naruto groaned as a bit of Pre-cum spilled out. She happily sucked on tip drinking the pre-essence of his essence.

Mito then took him in her mouth and began bobbing up and down while licking the tip. Naruto groaned before darting his tongue in and out of her pussy. Mito moaned as Naruto continued and Naruto groaned as she moaned while his dick was in her mouth.

Without warning Naruto jerked forward and came in her mouth. Mito drank the substance as he pulled out. However he was still tongue fucking her pussy she moaned loudly and sat on his face.

After a couple more seconds she came all over his face. Naruto slurped her juices as she fell off his body.

Mito regained her energy as she wasn't done yet. She pulled Naruto on top of her and positioned him at her entrance. Naruto ripped the pesky underwear away as he stared at her trimmed red patch.

"Take me Naruto-kun. I want you inside me." She said. Naruto nodded and pushed himself inside. After breaking the barrier they started going at it like bunnies with her moaning and screaming his name.

"HARDER! I'VE DREAMT OF THIS FOR A LONG TIME! FASTER!" She moaned. Naruto grunted as he kept pounding her in the bed. Naruto took her left nipple in his mouth before they switched to doggy style.

As this point Naruto gritted his teeth and said, "Your so god damn TIGHT!" He yelled the last part and turned into a super Saiyan. Mito smiled as he drilled into her harder and faster and kept hitting her G-spot.

"Yes, Fuck me!" She moaned. "Grrgh, I'm about to cum." He grumbled. "Inside me. Paint my insides white!" She said as he gave one more push and came within her. Mito screamed in pleasure as she also came.

Naruto pulled out still hard. Mito was regaining her breath and glanced back to see him. She smiled and spread her butt cheeks with her hands. Naruto stared at her second hole.

"Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded. "Your always talking about how I have a great ass. Let me show you how great it is." She grinned. Naruto smiled as he prodded her asshole.

She moaned as he entered her. It hurt a bit but she could withstand it. He stopped moving so she could adjust and after she did she moved back in forth.

"Come on big brother, fuck my ass." She cooed. Naruto smirked before he did just that. As he pounded her he smacked her ass making her yelp before telling him to do it again.

Naruto smacked her red ass one more time before giving one more push and came in her backdoor. Mito moaned as she came once more. After that Naruto returned back to normal and pulled out.

**Lemon end.**

Naruto laid down next to her as she laid her head on his chest. After that he pulled the covers over them. They were quiet for a bit before Mito spoke.

"Naruto-kun, what's up with you and Anko?" She asked. Naruto blinked before saying, "Well when I was still in Konoha I was training in the forest of death. She found and was impressed with my skill. I was still cold back then and told her if she didn't want to spar or teach me then she should leave." Naruto chuckled at the memory.

"After that she tried kicking my ass but I beat her, sorta." Naruto said. "Sorta?" She asked. Naruto nodded. "Once she fell on the ground she managed to trip me and make me fall on top of her. Were we so close together and she kissed me." Naruto said remembering his first kiss.

"S-she kissed you? How old were you?" Mito asked. "I was thirteen. It was at least a month before I left. I liked her and all but…" Naruto paused. "But?" Mito urged him to continue. "She wasn't looking for real love. Just for someone to accept her. To find someone who has endured nearly the same pain as her. When I left that was my goodbye to her." Naruto said.

"You know she is still mad." Mito said. "Nah, she's just mad cause I took her last Dango stick." Naruto smirked. Mito looked confused. "Hunh?" She asked.

"Well it went like this…" Naruto started.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Hey Naruto-kun why are we here?" Rayna asked as they were standing at A Dango shop. "Well I need to talk to someone before we go. it's really important." Naruto said before spotting the person he wanted to talk too.

"Anko-chan!" Naruto grinned at her. Anko turned and glared at Naruto. "What are you doing here?" She asked. Naruto sighed before appearing before her and kissed her lips much to her shock and Rayna's amusement.

Naruto took her shock as an opening and explored her mouth. She moaned into the kiss as she started to kiss him back. After he pulled away he sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry Anko-chan, I really am. That was supposed to be my goodbye kiss but to many people were watching." Naruto said. "But why did you leave me?" Anko yelled. "I was gonna come back for you." Naruto said shocking her.

"What?" she asked. "Anko-chan, you know I hate it here right?" He asked getting a nod. "And I know you also hate it here." Naruto said. "No I…" Naruto cut her off with a serious look making her sigh and nod.

"Then why would I leave one of my precious people alone?" Naruto asked then noticed her curse mark. 'So he isn't dead. Greeaat.' Naruto muttered inwardly.

"But why didn't you take me with you?" Anko asked vulnerably. "Because I didn't have time. And I knew I was coming back. And you were on my list. Along with Sayuri, Mito, Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi and the Ichiraku's. I had a plan, but I needed to be strong to but it in motion." Naruto said.

Anko sighed. "Then what does that mean for us?" She asked. "Listen Anko-chan. I love you, I really do, but… I don't think you love me like that. I think you love the fact that I'm there for you and can relate to you. Just know that all those times we spent together weren't for nothing." Naruto said with a soft smile.

"Then I have no chance." She said. "I'm not saying that. In fact I would like to be with you in the future, but not now. I will come back for you Anko-chan. Just wait till the Chunin exams, then you can try and have that chance." Naruto grinned before kissing her softly and left with Rayna to the Uchiha compound.

Anko smiled and was about to reach for her last Dango when she saw it missing. "NAAARRUUUTTOOO!"

**Flashback end**

* * *

Naruto laughed at the memory as Mito giggled. "So things are patched up with you two now?" She asked. Naruto nodded as he yawned. "I'm heading to sleep. Love you Mito-chan." Naruto said. "I love you too, Naruto-kun." She said and snuggled closer into him.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, Kira's in heat." She said and fell asleep not seeing Naruto's eyes snap open. 'Oh shit'

* * *

The next two days were horror for Naruto as he had to beat Kira away with a stick. He didn't mind having sex with her but she got crazy when in heat.

"Naru-kuun!" Kira called as Naruto mentally groaned. "Yes Kira-chan?" Naruto asked ready to transport out of there if he needed too. "Can you take me shopping?" She asked. Naruto face faulted. "But Kira-chan you and the girls just went shopping two days ago!" Naruto said.

"Yeah but that was in east city! I want to go to west city cause they have the best Lingerie!" She grinned. Naruto's eye twitched. 'That's cool. as long as were in public she won't do anything reckless. I hope.' He thought.

"Fine, lets go." He said finishing his water not noticing the gleam Kira had in her eye. After Kira got dressed they got into the car and drove out to west city. On they way there Kira was looking at the ocean while Naruto was driving.

She smiled before turning back forward and reached for Naruto's crotch. Naruto tensed as she continued to rub him through his pants. "K-Kira-chan what are y-you doing?" Naruto asked.

"I wanna have a snack. I didn't get to eat before leaving." She said slyly while still rubbing him. "But I'm d-driving!" He protested. "Oh well! Multi task!" Kira said before unzipping his pants since he was wearing normal clothes.

She reached in and found what she was looking for and pulled it out. After that she pulled down his pants so her prize was all the way free. Naruto sighed happy that they were still at sea. The blonde slowed the car down so they would get there without her doing this.

Kira licked her lips. "You've been avoiding me since you and Mito-chan got busy." She said while stroking him. Naruto groaned as she leaned down and took him in her mouth. Naruto nearly moaned when she took all of him in one go.

She was the only one out all the girls to fully deepthroat him. Rayna could get as far as 8 inches like Sayuri while Mito could only do 7.

Kira inwardly smirked and started bobbing up and down. Naruto groaned as she sucked his pre-cum. Then something inwardly snapped. Lust was clouding his mind and he couldn't fight it.

Once again happy that no one was around he let his right hand off the wheel to put it on top of her head and push her further and jerk upward. She gurgled as he fucked her mouth while driving. Naruto pushed one more time before cumming in her mouth.

She pulled away after cleaning him up. She sighed as she wiped his cum off the corner of her mouth. "That was a nice snack." Kira smirked. "What the hell did you do to me?" Naruto asked.

"Well you know the water you drank?" She asked. Naruto nodded. "Well I put some herbs in it. The herbs were sexual herbs." She said. "But it tasted like water!" Naruto said. "The herbs are tastless. Now you can't help but release your sexual urges." She cooed as she stroked him.

Naruto complained the whole drive.

Bulma and Rayna were sitting on the couch watching TV when Naruto and a messy Kira walked in the house. "What happen to you?" Rayna asked. "It was amazing. He fucked me everywhere. The front seat, the back seat, on the hood, in the changing room. So amazing." Kira sighed in content as she dropped on the couch.

Rayna and Bulma looked at an Irriated Naruto who was holding shopping bags. "I swear, I am never taking her shopping again." Naruto grumbled as Rayna and Bulma laughed.

* * *

2 months passed since then and Naruto hadn't been the same. He watched what he drank from now on but nothing really changed except he proposed to Mito.

Naruto sighed as he laid in bed. "Were leaving Naruto-kun!" Rayna said. Naruto nodded. The girls decided to have one night to themselves every three weeks or son and today was one of those days. The only person who wasn't going was Sayuri.

She fell asleep when they decided where they were going and is still sleep. The girls didn't want to wake her so they just left her alone.

"Have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't." Naruto said. "I guess were not going then." Kira smirked . "Uh never mind." Naruto said getting a laugh from her.

Deciding to get some sleep he closed his eyes and did just that. He didn't know how much time passed till he heard his door open. "Naruto-kun you up?" Sayuri asked. Naruto fluttered his eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, just had to take a nap. What's up Sayu-chan?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his eye. Sayuri sat down next to him and kissed his neck.

"Sayuri?" Naruto asked. "I'm tired of waiting Naru-kun. How come Mito get's it before I do?" She asked as she continued to kiss him. "I was waiting on you. But if you really want me I'll be happy to oblige." Naruto smirked as he set her on his lap and kissed her lips.

**Lemon!**

Sayuri moaned as he battled her tongue and rubbed her ass. Naruto pulled away from her mouth and kissed her neck as she started humping him.

"You so cute Sayu-chan." Naruto said. Sayuri moaned his name before he was on top of her. He ripped her shirt revealing her D-cups. Naruto flicked her right nipple while pinching her left. She whimpered in pleasure before Naruto switched nipples and traveled his left hand down south.

He started fingering her while she humped his finger. Naruto smirked as he added another digit while kissing her neck. Sayuri moaned before saying,

"Enough foreplay! I want it now." She said. Naruto nodded and removed her dark blue panties and gazed at her moist pussy and trimmed curls.

Sayuri was getting impatient as she ripped his boxers off to see his pulsing manhood. She smiled as Naruto moved to her entrance. Taking a deep breath he entered her and nearly came right there.

"Your so warm and tight!" Naruto growled out. Sayuri smirked as she told him to go move. Naruto was surprised when he didn't feel a barrier in the way and asked about it.

"Oh that pesky thing? I got rid of it after our little shower together." She said. Naruto shrugged and began pounding into her much to her joy. "FUCK ME!" She moaned out as Naruto put her legs over his shoulders.

"Your holding on to me so tight!" Naruto said. "Fuck me harder!" She yelled. Naruto growled as he transformed while Sayuri activated her Sharingan.

Naruto then flipped positions so he was on bottom and Sayuri was on top like a cow girl. She moaned and started to shake her ass which made Naruto even crazier and pounded her harder not that she was complaining.

After about five minutes she was on her knees as Naruto was behind her with his hands on her hips. Naruto got an idea and grabbed her hair and pulled her back while slamming against her relentlessly.

"YES! FASTER!" Sayrui screamed as Naruto continued. "I'm about to cum." Naruto said. "Do inside me! I want your children! CUM WITH ME!" She screamed as she climaxed with Naruto. Naruto wanted to continue but he immediately felt drained.

It was like something broke through as he shot rope after rope inside her. Sayuri's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she passed out and Naruto pulled out. Once he did some of his essence leaked out from between her legs.

Panting he looked at her ass and decided to fuck it later before he laid next to her. Looking at her blissful expression Naruto pecked her lips. "I love you Sayuri, and I always had." Naruto smiled softly before closing his eyes. "I love you too, Naruto-kun." She muttered in her sleep.

**Lemon end!**

Elsewhere Kira was out with the other girls with a huge grin on her face before she felt something in the back of her mind. She stopped and started to ponder what it was before Mito told her to hurry up. Shrugging she ran to catch up and continue the night.

* * *

The next week Naruto and Bulma were in a restaurant laughing before Bulma calmed down and looked at her husband. "Naruto-kun, I'm ready." She said. "Ready? Ready for what Bulma?" Naruto asked confused.

Bulma blushed before saying, "To become young again. I don't want to wait any longer." She said. Naruto tensed when he heard the last part. The last time he heard those words he and Sayuri went at it.

"Okay, then when do you want to do it?" Naruto asked. "After dinner if it's possible." She said. "Yeah sure." Naruto smiled. Bulma smiled before saying,

"I love you Naruto. I really mean it." Bulma said. Naruto smiled softly at her. "I love you as well Bulma." Naruto said. She smiled before finishing her food and they started laughing again.

* * *

Naruto and Bulma walked home while Kira was reading a magazine. "Kira-chan, I need your help. It's time." Naruto said. Kira raised a brow before giggling. "Okay then, lets start the process." Kira said as she stood and walked into another room.

Naruto grabbed Bulma's hand and followed after Kira. When they arrived in the room there was an alter. "I never knew this was in here." She said.

"Yeah, it wasn't before. I just summoned it. Okay Bulma go sit stand on it while we prepare the seal." Kira said. Bulma nodded and did as she was told but before she moved Naruto kissed her passionately.

"Ahem! If you keep kissing her like that I won't be able to help my self." Kira said. Naruto grinned sheepishly at her but let Bulma go.

Once she was standing Naruto and Kira sat in front of her. They bit their thumbs and started going through hand seals with their eyes closed.

Bulma was confused but realized Naruto was doing the Ninjutsu he was telling her about. Suddenly they slammed their hands on the ground as a seal formula circled around their hands. It started to spread till it was drawn on the alter.

The two started pouring their Chakra into the seal while their eyes were still closed. Bulma felt a little funny but didn't comment on it. A bead of sweat rolled off their foreheads before the funny feeling started to grow. In a burst it was gone as was the seals on the alter.

Naruto and Kira wiped their foreheads and looked at Bulma who was still tall but more slim and looked as she did when she met Goku but a little older about 17 18.

Her hair was a little longer while her eyes were slitted. "Kira what is that I'm feeling?" Naruto wondered. "It seems our chakra added to hers and gave her a little power. Now she won't age as fast. She will look like that till she reaches about 36." Kira answered.

Naruto nodded and stepped forward. "Bulma? How do you feel?" Naruto asked. Bulma looked around before her eyes settled on Naruto. She smiled and jumped at him hugging him tightly. Naruto caught her and held her close.

"Thank you so much! I love you!" She cried as she kissed his face then his lips. Naruto kissed her back before she pulled away and smiled at him. "Now." She said. "Now?" He asked. She nodded and walked out the room while shaking her hips.

Naruto's eyes widened before getting a grin. He turned to a pouting Kira and pushed her against the wall and stole her lips. She moaned as he groped her left tit while playing with her pussy with the other.

Kira was in bliss as he dominated her. It always turned her on no matter what. She loved it when he took what he wanted from her and she was happy to give it to him.

"Thanks Kira-chan. You will get your reward later. This was just a peek." Naruto kissed her once more before leaving. Kira pouted cutely as he left. Now he had her all heated up but she would calm down and have him later. Oh yes she would.

**Lemon!**

When Naruto arrived into his room he was greeted by Bulma who was only in her orange bra and panties. Naruto was gaping at her perky C-cups and her nice long legs.

"Are you gonna stand there and stare or are you gonna come and take what is yours?" Bulma asked seductively. Naruto snapped out of his and threw off his shirt and made his way to her. He leaned on top of her and kissed her roughly. She smirked in the kiss and started kissing back.

Her hands found his back and started rubbing it lovingly. Naruto pulled away and dove for her neck laying kisses. She moaned as he hit a certain spot and kissed it over and over again. Naruto leaned up a bit and unclasped her bra to see her hard pink nipples.

He smiled and rolled the left into his mouth while massaging and pinching the other. She grabbed his head and pushed him deeper into her chest. Naruto switched before his hand went into her under wear to feel her patch.

Smirking to himself he let her tit go and traveled to her naval and kissed it before laying a kiss on her clothed pussy. "Your wet down here Bulma-chan." Naruto said as he took off the pesky clothing to see that her light blue patch was trimmed.

He laid a kiss on it and gazed at her glistening pussy. After that he went face first and ate her out much to her pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his head while pushing him forward.

"More! Give me more!" She moaned out as he licked her furiously. After she came on his tongue he was up and ready for entrance. Bulma nodded with a dazed smile. Naruto grinned at her and entered.

She was tight. Not like Sayuri but was tight. He felt her Hymen and was given permission. Naruto pushed and broke it causing her a little pain.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "I'm fine. Give me a minute." She said. Naruto nodded and waited till she moved her hips against his. Naruto got the message and went slow giving long deep thrusts. She moaned slowly as he kept hitting that secret spot.

"Go faster." She breathed out. Naruto obeyed and moved a little faster making her sigh until he started pounding her into the bed. He claimed her lips in a passionate kiss as he kept thrusting in and out. He pulled out and then thrust back in full force making her moan in pleasure.

"I'm gonna cum, Naruto." She said. "I am too." He said. "Come inside me. Please." She said. Naruto nodded as he kissed her and gave two more deep thrusts and came within her. She screamed in ecstasy as she came also.

Naruto sighed as he looked into her dazed eyes. "I love you Bulma." Naruto said. She whispered something incoherent but Naruto guessed what she said before she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Naruto pulled out and was about to head to bed too when he heard a moan. Looking behind him he was Kira sitting against the wall fingering herself.

"K-Kira?" Naruto asked. "Is it my turn yet?" She asked lustfully. Naruto noticed he was getting hard as she kept fingering herself. "How long were you here?" He asked while still watching her.

"Ever since you started tongue fucking her." She admitted. Naruto knew that was a long time and Kira's finger probably wasn't getting the job done.

"Would you like your reward now?" Naruto smirked. Kira nodded quickly. Naruto waved for her to come over which she did. "No foreplay. I've waited long enough." Kira said. Naruto smirked.

"Sure why not?" Naruto shrugged before she was on was on her hands and knees. Naruto positioned himself at her pussy before surprising her and plunging in her ass. She yelped in pain and pleasure as he grabbed her long red hair and pulled her head back while fucking her ass.

"AH! Yes! faster! Harder!" She moaned as Naruto slapped her ass and pounded her ass. She moaned before he pulled out and entered her core. She moaned as he fucked her without remorse. "You like being Dominated hunh? Don't you, you ero-vixen!" Naruto growled.

"Yes! I love being Dominated by you Naruto-sama!" Kira moaned as he pounded her harder. "I'm cumming!" She said. "Go ahead! Cum for me!" Naruto said. Kira did just that as Naruto gave one more push. Naruto felt ready to bust so he pulled out turned her around and came all over her. Kira realized what was happening and opened her mouth in time to catch a rope or two.

Naruto looked at her with lidded eyes. "Love you Kyu-chan." Naruto mumbled before moving behind Bulma and spooned her before falling asleep. Kira sighed in relief before kissing her husbands cheek and left the room with a smile on her face.

**Flashback end**

* * *

"And that's what happened." Naruto said in a really safe way. "Hunh?" Krillin asked. "I said all we got married, knocked boots with both of them and she got pregnant." Naruto shrugged. "Oh, I that's what I heard. But what about how you turned her young again?" he asked.

"Oh that's easy. I just used a sealing ritual to turn her young again." Naruto grinned before his son grabbed his hair making yelp. "Ow trunks, don't pull daddy's hair." Naruto smiled as Trunks giggled.

"So his name is trunks hunh? What about the other kids?" Krillin wondered. "Well Sayuri had a boy and a girl. Our son's name is Izuna who is her ancestor. In my little girl is Hime." Naruto smiled.

"HEY!" A gruff voice yelled. Naruto and the others looked up to see Yajirobe flying down in his car. "Hey Yajirobe are you gonna help us against the androids?" Goku asked. "Hell no. Korin just wanted me to drop these off. He knows Naruto has some but wants to get rid of these." Yajirobe said tossing a small bag to Goku.

"Thanks." Goku said. "Yeah whatever. See ya around." He waved. Once he was in the air and leaving Piccolo asked, "What time is it? The kid from the future said the androids would appear at 9:45." (**Don't really know the time**)

Krillin shrugged. "Maybe he was just making that up." Bulma shook her head. "I doubt it Krillin. Why would he come all the way to the past to pull our legs?" She asked making Krilling smile sheepishly.

"Hey has anyone seen Vegeta?" Goku asked. "That prick is in space somewhere taking out his frustration." Bulma said.

"Yeah. He blasted off yesterday when we went to go visit Bulma's parents. Vegeta was mad that he hadn't been able to become Super Saiyan at all." Naruto said throwing trunks up and catching him, making the baby laugh.

Suddenly they heard an explosion and turned to see Yajirobe's car was on fire. "What the hell? Bulma take trunks!" Naruto said handing over his son. After that he created two clones and sent them to help the fat man.

"I think those were the androids." Gohan said. "Yeah, but I can't sense them." Naruto said looking over the city. "Maybe we should split up." Krilling suggested. "Right. If you find them raise your Ki. Scatter!" Piccolo barked as everyone but Naruto left.

He summoned 3 clones. "Listen Bulma I want you to go home with these clones and stay with the others okay? I'll be back soon." Naruto kissed her and trunks before blasting off. Bulma stared after her husband in worry.

She heard a whimper and looked at her son who was about to cry. "Don't worry Trunks. Daddy will be back soon okay? Come on clones." She ordered. "Right." They said before taking off.

* * *

Naruto was standing on a roof top looking over the city with caculating eyes while Rayna and Kira were flying around Piccolo was way above them while Gohan and the others were patrolling the streets.

'What kind of androids are these? That kid said they had unlimited energy if that's so why can't I sense them?' Naruto thought with irritation till he felt someones Ki drop.

"What the?" Naruto concentrated before finding out it was Yamcha's. Naruto flew off to the dropping of Ki while the others followed his example.

When Naruto got there he saw a hand through Yamcha's chest while an old man wearing some weird get up was choking him. Not to mention a raging fire beside them.

"YAMCHA!" Naruto yelled. The old man looked behind Yamcha to see more guests. "I think he belongs to you." The man said throwing Yamcha to them. Krillin caught him as Naruto and Goku glared at him.

"So these are the so called big bad androids? Kinda funny looking if ya ask me." Piccolo commented getting a sweat drop from Rayna and Kira. 'Look who's talking skin and cape.' They thought.

"Hm? It's kinda surprising that you know we are androids. But…" the old man said he looked at the group and stopped at Goku. "I'm surprised that all of you anticipated our arrival on this island. Tell me how did you know we would come and bring so many others?" The man asked.

"None of your damn business!" Naruto growled barely surpressing his KI. "If your so tough make us!" Piccolo said. "Very well." The old man smirked. "Piccolo shut up! Do you want more innocent people dead?" Naruto asked as the others got into a fighting pose.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked. "I mean that this guy could careless if he blew up the city. He already killed Yamcha and others." Naruto explained.

"You are very observant. Who are you anyway?" The old guy asked. "I have no Data on him 20." The fat white guy said. "Neither do I 19." 20 agreed. "Well ya see I'm not from here. Now lets take this somewhere else." Naruto said.

"Why? We could settle this right here." 20 said. "No way! There are to many people here. Someone else might get hurt!" Goku said. "I agree. There are to many people in the way." 20 said as his eyes hummed red.

"Rayna!" Naruto called as Rayna appeared in front of android 20 and kicked his head to the curb making his whole body fly and crash against at building.

'What speed!' Piccolo thought. "Nice try. But we are moving somewhere else. Follow us." Naruto said before giving Rayna a look. She nodded before everyone took off with 20 and 19 behind them.

After they left Rayna used a water jutsu to but the fires out and looked at Krillin who was helping Yamcha. "He's barely alive. Here give him these." Rayna said handing him 2 senzu beans. Krillin nodded before she took off to help the others.

"Here buddy take these." Krillin said as he fed Yamcha. After eating them Yamcha speaks. "Krillin where are the others?" He asked. "They took the androids somewhere else." Krillin informed.

"What? We have to tell them that the Androids absorb energy!" Yamcha said as he blasted off with a stunned Krillin who followed a few seconds later.

* * *

Naruto and Goku were flying in front of the Androids who were behind them and the others were behind them watching them.

"What are we gonna do about them?" Goku asked. "No clue. Just hope were strong enough to turn them into scrap metal." Naruto said. Goku nodded as they sped up with the others in tow.

As they kept flying android 20 was growing impatient and commented on that as he and 19 came to complete stop. "Stop. I'm tired of flying, we fight here." 20 said as he and 19 flew down the ground.

"What nerve." Naruto muttered before notcing Goku was panting. 'The hell is wrong with him? We were just flying.' Naruto thought as Goku flew down to meet the androids. Shrugging Naruto joined them.

Goku looked around noticing there was barely any life around. "So are you ready Goku?" 20 asked surprising them. "How do you know him?" Tien asked.

"I know all of you. The namek Piccolo, you Tien, you are Gohan son of Goku, while the other pest was Yamcha. But we don't have any data on you three." He said indicating to Naruto and his wives.

Rayna and Piccolo weren't worried about that as they were trying to figure out why the hell he picked the rock area. 'High ground, lots of places to hide. I see.' Rayna inwardly smirked while Piccolo nodded coming to the same conclusion.

"How do you know us?" Goku asked panting. Tien glanced at him while Naruto heard. 'What's up with him?' Kira wondered. 'Something isn't right with dad.' Gohan thought.

"Fine as you wish. But I doubt that is…" "Would you shut up and say it already? Damn." Naruto said as his eye twitched. 20 narrowed his eyes at him before continuing.

"You have been under my watch for sometime. By a highly sophisticated remote tracking device." 20 said. 'This guy is a major stalker.' Rayna thought.

"This device could detect your energy matter and was planted on you at the world martial arts tournament, when you were still a boy." 20 said. 'Pedophile.' Kira thought in a sing-song voice.

"Your every move was calculated, the secrets of your Kamehameha were revealed. Over the years followed your many battles. He watched as you grew stronger over the years, to raise to astounding new heights. And by watching learned.

You were studied till had enough information to create the perfect fighting Machine. Powerful machines. Fully capable machines that had the power to destroy you. Like the way you destroyed the Red Ribbon army." 20 said.

"This is just a grudge?" Goku asked. "How weak." Naruto muttered. "From the day you destroyed the red ribbon army, seeked revenge. We will realize his dream." 20 said.

"So basically your supposed to be these perfect fighting machines I take it?" Piccolo asked. "Yes I have been designed by my creator to surpass you in every possible way." 20 said with a small smirk.

"Now I'm just curious. Was he spying on Goku when he went to namek?" Naruto asked. "No. He had enough information to stop and create us." 20 said. "Then I'm guessing he wasn't spying on us during these last 3 years right?" Naruto asked with his own smirk.

"Then you don't know everything. You think you do but you don't." Goku smirked. 20 raised an eye brow at this. "Goku and others among us are way stronger than you think. Did he predict Goku and Gohan can become a super Saiyan?" Piccolo asked with his superior smirk.

"Super Saiyan?" 20 asked in confusion. In a flash Goku, Gohan, Rayna and Naruto were Super Saiyans scaring the shit out of the androids, not that they showed it. Tien knew about Gohan but was still surprised.

"What is this?" 20 gasped out. "20 there power is higher than we predicted." 19 said. "No shit Sherlock. Goku which one do you want to take?" Naruto asked. "No stand back. I got this." Goku said.

"Alright, just don't get your ass kicked." Naruto said. "19 handle him." 20 ordered. 19 nodded as he stepped up to Goku. At that point Krillin and Yamcha were next to Piccolo.

"Guys! Those androids can absorb energy!" Yamcha said as Goku charged for 19. "What the hell you mean?" Naruto demanded. "When I found them that old one was sapping my energy like it was a drink!" Yamcha said.

Naruto froze as he snapped his head to Goku was now in the air beating the crap out of the fat android with a barrage of punches and kicks.

"He'll be fine." Kira said putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's not that. Do you remember when that kid from the future told us about the androids?" He asked as they all nodded.

"He said that the Androids had unlimited power and never got tired. If that is the case then why the hell do they need to absorb energy when they tire?" Naruto asked shocking the group as Goku just sent the androids flying.

"But he's fine so what the deal?" Yamcha asked. "The deal is were not dealing with the right androids or that kid has his info wrong." Naruto said.

"So what? We can take em. Look at Goku go he's wasting him." Krillin grinned. "Yeah, I'm not worried anymore." Yamcha agreed. "You should be." Rayna said. "Hunh why?" Tien asked.

"She's right. Goku is not his confident self. He's not even hurting the android. He is gonna need our help!" Piccolo said. "What ya talking about he seems fine. Your just paranoid." Tien said.

"No Tien, Piccolo is right. Dad is getting weak." Gohan said as his father sent 19 crashing towards the ground. "That doesn't look weak to me." Krillin muttered. "Man what a shot, that was awesome!" Yamcha grinned.

Naruto and his wives narrowed their eyes as they saw 19 get back up. "Hunh? He's up!" Krillin said. "What are those guys made out of? If Goku hit me like that I would be out cold." Yamcha said with Tien agreeing.

"Ka-me-ha-me…" Goku said struggling to power it up. Naruto's eyes widened. "HA!" He yelled shooting at the giddy 19. "NO!" Naruto yelled as he kicked the blast away shocking Goku and the androids.

"N-Naruto? W-what are y-you doing?" Goku asked while panting. "These scrap heaps absorb energy and you look like your out of it." Naruto said. Goku gripped his chest while panting harder.

"Hey what's wrong with Goku? That android sapped all his strength!" Krillin said. "No that's not it. It's something else!" Piccolo said as 20 frowned. 'Damn it! He was so close. Who is this guy?' 20 thought glaring at Naruto.

Goku's hair started to fade as he turned back to normal. Everyone's eyes widen when they saw this. 'NOW 19! DO IT WHILE'S HE'S DISTRACTED!' 20 yelling inwardly. 19 seemed to have the same idea and charged for Goku.

Naruto glanced at him and spun around kneeing the fat one's stomach. "Not so…" Naruto then cocked his fist back and punched 19 flying. "FAST!" Naruto yelled. 20's eyes widened as he saw this.

Gohan was eyeing his father before noticing him grip his chest. "AH! I know what it is! It's the virus!" Gohan said shocking the others. "Virus?" Krillin asked. Naruto's eyes snapped to Goku as the man passed out. Naruto blurred behind him and grabbed the back of his shirt.

"So the virus is here hunh? Yamcha! Make sure Goku goes home and takes his medicine." Naruto said tossing Goku over to him. The man caught him and nodded before taking off.

"I guess he was right. The virus was late than the boy said and Goku thought it was a mistake. But it seems his visit has already changed history." Piccolo said as 19 came back glaring at Naruto.

"Oh so your alive. It's a good thing I didn't hit you when I was a super Saiyan or your head would have been crushed. Lets change that shall we?" Naruto smirked as he powered up again.

But before he could move both jumped out of the way when a Ki blast was sent at them. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the destruction it caused before smirking.

"I wondered when you would show up…" Naruto raised his head looking to the sky. "Vegeta." Naruto said. "Fool." Vegeta smirked back.

The prince was in new Saiyan armor that Naruto asked Bulma to create for him later. "How was my tip? Did it work?" Naruto asked. "Oh it worked alright. Worked better than expected." Vegeta said.

"Good, now you can stop moping around." Naruto smirked as Vegeta glared at him. "Another pest? How many of there are you?" 20 asked. "Does it matter?" Naruto asked. "No matter. It doesn't matter how many you have or if you can go this, Super Saiyan, we can still crush you into the ground." 20 smirked.

"Is that so? Which one?" Naruto asked. "I'll take fatty while you hand the old man." Vegeta said. Naruto nodded as both turned super Saiyan shocking the others.

"Whoa! When did Vegeta become a Super Saiyan?" Krillin asked. "Who knows but with 4 of them this will be a piece of cake since Goku isn't here." Tien said.

"You too hunh?" 20 muttered. "Lets go." Naruto said as Vegeta nodded and took off. Naruto smirked before teleporting in front of Gero with a Ki blast pressed against his chest. "Can't absorb if you it's against your chest now can you?" Naruto smirked as he blasted to android away.

"Whoa! Naruto blew him away!" Krillin said. "Look at Vegeta!" Tien said as Vegeta was knocking 19 around. "Is that all you got? Weak!" Vegeta said as he kicked 19's chin and teleported above him and smashed him down.

Naruto was busy dodging 20's sloppy strikes before grabbing his hand and gripped it tight. The audience was surprised how Naruto and Vegeta had the same idea as the Saiyan prince was pulling 19's hands off.

"It's funny how you are so fond of these hands of yours." Naruto said squeezing tighter. "Let go!" 20 barked trying to grab Naruto's face but the blond Saiyan snatched his other hand.

"Sorry, but I win." Naruto said before he heard a boom. Glancing behind him he saw Vegeta wipe 19 off the face of the planet. Android twenty took this chance to blast Naruto away and zoom off.

Naruto shook his head as he saw 20 get away. "We need to find him." Naruto said. "Wait!" A voice said. Naruto and the others turned around to see Bulma. "What are you doing here Bulma?" Naruto asked as she got out the flying car.

"Hn, while you play Goo-goo with your woman I'm gonna look for the android you let get away. I can handle it on my own." Vegeta said as he blasted off. "Damn him." Naruto gritted his teeth about to go till,

"Not so fast Naruto Uzumaki! Your not following him till I tell you this information." Bulma said. "But Bulmaaa, Vegeta is gonna kill the android before I do!" Naruto said. "I'm serious Naruto." Bulma said giving him the look.

Naruto tensed when he saw that look. That was the 'You will get no pussy later' look. "What is it?" He asked. "Good." She smiled. "Now I think that android your fighting is ." she said. Naruto looked confused.

"So what?" Naruto asked. "That means that has turned himself into an android and probably has more." Bulma said shocking the hell out of them. "The fuck you mean more?" Naruto asked.

"More! My father said was crazy but a genius. If he really wanted revenge on Goku like I over heard then he probably has more than himself and the other android." Bulma said.

"That's probably why he ran off. He probably knew he couldn't take all of us and must want to go to his base and get these new androids." Kira said. "That's the only solution." Rayna nodded. "Then how are we gonna find him? We won't be able to search for his energy." Gohan said.

"Yeah. So we'll have to split up and look for him." Piccolo said. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Krillin asked. "Yes! now lets hurry before Vegeta takes my kill!" Naruto said before kissing bulma's cheek and flew off.

The others nodded before taking off also leaving Bulma and a sleeping trunks in the car. Sighing she got back in and took off ready to go home.

* * *

The Z-fighters were busy in the mountains looking for Gero. Gohan looked low while Krillin looked lower and Piccolo looked high. Tien looked in between while Rayna, Naruto and Kira were on the ground or above Piccolo watching.

They couldn't find Vegeta so they let him be. 'I should just blow this whole place up. That will draw him out.' Naruto thought before getting a vision of Rayna and Kira scolding him about it. He sighed as he thought of a new plan. ' I am so whipped.'

Gero was being sneaky like a rat eyeing his next victim. He studied Gohan, Tien, Piccolo, and Krillin. He looked around before spotting Piccolo whose back was to him.

'Yes! Piccolo is the one. He is the next strongest after Vegeta. I think.' Gero thought before silently approaching the namek. Having a vicotorius smirk he charged and snatched piccolo.

The namek struggled as his energy was being drained. He tried prying the hand off his mouth but he was to weak. 'Gohan come quick! It's me! The android has me!' Piccolo said mentally. Gohan heard the voice and spun around and charged for his green friend.

Naruto and the others seemed to notice Gohan and flew to join him. Meanwhile Piccolo was becoming tired rapidly as Gero talked trash. But before he knew it Gohan kicked him off Piccolo.

Gero flew towards a rock before being kneed by Naruto. "Thought you could escape me? FAT CHANCE!" Naruto yelled as he swatted Gero away with incredible speed.

As he stood back up from the ground he noticed he was surrounded. "How? No matter. I have enough energy to destroy all of you." Gero smirked. "Get over yourself/Shut up." Naruto and Vegeta said.

"I'm really tired of you underestimating Saiyans. Makes me want to smash your brain." Naruto said. "I agree. We are an elite race. We can handle you. Especially by myself." Vegeta smirked.

"Sorry Vegeta but he's mine. You had Fatso." Naruto said. "Please. He wasn't even able to sastify my needs." Vegeta scoffed. Piccolo finished munching on the Senzu bean Krillin tossed him and flew down behind Gero.

"Both of you stay out of this. I owe him." Piccolo said. "HELL NO!" Both Saiyans yelled making the girls sweatdrop. "Listen! He is mine. If he manages to get by me then he is all yours. How you two figure that put is beyond me." Piccolo said.

"I don't care if you fight him. Hell I don't care if he even kills you. What I do care about is him stealing more of your energy and makes himself even stronger." Vegeta said. "But isn't that a good thing?" Naruto asked getting a raised eye brow from Vegeta.

"I mean we Saiyans love a good match right? And we want our opponent to be strong so we can have a challenge correct? So wouldn't we want him to get stronger?" Naruto asked.

"You have a point fool. Fine go ahead." Vegeta said. Piccolo didn't even nod before he was gone and Kneed Gero in the face sending him crashing against a wall behind Vegeta. "Hn." Was his response.

"Whoa did you see that?" Krillin asked. "Don't beat him too bad." Naruto said. "Can't promise that." Piccolo said before Gero charged and the whoop ass began.

Everyone watched for about five minutes as Gero got his ass handed to him. Suddenly Piccolo grabbed Gero's arm and sliced off making Naruto sigh. He wanted to do that.

Gero then tried escaping but Piccolo blasted at Ki blast at him making it dusty. Once it cleared Gero climbed out of the crease he was in.

"How is this possible? My Data says you aren't supposed to be this strong! None of you!" Gero yelled. "Your data would have been correct if we weren't told of your arrival three years prior. So we got our ducks in a row." Piccolo said.

"Ducks? What the hell does that mean?" Gero asked. "Yeah what does that mean?" Naruto asked. "It means! That we were ready for you!" Piccolo said. "Are you gonna finish him off or should I?" Vegeta asked.

"No! I can handle him. If it was the other way around he wouldn't hesitate. I can…" Piccolo stopped as everyone besides Gero looked to the side to see someone approaching them in a burst.

"Who could that be?" Tien asked. The boy came closer till he stopped by Vegeta. "Trunks is back!" Piccolo said as something clicked in The Uzumaki's and Vegeta's head. 'Trunks?' They all thought.

'How weird. He has the same name as my son. Wait a minute! He's was able to go super Saiyan against cold! And he's from the future?' Naruto thought staring at his future son while Vegeta was also. He was trying to figure out who the hell this kid was and found his answer.

'So he is the son of the fool and the woman hunh?' Vegeta thought. 'That's little trunks? he's so cute!' Kira thought. 'I thought he felt familiar!' Rayna thought.

Trunks was staring at Gero who was shitting his pants. 'ANOTHER ONE? Who the fuck is he?' he demanded. But he noticed as everyone had their eyes on the teen and decided to sneak off. 'I won't win at all against them. I have to release 17 and 18.' He thought.

"Yeah, even though I haven't seen him before, he is definitely one of Gero's androids." Trunks muttered.

"What do you mean you haven't seen him before? Isn't he one of the androids you warned us about?" Vegeta demanded. "Calm down Prince of 2. That Android is . If you actually stayed and listened to what Bulma had to say you would know this." Naruto said.

Trunks looked at his father and noticed how he looked a little older. 'He's probably about 17 right now. Is he and mother together?' Trunks wondered.

"Then what about the other two? Answer me!" Vegeta demanded. 'Now is my chance!' Gero thought before quietly taking off while Trunks glared at Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta calm down. Does it really matter? The kid said we had to fight two androids. We fought them and history has changed." Krillin said. "Krillin were you not listening to Bulma?" Naruto asked. "What do you mean?" Krillin asked.

"The whole reason we chased of the robotic shit was so he could tell us where the other Androids he might have are. Speaking of little Robotic shit, where is he?" Naruto asked.

Everybody looked below to see that Gero was gone. "Aww man! We lost the litte robotic shit. Now we have to look all over again!" Naruto said before charging off while the others followed.

'I know if he had took to the air we all would have seen him. Which means he's on foot, going through these narrow ass canyons.' Naruto summarized. "He didn't get very far. He is on foot after all." Naruto said as he dived down through the canyons.

"You're a fool." Vegeta said next to trunks. Rayna and Kira glanced back at them while Naruto heard but kept ahead. "And why is that?" Trunks asked.

"You said that Gero was killed by the androids, not that he turned himself into one!" Vegeta glared.

"The timeline has shifted. It probably did when I arrived here from the future. I was afraid this might happen. But it was a calculated risk I had to take." Trunks said.

"No one blames you son. You did what you thought was right. So don't beat yourself up over it." Naruto grinned back at him making Trunks eyes widened. "I blame him." Vegeta grumbled.

"No one cares!" Naruto said making Vegeta grumbled even more. "How did you know?" Trunks asked. "Well it's not that hard to figure out when you are a Super Saiyan and Piccolo said your name." Naruto said.

"I'm sorry for deciving you." Trunks said. "No problem. Like I said you had to do what was right. So no harm no foul." Naruto said with a smile. Trunks couldn't help but smile. He was happy that his father didn't blame him for anything.

"I think you should describe the androids from your time so we don't make the same mistake again." Rayna said getting a nod.

"Android 18 looks like a beautiful young woman with blond hair. While Android 17 is a young man with black hair and wears a orange scarf around his neck. But it's there eyes. there eyes are the things that will haunt you the most." Trunks said.

"Man these things sound pretty mean." Krillin said. "I don't know. Sounds like 18 is gonna be a hottie." Naruto grinned while his two wives gave him a certain look that he didn't catch.

"What are you talking about? 18 is just as bad as 17! All they do is destroy! Plus 18 is the one that killed you!" Trunks said. "Then they must be pretty strong. Plus let me tell you something trunks. it's a game correct?" Naruto asked getting an unseen nod.

"Then we should treat that way. If we take things to serious we over think things and find ourselves killed. But if you have the same mind set as them then all you want to concentrate on is winning. That's how Saiyans handle it, am I right Vegeta?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Very much so it's scary." Vegeta said getting a smirk from them. "But father!" "Listen trunks, I haven't had a good fight in a really long time. In fact the last good fight I had was against Rayna and Zangetsu. If I really wanted them gone…" Naruto turned back to Trunks with a sadistic grin on his face.

"They would be. So don't worry. Let your dad handle this alright?" Naruto asked as they stopped in front of a closed metal door.

"So this is where Gero is?" Krillin asked. "Yeah. I can hear the noise coming from inside." Naruto said as Vegeta blasted the door down.

Once the dust settled the group was greeted to android 17 talking to Gero and 18 looking at some kind of capsule.

"Them! That's them! Go kill them!" Gero ordered. "We will deal with them when we feel like it." 17 said. "Hey 17 check this one out. He seems big and bulky." 18 said looking inside.

"Hey! Get away from there! Android 16 is not ready yet!" Gero said. "Android 16? There's another one?" Trunks asked in disbelief. 18 was about to release him when Gero started hollering like a fool.

" I order you to leave 16 alone and kill them!" Gero barked. "I'm tired of your mouth." 17 said as he kicked Gero's head of his shoulders. "Your time is finished old man." 17 smirked before killing Gero by stomping on his head.

17 glanced at the Z-fighters who were waiting. Krillin was shivering while Trunks was shaking in anger. "Let our friend out." 17 said. "Oookaay." 18 said.

"NO! IF THAT THING IS LET OUT IT WILL BE THE END OF US ALL!" Trunks screamed as he flashed Super Saiyan and flew into the air. "What does he think he's doing? Fool! Control your son." Vegeta ordered. "Shut it Vegeta." Naruto said.

"Burning Attack!" Trunks yelled as he shot his blast at them. The lab exploded as Trunks panted. Once the dust cleared 17 and 18 were elsewhere unharmed while 18 held the capsule.

"Why did you do that?" 17 asked. "N-no way. I put all my power into that move." Trunks stammered. "Let him out he's been sleep enough." 17 ordered. 18 nodded as she let android 16 out.

"Well you've been asleep for a long time. told us not to wake you is there a reason why?" 17 asked. "…" No answer. "How long were you in there?" 18 asked. "…" Once again no answer.

"Silent guy hunh?" 17 smirked. "Maybe he doesn't have a voice box. Anyway, what's our mission again?" 18 asked. "Find Goku." 16 spoke. "Oh so he does speak! Alright big guy do you know where Goku is?" 17 asked.

16 was about to answer when Naruto appeared. "Sorry but were not letting you get to Goku." Naruto smirked. "Who are you?" 17 asked.

"Who ever he is, he's cute." 18 said. "And your just as fine. I would like to take you on a date sometime but your after my friend." Naruto said. "I have no data on this person. Along with those other three." 16 said. "Same here. So your gonna tell us who you are or what?" 17 asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Nice to meet ya." Naruto smirked. "Like wise. So I'm guessing your gonna prevent us from finding Goku right?" 17 asked. "You got it. But I would like to fight the lovely 18 here while you can handle the others." Naruto said.

"No fair! I wanted the woman!" Vegeta said. "Get over yourself." Naruto said copying his voice making Vegeta gain a tick mark. "Anyway so do you accept?" Naruto asked. "Sure why not?" 18 shrugged.

"Father what are you doing?" Trunks asked. "Don't worry son, I'll be fine. Keep an eye on Vegeta though." Naruto said. Trunks looked at his father in worry before Rayna put hand on his shoulder.

"Rayna-kaa-san." He breathed. "Don't worry about him. Naruto-kun can handle himself. Like he said before if he saw these guys as a threat to his home he would handle it immediately." Rayna smiled at him.

Trunks felt a little better and nodded. "Alright." He said. "Good. Now lets watch Vegeta get his ass kicked." Rayna smirked while Trunks nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile with Naruto said blond was with his fellow blonde in the canyons. "So tell me 18-chan, are you full robot or mostly human?" Naruto asked. "The latter. What about you? You got any special powers?" She asked. "You bet." Naruto smirked as he turned Super Saiyan.

"So you can become a human night-light. I can tell your gonna be a good fight." 18 smirked. "Yeah, I bet you are too." Naruto smirked back as he got into his fighting position.

18 did the same as they stared off before they flew at each other.

* * *

**THAT! Is the 5th chapter. I bet you guys have at least figured out who the 6th wife is. And if you have I'll give you a cookie! Well a cyber cookie! And for those of you who are surprised about Sayuri having kids the timeline changed. **

**As you know Naruto and his wives didn't really have the chance to do that kind of stuff. But the other girls with have children as well soon.**

**Lastly make sure you check out my Super Saiyan 4 poll. Anyways Later! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! This is the next chapter for Soul! Now I just put up a poll yesterday morning about Naruto becoming a Super Saiyan 4 soon. I just took it down and here are the results.**

**24 people said yes while 8 said not yet. So that means that Naruto will becoming a Super Saiyan 4 somewhere between Broly and before Goku spends the day on earth.**

**Yes, Broly will be in this story as I have something planned for him later. Now it seems 2 people have a guess to Naruto's next wife and that is Bankai777 and FireKing500.**

**Anyway now for the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Naruto and Android 18 met fists each having their own smirk. 18 suddenly appeared behind Naruto and was about to knock him down but he managed to create a clone that kicked her away.

'I'm not sure if she can absorb energy like Gero and the fat one did. But I'll make sure.' Naruto thought as he teleported in front of 18.

The female android surprised him by launching a Ki blast him he knocked out of the way but was unprepared for the knee that bashed his face in and sent him crashing through pillars of rock.

"If that's it your weaker than I expected." 18 said. "I'm not finished yet." Naruto said smirking at her from above. 18 looked surprised before she noticed she was surrounded by clones.

"So you can make many copies of yourself big whoop." 18 said. Naruto remained silent till she realized that the area was filled with clones.

"How is that possible?" 18 stammered. "I wonder why Trunks is so scared of you. Your pretty hot and strong. That knee nearly broke my nose." Naruto said rubbing said nose.

"It doesn't matter how many you can make because I can destroy them all!" 18 said as she burst into the air. Naruto narrowed his eyes giving a nod.

"Ka-me…" The clones chanted forming blue energy. "Ha-me…" The continued. 18 noticed what they were doing and was stunned. 'So they aren't illusions? Their real breathing clones? Who is this guy?' 18 thought.

"HAAA!" They yelled shooting their respective attacks at her. "I can't knock them all away." She muttered before channeling energy right before the ray beams came.

There was an explosion in the air after the Kamehameha's struck her. Naruto watched with caculating eyes as his clones dispelled. After the dust faded their was 18 in a green barrier.

"So that's how she survived." Naruto muttered to himself. 'This guy is no joke. If I'm not careful he may kill me.' 18 thought before launching a barrage of pink blasts at him.

Naruto dodged or deflected them as he kept teleporting to 18 who fired more as he got closer. Suddenly Naruto was upon her with his fist cocked back. She looked with wide eyes and blocked his punch but it hurt like hell. Suddenly he flipped behind her and used a chakra push to make her fly away.

18 was now getting fustrated and flew at Naruto with fast speed. Naruto widened his eyes before they started going at it in the sky. While they were fighting Naruto was letting out grunts while his opponent was silent and striking him.

He struck with a quick punch and roundhouse kick and then followed with a double axe handle only to be stopped by an elbow to the gut. He suddenly vanished and reappeared behind her launching a kick from her blind spot.

She turned at the last second and grabbed his leg and spun and threw him. Naruto caught himself in mid air as Eighteen charged after him throwing a punch, which passed right through an afterimage.

She then gracefully dodged a kick from above her and landed a punch to Naruto's head that send him flying. He caught himself in midair again before he could smash into the side of the mountain.

'Damn that hurt. She's no pushover. I haven't had a good fight in forever! Time to go super.' Naruto thought with a smirk. "Is that all?" 18 asked with a glare.

"Not even close. GRRAAAAH!" Naruto yelled as he turned Super Saiyan shocking 18. 'What the hell happened? His power just increased.' She thought looking at the smirking Naruto.

"I think this will be enough." Naruto said as he appeared above 18. "Leaf Hurricane!" Naruto yelled as he spun and kicked her repeatedly only for her to block.

Naruto then transported behind her. "Leaf whirlwind!" He said as he swiped her under making her fall back. But before she could really fall Naruto spun his leg back and delivered an axe kick to her stomach making her cough in pain and go crashing to the ground.

"Kame-hame-HAA!" Naruto yelled shooting his attack in her direction.

18 was currently standing up but heard his yell and looked to see the blast coming for her. So she tried flying away but the blast was to fast and made contact with the ground causing her to be caught in the explosion.

Naruto stared impassively as the dust settled. He had no clue if he beat her or not sense he couldn't sense her Ki. But he got his answer when a pink ray beam shot at him he knocked it away and once again got kneed in the face.

Naruto went flying and crashed against a mountain with his face being red. "God damn it I fall for it everytime." Naruto grumbled but saw 18's condition.

Her jacket was gone while her left sleeve was torn and a piece of her shirt was torn letting him see a piece of her stomach. Not to mention she had stratches and bruises and smudges on her.

"Your really stupid hunh?" 18 smirked. "Shut it! I do that on instinct." Naruto said while getting back up and dusted himself off. "Ready for round 2?" He asked. 18 smirked once more and got into a stance.

"Good. Multi-shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto said without hand signs. Two thousand Naruto clones were around her prepared to fight. She grunted in annoyance as she lost track of the real Naruto.

In a blur they all came at her while she was on the defensive. They attacked her at all different angles making it a little difficult.

Somehow she managed to dodge or block every attack until she found an opening and began a counter assault, destroying clones left and right.

After getting annoyed at how tedious it was becoming she released a massive wave of energy around her destroyed all the clones. As the smoke dissipated she scanned around to find him nowhere to be seen.

"Masenko-ha!" Naruto yelled above her. "Shit." She muttered before dodging it. Naruto cursed as she was right behind him now with her arms crossed.

"I'll admit you are strong. But your body will tire out while mine won't." She smirked. "Don't worry about me 18-chan, I can go all day." Naruto said looking at her.

"Really then maybe we should settle this somewhere else." She said. "Hm maybe." Naruto said. She smirked. "Never mind." She said making his eye twitch. "That's mean. Playing with someone's emotions." Naruto said before he charged at her. She smirked and charged back.

Round 3 has started.

* * *

Vegeta and 17 were in the heat of battle while the others watched him. 16 glanced at the Z-fighters whose eyes were on the battle. Not seeing a threat he turned back to the battle.

They all heard a boom and looked to where Naruto was. Trunks was about to jet off when Kira stopped him. "He's fine trunks. Your father has gone past any Super Saiyan, I think he can handle himself." Kira said. Trunks looked back and sighed with a nod.

'I'm underestimating Father. Maybe he can win.' Trunks thought. His attention was turned back to Vegeta who gave 17 a three punch combo and a kick which slammed him into the wall.

"Man look at Vegeta he's killing him." Krillin commented. "I guess." Trunks said not really impressed.

"What's this Vegeta? Bringing reinforcements?" 17 asked glancing at the others. "Please. Their just here to watch. I am a Saiyan elite who has become a Super Saiyan. I am the strongest being in the universe. And I will not be denied my place!" Vegeta proclaimed before charging at the android.

After the two began exchanging blows once again it became clear that the tables had now turned with Vegeta barely able to keep up. Seventeen shrugged off his blows like they were nothing, but most of the time Vegeta was barely able to touch him.

"This isn't working!" yelled Gohan. "He's waiting for Vegeta to burn through his energy before retaliating!"

"He's right, with every move Vegeta loses power while the android stays strong." added Piccolo. "Vegeta! Let us help you!" Trunks said.

Vegeta stood from a blow 17 landed on him. "Silence boy! I don't want your help! A true warrior fights alone!" gasped Vegeta.

Seventeen turned to face them before speaking, "You really don't get it. It wouldn't matter if all you ganged up on me at once! You stand no chance! We androids are now the superior..."

"Hey Android!" Seventeen turned to look at Vegeta only to be nailed with a blast of energy.

"Never turn your back on Vegeta, especially now that I'm a Super Saiyan. You never know what kind of surprise I have in store for you. Now feel the power of a true Super Saiyan!" yelled Vegeta as he launched another massive energy blast at the Android. The smoke cleared to reveal Seventeen standing there with his hand outstretched in front of him smoking with a smirk on his face.

"So, it's going to be that kind of fight? Well then I have few tricks up my sleeve as well." Seventeen pointed his index finger at Vegeta and fired a narrow energy beam right through his left shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAHH!" screamed Vegeta in pain grasping his arm.

"What's the matter? Not enjoying my little surprise?" Seventeen quickly appeared behind the Saiyan and kicks him in the back sending him face down into the ground. He proceeds to stomp on his injured shoulder enjoying the Saiyan prince's screams of pain.

"I'm only doing this for your own good, teaching you some humility. For the prince of about three people you have way too much arrogance." mocked Seventeen as Vegeta soon lost his golden glow and his hair turned back to black.

Trunks gritted his teeth in anger. He wouldn't let History repeat it's self even though it was already messed up. "NO! Not again!" Trunks yelled as he blasted off as a Super Saiyan.

As he rushed at 17 he unsheathed his sword aiming for the androids head but without even turning around 17 blocked and shattered the blade.

"N-no w-way." Trunks stammered. "I told you not to interfere. I guess I can't play around anymore if this is going to be that kind of fight." he responded before suddenly reappearing inside Trunk's guard and kneeing him in the gut.

The Super Saiyan from the future doubled over in pain before dropping his transformation and falling to the ground unconscious.

"You were no fun, Vegeta lasted much longer." commented a disappointed Seventeen. "Well that and I'm using more power."

The other Z-fighters circled around 17 while he smirked at them. "Well your kinda cute. How about after I kick your friends asses then we go somewhere quiet?" 17 asked Rayna.

"Please, I don't think someone with a small robotic dick would satisfy me. Plus I'm happily married." Rayna scoffed. 17 glared at her before Tien and Piccolo charge at the android giving him a barrage of combo's but the android easily dodged them all.

"Move! Masenko-ha!" Gohan yelled shooting the blast at 17 who teleported behind the boy and tried knocking him out but Kira was behind 17 in an instant kicking his head so he was sent flying.

"Wow that was some kick." Krillin said. "It wasn't good enough. His head should have been knocked off." Kira glared at the android who was approaching.

"Hey 16, mind helping me out here?" 17 asked. "Mission, Kill Goku. Goku is not among them." 16 said. 17 rolled his eyes before they settled on the Z-fighters. "Fine then. I'll handle them my self." 17 smirked about to charge when there was a big explosion coming from Naruto's direction.

"What the hell was that?" 17 asked while everyone else was wondering the same thing. Before they knew it Naruto came crashing down next to Trunks and Vegeta.

"Ow." He muttered. "Naruto-kun? What happened?" Rayna asked confused. "Well I sorta used a Super Kamehameha to blast myself out of there and it back fired. I don't know if 18 lived or not." Naruto said before noticing 17.

"You guys haven't killed him yet?" Naruto asked. "Well no. Vegeta wanted to have his moment and got his ass handed to him." Kira said. Naruto nodded then looked around till he saw a knocked out trunks. "What happened?" Naruto asked seriously.

Krillin and Tien along with Piccolo were token back by his tone of voice. But Gohan knew that voice. His father used the same tone whenever he was hurt. The girls explained that Trunks tried saving Vegeta but got his sword broken and was knocked out.

"I see then." Naruto said glancing at a quiet smirking 17. "Our fight isn't finished yet." 18 said as she flew down nearly unharmed. Naruto groaned in annoyance.

"Can't you just stay down? Fine. I'll take you both on." Naruto said. "Really? What makes you think you can handle us?" 17 asked. "Because I can do this. Just give me a minute." Naruto took a deep breath and glanced at the others to back away.

Naruto glared at them and started to power up. "GRAAAAAAH! AAAAAH!" Naruto said as he was in super Saiyan 2. "What is Naruto doing? He is already in Super Saiyan two." Piccolo said.

"AAAAAAHH! HAAAAAA!" Naruto yelled still powering up. His vein was bulging out his head as the ground started to shake. 17 and 18 looked on in wonder. They were also curious of what Naruto was doing.

"GRRAAAAH!" Naruto yelled as his hair flashed gold. The sky started to get cloudy and dark making everyone look around. 'NARUTO STOP! If you do this the whole earth might be destroyed!' King Kai said.

Naruto ignored him and kept going channeling his energy. "This is unreal! Naruto, is not normal!" Krillin said. "What kind of power is this? It's so strong!" Tien said.

Kira felt Naruto drawing on her power and wondered what was he doing that would make him use it? Then she saw something freaky. His hair started to grow.

Everyone watched in awe as Naruto's hair was growing while his power was sky rocketing. Now thunder and lightning were taking place. The whole area was in darkness and the only light was Naruto's energy.

Lightning started to increase around his body while he was charging. "GRAAAAAHH!" Naruto screamed as the hair on his eye brows disappeared and his hair grew. Naruto stopped for a second before screaming even louder. "AAAAAAAHHHH!" he looked up to the sky while his hair was down to his legs.

Naruto stopped charging as his hair stopped growing. It was now Silver and gold. The bang he had in front of his right eye was silver then the rest was gold then silver. At the end his hair was silver.

His body also grew as his muscles were a little bulky than his usual lean figure. Naruto's face was set into an impassive form while lighting sparked around his body.

"Done. This is what I call, a Super Saiyan 3." Naruto said stoically. "S-super Saiyan th-three?" Krillin stuttered while Piccolo had utter shock on his face.

'Naruto-kun is so strong!' Kira thought as her legs became wet thinking of him dominating her. Rayna was looking up his body and licked her lips. Gohan was also shocked but snapped out of it. His 'Older brother' was so cool!

"So what, your hair has grown and you have no eye brows. Big whoop." 17 shrugged. "Your power is nothing compared to mine." 17 smirked while 18 looked wearily at Naruto.

16 was analyzing Naruto and was shocked that his power level was unknown. "17 and 18. I advise you not to engage this man. He is way beyond our level." 16 warned. "Like hell. I'm not backing down from a challenge. Lets go rock star." 17 smirked.

Naruto didn't reply and was behind a shocked 17 with his arm ready to knock off 17's head off his shoulders. "Where are you looking?" Naruto asked before hitting the android away. He went flew so fast he was just a black blur.

18 was scared now. This guy was holding back the whole time in their fight. "I think you should take 16's advise 18-chan. I wouldn't want to hurt you too much." Naruto smirked but frowned when he had to block 17's kick.

"That hurt you bastard!" 17 yelled as he gave a barrage of kicks at Naruto's arm. The Saiyan just scoffed before grabbing 17's ankle and threw him to the ground. The robot teen went crashing face first into the ground.

Naruto stared imassively before pointing his open palm at 17. A blue orb buzzed alive. "Kamehameha." Naruto said as the orb shot from his hand as a ray beam.

18's eyes widened as she saw her brother about to get vaporized. Everyone else was in total shock that Naruto could perform that with one hand.

16 grimaced before charging at Naruto surprising the Saiyan and knocking him off course causing the blast to move else where. Naruto skidded to the ground and glared at 16. He took a step and regretted it as he coughed up blood.

"Naru-kun?" Rayna asked as Blood spilled from Naruto's mouth. Before they knew it Naruto was on his knees coughing up globs of blood. His hair turned back to normal after a few seconds as he coughed up more.

"Naruto!" They all cried rushing over to him. Naruto panted as he stopped coughing for a moment. He gripped his heart wondering why was he in pain.

'Turning Super Saiyan 3 has never done this before. It would only tire me out. What the hell is…' Naruto's eyes widened before he coughed more. His eyes dazed as his ears went numb along with his limbs. The last thing he heard was Rayna's voice.

"Naruto! Stay with me!" She pleaded. "Rayna." Naruto muttered before passing out. While they were distracted 16 grabbed 17 and he along with 18 quickly flew off for cover.

"Hey someone give him a Senzu bean!" Kira barked. Krillin pulled them out and gave Naruto two. Rayna made Naruto chew but he didn't wake up. But Trunks did.

'My head. What happened?' Trunks wondered before noticing the Z-fighters crowded around someone. Narrowing his eyes they widened. "Father!" Trunks called rushing to Naruto.

"What happened? Did 18 do this?" Trunks demanded. "No. He was in his new super Saiyan mode and he just coughed up blood." Rayna said.

"Blood?" Trunks asked before remembering what his mother told him. He asked her how his father died and she said he had an unknown disease that was way different from Goku's but had something to do with his DNA.

"Oh no! it's the Disease! Mother said father died from some strange disease that was connected to his DNA." Trunks informed. "But what does that have to do with anything?" Rayna asked. Kira was silent thinking till she remembered.

_'I wish to become a full Saiyan.' Naruto stated._ "His Saiyan blood! Remember Rayna when he made that wish! That probably did it! But why?" Kira asked.

"Because he is not a full Saiyan." Vegeta said from out of nowhere. The Z-fighters turned to see Vegeta leaning against the wall holding his broken arm.

"What do you mean?" Rayna asked.

"Back when Planet Vegeta still existed my father told me of a disease that half breed Saiyans get when they tried to become Full Saiyan by changing their DNA.

The Disease kills them slowly by shutting down all the bodies main organs and sapping energy. It seems the virus has attacked his spleen. If you give him enough Senzu beans it will Nullify the virus but he will die soon." Vegeta explained.

"So how do we get rid of it?" Rayna asked. "A full moon. When a Saiyan transforms any diseases, Ailements, or Viruses are wiped clean from their system. The only way form him to be cured is seeing a Full moon." Vegeta said.

The Z-fighters were gonna sigh but Vegeta stopped them. "But! The namek had to go on and blow the moon up before Nappa and I came to earth. I had to make an artificial moon just to turn great ape myself." Vegeta said.

Piccolo looked away a little embarrassed. "It doesn't matter anyway. Even if the moon was here we would have to wait another month till a Full moon does happen." Gohan said getting grim looks from Naruto's wives.

"Then how do we save Naruto?" Rayna asked. "If you feed him those beans of yours he will be fine but he would be asleep." Vegeta informed. "Well sitting out here isn't gonna help him. We need to get him home." Krillin said getting nods from the others. "I'm leaving." Vegeta said before blasting off. Trunks and Piccolo hefted Naruto onto their shoulders before they blasted off for Naruto's home with the others behind them. On the way Piccolo was thinking.

'Naruto had such power. If he was still here with Goku those androids wouldn't stand a chance. But they are both out of commission.

And the only Super Saiyans to willingly fight with us and not give problems are Rayna, Gohan and Trunks. But Gohan is not strong enough neither is trunks from seeing the way 17 handled him. And Rayna would be on constant worry about Naruto.

Meaning I will need to gain new power also. It seems I have a meeting with Kami.' Piccolo thought glancing at a passed out Naruto. He shivered thinking of the power the teen was admitting.

The Z-fighters landed on Naruto's porch and walked inside to see that 3 babies were playing together on the floor with Mito behind them smiling. Sayuri was on the couch reading while Bulma was in the kitchen.

Mito looked up with a smile but her eyes widened when she saw her husband passed out. "What happened to Naruto-kun?" Mito asked causing Sayuri to look from her book and look frightened. Bulma came from the kitchen wondering what was going on and saw Naruto's condition.

The children looked at their father and felt ready to cry.

"He is trying to get rest. But not in a good way." Piccolo said as he and trunks took him up stairs with Bulma and Rayna following them. Krillin and the others sat down somewhere. Gohan sat next to the kids and started to play with them much to their joy.

"What happened?" Mito asked Kira. The human Kyuubi sighed. "Vegeta told us that Naruto has a disease only half Saiyans get when they become a full Saiyan. I think the affects should have been immediate but they weren't." Kira said.

"Why's that?" Krillin asked. "Because one, Naruto-kun is ¾ of a Saiyan. His father is full Saiyan while his mother his half Saiyan. So instead of having his DNA transformed half way it was only done part way slowing the process.

Two, since I am still connected to Naruto-kun I can prevent certain things to keep him from getting sick. As we speak I am trying to prevent any major damage since his spleen has already been attacked." Kira explained.

"Well how can he be cured?" Sayuri asked. "Vegeta said Naruto must witness a full moon. When he does that the Disease will fade away along with any other sicknesses he might have." Kira answered.

"The problem is Piccolo blew up the moon when we were training to fight off the Saiyans all those years ago. Also if the Moon was still here it would be another month before we see a Full one." Gohan said. "Then what do we do?" Mito demanded.

"We wait." Piccolo said as he and Trunks walked downstairs. "What? Can't we wish for Shenron to make him all better?" Mito asked. "It can't work like that. This is something that is out of his power. Just like the same reason why we can't wish for Goku to get better too." Piccolo said.

"What happened to Goku?" Sayuri asked. "The virus that Trunks warned him about attacked his heart when he was fighting the androids. Now were out of the two most strongest people in our group." Piccolo said.

"Wait Trunks? how did Trunks warn you? He can barely talk." Mito said. Baby trunks proved her point by spitting out bubbles and then laughing.

"Not that Trunks. This Trunks. He is from the Future." Piccolo said as Trunks waved at them. Sayuri and Mito were looking at him with a blank face before looking at the laughing baby trunks. Before he knew it both of girls were next saying how cute he has grown and stuff like that. Krillin sweatdropped from that.

Bulma came down stairs with a Sigh. "Naruto is sleeping but he seems he is in minor pain." She said sitting on the couch. "So what do we do now?" Krillin asked.

"Well we take Goku somewhere else but not here. Somewhere where the androids won't find him as quickly." Piccolo said. "Why not bring dad here?" Gohan asked. "Because this house is closest to your house and if the Androids find him there they will go exploring and will probably come here." Piccolo explained.

"Then we need to move Naruto-kun too! If they do come here then they will try and fight Naruto and cause havoc. We need to put Naruto and Goku at Roshi's. I doubt they will find them there quickly." Mito said.

"Then it's settled. We move Naruto and Goku at Roshi's till one of them is up and moving." Piccolo said. They all nodded and started to get everything ready.

Trunks and Piccolo went back upstairs to get Naruto while Bulma prepared her flying van. "Gohan go let your mother know what's going on we'll be there soon." Rayna said. "Okay." Gohan nodded. "I'll come with you." Tien said as he and Gohan left.

Mito picked up trunks while Sayuri picked up Izuna and Hime. Trunks and Piccolo came down with Naruto who was still asleep. The two took him and laid him on the floor in the flying van. The others stepped in the car and sat down. Mito and Sayuri watched their husband sleep while in a bit of pain.

After a few minutes Goku was right next to him with the same expression. ChiChi sat next to Rayna while Yamcha sat next to Bulma who was driving. Gohan stood next to Piccolo.

"I have to go. I trust that Naruto and Goku will get there safely?" Piccolo asked getting nods. "Where ya going Piccolo?" Krillin asked. "I have a meeting with the old man." Piccolo said cryptically before flying away from the car. "I wonder whats up with him." Krillin said.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Kira asked who was holding a sleeping Hime. "We wait till they get better. We gave Goku the medicine so he should be fine soon." Yamcha said. "Then what about Naruto?" Sayuri asked.

"We wait till he wakes up." Gohan said staring at both sleeping men.

* * *

**Timeskip**

A week or so has pass since the Androids were released. Ginger city was under attack by something mysterious and Piccolo sought it out after merging with Kami. Turns out the mysterious being was Cell another android who sent himself to the past. Before Piccolo engaged Cell, Trunks and Gohan along with Bulma went to check out a damaged time ship that was similars to trunks.

After the event with Cell Goku woke up who was now perfectly fine. He was worried for Naruto but said he couldn't do much about it. So he and Gohan with Trunks were on Kami's Lookout.

"Are you sure this will work Dad?" Gohan asked. "I'm positive Gohan. If we use the Hyperbolic time chamber and come out I'm sure we will be stronger and be able to defeat cell." Goku said.

"So who the hell is this Cell guy?" A voice asked. The three turned their heads to see Naruto. "N-Naruto?" Gohan gasped. "Father! Your okay!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Yeah. Did you think some stupid virus was gonna keep me down? No way." Naruto said. "But how?" Goku asked.

"Kira. Its still in my system but the Senzu beans you guys kept feeding me and her slowing down the process allowed me to wake up. But I feel weak. I doubt I can go higher than Super Saiyan and I can probably only hold that for about 20 minutes." Naruto explained.

"So you will be fine then?" Goku asked. "For now." Naruto nodded. "Alright then." Goku grinned before explaining what has happened. Naruto nodded understanding. "So this Cell freak is gonna try and absorb 17 and 18. Hm, can't let that happen. 18 is pretty cute." Naruto said getting sweat drops from the three.

"Alright here's what were gonna do. Gohan you go in with your father first. After you guys come out me and Trunks will go in. Then we'll get Piccolo and Vegeta to go. Speaking of him, where is the prince of two?" Naruto asked.

"He's probably out moping still." Gohan said. "Figures. Anyway you guys hurry and go in." Naruto ordered. "Alright, see you later." Goku waved. "Wait! Bulma wanted me to give you guys these." Naruto said taking out a capsule and pressing the button.

After that in his hand was a suit case. "Here ya go. New battle ready Saiyan armor." Naruto grinned. Goku inspected it to see it looked like Vegeta's but the blue was black and the Vest, boots and gloves were Orange. "Can't go wrong with Orange." Naruto grinned. "You got that right." Goku grinned before he and Gohan put it on and left.

"So Father what happened? I heard from Piccolo that you were able to go beyond Super Saiyan. Is that even possible?" Trunks asked. "It is but it's difficult. You see Trunks, Every level is difficult to obtain due to have certain requirements." Naruto said.

"Requirements?" Trunks asked. "Yes. When you first become a Super Saiyan it is out of Rage. I showed potential of Becoming a Super Saiyan when I was 5 due to your grandmother Kushina leaving me for death for Mito-chan's training.

But I fully became a Super Saiyan when I fought my Zanpakuto, Zangetsu, in my mindscape. Later Rayna-chan helped me transform but I went a step further." Naruto said.

" A step further?" Trunks asked. "Yes. While I tried achieving Super Saiyan I had to channel my anger. After remembering my life with the Namikaze's I exploded turning into something I call a Super Saiyan 2. To reach Super Saiyan 2 you must feel more rage than you felt when becoming a Super Saiyan. Gohan is working on it but he hasn't been able to do it yet." Naruto said.

"So you're the only one who can become a Super Saiyan 2?" Trunks asked. "Yes for now. I Think Goku will achieve it very soon along with Vegeta. Now Piccolo along with the others have seen my Super Saiyan 2 state. But what Piccolo told you about is my Super Saiyan 3 mode." Naruto said.

"S-Super Saiyan 3?" Trunks asked. "Yes. Super Saiyan 3 is raw power. It doesn't draw from to much rage but from power. I can only hold the form for about 2 minutes before I tire out. But transforming into a Super Saiyan 3 is dangerous as the world is put in danger. Natural disasters start to occur due to the power output. But after it is done you don't have to worry about that. You speed and Power have tripled from being a Super Saiyan 2. It is truly invigorating." Naruto smirked.

"So then you can defeat cell!" Trunks said. "No. I can barely hold my Super Saiyan form for 20 minutes. I wouldn't stand a chance a against cell at my current state. Plus turning into a Super Saiyan just quickens the process. This is up to you and the others. Now let me tell you about the state in between Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2." Naruto said.

"There is another state?" Trunks asked. "Yes, I call it Super mode. Now I don't really use this form unless I need to pour in some extra power. The form is to bulk and relies on power more than speed which will be necessary. What's the point of power if you can't move to use it?" Naruto asked getting a nod from his son.

So Naruto explained Super mode to Trunks before he felt someones Ki dropping and fast. Naruto concentrated before he noticed it was Piccolo's.

"Cell. He has injured piccolo greatly. Damn it. Trunks I have to go." Naruto said before using instant transmission.

* * *

The sight he was greeted too was Cell throwing Piccolo away. Naruto cast a clone and ordered it to go save Piccolo and give him a Senzu bean at Kami's. Glancing behind him he saw 17 and 18 who looked scared while 16 looked alert.

"Who are you?" Cell asked. Naruto looked forward. "So your cell hunh? Your pretty ugly for an Android." Naruto said. "I won't look ugly once I absorb 17 and 18. Then I will be in my perfect form. Now out of my way." Cell ordered.

"No way. I'm not letting you get your moldy sausages you call fingers on 18-chan. And even though I don't like him, 17 either." Naruto said. 'Why is he protecting us?' 18 wondered.

"Get out of my way boy! I will not let you interfere!" Cell charged at Naruto. Naruto smirked before becoming Super Saiyan and flashed in front of Cell. "Whatever." Naruto said as he blasted Cell in the face.

"Hey! I advise you three get the hell out of here." Naruto said. "Why are you helping us? You know this changes nothing between us!" 17 said. "Yeah Yeah, now go before I kick your ass myself." Naruto said glaring at Cell. "Lets go." 16 said as he along with 17 flew off.

18 stayed behind gazing at Naruto's back. "You going or not?" Naruto asked. 18 nodded and flew off but not before giving Naruto one more glance.

"You Bastard! You let them get away!" Cell growled. "Shut it freak." Naruto said while quietly panting. Cell charged at Naruto who dodged the attacks before Kneeing Cell in the gut and kicked him upwards into the sky.

Naruto teleported above Cell and smashed him down to the ground. "Naruto!" Tien called. Naruto glanced at Tien then looked back to Cell. "What are you doing here Tien?" Naruto asked.

"I came to help. Krillin is on his way. What happened to Piccolo?" Tien asked. Naruto was about to answer before Cell stood and glared at Naruto.

"I WILL ABSORB YOU!" He yelled. "Fat chance freak!" Naruto retorted as Cell flew at him. "Kamehame…HAAA!" Naruto yelled firing the blast at the oncoming Cell.

Cell's eyes widened before he knocked it away and was surprised that he was kneed in the face by a smirking Naruto. "What do you know it does work." Nauto said while grinning but gripped his heart.

'Damn. I can't keep this up. But hopefull the androids got awa…' "Photon flash!" 17 yelled firing the blast at Cell who barely dodged. Naruto face faulted. "You Idiot! Why the hell are you back here?" Naruto demanded.

"There is no way in hell I'm running away to let you take care of him." 17 said. "Your such an idiot! That thing will absorb you!" Naruto said. "Like that will happen." 17 scoffed. "Oh it will 17." Cell said from behind. 'How?' 17 thought.

"17!" Naruto yelled as he charged at Cell. "Dodon Ray!" Tien yelled blasting Cell away from the android. Naruto sighed in relief as he saw Cell start to stand up.

"You all are really annoying." Cell commented. "Your not getting your hands on the androids you got me!" Naruto yelled as he kneed Cells chin after flashing in front of him. Cell slammed against the wall as Naruto was upon him in an instant choking the living shit out of him.

"Your time ends here Cell." Naruto said as he readied a Ki blast at the androids head. Cell looked frightened but was smirking inwardly. 'I have you now boy!' Cell thought. "NARUTO BEHIND YOU!" Tien yelled. "Wha?" Naruto then glanced behind him and was shocked to see Cell's tail. 'To late!' Cell thought as his tail grabbed onto Naruto.

"Get me out of here! Cell! I'll kill you!" Naruto roared as he was being sucked in. "Yes you will now be apart of me." Cell said creepily. It made Naruto thrash even more. "GET ME OUT!" Naruto screamed before they became muffeld and before he knew it he was absorbed.

"NARUTO!" Tien yelled. Cell's tail turned back to normal as he grinned evilly. "Yes. It is done." Cell said before weird things started to happen to him. After a few minutes Cell was different.

His eyes were silver and slitted while fangs jutted from his upper lip. "So this is my imperfect form. Interesting." Cell said in a now deeper voice. "He just ate him." 17 said stunned. "He absorbed him. We have to get out of here!" Tien said.

"17 come to me and let me achieve perfect form." Cell said with a grin. "Get the hell away from me you freak!" 17 yelled shooting an energy beam at him. "Lets go!" Tien said as he and 17 flew off towards 18 and 16.

"Hm, I wonder what is this feeling. I'll figure it out later." Cell said before flying off.

* * *

Meanwhile with the androids 17 was looking over his shoulder. "What happened to Naruto? Is he still back there?" 18 asked. "No. Cell absorbed Naruto and evolved." Tien said grimly. "How is that possible?" 18 asked. "Naruto must have lots of power for that happen." 16 said.

"Then what would happen if he absorbs both of us?" 18 asked worried. "He will become even stronger most likely." Tien said.

Trunks was concentrating and couldn't feel his fathers energy. 'What happened? It feels as if Dad's power just vanished and Cells has…no.'

"Father!" Trunks yelled. "Trunks." a voice called. The teen turned around to see Piccolo panting. "Piccolo what happened? Where's my father?" Trunks asked.

"He's gone. Naruto sent a clone to help me and on our way here it dispelled. I think Cell absorbed Naruto. Where is Goku and Gohan?" Piccolo asked. "Their in the Hyperbolic time chamber. Is there anyway to save him?" Trunks asked hopefully.

"I don't think so Trunks. But we have to make sure Cell doesn't get the other Androids." Piccolo said. "Yeah. You stay I'll be back." Trunks said before he jumped off the edge and flew to save the Androids but he really wanted to save his father.

Tien laid beaten behind Cell who was walking towards a panting 16. 17 and 18 were behind him waiting for battle but were scared. "You are in the way. Move." Cell ordered. "I will not let you absorb them." 16 said.

"Then you will die." Cell said about to charge. "Galick Gun!" A purple beam hit Cell making him go flying. The androids looked to see Vegeta who landed in front of 16.

"Tell me where that fool Naruto is. I sensed his power earlier and now it's gone." Vegeta said. "Naruto was absorbed by Cell, which made Cell evolve." 16 informed. Vegeta's eyes widened before chuckling.

"Tell me what is so funny Vegeta?" Cell said glaring at Vegeta as soon as he was back. "I'm laughing because If the Fool was at Full power you would be dead by now. It's only by pure luck he was weak and you absorbed him. And from the looks of it his power was still enough to make you evolve which concludes my thoughts." Vegeta said.

"And what thought is that?" Cell asked. "Naruto is the Legendary Super Saiyan." Vegeta admitted. "Legendary hunh? Didn't seem so Legendary to me." Cell smirked. "Like I said it was by pure luck that you absorbed him and he was weak at the time. But now I will beat you and show you the power of a real Saiyan." Vegeta said as he flashed into a Super Saiyan.

"Vegeta!" Trunks called as he landed by him. "What Boy?" Vegeta asked irritated. "Let me fight Cell." Trunks said. "No. Cell is probably stronger than normal and you can barely handle the androids." Vegeta said.

"What? You are no better!" Trunks retorted getting a tick mark from Vegeta. "You are his son. You are both annoying." Vegeta said as he blasted off at Cell who was surprised. Vegeta socked Cell in the face and backhanded him away.

"I will defeat Cell. As I am…" Vegeta smirked before his muscles grew and his hair became more rigid and Golden. "Super Vegeta!" Vegeta proclaimed making Trunks eyes widen.

"How?" Trunks asked. "I was furious at the thought that Your fool of a father and the Clown Kakarot or 'Goku' as you call him were possibly the Legendary Super Saiyans.

Wanting for my power to increase I achieved this form and trained with It in the last week. Now out of my way!" Vegeta said as he appeared in front of Cell and delivered an Uppercut.

Trunks and the others watched as Vegeta was kicking Cell's ass. "Is this all the power you got from the fool? Pathetic." Vegeta scoffed. "You wouldn't be saying that if I was in my perfect form!" Cell said.

"Do you really think being in your perfect form will make a difference?" Vegeta asked. "Yes! then I would be beating you from here to Kingdom come!" Cell proclaimed. "Hn. Fine go ahead and absorb the androids." Vegeta said.

"Vegeta what are you doing?" Trunks demanded. "Shut it boy! I want to see the power Cell possess in his 'Perfect' form." Vegeta said as Cell charged at the androids. "No!" Trunks yelled as he intercepted Cell and kicked him away.

"Trunks! what do you think your doing?" Vegeta glared. "This is not what Father wanted! Cell is a bigger threat to earth than the androids! Your supposed to kill him not help him!" Trunks glared back.

"I don't care! We Saiyans live for battle! It is our joy to fight strong opponents so we can put them down." Vegeta said. "This is wrong!" Trunks said before he saw Cell charge at 17.

He knocked 16 away and had his tail grab and absorb 17. "NO!" Trunks yelled and was about to go help when Vegeta appeared and punched him in the gut.

"Know your place boy." Vegeta glared. He glanced back to Cell who was now in his perfect form. His skin instead of light green was silver as his eyes were now pink and slitted.

"Now for 18." Cell smirked turning to a shocked android 18. as he was about to absorb her he froze in mid step. "What is going on? I can't feel my body!" Cell said.

"18! Run! Get away! Trunks make sure she gets safe now!" Cell braked out in Naruto's voice. Trunks who scooted away from Vegeta after the punch was shocked to hear his fathers voice.

"Father?" Trunks asked. "NOW TRUNKS!" Naruto roared. Trunks nodded and got passed a stunned Vegeta. He grabbed 18 along with 16 while a hidden Krillin grabbed Tien. Both flew into the air and left for Kami's lookout.

"How are you doing this?" Cell gritted his teeth. "Because I'm awesome. And Vegeta when I get out of here your gonna get a royal ass kicking only a prince of 2 gets." Naruto said before he faded away.

Cell regained control of his body and looked around to see that Trunks was long gone. "Damn him. I'm gonna have to deal with him soon." Cell muttered before turning to Vegeta who snapped out of his stupor.

"Are you ready Vegeta?" Cell asked. "Lets see if you can keep up with me now Cell." Vegeta smirked before he charged at him.

* * *

Trunks along with the others arrived on the lookout while Trunks was worried about his father. "Trunks what happened? And why are the androids here?" Piccolo asked as was observing from afar.

"Cell got 17. Father prevented Cell from absorbing 18 and gave this chance to get away. Vegeta-teme is back with Cell fighting." Trunks said. "Naruto prevented Cell from getting 18? But how? I thought he was absorbed.

"He is. But Father somehow managed to get by Cell and freeze his body for a minute." Trunks said as Krillin gave Tien a Senzu bean.

'He saved me. He could have let me get absorbed but he saved me twice. Not to mention warned me earlier when 17 fought him.' 18 thought. "Your are not hurt are you 18?" 16 asked.

"No, just thinking." 18 said. 16 nodded. Everyone then sat down waiting for Goku and Gohan to come out the Time chamber. But Piccolo along with Trunks were observing Vegeta and Cell. And Cell was giving Vegeta a hard time.

* * *

A few hours later Vegeta appeared on the look out beaten and with a scowl on his face. "What happened?" Piccolo asked. "Cell is way stronger than he was before. He was going to kill me till…" Vegeta paused.

"Till what?" Krillin asked. "Till he said he was going to throw a Tournament in two weeks. He calls it the Cell games. It is basically for the whole planet to witness earths last defenses defeated then destroy the earth. He mainly wants to fight Kakarot." Vegeta explained. "So that is why he let you live? To deliver the message?" Trunks asked. "Yes." Vegeta growled.

"So that means we need to be more ready." Goku said as he and Gohan walked out. Their armor were in tatters while they were both Super Saiyan. Gohan's hair was cut so now it wasn't in a ponytail.

"Hey where is Naruto?" Gohan asked. "Cell has him. He's been absorbed." Piccolo said. Goku narrowed his eyes. "Goku what are you doing out here? It hasn't been a full day." Trunks said. "Dad felt he got all his training in so we came out early." Gohan said.

"I'm going in." Vegeta said. "But it was supposed to be Naruto's turn." Gohan said. "It's okay Gohan. Trunks do you mind going in with him?" Goku asked. "Very much so but I'll live. See ya." Trunks waved after he put on the armor his mother made. Vegeta scoffed at it and just went on ahead.

"Hey what is the androids doing here?" Goku asked. "Naruto told trunks to get them out of there. So here they are." Krillin shrugged. "Goku. My mission was to kill you. But now my mission is to stop Cell." 16 said. "Um okay? Thanks I guess." Goku said sheepishly.

"So what are we gonna do now Goku?" Krillin asked. "Well first things first, I go get Naruto." Goku said after changing into his normal outfit.

"Piccolo." Gohan called. "What's up Gohan?" Piccolo asked. "Can I get an outfit like yours?" Gohan asked. "Sure." Piccolo said as he changed Gohan's outfit to look like his.

"Thanks." Gohan grinned. "Alright, I'll be back guys." Goku said as he used instant transmission. "Did you guys feel his energy? Gohan what did you guys do in there?" Krillin asked.

"Lets just say dad went to the next level." Gohan grinned. Piccolo's eyes widened while Krillin scratched his head in confusion.

* * *

Meanwhile with Goku he was now standing in front of a large Arena where Cell stood in the middle. Looking around Goku sighed as he saw the destruction Cell caused.

"Goku. I'm surprised you are here." Cell said. "Seems you've been busy." Goku said stepping up to Cell. "Is there a reason you're here? Want to try and stop me now?" Cell asked with a smirk. "No not really." Goku said before punching Cell in the gut really hard.

Cell's eyes bulged out of his head has drool dropped from his mouth. "I just came for my friend." Goku said stepping back. Cell was coughing holding his mouth has vomit spilled out but Goku watched impassively. Cell grew sick before he hurled out a body.

He was about to hurl once more but he refused for that to happen and held his mouth and built his Ki to hold it in place. Goku looked at the body to see it was panting.

"I'm gonna take a long ass shower." Naruto muttered. "Glad to see your okay." Goku grinned. "Yeah whatever. I wished I grabbed 17 but I had no clue what was going on." Naruto said as he wiped the gunk off him.

"You bastards." Cell growled. Both glanced at him to see he was still in his perfect form. "Damn. I was kinda hoping he would revert." Naruto grumbled. "It seems he absorbed your power as your not a Super Saiyan anymore." Goku noted.

Naruto nodded. "I will kill you." Cell glared. "Shut it." Naruto said before he used instant transmission. "I'll tell you now, Cell be ready because I will have someone as strong as Me and Naruto to fight you." Goku said before he also left. Cell glared at where they stood. "I'll enjoy destroying all of you." Cell said.

Naruto and Goku were now back on the lookout. "Naruto!" Tien called. "Hey guys." Naruto grinned before not seeing Trunks. "Hey where's Trunks?" Naruto asked. "He is in the Hyperbolic time chamber with Vegeta. Are you gonna go next?" Gohan asked.

Naruto frowned. He really wanted to go with Trunks so he could spend time with his son, but he would do it later. "Yeah. In fact I'll go with 18." Naruto grinned. 18 raised an eye brow. "Why me?" 18 asked.

"Well I can actually help you out in training plus spend sometime together." Naruto grinned. 18 rolled her eyes but if you looked close enough she had a small smile.

"So what now?" Krillin asked. "Why does it seem you keep saying that?" Tien asked. "I don't know. It seems like we get somewhere then we need a plan." Krillin said.

"Well how about we just relax. I mean not many things can happen if the Cell games are in two weeks. But first we need to find a new guardian for earth." Goku said. "Why not go to the new planet namek? I'm sure you can find someone there." Gohan said.

"Hey your right! But who are we gonna get for the job?" Goku wondered. "Hey what about little green?" Krillin asked. "Who?" Naruto asked. "He means Dende." Gohan said. "Dende hunh? Was he that young namek that helped us out?" Goku asked. "Yeah that's him." Gohan grinned.

"Okay then I'll be back. Naruto what are you gonna do?" Goku asked. "I'm gonna go home. The others are probably worried about me. Hey 18 wanna come with?" Naruto asked. "Sure." 18 shrugged.

"Alright then, see ya later guys." Naruto waved before he and 18 jumped of the edge. "Hey dad can 16 stay with us?" Gohan asked. "I don't see why not. Anyway I'll be back later." Goku said before using instant transmission.

"Alright then, I'm gonna continue training." Krillin said. "Okay see ya Krillin. Come on 16." Gohan said before he and the android left.

"Man I hope things go easy these few next weeks."

* * *

**Done! So now the phase for Naruto becoming a Super Saiyan 4 will start next chapter. But let me tell you this he will not use it that much because he wants to master Super Saiyan 3. Anyway REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I just checked my email and I have a lot of people who added as a favorite story or story alert. For those people can you please review? That way it will help my story out big! **

**I just want you all to know that they suspended my account a few days ago this chapter is over due also...They deleted shadow clan. I'm sure Saito has already told you like i requested but they did it. Wanted to check for new reviews and nothing. It was gone. Bastards.**

**Anyway for those who think I'm making Naruto to strong I'm not trying to make him god. He's just stronger than your average Super Saiyan 3 Goku.**

**Also someone asked why can't he see a full moon in Elum. Well he could but two things. If I do that then he will destroy wherever they put him. Second I already have a plan for that.**

**Now another person thinks I'm downplaying Naruto's disease. I totally agree with that. He does need a cure and you will find out that Naruto will not be fighting because his wives ordered him too. He is still sick but they are just slowing the process. It is still there and will be till he sees a full moon.**

**Now in this chapter a certain movie will be seen here. And that Movie is…**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Naruto groaned as he listened to Krillin sing. Even Vegeta couldn't take the short bald man's non-singing voice. But somehow the others enjoyed. By laughing at him.

It's been a week or so since Cell declared the Cell games. After Trunks and Vegeta came out Naruto was impressed by his son's new power level. Vegeta only raised a bit higher.

After the two came out of the chamber Naruto wanted to go in with 18 but his wives told him no. Why? Because they didn't want his condition acting up due to training. Besides a day here was a year in their so there was no way in hell they were letting that happen.

So in the week Naruto spent his time playing with his kids and spending time with 18. After trunks came out of the time chamber he informed him and Bulma about the plans they found in Gero's lab.

They were the androids blue prints. Using that Bulma was able to take out the self destruct bombs 16 and 18 had within their bodies. But things were quiet the past week though.

Left over androids that escaped the destruction of Gero's lab reeked havoc on west city. Android 13, 14 and 15. However Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks and Piccolo were able to handle it without Naruto something he was upset about.

He wished he was cured soon because he was missing all the good fights. He considered going to Elum but the full moon wasn't up and he didn't feel like going back there.

Naruto groaned once more as Krillin tried hitting a high note, again. Roshi was laughing like a drunk maniac, Rayna and Kira were talking, The kids were laughing while playing crawl tag, 18 was sleeping, and Bulma was having a conversation with Trunks from the Future.

Gohan was sitting watching Krillin make a fool of himself, Oolong was eating, and Vegeta was trying to cover his ears behind a tree. And where was Goku and ChiChi? Well…

* * *

"Aww ChiChi, I really wanted to go to the picnic." Goku whined as he was in a monkey suit. ChiChi was in a business dress while looking ahead of her. The two were currently standing in a long ass line.

"Stop whining and pay attention! This is the parents interview section. Remember where being tested to make sure we provide a healthy educational environment for our son." ChiChi said.

"But Gohan, Naruto and everyone else went to the country to have a picnic. Even Vegeta went. I really wanted to go too. Think we could meet up afterwards?" Goku asked.

"I doubt it Goku. At this place it could take another 2 hours." ChiChi said as Goku had a sad look on his face. "What? Two hours? Man, I wish Naruto had to come with." Goku said. "Bulma and Rayna wanted too but Naruto convinced them it wasn't time for this yet." ChiChi replied.

Oh how Naruto wished to be there right now.

"But why do I have to wear this monkey suit? It's so stiff and uncomfortable, this is not my look ChiChi." Goku said as he rolled his shoulders.

"Look! This private school is one of the finest in the world! Gohan might just get accepted if you manage to behave for two lousy hours! And answer a few routine questions!" ChiChi said as the people behind Goku backed up a bit.

"Okay lets practice again. What are your hobbies?" ChiChi asked as Goku inwardly groaned.

* * *

Naruto sighed in content as Krillin finally got off stage. But when he said he'll be back for another song he wanted to die. Instead he watched Roshi mess around with plates on a stick.

Gohan, Krillin, Oolong and Mr. and Mrs. Briefs were watching with fascination while Bulma stood to the side with a giggling trunks. "That's what happens when you see his Magazines." She muttered. Naruto sighed. "Why me?" Naruto asked before spotting something in the sky. Narrowing his eyes he sat up looking into the sky as if he was waiting for something.

"What was that just now? I could feel it from here." Naruto whispered to himself before breaking out his musings as Hime wanted to sit on his lap.

Motioning her hands to go up Naruto smiled at her and picked her up and swung her around making her laugh. Before he stopped.

"OOH! I just wanna beeee, Your puupppyyy! aaaahh!" Krillin sang. "Oh he sounds fantastic." Mrs. Breifs said. "I guess that's one way of putting it." Her husband commented.

"Could anyone possibly think this is good?" Trunks asked actually listening to Krillin this time. "Yeah! Sing it!" A drunk Roshi said. Mito eye brow twitched as she resisted to burn Krillin with a Katon jutsu.

Bulma looked horrified while Baby Trunks was dancing along. Izuna who was in the arms of his mother was about to cry while Sayuri tried quieting him down. "I'm with you sweetie. Makes me want to cry too." Sayuri said.

Hime cuddled into her fathers chest basically telling him to make the bald man stop. Gohan looked confused while Oolong just shook his head.

"I can't stand it any longer!" Vegeta growled from behind a tree. Rayna was covering her ears while 18 just tuned him out. Krillin was about to continue when all of a sudden a giant space ship starts to land in their area.

The wind blew around making Naruto, Bulma and Sayuri to cover the children's eyes so dust wouldn't get in them. When the ship landed Krillin stared at it for a moment before returning to singing.

The door opened and out of it came about 50 men and ran to Vegeta. Naruto looked confused before turning serious and handing Hime to Mito who looked confused. Naruto didn't answer her silent question and went to go see what was up with Vegeta.

Gohan and Trunks followed as well. "Sir." The men bowed. Vegeta stood with a scowl. "What's the meaning of this?" Vegeta demanded.

"At long last, we found you prince Vegeta." A dark tanned man wearing a white cape and Saiyan armor said walking through the crowd of soldiers.

The man bowed before Vegeta. "You're a Saiyan aren't you?" Vegeta smirked. "What was your first clue prince of 3?" Naruto asked. "Three?" Vegeta asked. "Yeah. It can't be two anymore seeing how this guy is bowing to you now." Naruto said.

"I am indeed a Saiyan. My name is Paragus." The man said. "Sounds like a Saiyan name." Naruto muttered. "I came to graciously to be the king of our new planet. It's name is New Vegeta in your honor." Paragus said.

"What? A new planet Vegeta?" Vegeta asked. "Yes my lord. And once again we can show the entire universe the strength, the strength of our forgotten race, our mightiest race, the Saiyans. And with you as our leader we will build an unstoppable empire!" Paragus preached.

"Hail Vegeta!" The men cheered. "Wow talk about loyal." Naruto muttered. "Hn." Vegeta grunted walking away. "Of course we'll have to stop the Legendary Super Saiyan my lord. Only you can do this." Paragus said smugly.

Vegeta stopped in his tracks. "There is another Saiyan of Legend?" Vegeta asked. "Another?" Paragus asked confused. "Yes. The fool Naruto and the clown Kakarot are the Saiyans of Legends. Your telling me there is another one?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, he's reeking havoc all over the south galaxy with his awesome power. Even at his current pace, even our new planet Vegeta, which I worked so hard to rebuild for you will be destroyed." Paragus said while the others had dumbfounded looks.

"Vegeta your not gonna fall for this shit are you?" Naruto asked. Vegeta glanced at him before saying, "Paragus lead the way." Naruto scowled.

"Vegeta listen to me!" Naruto said before Paragus stopped him. "Of course your welcome to prince Naruto. I mean you are royal blood." Paragus said.

"What the hell do you mean? I was born on another planet." Naruto said. "Yes but consider who your relatives are. Your mother Kushina is the daughter of King Vegeta's sister, Toko. Your grandmother was supposed to be queen but was sent out on a dangerous mission she never reported to." Paragus said.

"How do you know all this? Something I am completely unaware of?" Naruto demanded. "I have my sources." Paragus said. Naruto took this information and his eyes widened.

'My grandmother was… oh hell! Vegeta the prince of three is my cousin!' Naruto thought. That also meant his kids were related to Vegeta.

The ship was preparing to leave with Vegeta inside. "Vegeta what are you doing? You can't just leave us here!" Roshi said as Oolong, Krillin and Gohan held him back.

Naruto kissed his wives and gave the sleeping android 18 a peck also.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Your not going anywhere in your condition." Mito said. "But Mito-chan I have to go! plus I have to make sure Trunks doesn't get hurt right?" Naruto said. "But what about you?" Bulma asked while Rayna and Sayuri looked worried.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. See ya!" Naruto said as he jumped in the ship. "Mom I'm going, I'll make sure dad is fine." Trunks said running past his mother and jumped in as the door closed making Roshi and the others fall in. Rayna frowned before disseappearing in a blur.

Mito saw the note Rayna left and sighed. '_I'm going to make sure Naruto and Trunks will be safe. Be back later. Kiss my babies for me._'

"Good luck." Bulma said wishing her son and husband luck not knowing Rayna left also.

Baby trunks looked at the ship with a frown sad to see his father go but remembered his grinning face which made him giggle. The twins noticed their brother giggle and were greeted by the same mental image making them giggle also.

* * *

Meanwhile with Goku he was on King Kai's planet stuffing his face with food as bubbles took dirty plates to go clean. King Kai himself was watching Goku eat and was a little disgusted.

"So there is a Super Saiyan in the south galaxy is that right?" Goku asked after taking a bite from his Caribou. "Actually he's already torn up the south galaxy. Now he is moving to the north, that's our galaxy you know." King Kai informed.

"Ooh." Goku said. "And what I'm really afraid Goku is he might be stronger than you." King Kai said making the man jump back in joy. "Even stronger than Naruto?" Goku asked. "Maybe. But this is a bad thing Goku." King Kai said.

"Oh right!" Goku said as he moved to the side and stretched. "Okay, where do I go to find him King Kai?" Goku asked. "I'm not sure." King Kai said. "Hey I thought you Kai's were supposed to know everything. Naruto was right you are phonies." Goku muttered.

"It depends on my mood! All I know is he is somewhere in the south galaxy. Just use your instant transmission." King Kai said. "Yeah, then I can search for his energy." Goku said before doing just that. A few minutes passed before Goku laughed sheepishly.

"Uh King Kai, can you tell me which was is south again?" Goku asked. King Kai grunted in annoyance and pointed. "Then I'll search that way then." Goku said, once again searching for the energy.

"Got it. It's weak, but that's definetaly Saiyan energy all right. See ya soon, take care." Goku said before leaving. Once he left King Kai put his arm down. "Alright lets hope he's right." King Kai said.

* * *

Meanwhile with Naruto and the gang they were currently riding in cars. Vegeta was with paragus, Trunks Rayna and Naruto were in another behind them while Oolong, Krillin, Gohan and Roshi were in the last behind them.

"It's been 30 years since our home was destroyed by Frieza. Ever since that day it's been my life's work to build a new planet Vegeta. Not only for the sake of reuniting the powerful race in all of history but to avenge and honor your father. The distinguished King Vegeta who we greatly lost in the explosion." Paragus said

"Now that you have decided to join us here Vegeta, my life long wish has finally be fulfilled." Paragus said. "Hn." Vegeta grunted.

Naruto was watching the car in front of them trying to tune in Paragus and Vegeta. Trunks was looking at the buildings in the far distance while Rayna was resting her head on Naruto's shoulder.

Behind them Roshi was complaining and whining while Oolong tried calming him down.

A little later Naruto, Rayna and Trunks were walking over to Paragus and Vegeta. "Hail Vegeta!" The soldiers cheered. "These men are here to serve you, prince Vegeta." Paragus said. While they the two were walking in the cave Vegeta stopped to side glance at a tall man.

He had long black hair that almost resembled Naruto's style. He was muscled and with out a shirt. He wore white pants and had a red cloth around his waist while he adorned Gold amror such as braces, boots and a head band with a blue jewel in the center.

The thing Vegeta along with Naruto noticed that he looked weak and tired.

"This is my only son who is at your service prince Vegeta." Paragus said. "I am Broly." The man said. 'Great now he is the prince of Four.' Naruto muttered inwardly.

"So I guess you're a Saiyan as well?" Vegeta asked. "Yes sir." Broly nodded. "Hi Broly I'm Naruto!" Naruto grinned completely ignoring Paragus and Vegeta's disgruntled look.

"N-Naruto?" Broly asked. "Yeah. It's nice to meet ya." Naruto grinned. "Same to you. Naruto." Broly said quietly. "Fool what are you doing?" Vegeta demanded.

"Sir!" a solider called running past the crowd. "Your majesty the Super Saiyan has appeared on planet Totokama." The soldier said. "What? Alright I'm gonna take care of this Super Saiyan freak right now. Broly your coming with me." Vegeta ordered.

"Excuse me, Naruto." Broly nodded. "See ya later Broly." Naruto waved. "Father don't you think we should stop him? We need to collect more intelligence before we act." Trunks said.

"Don't worry Trunks. I'm sure Vegeta will be fine with Broly with him." Naruto waved him off. "But it's too dangerous." Trunks said. "The only danger is standing against me! Broly come on." Vegeta ordered. Naruto watched them leave and got a side glance at Paragus who was smirking.

"Trunks Gohan Krillin." Naruto called. The three looked at him wondering what he wanted. "Come we need to talk." Naruto ordered. The three nodded and left with Naruto and Rayna. Paragus narrowed his eye at Naruto before shrugging it off.

A few minutes later Naruto was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. Trunks and the other two in front of him while Rayna sat next to Naruto.

"What is it dad?" Trunks asked. "I want you guys to go exploring. I don't think this Legendary Super Saiyan exists. At least not here. This place along with Paragus seems too fishy." Naruto said.

"It does seem kind of far fetched." Krillin agreed. "Yeah but the problem is Vegeta doesn't. He thinks Goku and I are one of the Legendary Super Saiyans. Not that I mind the praise but it's just a myth." Naruto said.

"But think about it Naruto-kun. Being a Super Saiyan was a myth as well but we achieved it. So maybe it isn't." Rayna shrugged. "Nonetheless I want you three to go scouting and report back to me. I doubt it won't be too long till Goku arrives." Naruto said.

The three nodded and took off. Naruto sighed before he felt Rayna kissing his neck. "Naruto-kun, I'm tired." She said. "Are you really?" Naruto smirked.

"Yes. I'm tired of waiting. You've been hanging out with 18 for the past week now. It's time for my Naru time." She said. "As you wish my Gin-hime." Naruto smirked before he and Rayna left Via instant transmission for some fun.

Gohan, Trunks, and Krillin were flying to find out more about this planet like Naruto told them too what they found confused them.

"No matter how you slice it this planet is pretty barren." Krillin muttered. "These cities we thought we saw from space is nothing but Ruins. Dad is gonna wanna hear about this." Trunks sighed.

"I wonder what that Paragus guy would want to build his city in a run down place like this." Gohan said. "Hey what's that over there?" Krillin asked as he flew closer. Trunks flew next to him looking at it also.

"It looks like their pumping some kind of energy from underground." Trunks said. "Why would they need to do that?" Gohan wondered. "Wait! I got it. They sent it to the palace. It's the only place their I saw plants growing." Krillin said.

"Lets take a look." Trunks said as the three flew down to see some kind of short chicken like alien. "I'm sorry sorry, Grandpa is not feeling to well." The little girl said. "It's okay. Were not your bosses or anything like that." Gohan assured.

As they looked around Gohan said, "It seems kinda of pointless to build anything on such a ruined planet." Gohan muttered. "It is pointless! We were brought here after the Super Saiyan destroyed everything on our home planet." The girl said as she tried pulling something out of the ground.

"We work all day and they hardly feed us. Those Saiyans are heartless." She said while trying to pull the thing out. A guard skidded down and kicked her away.

"Get back to work! Stop fooling around!" He yelled whipping her. "Shamone!" The old man said going to protect his granddaughter. "Shamone is not to blame it's my fault." The old man said looking at the guard and holding her.

"Oh you want some too?" The guard asked about to kick him when Gohan charged in sweeping him off his feet. "Stop it! You have no right to be treating like that!" Gohan glared.

The guard blew his handy dandy whistle to get his fellow guards down there and surround Gohan who glared at them. "You want some?" Gohan smirked before powering up and dispatching all of them as Krillin tried showing off and accidently hit Goku who appeared out of nowhere.

"OW!" Goku yelled in pain. "D-dad?" Gohan asked. "Oops." Krillin said sheepishly. "Hunh Goku?" Trunks asked "Aye aye aye!" Goku groaned. "Goku? What are you doing here?" Krillin asked. "I don't know really. I was following a Saiyans energy. What are you guys doing here?" Goku asked.

"You must have felt, Dad's, Rayna-kaa-san, Mine, and Gohan's. Dad sent us out here to explore." Trunks said. "But why were here on this planet is because we were following Vegeta. This guy named Paragus asked him to destroy this Legendary Super Saiyan for him." Gohan said.

"Really? I guess King Kai talked to him as well?" Goku shrugged. "How nice for you to join us Kakarot or as you liked to be known, 'Goku'." Goku looked up to see Paragus.

"How do you know that name? You must be a Saiyan!" Goku said. "Yes and you must be Bardocks son." Paragus replied as Goku glared at him. "Now would our guests like some dinner?" Paragus asked.

Goku glared at him for a second before saying, "Are you kidding that sounds fantastic!" Goku grinned.

* * *

Later on at the dinner table everyone else was stuffing their faces, well Oolong and Roshi were. Naruto and Rayna were eating civilized.

Well Rayna was. Naruto was eating like a true Saiyan except more civil. When he first became a full Saiyan his wives had to beat some manners in his head to replace the ones he lost.

"Well it's not Paragus. Now if I were that Super Saiyan were would I be right now?" Goku pondered. "Hey! I'm gonna be all over your food if you don't eat!" Oolong threatened.

"No way! I'm starving!" Goku yelled before chowing down. Naruto sighed in annoyance as did Rayna. Meanwhile in another room were the little aliens stuffing their faces while Trunks asked questions.

"So it was Paragus who destroyed your planet." Trunks stated. "No it wasn't Paragus." One said. "He was stronger." Another said. "Bigger!" one more said. "Hey slow down you guys your gonna pop." Gohan warned. "No we won't." One said as they tore through the food.

"And it couldn't be Broly that guy's a tooth pick. Maybe Paragus was telling the truth. And if the Legendary Super Saiyan exists we may have a lot of trouble on our hands." Trunks said.

* * *

While the Z-figthers were having dinner Paragus was in a tower cackling like a mad man. "Yes that's it comet Kamori. Come and get us! Destroy us!" Paragus laughed.

"Lord I'm afraid." His servent said. "Come now galore there is no reason to be afraid anymore." Paragus said as he walked down the stairs. "But sir the comet is drawing closer. And when it does the moons will be destroyed. And if that happens the whole planet will die quicker." Galore said.

"Don't worry about that." Paragus smirked before blowing Galore to smithereens. The whole tower flashed green as Galore screamed in pain.

* * *

Later Vegeta arrived annoyed. "Damn it. How am I supposed to kill this Saiyan if you can't even tell me where it is." Vegeta growled. "Were working as hard as we can Prince vegeta, around the clock! Just please wait a bit longer." Paragus pleaded.

Vegeta growled. "Hey Vegeta." Goku greeted sitting on the ledge with Naruto leaning against the wall next to him. "I don't remember seeing you on the guest list." Vegeta said. "Aww come on Vegeta, it's not like your having any luck finding the Super Saiyan." Goku grinned.

"It won't be long before we catch him and when we do he's mine and he's dead. Stay out of my way clown." Vegeta said glaring at both clowns. "Whatever." Naruto sighed. "Alright." Goku agreed. Vegeta hmpfed and walked off while Broly stopped in front of Goku.

"Hey Broly how's it going?" Naruto asked. "Good Naruto." Broly smiled weakly before looking at Goku. Said person noticed a rise in Ki as did Naruto who narrowed his eyes. Goku leapt down from the ledge and faced Broly who was glaring at Goku.

Naruto watched with wonderment before noticing the jewel on Broly's headband glowing. 'Is it glowing?' Naruto thought before glancing at Paragus who seemed to be controlling Broly.

'It's a power controller! It's controlling Brolys power so he doesn't go wacko!' Naruto said as he looked at Broly again. Roshi started complaining at Paragus but Naruto wasn't listening as he was Gauging Broly's true power.

'I can't get a good read with that thing on his head. But why is he angry at Goku? From what I know they haven't met before.' Naruto said as Goku turned back to Broly.

After a few seconds Broly calmed down and bowed to both Goku and Naruto. Naruto glanced at Paragus who had an angry look on his face. 'So it's him. Broly is the legendary super Saiyan.' Naruto thought as Goku came to the same conclusion.

"You really think so?" Goku asked as he was heading for bed. "I'm sure of it. The way he was glaring and growling at you gave away his power. But it seems that headband he wears is a power device." Naruto said. "I see. So what now?" Goku asked.

"We wait till he makes his move." Naruto said. Goku nodded before the two headed to bed.

* * *

In another room was Broly who was sitting in a chair sweating buckets while glaring at the wall. "Ka-Kaka-Kakarot!" Broly growled out before turning Super Saiyan.

"Kakarot!" Broly growled before leaving.

* * *

In Goku's room there was a total of three beds. Roshi and Oolong were in one. Gohan and Krillin were in another and Goku was by himself. The orange clad Saiyan was busy snoring enjoying sleep.

In the next room Naruto was sleeping with Rayna while Trunks was in the other bed. Both full Saiyans eyes snapped open when they felt a huge power level come crash at them.

Roshi chomped on Oolongs foot making him scream in pain as Broly came crashing through the door and punched Goku's bed. Goku was fast enough to jump out while Gohan and Krillin woke up.

"Hey dad?" Gohan asked still half asleep before both screamed when Broly through the bed at them. "AAH!" Broly screamed as he charged at Goku who leaped back and flew out the window.

Broly was about to follow when Naruto blurred to his side and kicked his head away making the crazed Saiyan go crashing through buildings.

Naruto flew down to meet with Goku. "Lets get out of here before he comes back." Naruto said as Goku agreed and both flew off. Broly growled before standing up and flew after them.

"Damn that Naruto." Rayna sighed in annoyance as she and Trunks walked into Goku's room to see Krillin and Gohan kick off the mattress.

Naruto and Goku were surprised when Broly was right behind them. Goku back flipped and kicked Broly in the chin making the man skid back before throwing green Ki blasts at the two who narrowly dodged them in a comic way.

Broly threw two more one for each of them. "Sorry those things are destructive." Naruto said as he and Goku knocked it back at Broly. The blasts exploded with Broly in the area making him go flying and crashing through trees and skid against the water.

Naruto and Goku flew to go see what happened and were a little surprised to see Broly floating above the water while his Ki rose.

"Die Kakarot." Broly muttered before he charged at them. Goku kicked his face making the man spin. After Broly stopped spinning he looked at Goku with bored eyes as blood dribbled out his mouth. Smirking he licked it making Goku turn green.

"Ew! That was completely unnecessary! Disgusting!" Goku said with a grossed out face. Naruto sweat dropped at that but his eyes widened when Broly threw a volley of Green Ki blasts at Goku who dodged them by moving to the side.

On the water mini explosions took place as it progressed they hit land. A colorful fume started taking shape and from it emerged Goku and Broly. Goku aimed a punch at Broly's face but he barely budged. Seeing as how that didn't work, Goku leaped over Broly and backpeddeled away as Naruto emerged from the smoke with his fist cocked back.

"Kuma-ken!" Naruto yelled as he socked Broly in the face making him fly back but he stopped himself. Broly growled in annoyance before his Ki exploded making Naruto and Goku's eyes widen.

'That was the power I felt at the picnic.' Naruto thought. 'That was the energy I was following.' Goku thought as Broly screamed to the high heavens.

Paragus leaped down and held his palm out. "Stop it Broly! I'm your father I command you!" Paragus said. "Listen to what your father is telling you! Calm down please!" Goku said. Broly ignored them and laughed like an evil mad man.

"Broly that is enough! CALM DOWN!" Naruto roared. Broly stopped laughing at stared at Naruto with dazed eyes. Paragus looked at Naruto in question wondering how he was able to calm down Broly.

Turning back to his son he took control of the opening. The jewel on Broly's headband glowed before Broly grew tired and powered down. Naruto was staring at Broly with blank eyes.

"Lets get you back to the palace my son." Paragus said giving one more glance at Naruto as did Broly who inwardly smirked at what Naruto's eyes said. We will settle this later.

'Naruto is defiantly right. Broly is the Legendary Super Saiyan.' Goku thought as he and Naruto flew off without giving a second glance to where Broly stood.

* * *

The next morning was viewed by Vegeta walking to his ship with Broly and Paragus behind him. Although Paragus was trying to stop him.

"Wait King Vegeta, please hear me out." Paragus said. Vegeta stopped as Paragus was in front of him. "My lord we found him. We should be able to pin point his location by tomorrow morning the latest." Paragus said but his reply from Vegeta was a growl.

But Vegeta stopped when he heard Broly grunting. "Come on what are you waiting for?" Vegeta asked. "Ka-Kakarot." Broly muttered while staring at the ship.

"Vegeta! Vegeta are you in here? I'm tired of waiting and I haven't eaten breakfast yet, I'm hungry." Goku said within the ship.

"Yahoo! Hey! Hehe it's pretty cool acoustics in here!" Goku laughed before clapping his hands. Suddenly his stomach growled making him grunt. "Seems like my stomach likes the echo too." Goku laughed.

Suddenly the laughing stopped and he turned serious. "Vegeta you don't have to go anywhere. The Super Saiyan your looking for is right here." Goku said as Paragus growled.

"Stay out of this, you have no idea what your talking about." Vegeta said as Goku landed in front of him. "Paragus, why don't you tell Vegeta here that Broly is the Legendary Super Saiyan?" Goku asked.

"Vegeta, he must be confused, that's preposterous. Not to mention completely impossible my lord. Look at him. He has less power than I do. The boys pitiful can't you see that? Lets drop this nonsense and return to your palace." Paragus bowed.

"Vegeta!" Trunks called as flew down. "Don't listen to him. This so called planet Vegeta is nothing but a fake." Trunks said as Paragus growled at him. "Look at that. An illusion. Ruins! He didn't build this for you. Paragus twisted everything you see here using these disadvantaged people." Trunks said as Gohan and Krillin flew down with the little alien people.

"They'll tell you everything." Trunks said. Shamone looked at Broly and gasped while pointing. "That's him! That's the one who destroyed out home planet." She said.

"Looks like the cat is out of the bag eh Paragus?" Naruto asked as he and Rayna walked up from behind them. "You tricked me." Vegeta glared.

"Yes I tricked you. It's about time your spoiled foolish minuscule brain figured it out. Naruto's son is most certainly right though Vegeta. This meaningless place has no value to me. It's been miserable here putting on this little charade. You want to know what I really care about?" Paragus asked.

"No." Naruto muttered making Rayna giggle. "It's a little sphere in the northen galaxy called earth!" Paragus said ignoring Naruto. "A lush green healthy planet. The most beautiful in the cosmos. Do you know how long I've waited to restabilsh Saiyan dominace?" Paragus asked.

"As long as it took you to grow that rat on your face?" Naruto smirked making Rayna giggle more. Gohan and Goku chuckled while Trunks smirked. Vegeta was to angry to do anything while Paragus glared at Naruto.

"No. Do you think I want the earth to look like this? A bitter wasteland filled with dirt and battle scars? Of course not. Which why I decided to create this elaborate ruse." Paragus said as he pointed up.

"An imaginary town for an imaginary prince. Oh how your father would laugh at you. Oh and one more thing I didn't tell you fools. I decided on this planet because comet Kamori will be coming to destroy this planet! And when your gone we will be able to rule earth or any planet." Paragus said.

Broly continued to stare at Goku who was listening to Paragus rant. The man started growling. "Kakarot!" Broly growled walking towards Goku. "Broly. Broly no! Don't waste your time on him." Paragus ordered.

"Kakarot!" Broly yelled as he turned super Saiyan. "No I don't think so this Saiyan is mine!" Vegeta yelled flashing Super Saiyan as he flew and delivered a kick to Broly's neck. However it didn't work making Vegeta look in disbelief.

"Whoa. Vegeta's kick was like nothing to him." Goku smirked before he leaped back. "Lets get one thing straight! Some friends call me Kakarot. But my name is Goku and your not my friend." Goku said.

"HA! It seems I don't have to wait for the comet to get here, Broly here already has plans for you. Broly attack!" Paragus barked. "Are doing that to make your self feel better? Broly was already going to do that. Baka." Naruto muttered.

"Graah!" Vegeta growled as he powered a Ki blast. "No wait!" Goku yelled but Vegeta already threw it at Broly who remained unfazed.

After the dust cleared it revealed an unharmed Broly who stood in the middle of the crater. "Grrr…GRRAAAAAH!" Broly screamed as his Power rose. Everyone watched in disbelief as Naruto recalled a flashback.

'That power! That power is the same one I felt when I was five!' Naruto thought. "Easy, Easy! Enough Broly! You'll destroy the planet! I said stop!" Paragus barked his control device glowing. The jewel glowed also but Broly didn't stop. His power grew while he laughed evilly showing that he was on longer under Paragus's control.

The sky grew dark and lighting started while Broly laughed, his Ki tainting the air. As Broly charged his body went through changes. His height and mass grew. He was way more bulkier although it didn't seem that would faze his speed.

His ki blazed around him like a fire and the headband was destroyed. Vegeta landed on the ground in fear as he powered down while everyone else held awe inspired looks.

"You Kakarot. I choose you to be the first of my victims." Broly said as Gohan jumped in front of his father. "Not my watch." Gohan said.

Broly growled as he charged at Gohan. "Move!" Goku yelled pushing him out of the way. Gohan got out of the way has Broly stopped and charged a Ki blast from his chest.

"Looks like the fun begins." Naruto grinned before charging. Before Rayna could say anything her husband was already gone ready to attack Broly. 'Naruto is gonna need my help!' Rayna said as she transformed into a Super Saiyan and followed Naruto.

Naruto appeared in front of Broly who tried attacking Gohan. "Kuma-ken!" Naruto roared punching Broly in the chest. The Saiyan was surprised and skidded back before smirking evilly at Naruto who had his own smirk.

"So you want to be my victim, Naruto?" Broly asked. "Sure why not." Naruto shrugged. "Very well!" Broly said as he charged at Naruto who charged back.

Gohan watched as Naruto and Broly were delivering blows to each other. Broly backhanded Naruto away allowing him to get attacked by Goku.

Broly smirked before smacking Goku away to be greeted with a Ki blast in the face from Rayna. Broly growled in annoyance as he punched Rayna in the gut but wasn't expecting,

"Burning attack!" Trunks said as he fired a giant Ki blast at him. Broly looked with disinterest and was gonna knock it away when Naruto appeared under his chin.

"Shoryu-ken!" Naruto yelled giving Broly a flame upper cut. Gohan flashed Super Saiyan before he attacked Broly's back while Naruto fought his front.

Broly used a Ki pulse field pushing them back. Naruto and Gohan nodded at each other before skipping away farther for Trunks and Rayna to appear.

"Ka-me-ha-me…" Naruto and Gohan chanted as did Goku who was above Broly. Getting the message to get the hell out of there both Saiyans fighting Broly leaped back.

"HAAA!" The three yelled shooting them at Broly who stood their as they hit. Broly was gonna comment when Naruto delivered a kick to his face making him skid back.

Naruto and Goku landed on the ground with Gohan beside them. "Lets kick it up a notch." Goku said. "GRAA!" He yelled turning Super Saiyan. Gohan nodded and flashed Super Saiyan.

Naruto smirked also turning super Saiyan. Trunks landed next to his father turning super Saiyan which ripped his jacket up. After Trunks Rayna landed already transformed.

"Five Super Saiyans? Your gonna have to better than that Kakarot." Broly smirked evilly. "Really? Alright then!" Naruto grinned before charging at Broly. "Naruto!" Rayna called.

"What's the problem?" Goku asked. "He always forgets that he has that disease. He can't fight like that for much longer!" Rayna said.  
Well then lets back him up!" Gohan said flying towards Broly and Naruto who were trading blows.

Broly knocked Naruto away and charged at Gohan catching the young Saiyan's neck in his arm. "Gohan!" Goku called before realizing Broly wasn't stopping.

As Broly charged the growing started to break apart. Goku tried punching Broly but the insane man ducked and punched Goku making him fall. Trunks and Rayna jumped away with Gohan in their hands.

"I'm fine. We have to help dad!" Gohan said chasing after Broly who chased after Goku. "Gohan!" Trunks called before following him, Rayna right behind him but she was keeping an eye for Naruto.

Broly laughed crazily as he chased Goku, Gohan and Trunks who managed to go over him and join Goku. Not that it mattered to him. As he chased them through the narrow canyon it started to crumble.

Goku and the other two managed to get out of the canyon with Broly right behind them. The three stopped and prepared to fight while Broly stood against them.

"Do you really think 3 against one will do any good? Do you really believe you have enough power to beat me?" Broly taunted. "Hell ya! Rasengan!" Naruto yelled slamming the blue sphere of Chakra and Ki in his face. Broly was caught by surprise but was able to knock away Naruto who flipped out the way. Naruto cursed. It barely did any damage.

Naruto skidded back standing next to Gohan before Rayna appeared right next to him.

"You surprised me." Goku said. "Not me. This guy was pratically oozing with power. Vegeta is a Baka." Naruto said. Goku had to bite down a chuckle while Broly smirked.

"So I'd say you won the first round. But now it's time for round two." Goku glared. 'Damn! I'm winding down on Energy. Won't be able to hold this form for long.' Naruto thought as he started panting. Rayna glanced at him and frowned, worry in her eyes.

The Super Saiyans were caught by surprise when Roshi came tumbling down the cliff and landed face first on the ground. Then after him the little aliens fell on top of him with Krillin sitting on top of them.

Oolong tumbled in front of Broly who glanced at him Oolong screamed and ran on top of Krillin's bald head. "Run! He has me in some kind of tractor beam." Oolong said while Krillin had an annoyed face.

"Uh hey krillin." Gohan said. "What's up? Where's master Roshi?" Goku asked. "We don't need that old drunk fool. He would be better if he wasn't drunk and Oolong didn't give him his… 'Medicine.' Were on our own." Naruto said.

"Hm? It seems the little slaves decided to come and be brave." Broly smirked as he turned his back on them. "I noticed how you look up in the sky at your silly little planet. I bet you dream you can go back there some day." Broly said as he charged a Ki blast.

"But it's just a dream!" Broly shouted throwing the blast at them for it to bounce of the ground and shoot for the planet in the sky. "What is he doing?" Shamone asked.

Naruto watched with widened eyes but glared at Broly. "You're an ass you know that?" Naruto said making Broly smirk. "Those eyes. Show me the hatred in your eyes! Show me Naruto Uzumaki!" Broly yelled charging at Naruto who charged back.

When the two clashed fists the planet blew up. "Were the same Naruto Uzumaki!" Broly grinned. "Like hell we are!" Naruto said pushing his fist against Broly's. "Then prove me wrong!" Broly yelled as he punched Naruto in the face making him fly back.

"Father!" Trunks called. "Krillin I need you to get everyone out of here. Go, Go now!" Goku yelled. "Good luck guys." Krillin nodded before doing as he was told.

"We have to end this. If we let this dirt bag live he'll destroy the universe." Trunks said glancing at his father.

Broly grinned before running at them again. He was getting close till Naruto blurred in front of him kneeing his chin. Before Broly could react Naruto slammed another Rasengan against his face making him go flying back and crash against the wall.

"Goku! Super Saiyan 2 now!" Naruto barked. "But I haven't…" "I don't care! This guy Is to strong! Do it!" Naruto yelled. "Alright then." Goku nodded before charging.

"Gohan, Trunks, Rayna. Back me up." Naruto said while getting in position. Broly rubbed his face to find out he had only scratches which pissed Naruto off.

"Is that it?" Broly smirked. "Fuck you!" Naruto yelled charging at Broly. Trunks and Rayna followed. The three Saiyans surrounded Broly and fought him at the same time.

"Ka-me-ha-me…" Gohan started but was interrupted when Broly yelled in annoyance. His Ki Charged and blasted Naruto and the other two away while Gohan skidded backwards.

Naruto and the others skidded back to where Goku was. "Naruto I can't do it. It takes too long and I doubt Broly would wait." Goku said. "I agree. We can barely hold him for a minute while you need at least 5 to finish." Naruto said.

"Enough talk!" Broly yelled running at them. They all charged at him back. Trunks tried punching but Broly ducked and slammed his arm against Trunks's neck and crashed him against the wall.

"Kakarot, how much do you love your son?" Broly asked with a smirk. "Gohan leave." Goku ordered. "But father!" Gohan protested. "Now!" Goku said. "Rayna go with him." Naruto ordered. "I'm not leaving you." Rayna said. "Now is not the time!" Naruto said.

Rayna bit her lip before she and Gohan left. Goku ran at Broly as did Broly. Both grabbed onto each others arms and pushed against each other while Naruto was above Broly.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled about to slam it against Broly's head only for him to pick up Goku and throw him at Naruto making his concentration break.

Broly then blurred in front of them and kicked them away like a soccer ball. Both men crash against the wall.

Rayna and Gohan were flying around hoping to get away from Broly when said person came through the wall and Snatched on to Gohan's head. "Gohan!" Rayna called before punching Broly in the face only for him not to budge.

"Damn!" She cursed before Broly knocked her away with a backhand. Broly smirked before pushing Gohan's head against a wall and sliding him against it before throwing him.

Gohan screamed in pain as he slid against the wall. Broly flew into the building and threw a Ki blast at him as Gohan crashed against another building.

"Gohan!" Goku called before Broly appeared crashing through the wall to catch both him and Trunks in his arms. He crashed through another building and slid both Saiyans against the ground making them scream in pain.

Broly then crashed them against a wall breaking through while Goku slammed against a pole and was let go, turning back to normal and falling.

Trunks however kept going with Broly till he slammed Trunks against a trail rail and another wall.

Goku released his air bubble and turned back into Super Saiyan. "Gohan!" he called seeing his son unconscious and hanging against the building.

He was about to run after him when Broly came through the building with a Ki blast in hand only to be met with Naruto who gave him a Upper cut.

Broly grunted before Rayna appeared and kicked his face repeatedly. Naruto then slammed a Kuma-ken against Broly's chest while Goku left to help Gohan but was stopped when Broly grabbed both Rayna and Naruto and threw them against Goku.

After he threw a Large Ki blast at them. It hit them causing them to separate and crash against buildings. Broly who was panting gritted his teeth in anger.

"It's not enough. Need more power." Broly muttered. "So you're the Legendary Super Saiyan I've been hearing about." A raspy arrogant voice said.

Broly turned around to see Naruto but he was different. His shirt was blown off with minor bruises and cuts that started healing. Broly then noticed the insane looking mask on the left side of his face while his eyes were different.

The sclera was black while his pupil was golden with a slit. And that annoying smirk was on his face.

"What happened to you?" Broly asked amused. "Hehe. It would be to troublesome to explain. But I want you to power up. Show me your power." Hnaruto said.

"You must have a death wish." Broly smirked before powering up. Naruto watched with hidden interest, feeling his own power growing.

"Finally." Naruto muttered as Broly stopped with an insane grin. Naruto smirk widened before he powered up himself. "GGGRRAAAAAHH!" Naruto screamed as black and red tendrils waved around him.

Then suddenly a gold Aura was around him mixing with the black and red. Broly watched with interest feeling this new power.

Naruto's hollow mask fully covered his face while his hair grew longer looking like Broly's hair when he was just a Super Saiyan. His blonde hair started turning silver as black and red lighting sparked around him.

Broly's eyes widened when he felt the power output. "What is this?" Broly muttered as Naruto finished. Naruto stood with his arms by his side glaring at Broly under his mask.

"It's thanks to you Broly I have achieved my own Legendary form. My hair would be light green like yours but I'm special." Hnaruto said before bringing his hand to his mask and shattered it.

Then Broly felt his Ki rise even higher to match his own but barely. Naruto stood their with an impassive face as his mask was gone but his eyes remained the same.

"Lets start shall we?" Naruto smirked before disappearing making Broly's eyes widen. Naruto appeared above him with that annoying smirk on his face. "Leaf Hurricane!" Naruto said delivering a barrage of kicks to Broly who felt pain.

And not the pin prick real pain as it hurt like hell! "Get away!" Broly yelled trying to smack Naruto away but before he could Naruto appeared in front of him. "Shoryu-ken!" Naruto yelled as he gave Broly a Upper cut. But the flames were black instead of red.

Broly grunted in pain as he flew higher Naruto blurred in front of Broly. "Leaf hot wind!" Naruto yelled driving his foot into Broly's chest and was surrounded by the black flames.

Broly crashed against the wall and growled at Naruto. "I've had enough of you." Broly said as he charged at Naruto with a battle cry. Naruto smirked as he readied himself but was surprised when Broly appeared behind him and grabbed the back of his head.

Broly slammed Naruto's face against the building then against the ground. After he threw the silver haired Saiyan in the air. "Eraser cannon!" Broly yelled throwing a large green Ki blast at Naruto who screamed as he went flying.

"There. Now I don't have to deal with you." Broly smirked and saw Piccolo. "So the little green man has come to die has he?" Broly smirked before another round with the Z fighters started.

* * *

While they all fought again Naruto was on the ground in a crater. His silver hair was back to normal and he was in pain. 'How the hell can I beat him? My friends need me.' Naruto thought while looking into the sky.

'Kaa-san. I hope you can hear me. But I need your help. Give me a sign. Please!' Naruto thought before his eyes landed on the three moons in front of him.

'This planet has moons? How…' Naruto's thoughts stopped as he felt his heart beat faster. 'What is this?' Naruto thought as his body started beating and his muscles grew. His tail started flailing around while pain racked his body.

Naruto transformed into a super Saiyan to lessen the pain but it was useless as it was still hurting. His sky blue eyes turned a pupiless red and he was losing his mind.

His body pulsed continulessy till Naruto sat up with his fangs bared and sharper than normal. His eyes were totally red with no pupil. He started roaring as his power increased and he was fully standing up.

The ground exploded around him while his power grew. The Z-fighters who were trying to get back up felt Naruto's power and wondered what was going on.

Naruto roared harder as he transformed. His nose became into a muzzle and his body grew while the ground exploded around him. Canyons rose as his power grew.

"This feels like Naruto's power." Rayna muttered as she closed her eyes. Before anyone knew it a giant golden furred great ape was in front of them.

The ape roared and beat against it's chest as everyone watched stunned. Vegeta was shaking to the core in fear as he got up holding his damaged arm.

"What is this?" Vegeta wondered. Then the apes power grew skyrocketing. It's golden fur seemed to brighten a bit before becoming dull after a minute the golden fur was replaced by silver.

The ape roared as it destroyed the city. It punched down buildings and shot Ki blasts from it's mouth causing explosions. Broly watched with interest before charging at it forgetting Goku.

Broly flew at the ape but was swatted away like a fly. Then everyone's eyes widened. The ape was different. Most apes eyes were red but this one had sky blue eyes and it's fur seemed long and a bit spiky.

"It's Naruto!" Rayna said as the ape roared more. "How is this possible?" Vegeta asked. Naruto beat his ape fists against the ground causing an earthquake.

"Don't ignore me!" Broly yelled shooting a volley of blasts against Naruto's back making him growl. Turning around Naruto roared a bestial at Broly making him cover his eyes from the power.

Naruto's tail flailed around crashing against buildings. Rayna saw the destruction Naruto was causing and flew in front of him.

"Naruto! Please stop this! At this rate you will kill all of us!" Rayna said. Naruto stared at her for a minute before trying to smack her away but Trunks moved her out the way.

"Father! Please stop this!" Trunks said. Naruto growled at them ready to launch a blast at them till Broly appeared and punched his face making the ape fall back.

Broly smirked before Naruto growled in annoyance and stood up. He aimed his head at the sky and opened his mouth. Everyone looked confused while red, blue, black and gold spheres shot out from his body and floated to the air above his mouth.

Rayna's eyes widened in fear when the spheres collided together forming a big sphere. The sphere was gray and stopped growing. Everyone besides Rayan looked in awe wondering what that would do.

'No! he can't! if he does then he'll kill us all!' Rayna said as the sphere shrunk making her pale. She shot in front of Naruto.

"Naruto-kun please! Stop this!" Rayna begged. The sphere shrunk and floated down to Naruto's mouth as he leaned up and swallowed the sphere making everyone besides Rayna sweatdrop.

"Naruto-kun! I'm begging you don't do this!" Rayna pleaded as steam left Naruto's nose. Suddenly his stomach bulge and increase. "PLEASE!" Rayna screamed as tears flowed down her cheeks.

Naruto stared at her for awhile before he opened his mouth making her nearly die of heart attack when he faced to the sky and a beam shot from his mouth into the sky making everyone's eyes widen.

The blast stopped after awhile as Naruto looked at Rayna closely and moved forward. He stared at her face but she didn't move. Naruto's giant finger wiped her cheek gently before he growled and his body glowed and he started shrinking.

After a few minutes someone was standing on a building looking at the moons. Rayna carefully flew over to the person to take a look at him her eyes widened at who she was looking at.

Standing on the building was Naruto who grew at least 2 inches taller. His chest, arms and tail are covered by silver fur. While the middle of his chest was bare. His black pants looked more baggy while his gauntlets were destroyed.

His hair was more spiky but longer truly looking like Broly' hair now was to his low neck and in the front it touched his shoulders. It was black with blond tips and strands.

His eyes were red with slits and had a dark red shadow trim under his eyes. Naruto's muscles also grew but still have him that lean look.

"Rayna." Naruto called. His voice was a little deeper but held compassion. "Naru-kun?" She asked worriedly. "I'm sorry for making you cry. It won't happen again." Naruto said. Rayna smiled before hugging him.

Naruto smiled softly hugging her back. "Rayna I want you to get everyone off the planet." Naruto said. "And you?" She asked. "I'll be fine." Naruto said. Rayna nodded and pecked his lips before leaving.

Naruto glanced back up at the moons and blurred out of sight. Broly was surprised when Naruto appeared in front of him.

"So your not a giant raging monkey then. No matter I will still win." Broly said. "Whatever you say Broly. I call this form, Super Saiyan 4." Naruto smirked making Broly growl and charge at Naruto who blocked his punch with just his forefinger.

"This is the difference in strength. Know your place!" Naruto said as he kicked Broly away. Broly flew and crashed through walls and was stopped by Naruto who was behind him.

"Heh." Naruto smirked as he held out his palm and shot a red Ki blast at Broly. The Saiyan growled in pain before flying into the sky.

"I'll end this now!" Broly yelled as he powered his ultimate technique. "You die here!" Broly yelled as it charged.

Naruto watched impassively before glancing at the space ship that left the planet. Smirking inwardly his eyes faced back to Broly. Said man threw the blast at Naruto.

Naruto got into his familiar stance. "Kamehamehax10!" Naruto yelled shooting a red larger Kamehameha at Broly. Both Ki blasts collided as Naruto pushed against it. "I won't lose!" Broly glared.

"It was fun Broly. If only things were different between us. I hope you come back some day, as a good person. See ya later." Naruto said pushing more power into his Ki blast.

The red beam broke through Broly's blast and made contact with the Saiyan. "AAAAAHHHH!" He screamed in pain as his body started to disintegrate.

After the blast was done Naruto looked to the sky to see comet kamori about to destroy the planet. Closing his eyes he vanished as the comet destroyed the planet.

* * *

Rayna and everyone else watched as the comet destroyed the 'new planet vegeta'. "Naruto-kun." Rayna whispered. "Man that tough." A voice said. Everyone glanced to the side to see a regular Naruto grinning like a maniac while he sat on Krillin.

"Naruto!" Rayna cheered. "Yo." Naruto waved. "Uh, Naruto can ya get off please?" Krillin asked. "Oh sorry Krillin." Naruto said as he sat next to Rayna. "So Fool what happened?" Vegeta asked.

"I achieved a new Saiyan level. I call it Super Saiyan 4." Naruto said. Piccolo and Vegeta were stunned. "So that was you as the ape?" Goku asked. "Yup." Naruto said. "That means you don't have the disease." Trunks said.

"I guess so hunh?" Naruto said. "What happened to Broly?" Gohan asked. "Oh I destroyed him." Naruto said. "Were having a spar when we get back to earth." Goku said. "Sure why not?" Naruto shrugged with a smile.

"So what now?" Krillin asked. "Well I'm gonna go to sleep." Naruto said as he passed out making everyone sweat drop.

'Same old Naru-kun.'

* * *

**BOOM! Done and finished. It took me some time to finish this as I was busy during the week. Now their won't be any lemons till this fanfiction ban thing is figured out.**

**Anyway I want to talk about SSJ4 Naruto's hair. Look up SSJ4 Broly and his hair is like that. Now as I said Naruto won't be god. He will just use that power when he needs it.**

**Anyway, REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update I kinda had writers block and me and my family went on long vacations this summer, since we didn't do shit last summer but lounge around and sleep all day.**

**Alright now we can move on to the story. And for those who want to have the Naruto world you will get a little bit of what you want in this chapter. And NO! I am not cutting his tail off. He has finally gone super Saiyan 4 and he's keeping it!**

**Now lets get to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Naruto sighed as laid on the couch in relaxation. Playing on the floor in front of him was his children. Bulma was at capsule corp.

Kira was shopping with Rayna while Mito and Sayuri were in the kitchen making lunch.

"Naruto-kun." Sayuri called as she walked in the room. "Yeah Sayu-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I think we should go back." Sayuri said. "Go back where?" Naruto asked.

"To Elum. Father, mother and Nii-san should see the kids." Sayuri stated.

"As well as our parents Naru-kun." Mito added as she came in with a couple bowls of baby food and started feeding the kids.

"Do we have too? We don't have to go for another five months or so." Naruto reminded. "All the more reason to go." Mito said as she fed Hime.

"Plus what if we don't get the chance?" Sayuri asked.

"What are you talking about? Were gonna beat Cell. Me and Goku have complete faith in Gohan." Naruto said.

"Your leaving the fate of our children, our family and earth! To Gohan?!" Mito asked raising her voice.

"Um, no?" Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Does Chi-Chi know about this?!" Sayuri asked. "No." Naruto grumbled. "And when were you gonna tell us? Any of us?" Mito asked.

"Well that's the thing. We weren't. Gohan doesn't even know. Gohan hasn't been able to reach his full Saiyan potential. If he fights Cell then he would be able too. Gohan is as strong as me in Super Saiyan 3." Naruto said.

"That's a quite something to put on an 11 year olds shoulders." Mito said.

"Please. Being a human weapon. Neglected by your parents. Only having love from your sister? Beatings everyday from the very people your father protected by sealing a demon inside you. That is nothing. And if Gohan can't handle it I will step in. Case closed." Naruto shrugged.

"No, case still open. If your really gonna trust this to Gohan then he needs to have the right training and right mind set." Sayuri said.

"And Chi-Chi needs to know about this also. It is her son after all." Mito agreed.

"But Gohan is never gonna unlock his potential if he knows what coming to him. It's like the Sharingan. You activate it due to a life threatening situation. You won't activate it if you know how to handle it." Naruto said.

"Not the point! If anything else, this makes me want to go see my parents more." Sayuri said. Naruto sighed.

"Fine fine. We'll go." Naruto said.

"Everyone is going. That means Bulma, Kira and Rayna too." Mito said. "Hunh?! Why them?" Naruto asked.

"Because Trunks is your son and Bulma's son. It's only right that Bulma gets to meet Trunk's grandparents. Kira and Rayna so they can get used to them." Mito shrugged.

"I don't think brining Kira along is such a good idea." Naruto said.

"What's not such a good idea?" Kira asked as she and Rayna walked in with bags.

Naruto groaned and covered his eyes while Hime looked at him confused. "Brining you along with us to see Tou-san and Kaa-san." Mito said. Kira's face darkened.

"Naruto-koi has the right mindset. I won't go see them after what they did. I may forgive them but I will never forget. Hell I may not even forgive them." Kira stated.

"Thank you! Someone who agrees with me!" Naruto said raising his hands in joy. "You two are going." Sayuri said.

"What? Why?!" Both Naruto and Kira asked in shock.

"Because if you don't…" Mito covered Hime's ears, While Sayuri covered Izuna's and Rayna covered Trunks's. "No sex for both of you." Sayuri finished.

"WHAT?!" Kira and Naruto yelled.

"What do you mean none?!" Naruto asked. "That's exactly what we mean. Rayna, Sayuri, Bulma and I are off limits. For both of you. Meaning we will each sleep in different rooms." Mito said.

"B-but…" Kira stuttered. "That's not fair!" Naruto protested. "Yes it is. If you want some then you will come with us." Rayna said.

"You can't deny us sex!" Kira pointed comically. "Yes they can and they will." A new voice said.

Naruto and Kira snapped their heads to see Rika leaning against the wall. "Kaa-chan!" Rayna and Naruto cheered.

"I agree with Mito and Sayuri 100%. You need to see them Naruto." Rika said.

"I don't want too! When I left the village it was for good. I only went back to see Mito and Sayuri. Not even the Chunin exams are that important." Naruto said.

"Why won't you see them? Why won't you just forgive them so we can all be happy?" Mito asked after they all removed their hands.

Izuna giggled at seeing Rika and crawled over to her while Hime wanted to be picked up by her father who gladly did. After, she played with his hair making her giggle. Trunks clapped his hands as Rayna played with him.

"Because, I lost all my love for them that night, when I nearly achieved Super Saiyan. Not caring if your child was hurt by villagers? The same villagers you risked your life for? No way." Naruto said shaking his head.

"Then if you won't see them for you, that's fine. But don't ruin your children's chance to meet their grandparents because of your hate for them." Rika lectured.

Naruto looked at Hime and gazed at her wide and curious dark blue eyes.

She grinned at him, which made him smile and kiss her forehead.

"Fine, When do you want to leave?" Naruto asked.

"As soon as Bulma gets back." Sayuri smiled. Naruto nodded and handed his daughter to Sayuri.

"I'm going out for awhile." Naruto said and used instant transmission. Sayuri and Mito sighed as Kira pouted.

"Did we do the right thing?" Sayuri asked. "He may be upset now but it's not about him. It's about his kids meeting their grandparents." Rika said.

"But he didn't mind seeing my parents." Sayuri said. "It's because Naru-kun see's your parents as his parents. He talked about them all the time when we were training." Rayna said.

"He'll get over it." Mito said waving her hand. Sayuri nodded as she went to pack.

* * *

Naruto was standing on a mountain point with his eyes closed. His Ki was rising fast before you knew it he was in Super Saiyan. Then he transformed into a super Saiyan 2. You could see the changes easily.

He snapped his eyes open as he started to power up even further. "GRAAAAAAHHH!" He screamed as the sky darkened, storm clouds started to form, the mountain's started to shake.

His hair glowed and started to get longer while also turning silver a little bit. His muscles bulged and his chest pulsed. "GRRAAAAHH!" Naruto yelled as he achieved Super Saiyan 3.

"It needs to be faster. Now lets see if I can go into this next form." He muttered to himself. As he was about to try Rayna appeared in front of him wearing a white sun dress.

"I thought this power was you. Anyway Bulma's ready. We just need you to change your clothes and get ready." Rayna said. Naruto stared at her for awhile before powering down.

"Yeah." He said quietly and was about to use I.T (Instant transmission) when Rayna smashed her lips against his. Naruto was a little surprised but kissed her back.

After five minutes she pulled away and smiled gently at him.

"Nothing is gonna change, okay? Sayuri and Mito just want their parents to meet the kids." Rayna said.

"I know it's just that, I promised myself not to go back till the chunin exams and then after that never again." Naruto said.

"You can't ever forgive them, can you?" She asked. "No, and I won't. They should be happy I haven't leveled the place yet. Maybe I can send Cell there." Naruto pondered.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Rayna sweat dropped.

Naruto nodded with a sigh. "I'll be fine." Naruto said before they both left.

After getting ready and changing his clothes Naruto threw away his old outfit and wore this new one.

He wore black shinobi pants with black boots with silver trimming that were just like Goku's. Tied around his waist was a silver sash with extra length. He wore a crimson sleeveless crimson shirt with a high collar but the collar was opened a bit showing his Fishnet undershirt which was a tank top.

Tucked in his sash from behind diagonally was his Dragon sword. (**Yes the very same one Ryu Hayabusa has**.** And picture how Sasuke holds his sword.**)

Mito decided to wear a red sundress with black spandex shorts under. Sayuri just wore white shorts and a tight high collared blue shirt.

Bulma wore her usual outfit which was a black tank top with a brown vest and white capris. Kira however wore a red tank top with black skinny jeans.

Naruto carried Izuna while Rayna carried Hime, and Mito carried trunks. Hime and Trunks were sleeping while Izuna was wide awake playing with his father's blonde silver hair.

"Kaa-chan would you open a portal please?" Naruto asked. "Sure. Have fun!" Rika grinned as she opened a portal and they all stepped in.

"So who should we see first?" Rayna asked. "The Uchiha. Rather be in a good mood from the start." Naruto muttered as the girls rolled their eyes, while Kira agreed with him.

The group was now heading to the Uchiha compound. The villagers were confused in who the people wore. The men were ogling Kira who scoffed at them and latched on to Naruto's free arm.

The women were blushing and giggling at Naruto who ignored them. Sayuri and Mito however were gaining tick marks and moved closer to Naruto.

Rayna and Bulma however didn't mind the attention. They knew who they loved more than anything.

"Halt! Who goes there?" an Uchiha guard asked. "Sayuri Uchiha." Sayuri said stepping up.

The guard eyes went wide and looked at the group. "Sayuri-sama. My apologies please go right ahead." The guard bowed.

"Thank you." Sayuri nodded as they walked through the compound. The Uchiha clan members were going crazy as they saw Mito. And she was only gone for 3 weeks! To them at least.

Sayuri led them to the main house and knocked on the door. "Coming!" They heard Mikoto say. Said woman opened the door and looked at them curiously.

"Um can I help you?" She asked. "It's really insulting that you don't recognize us Miko-chan." Naruto smirked. Mikoto's eyes bugged out her head. "N-Naruto?" She asked.

"The one and only. Did I really change?" Naruto asked. Everyone sweat dropped. 'He's been hanging out with Goku to much.' Bulma thought while the other girls had the same thoughts.

"Can we come in Kaa-san?" Sayuri asked. Now Mikoto was beyond shock. In front of her, nearly as tall as her was her daughter?!

"Sayuri?! Of course you can come in!" Mikoto said moving aside. They nodded with a smile and entered the house and headed for the living room where Naruto flopped on the couch making Izuna laugh.

"What brings you here?" Mikoto asked. "Well kaa-san, I want Tou-sama and Nii-san to be here also." Sayuri said.

Mikoto looked confused and shrugged. 'I'm surprised she hasn't noticed the babies yet.' Naruto thought while Mito thought the same thing.

"Sayuri? Is that you?!" Fugaku asked in shock. "Hai, Tou-sama." Sayuri nodded. "You've grown! And it's only been three weeks!" Fugaku said. "Is there something wrong father?" Itachi asked in that Monotone voice.

"Itachi your sister has returned." Fugaku said. Itachi raised a brow and entered the room.

"Hi Nii-san!" Sayuri smiled. "S-Sayuri?" He asked in shock. "Yup it's her. Now can we move on?" Naruto grumbled.

"Still impatient as ever eh, Naruto?" Fugaku smirked. "Oh no fair! How could you recognize me right away but can't recognize your own daughter?" Naruto pouted.

"Well maybe it's because you have your own page in the Bingo book." Itachi smirked. "No way! Let me see!" Naruto grinned while the girls sweat dropped again.

'And he didn't want to come back.' They all thought. "Not now. Mother father brother, I have important news to tell you." Sayuri said.

The three looked at her confused. "I'm married to Naruto-kun now." She said. Their eyes popped out of their sockets making Naruto snicker.

"When was this?!" Fugaku deamanded. "Well it was a couple months ago on the planet earth, where I'm staying. But here it was most likely the first week I was gone." Sayuri said.

"And that's not it." Naruto grinned. The three looked between Naruto and Sayuri who had a light blush. "Me and Naruto-kun had twins." She said.

"WHAT?!" They yelled.

Hime woke up crying due to the yell. Naruto sighed and handed Izuna to Bulma and picked up Hime from Rayna and started to rock her.

"Sshhh." Naruto said as she stopped crying and snuggled into his chest. "K-kids? But Sayuri, your thirteen!" Itachi said. Sayuri nodded. "Yes. On this planet. But on earth I'm at least 16 or so. That's why I look older." Sayuri said.

Fugaku was dead silent as Mikoto watched Naruto rock his daughter. "What are their names?" She asked. "Well that little tyke is Izuna. And here is my little girl, Hime." Naruto grinned kissing her head making her giggle.

"C-Can I hold her?" She asked. Naruto shrugged. "Sure. Here Hime, go to Baa-chan." Naruto said handing the girl over to Mikoto. Hime stared at Mikoto with wide eyes. Said woman smiled down at her.

"She is so beautiful." Mikoto said. Fugaku watched as Mikoto coddled Hime and looked over to his grandson. Who was playing with Bulma's fingers.

"M-May I hold him?" He asked. Bulma smiled at him. "Of course." Bulma smiled holding Izuna out to Fugaku.

Fugaku and Izuna stared at each other for about 10 seconds before Izuna laughed and reached out to Fugaku who gave a small smile and took him.

"I nearly forgot! Miko-chan, Fugaku-sama, Itachi-nii, these are my other wives. Bulma briefs, Rayna, and Kira kitsune." Naruto Pointed to each.

"Mito-chan, why are you here?" Mikoto asked. "Hm? Oh because I'm also Naruto-kun's wife." Mito grinned.

The three Uchiha's froze. "W-what?" Itachi spoke in disbelief.

"I'm married to Naruto-kun. And if your worried about us being siblings, don't. Naruto-kun did something to change his blood so now he is like a very distant cousin. Plus Saiyans inbreed all the time. Well that's what Vegeta told me." Mito shrugged.

"Saiyan?" Mikoto asked. Naruto nodded. "Enough about that. It's not important anyway." Naruto said as he noticed Trunks wake up with a yawn.

"Man nothing could wake this kid up." Naruto chuckled as his first born looked around to see what was going on. The first thing he spotted was his father and crawled over to him.

"Hey trunks." Naruto grinned as he played with him. "Who's kid is that Naruto?" Itachi asked. "Oh this is Trunks. It's me and Bulma-chan's kid." Naruto said as Trunks cheered.

"Thirteen years old and you already have a family." Itachi muttered shaking his head.

"Hey that's the life a Shinobi and a Saiyan." Naruto shrugged.

"Speaking of Shinobi, are you gonna teach them the Shinobi arts?" Fugaku asked.

"I don't know. But I could already tell Trunks would love fighting. It's up to the wives. They say yes, I'll teach them. They say no, oh well." Naruto shrugged.

"Naruto, what about you? Will you be returning as a Shinobi?" Mikoto asked.

"I don't know why I should. I like my life how it is. There is no point for me to return as a shinobi. With this one finger, Iwa, Kumo, Suna, Kiri and Konoha could fall." Naruto said.

"Then you could easily be Hokage." Itachi said. "Yeah but I like fighting strong opponents. Opponents that give me a hard time. For example just 2 days ago I fought this guy name Broly and Man! He was strong! He was so strong he pushed me to my limit giving me new power." Naruto grinned.

"How strong was he?" Itachi asked. "He was so strong, Madara Uchiha, and all the other kage's in their prime couldn't hold a candle to him." Naruto grinned.

"Are you that strong now?" Fugaku asked. "Hell ya I am!" Naruto cheered with Trunks and Izuna.

"Have you gotten any stronger?" Itachi asked his sister and Mito. "Yup! Naruto-kun helped us get stronger. Were not as strong as him but we can take on Hokage-sama no sweat." Sayuri said.

The Uchiha's blinked. "So basically you four are gonna show off." Itachi said.

"Yup!" They all grinned while Rayna nodded with a smile.

"Hey Mikoto? You in here?" Kushina's voice asked. Naruto silently groaned as did Kira but a smack on the back on the head from Mito and Sayuri, straightened them out.

"Yeah Kushina, in here!" Mikoto replied. Kushina walked in and froze at who she saw.

"M-Mito? N-Naruto?" She asked. Naruto looked away, his earlier happiness gone. Mito nodded with a smile.

Kushina lunged at them but Naruto was quick enough to dodge it, now standing by Itachi while holding a quiet and confused trunks.

Mito cursed her lover but hugged her mother back. "How have you been?" Kushina asked.

"I've been fine mom." Mito smiled. "You have gotten stronger right?" She asked. Mito nodded. "So that means you'll stay?" Kushina asked. "No." Mito said.

"Hunh?" Kushina asked. "Yes, I have gotten stronger but I'm not coming back home. I'm living with my husband now." Mito said.

"H-husband?! When did you get married?!" Kushina asked in shock.

"On earth, a few months ago. Here the first week I was gone." Mito said.

"Who is your husband?" Kushina asked. "My husband is Naruto-kun." Mito said dropping the bomb on Kushina.

Said woman turned around to see Naruto leaning against the wall coolly while rocking Trunks.

"Your brother is your husband?" Kushina asked in complete disarray.

"Hn." Naruto grunted and closed his eyes and continued to rock Trunks. Kushina could feel she was getting the cold shoulder from her son and noticed the baby.

"Whose baby is that?" She asked. "It's mine." Naruto said. "You and Mito already had a baby?!" She asked.

"Fool. No. I have more than one wife. This is the baby of my wife Bulma. The black haired boy and girl are also my children. They are the son and daughter of Sayuri." Naruto informed.

Kushina blinked as she was utterly confused. "How can you have kids already? Your thirteen and you have only been gone for about 3 months!" Kushina reminded.

Naruto sighed he didn't feel like going through this. This was the exact reason why he didn't want to come back here, but his wives just had to make him. Troublesome.

"I already explained when I was at that stupid council meeting. Time moves way faster on earth than here. 1 week here is like five months there. So Mito and Sayuri have been gone for about a year or so. I have been gone longer than that.

And yes I have my own family. I'm only here right now because my wives have me whipped and forced me to come along so You and Minato along with Sayuri's family will be able to meet their grandchildren." Naruto explained in a calm cold tone.

Kushina blinked before looking around to see babies who were looking with confusion. After, she looked back to her daughter who was watching her with curious calculating eyes.

"You got married, you and Sayuri who I also see as my daughter and you didn't invite us to a wedding?" Kushina asked in disbelief.

"Don't blame me, I had no part in this." Naruto stated as all the girls looked sheepish. Mikoto then understood what her old teammate was saying and also got mad.

"Yeah! How come we weren't invited to the wedding?!" Mikoto demanded. Then Fugaku got mad also because that meant he wasn't able to see his little girl in her wedding dress and give her away.

Itachi was a little angry but kept quiet. Sayuri looked away before she spoke.

"We never had a wedding." Sayuri stated. Making all parents freeze. Mito laughed and scratched her head sheepishly.

"Yeah, we just eloped. Naruto-kun offered us a wedding but we didn't want one at the moment. Were kinda busy training and all." Mito informed.

"Please you actually think I wouldn't invite you to your own daughters wedding day? I mean, I'm cold but I'm not that cold. I would at least have the decency to invite you and Minato, even though I would be totally against it. Plus Bulma is gonna want a wedding very soon." Naruto sighed, wondering how much things like this cost.

He was just grateful he knew what a wedding was. Goku on the other hand thought it was a buffet and Marriage was a type of food.

The older women calmed down, happy knowing that their daughters wedding day wasn't taken from them. Then Kushina remembered something.

"Oh right! Mikoto I wanted to come over to tell you Tsunade sensei is here." Kushina informed making Mikoto nod and Mito brighten.

"Really! Baa-chan is here?! Naruto-kun we have to go see her!" Mito stated looking excited at her husband. Naruto stared at her blankly.

"We, don't have to do anything. If you wanna go see the old hag that's fine. But me? No thanks. I rather just go back home and spar with Goku or Gohan, hell maybe even Vegeta." Naruto muttered.

"No, you're coming with me. When is the last time you saw Baa-chan or Pervy sage?" Mito asked. Naruto blinked.

"Exactly. Come on!" Mito grinned. "Mito do I have too? I'm sure Bulma or Kira don't want to go too! Can't I stay with them?" Naruto whined, making Itachi and Fugaku snicker.

'He is so whipped. The Naruto I knew would never whine. Even on his best day.' Itachi thought while Fugaku was thinking along the same lines.

"Actually Naruto-kun I don't mind seeing this Tsunade since Mito tells me lots of things about her and this Pervy sage." Bulma shrugged. Her husband gave her a deadpanned look.

"She is and old gambling Irate drunk that hides her real looks under a Genjutsu. That's all you need to know. The Pervy sage as they call him, is an old grumpy perverted old man that would ogle you and put you into his smut books in a heart beat if you give him some material." Naruto stated making everyone sweat drop who could.

"Plus I'm sure Rayna or Kira don't want to see them, right?" Naruto grinned. "Right Naruto-koi! I could care less about some old gambling big titted drunk!" Kira grinned back while Rayna just shrugged.

Mito and Sayuri bopped her on the head for her language. Kushina blinked as she looked at Naruto's other wives. Mito seemed to catch her gaze and spoke.

"Oh these are my fellow wives, but I like to call them my harem sisters. This is Bulma briefs, Rayna and Kirana Kitsune." Mito introduced. Bulma waved, Rayna nodded and Kira just turned her head away.

"And these little cuties are Trunks, Hime and Izuna." Mito introduced smiling at the babies. Kushina smiled at the babies while Mito took Hime from Mikoto since the baby girl was reaching for her.

"How old are they?" Kushina asked. Mito thought about it before answering. "About 6 or 8 months." Kushina nodded before Mito looked towards Naruto who was trying his best to stay hidden and silent.

"Come on guys lets go see Baa-chan." Mito grinned. Naruto and Kira groaned which made Mito and Rayna roll their eyes. As they walked out Bulma heard her husband mutter "I hate this place" quietly.

Bulma held his hand making him look at her only to receive a warm loving smile. Naruto smiled back before looking at Trunks who was looking around as they all walked to the Namikaze compound.

On the way to the compound Kushina started asking Mito and Sayuri about earth and what they have been up too. Rayna was having a conversation with a moping Kira, who, like her husband, hated this place also.

As they entered the gate Naruto's wives noticed him tense a bit and a cold dark aura coming from him. However his children weren't affected by it at all. Kushina also noticed Naruto's impassive look and it reminded her of the family pictures.

The group of people walked in and heard Jiraiya talking to what they guessed was Minato in the kitchen. Kushina led most of the group to the kitchen not paying attention to Naruto and his wives save for Mito and Sayuri who didn't take a step further and just sat down in the living room.

Bulma sat next Naruto and looked around the house, noting how nice it looked. Kira flopped on the single chair and took out her android that she bought one time at the mall and started playing solitaire.

Rayna just looked at the pictures in the living room, noting how her love was not smiling in any of them.

Said blonde Saiyan just played with trunks little baby hands. It wasn't till Minato and Jiraiya ran into the room they all focused on them.

Minato was wide eyed at seeing his son as was Jiraiya who hadn't seen the boy since his 8th birthday do to him always avoiding the sannin.

Naruto stared at both of them with cold eyes. Rayna noted how his Ki was slowly rising while Kira felt him drawing on her chakra.

"Naruto." Both women called making him blink. He took a deep breath and held his head, trying to calm his rage.

"Naruto what are you doing back here?" Minato asked, secretly noting how Rayna and Kira watched him carefully.

"I'm here because your daughter wanted you to meet my children." Naruto answered in a gruff tone before clearing his throat. "Other than that I would not be here till the exams." Naruto stated.

"Kids?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto glanced at him before closing his eyes, giving a small smile as Bulma squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Yes. Kids. This is Trunks, my oldest. Sayuri and Mito had the other two who are twins. Izuna and Hime." Naruto answered.

"Who are their parents?" Minato wondered. "Bulma is Trunks's mother. Izuna and Hime are Sayuri's children." Naruto stated making them wide eyed.

"What the hell you mean Naruto is back?!" Everyone heard Tsunade yell, coming into the room seconds later. Naruto kept silent as he saw his 'Godmother' stare at him in shock.

Mito and Sayuri came in with the others seconds later. Naruto looked around the room. They were all here. His mother and father along with his 'Godparents'. His left eye gave the smallest twitch.

"Mito. Can we leave now. They saw them, now I want to leave." Naruto stated, his tone nearly ordering. Mito looked confused as she noticed Rayna and Kira begin to shift in their seats.

"But we just got here. At least let them…" "No!" Naruto snapped, his Ki enveloping him making the Konoha ninja jump back a bit. By this time Bulma took Trunks away from Naruto while Rayna walked over to him.

"Naruto-kun you need to calm down okay? No one is going to hurt you. Please." Rayna pleaded. Naruto stared at her blankly before standing. He leaned down and kissed Trunks's forehead before doing the same with his other two children.

"I can't stay here. Kira are you coming?" Naruto asked. The Bijuu woman glanced at Rayna then Sayuri. Both nodded slowly. She nodded and stood up, walking over to him.

"I'll see you all later. Namikaze's." Naruto smiled at his wives then glared at said clan before pushing two fingers to his head and held Kira's hand before they disappeared.

Mito sighed as she sat down. "What just happened? Where did Naruto go?" Mikoto asked. Sayuri spoke instead of the Uzumaki girl.

"Naruto-kun had to go blow off some steam. Being in the same room as all of you makes him act on his Saiyan rage. The light that surrounded him, was him calling his Ki." Sayuri explained.

"But we didn't do anything?" Minato stated.

"It doesn't matter. Naruto-kun didn't want to come back to this planet in the first place. He didn't care if his children met their grandparents or not. He hates all of you besides the Uchiha's." Rayna spoke.

"Well he needs to get over it. Naruto needs to stop acting like a moody emo and let the past be the past." Tsunade stated angrily. Suddenly all four wives of Naruto snapped.

"Let the past be the past?" Mito asked as she stood and glared at Tsunade. "You all made his life here hell! How is he supposed to let that go without killing you all? If we weren't here Naruto would have killed you all." Mito stated.

"No it doesn't matter if we were here. Naruto would have killed you either way. What stopped him was his children. You can't simply tell someone to get over their past and expect them too." Rayna stated.

"Naruto-kun has been fine before coming here. He hasn't been a moody emo as you put it Tsunade! When Dan and Nawaki died did you get over it?!" Sayuri yelled making Tsunade look away.

"That's what I thought." Sayuri stated before she took a deep breath and walked over to her silent family and hugged each of them.

"I will be back when the exams start. Hime-chan Izuna-kun, say bye bye." Sayuri smiled. Hime clapped her hands while Izuna just looked confused with his wide eyes.

Mikoto smiled before kissing her grandchildren's heads and kissing Sayuri's.

"Please take care of my grandbabies, and watch your husband." Mikoto warned. Sayuri nodded with a smile. "See ya later, foolish little sister." Itachi smirked. Sayuri rolled her eyes before her father spoke.

"Take care Sayuri. And I expect to see a great match when you return." Fugaku stated. Sayuri nodded with a grin before turning to Rayna and Bulma.

"Were going home Mito." Rayna stated. Mito nodded. She was angry at Tsunade but she wanted to spend time with her parents, it felt so long since she's seen them after all.

"Alright." Rayna then opened a portal and followed Bulma and Sayuri inside before it closed.

Mito sighed before looking at Minato and Kushina who seemed to be conversing to themselves. Jiraiya was trying to calm an Irate Tsunade down.

"Were leaving as well Kushina. See you later Mito." Mikoto smiled as she hand her husband and son left the compound. Mito waved as they left before turning to her parents.

"Mito, how has Naruto been? He left so early that we couldn't ask him." Minato stated. Mito sighed once more before answering.

"He's been happy for the most part." She answered. "Does he really hate us?" Kushina asked. Mito gave her a deadpanned look.

"He sincerely hates you. It took Rayna and Goku everything they had to convince Naruto not to destroy Elum as a whole. It was bad enough Kira was trying to convince him otherwise." Mito muttered.

"Who is Goku?" Jiraiya asked. "Goku is a good friend of ours and a protector of earth." Mito replied. Minato sighed before asking another question.

"Mito, has Naruto always been that angry with us? So much that he would destroy a planet?" Minato asked. She nodded quickly.

"Yes. Naruto has no qualms about destroying Elum. He honestly cares nothing for the people here minus Mikoto and her family and maybe Anko. Everyone else can perish in the flames." Mito shrugged.

"How can we make it up to him? To show him that we are truly sorry and we do love him." Kushina wondered. Mito shook her head.

"Besides bowing down to him and allowing him to kill you? Not a damn thing. Don't get me wrong, Naruto-kun has tried over and over again in forgetting you." Mito stated.

"Don't you mean forgive?" Tsunade asked.

"No, forgetting. He doesn't want to forgive you, he wants to wipe his memory clean of you. This whole planet, but he thinks if he does that, he will lose his drive.

His past here is everything that makes him who he is. His hate for you, made him strong. It made him a Super Saiyan. Naruto-kun is the most strongest person in the universe with Goku right behind him. No one can match him at this point in time." Mito explained.

"I highly doubt that. Sure he's strong, but the strongest in the universe? Impossible." Tsunade scoffed. Mito looked at her before her hair floated a bit then flashed gold while her eyes flashed teal. A yellow flame like aura surrounded her.

"Right now I am a Super Saiyan which is the first stage. I can beat all of you easily without breaking a sweat. Naruto-kun has mastered this, able to wipe out this village in a matter of seconds.

Beyond this, is Super Saiyan 2. Naruto-kun has also mastered this. After is Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan 4, both of which Naruto has achieved.

Naruto can wipe out this planet as a Super Saiyan three. He is also the only Saiyan in known history to achieve this state." Mito lectured before her hair died down to its normal red.

"There are also non super Saiyans who are able to defeat you easily. One is a namekian called Piccolo, he will be able to Madara Uchiha and the Shodaime Hokage easily." Mito informed.

The adults were in shock. Earth had such strong fighters and Naruto was the most strongest? Madara Uchiha and The Shodaime were legends!

And the way Mito described her brother made it sound like they were just bugs to him. And it was true. Those so called Legends are nothing but bugs to Naruto.

The for about an hour Mito talked about as much as she could with the Namikaze's. It wasn't till Naruto came to pick her up did she leave. The blonde Saiyan said nothing to them. He completely ignored them as if they didn't even exist.

Mito said goodbye to her parents and godparents before leaving with a stoic Naruto. That night Naruto didn't say much to her much to her disappointment. But she realized that Sayuri was getting the same treatment. They knew what he was doing was fair considering they forced him into doing something he didn't want to do.

* * *

The next morning was different. Naruto felt much better, his anger was gone and he felt happy but he also knew today was a serious day. Why? Because today were the Cell games.

Those few hours Naruto and his family spent in Elum were about 5 days in Earth time. It's also one of the main reasons Naruto was pissed at Mito and Sayuri.

Because they wasted precious time he could have been spending with his kids and wives to only be in the presence of the people Naruto hated more than Cell.

The blonde opened his eyes and looked around him to see what was going on. Kira was on his right, her head buried in the crook of his neck. Bulma was on his left, her hand on his chest. Rayna was on top of him while Sayuri and Mito were in their old rooms.

Izuna was sleeping with his mother while Hime slept with Mito and Trunks slept with them. He was on the left side of Naruto above his head laying on the pillow with a binky in his mouth.

Naruto noted how his wives were only in there undergarments. Kira wore black lacy bra and panties, Bulma wore sky blue and Rayna wore red. He shook his head at their attire before shrugging and tried getting up but found out he couldn't. The each had a tight grip on him.

Naruto managed to substitute himself with a clone. As he put on some sweat pants he noticed Trunks was up and was yawning. Naruto smiled and swooped him up.

"Hey lil man." Naruto grinned as Trunks laughed but Naruto put his finger to his lips and shhd him. Trunks cocked his head to the side before giving a slight nod.

Naruto smiled and walked out the room quietly and went to go see if Hime or Izuna was awake. He surprised to see they weren't which was unusual considering they woke up earlier than Trunks by about an hour or so.

Shrugging to himself he went down stairs to fix him and Trunks something to eat. The blonde went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Both Saiyans looked into the fridge to find something to eat then looked at each other.

Naruto grinned which made Trunks grin and they pulled out Instant Ramen cups.

About 20 minutes later Bulma woke up to check on her son and noticed he was not in bed anymore. She looked to her husband to see he was still asleep and panicked.

Jumping out of bed she threw on a robe and ran downstairs to see about 10 empty ramen cups, littered all over the table and counter.

Sitting at the table was Naruto who was spoon feeding Trunks his third helping of Ramen.

"Naruto? What are you doing up so early?" Bulma asked. Said blonde looked up to his wife and smiled. "Well I kinda got hungry and woke up. By the time I was about to leave Trunks woke up too so we came down for some breakfast." Naruto shrugged.

Bulma picked up a empty ramen cup and gave him a mild glare. "So you eat Instant Ramen?" She asked. Naruto shrugged before answering.

"Can't go wrong with Ramen. Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner. Right Trunks?" Naruto smiled at his son making him laugh and clap his hands.

"You know Trunks can't eat stuff like that." Bulma reminded. "I know. I made some for myself and Trunks wanted to try some so I let him have some. This is his third helping. It's kinda scary." Naruto chuckled nervously.

Bulma sighed with a small smile on her face before she sat down next to Naruto. The blonde teen sighed and sat back as Trunks ate the Ramen he just gave.

Bulma seemed to notice Naruto's strange behavior and asked him about it.

"Something wrong Naruto-kun?" The blonde shook his head.

"No not really. I'm thinking about how were gonna beat Cell. Were all supposed to meet up in like an hour." Naruto commented. Bulma nodded before she kissed his cheek.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. Just give him a good ass kicking and come back home." Bulma grinned. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Right. But, I want Mito and the others to stay home. If push comes to shove I want you guys to leave earth and go to Elum." Naruto stated seriously. Bulma widened her eyes before standing up.

"Stop worrying! You're strong enough to beat Cell! You can become a Super Saiyan four and wipe him out. There is no way I'm going to that planet without you." Bulma declared.

Naruto was quiet staring at Trunks who stared at his mother curiously. He nodded with a sigh.

"Fine. I'll beat him then come back. Then we most likely won't have to worry about Earth being threatened or anything like that. I hope." Naruto muttered.

"Thank you. Sheesh, whats with you Saiyans and being so negative." Bulma grumbled and sat back down. Naruto looked at her strangely.

"I'm not negative just being real. If anything, Piccolo is the most negative. I think it goes with his green skin." Naruto shrugged making Bulma shake her head.

As time went by each member of Naruto's family woke up. Mito and Sayuri were happy to see Naruto was not acting so cold to them anymore, while Rayna and Kira were happy that things were back to normal, well as normal could be for them.

However Naruto's first two wives were furious when their husband told them they weren't coming along to help fight against Cell. Rayna stated she could handle herself while Kira didn't want Naruto to fight alone.

His argument was he wasn't alone and he knew Rayna could handle herself. He just didn't want them being caught up in things like this. Naruto wanted all of them to stay safe and watch the kids.

When 18 finally woke up she declared she was going because she wanted to save 17. Naruto couldn't really fight against her so he said whatever.

The blonde Saiyan also informed that Chi-Chi, Ox king, Roshi and the other fighters were going to stay at the house also. It was Goku and Piccolo's idea to which Naruto agreed too.

Bulma also wanted her parents to come over also and Naruto had no problem with that.

Currently Naruto was getting ready. He wore Orchre pants with a black Gi and black boots. Over his waist was white sash. He also wore short orange and black gauntlets. On the back of his Gi was the Kanji Shinobi in Orange writing.

Naruto grinned at his attire before Mito walked in. "Naruto-kun, Trunks is here." Mito informed. Naruto looked over his shoulder and nodded.

"Alright I'm on my way." Naruto stated, turning around to show his form to her. Mito blushed lightly before walking up to him and giving him a hug.

"I'm sorry for forcing you. I just thought it would be good to see them since it felt so long since I have." Mito apologized. Naruto hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

"I'm not mad at you Mito-chan. I'm mad at myself and at them. I can't stand being in the same room as them. For a moment I felt like Broly." Naruto muttered. Mito giggled before taking his lips in her own.

Naruto kissed her back and squeezed her ass making her jump a bit. She pulled away and gave him a mild glare.

"What was that for?" Mito demanded. The blonde shrugged with a smirk.

"Just felt like it. What are you gonna do about it?" Naruto grinned before he kissed her forehead and left the room. Mito huffed before following him downstairs.

When Naruto came down he saw Trunks playing with Izuna and Hime while Bulma was rocking Trunks to sleep. Rayna was in the kitchen making a sandwich while Kira was on the couch watching T.v.

"Yo Trunks." Naruto greeted. The Teen from the future looked up and smiled at his father.

"Hey dad, where did you get those clothes?" Trunks asked. Naruto shrugged. "King Kai. He gave them to me since Goku didn't want them." Naruto answered.

He noted that Trunks was wearing The Saiyan armor Bulma made for him personally. But he was only wearing the top half the bottom was just grey pants along with black boots, his sword was strapped at his side. His hair was also let down instead of in a ponytail.

"Alright, I guess were ready to go. Do you remember where Goku said to meet him?" Naruto wondered. Trunks nodded and stood.

"He said we were gonna leave together since he is bringing ChiChi and Ox king." Trunks answered. Naruto nodded before looking around for 18 who came down stairs.

Instead of wearing her usual attire she wore a black long sleeved shirt but the sleeves were with stripes. She also wore blue jeans and with boots.

"Hey guys!" Everyone blinked to see Goku, Gohan and Chichi suddenly appear in the living room. Izuna apparently thought it was cool because he started clapping and laughing.

"Goku, who gave you persmission to just transport in here?" Bulma asked making the Saiyan scratch his head sheepishly.

"Hehe Sorry. I just thought it would be faster." Goku shrugged. Naruto shook his head with a sigh.

Goku was wearing his usual outfit but was in Super Saiyan. Gohan wore an outfit like Piccolo's, cape and all and he was also in super Saiyan.

"I'm guessing were ready to go. I'm surprised Roshi isn't here yet." Naruto muttered before turning to his wives.

"I'll be back guys, love ya." Naruto grinned kissing each of them. Rayna was giving him the cold shoulder a bit but accepted his kiss while Kira tried to pull him in a heated make out session. But a clearing of throat from Mito and Sayuri made her blush in embarrassment.

Naruto kissed Hime, Izuna and the sleeping baby trunks on the forehead before he left with the other 3 Saiyans and Android.

"Father what's the plan?" Trunks asked as the group flew. Naruto shrugged before giving a quick glance to Goku who caught it and gave a quick short nod.

"Don't know. But what I do know is I'm going first. Still need to pay the bastard back for absorbing me." Naruto stated. Goku chuckled before speaking.

"Well then I'll go after you. I want to see how strong he is." The man grinned in joy. Naruto and Gohan sighed as they flew.

The blonde glanced to 18 who seemed in deep thought. He looked forward and gave a small smile.

"We'll save him 18. Don't worry." Naruto stated. 18 snapped out of her own musings and looked surprised at him.

"What?" She asked. Naruto looked at her and grinned. "We'll save him. He's really important to you right? So if he is important to you then he's important to me. I won't let you down." Naruto stated.

18 smiled and gave a nod before turning forward, more at ease. Trunks observed how his Father acted around the android who in his time was pure evil and gave a small smile.

'Mother was right. Dad does have that ability to change people.' Trunks thought as Naruto was suddenly hit by an idea.

"Hey you guys got Dende to remodel Shenron right?" Naruto asked. Goku and Gohan nodded. "How many wishes can he grant?" Naruto wondered.

"He can only grant two wishes." Gohan answered. Naruto nodded before turning to Trunks.

"Trunks do you think by going to your time with the dragon balls I'll be able to make a wish?" Naruto asked.

"I think it's possible, since Dende would be alive." A voice answered. Everyone looked up to see Piccolo flying above them before he came down a bit to match with them.

"So it would work then. I'll have to ask Kaa-chan if she can take me." Naruto muttered. Trunks looked confused before he asked his Dad what was on his mind.

"Dad why do you need to come to my time?" Trunks wondered. Naruto smiled before answering.

"Because Trunks. I'm gonna make sure everyone the androids killed in your time is revived." Naruto stated shocking the others greatly.

Trunks grinned at Naruto before they all rushed to get to Cell's arena. As they approached they caught sight of Vegeta, Yamach and Tien.

"Yo guys!" Goku greeted as they touched base. They all turned to the man and greeted them.

"What took you fools so long?" Vegeta snorted. "Well…" Naruto was about to start when Yamacha cut him off.

"We don't want to know." Naruto grinned at him before looking towards the middle of the arena where Cell stood. Both met eyes and smirked.

"Yo!" Krillin grinned as he appeared. They greeted him too before they noticed a plane or some kind of blimp above them with a screen.

"What the hell?" Naruto muttered, squinting his eyes. Suddenly on the screen a picture of a Grinning Hercule giving the victory sign appeared.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I Hercule Satan have come to defeat Cell!" A voice declared. The door opened and a rope was let loose and a group of people slid down the rope.

The Z-fighters watched with confused looks as Hercule and the announcer introduced each one of them.

"They're not serious are they?" Krillin asked with a groan. Naruto rolled his eyes muttering how he hated the Media.

After five minutes Cell took inhaled deeply before exhaling and stepping forward.

"It's nice to see you all showed up. I would be surprised if you didn't. Now who would like to go first to face me?" Cell grinned evilly.

"That would be me!" One of Hercules apprentices stated, his name was Caroni and he looked pretty girly. Naruto thought he was Gay while Vegeta wanted to kill him.

The Z-fighters and every person viewing this on Tv was forced to watch as each person was easily beaten by cell. Cell seemed Annoyed and focused his attention back on the Z-fighters.

"Alright, now that the pests are out of the way, who will be going first?" Cell wondered. Naruto glanced at Piccolo who smirked with a nod.

His eyes flashed and the Camera suddenly burst into flames. Naruto nodded in satisfaction before he stepped up the ring.

"Good luck Naruto." Gohan smiled. Naruto nodded. "Don't kill him out right. Let us have a chance to beat him." Vegeta smirked. Naruto smirked back before he faced Cell.

"So you are going first then? I suspected for Goku to go first but you will do. What makes you think you can beat me, Naruto." Cell asked smugly.

"You only got the chance to absorb me because I was sick. I'm 3 times more powerful now." Naruto smirked before his Ki erupted around him, making him a Super Saiyan.

Cell smirked before he let his Ki burst also. Naruto got into his fighting stance while Cell eyed him carefully.

"It seems the blonde fighter and Cell are about to begin! I highly doubt that This man can do any damage to Cell since our hero, Hercule couldn't do anything at all." The Announcer stated, but the Z-fighters ignored him as they felt Naruto and Cell's Ki still rising.

"Begin!"

In a blink of an eye both Fighters disappeared from sight only leaving a trail of dust and a small gust of wind behind.

The announcer and the now awake Hercule along with his apprentices were looking everywhere for Naruto and Cell. The glanced over to the Z-fighters who were calm and darting their eyes around.

"Naruto is really kicking ass." Yamacha smirked. "It's only a warm up. Things have just started after all." Piccolo commented just as the two reappeared in the middle of the arena, their fists smashed against each other and both smirking madly.

"You're better than last time, Naruto." Cell spoke. "Like I said, I was sick but now I'm not so I can now properly kick your ass!" Naruto yelled as he quickly ducked low and gave a sweep kick to Cell's legs.

The Android barely tripped and steadied himself before flipping back and delivering a kick to Naruto's chin sending him back.

As Cell flipped back he finished his hand signs and blew out long wild stream of fire.

"Fire style: Dragon flame bomb!" Naruto was surprised by this and went through his own hand signs.

"Water style: Water wall!" A large wall of water appeared and blocked off the stream of fire, creating mist.

Vegeta, Yamacha and Krillin were confused in what techniques Cell and Naruto were using. Tien also was curious but kept his face calm.

"I'm surprised Cell was able to excute Naruto-nii's jutsu." Gohan muttered getting a nod from Goku. Trunks grunted in annoyance. While Piccolo eyed Naruto who had a frown on his face.

"How the hell were you able to you my jutsu?" Naruto wondered. Cell grinned and answered smugly.

"I had two weeks to go through all the information I obtained from absorbing you. You losers weren't the only ones training. For example…" Cell quickly went through hand signs before clapping his hands.

"Ninja style: Giant meteor crash!" Cell yelled out surprising Naruto. The blonde Saiyan looked up as the clouds were beginning to twist.

Suddenly a Very large Meteor engulfed in flames was making it's way down to earth, directly at Naruto.

"What is he doing?!" Tien yelled out as he and the other Z-fighters were also shocked.

"He'll destroy the…" Krillin was interrupted when they heard a buzzing sound.

"Kaaa-meee-haa-meee-haaaa!" Naruto yelled shooting the thick large blue beam of energy at the meteor. Cell grunted before charging at Naruto. The blonde glanced at the oncoming Cell while grunting in annoyance.

"Susanoo!" Naruto growled out as golden samurai spirit appeared around Naruto. The warrior was wearing Samurai armor similar to Madara and Hashirama. It's hair was long and spiky like Madara's but was glowing gold while having lightning spark around it's body, indicating it was in Super Saiyan 3.

The warrior's left arm was looking like a shield. (**Imagine Chad's shield arm.**) While in it's right hand was Tensa Zangetsu. Covering the lower half of it's face was a mask, it's eyes were a pupil-less teal. From behind, thrashing around were nine fox like tails.

Cell along with all viewers were very surprised by this mysterious being. As the Android charged at Naruto, his Susanoo blocked Cell off before brining down his sword in order to kill Cell. But the green android transported away so he was a safe distance.

Satisfied, Naruto poured more energy to blast away the meteor. The Z-fighters and others watched as the Meteor exploded into tiny shards and shooting across the sky as shooting stars.

Naruto sighed before turning to Cell, and dispelling Susanoo. No one noticed the 3 tomoes on the back of his neck disappear also.

"Alright, I'll admit, you surprised me with that. But now I'm done with my warm up. Can we start the fight now?" Naruto smirked getting a nod from Cell.

Naruto smirked and powered up some more, using his full power as a Super Saiyan. Naruto got into Kame stance which Cell recognized Goku do all the time.

Cell got into his own stance and prepared himself. Without a word Naruto and Cell charged at each other with their own battle cry and crashed their forearms together while glaring at each other.

2 seconds later of pushing each other the two pulled back and begun trading blows at a fast speed while making sonic booms every now and then.

They ended with Naruto and Cell punching each other's jaw. The two leaped back and flew into the air where they disappeared from sight once more.

* * *

**Naruto's house**

Back with the others in the blonde Saiyans house sat Naruto's wives, Roshi, Puar, Oolong, Chiaotsu, Chichi, Ox king and the witch Baba.

The children were playing with Bulma's parents who were a little away from the crowd.

The crowd were huddled together watching Baba's crystal ball. Mito, Sayuri, and Kira were very surprised to see Cell pull out jutsu, while Sayuri was shocked to see her husband use a technique only those with the Mangekyou Sharingan could do, the Susanoo.

"Man Naruto is pretty tough." Oolong spoke with Puar and Chiaotsu nodding in agreement.

Naruto's wives were surprised when they could feel his Ki from here, meaning he was using a large amount but didn't do a dent to his reserves.

* * *

**Cell Arena**

"Gah!" Naruto yelled as he struck Cell in the face before delivering a barrage of fists to his chest before Kneeing his chin and giving a spin kick to his head, making the android go flying.

The blond panted as he touched back down to the ground and watch Cell glare at him from above.

"That's it! I've had enough!" Cell yelled. Naruto smirked before speaking in a smug tone.

"What's wrong Cell? Finally figured out that I am strong enough to kill you? I warned you what would happen after I got out that stink pit you called a stomach. But I've had enough for now. So I'm gonna let someone else fight who is stronger than Goku can beat you. He just doesn't know it yet." Naruto smirked.

Cell raised a brow before looking at the Z-fighters and spoke.

"Who is this mystery fighter of yours that is stronger than Goku. Vegeta, Piccolo, Trunks? Hehe Krillin?" Cell joked, making Krillin grumble. Yamach gave the bald man put a hand on his shoulder.

"Bottom line there is no one here besides you and Goku who can probably beat me and save the earth. So tell me who is he!" Cell barked.

"All right then. The person who can beat you and is stronger than Goku is…" Naruto turned around and smiled at the person before he spoke again. "You, Gohan."

"WHAT?!" Vegeta and Chichi yelled in outrage. Piccolo blinked in confusion.

'Is he trying to get Gohan killed? He can't beat Cell!' The namek thought and glanced over to Goku who was smiling.

"Wha? Me? I can't beat Cell." Gohan proclaimed. Cell was agreeing with him by saying,

"The boy is right! He can't beat me! Do you want me to destroy the earth and end your pitiful lives?! If you give up then Goku will fight me! He is the real reason I did this tournament!" Cell informed with a smirk.

"Sorry Cell, but I decline to fight. I agree with Naruto on this one. Gohan, you can do it son. We believe in you." Goku smiled as Naruto powered down and walked back to the group.

"Are you two stupid?! You're gonna decide the fate of the world on a child?! I should blow it up now!" Cell yelled in outrage.

"Fuck you Cell! This tournament isn't over! So let Gohan fight!" Naruto yelled back. Goku ignored them and talked with Gohan.

"You can do it son, I know you can." Goku smiled while Piccolo growled and glared at Goku and Naruto.

"Goku stop this! Think about what you're saying! Think about what is going to happen if you maintain this course of action! If Gohan fights with Cell he's going to die!" Piccolo yelled.

"You're doubting him. You don't think Gohan is strong enough to take Cell?" Naruto asked with a raised eye brow.

"That's exactly what I'm saying! Yes we have been training but the only ones who can take on Cell is you and Goku!" Piccolo shot.

"Listen, Gohan has a power hidden within him that you or I can even begin to Imagine. Naruto has seen it as well, I mean just think about it.

Don't you think it's a little strange that he has been keeping up with the rest of us since he was just a little boy? I remember back at his age, I wasn't half as strong as he is." Goku smiled gently.

"Well that's all good and well Kakarot but what if this power you say Gohan has doesn't come out! Your son would have died for nothing!" Vegeta mentioned.

"Listen fools, you're just gonna have to trust us. Plus I think it's time Gohan puts his new strength to the test. And what better way than fighting Cell? Sayians get stronger every time they fight a stronger opponent right? That means Gohan will just get stronger." Naruto shrugged.

"Plus I wouldn't do this if I knew he wasn't going to win." Goku added. Gohan looked down with a worried expression on his face before Goku walked to him.

"Look at me son. Do you think it was hard to keep up with Naruto and Cell? I mean were they ever moving to fast for you to keep up?" Goku asked. Gohan shook his head.

"No I could see it all. But that was only because Naruto and Cell were outputting a lot of power. I'm sure if Naruto and Cell…"

"I wasn't holding back Gohan." Naruto stated making everyone look at him with a deadpanned expression. Naruto scratched his head sheepishly before speaking.

"I mean I was going full power as just a Super Saiyan. I was giving it my all, and I'm sure Cell was too. But you were comparing the energy you sensed from me to your own." Naruto grinned.

Piccolo's eyes widened before he asked, "Is this true Gohan?" Piccolo asked looking back from Naruto and the boy. Gohan gave a short nod.

"Yes." Gohan muttered quietly as Naruto smirked. "See, we all know I have a lot of power in general. But the fact that Gohan's power is higher than mine at a full power Super Saiyan means something right?" Naruto asked.

'This is impossible! He is just a child! How can his power be more than the fools?!' Vegeta thought.

"Any day now." Cell spoke in an annoyed tone. Goku looked back at Gohan and smiled.

"Whaddaya say son? Go out there and win this for us." Goku grinned. Gohan looked at his father then at Naruto who gave a wry smile with a nod.

Gohan took a deep breath before opening his eyes and nodding. "Okay dad, I'll do it." Gohan stated, getting a worried name call from Krillin, a growl from Vegeta and from Chichi…

* * *

**Naruto's house**

"GOKU! HOW COULD YOU PUT OUR SON OUT THERE YOU MONSTER!" Chichi screamed as she was thrashing around, her father trying to calm her down.

Bulma sighed while Rayna just scowled. 'How could you do this Naruto-kun? Why would you put Gohan out like that?' Rayna demanded inwardly.

Naruto's wives wondered why they didn't tell Chichi but couldn't find the answer. It was unknown to them Naruto completely erased it from there memories. Even Kira.

"Naruto-baka is so gonna get it when he comes home! How can he just do that?" Mito growled while Sayuri shook her head. Kira was the most quiet since she wondered why she couldn't remember anything pertaining to the situation.

* * *

**Cell arena**

Gohan threw off his cape and flew down to the ground and stepped up to the arena and stared at Cell who was gazing back.

"How absurd. Putting the world into a childs hands." Cell muttered with a smirk then shrugged. "Whatever, if they want the world to end then who am I to say no?"

Naruto's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Hey Krillin got any of those Senzu beans?" Goku asked. Krillin looked up and nodded. "Yeah, here ya go. But what do you need it for?" Krillin asked, handing him the bean.

Naruto raised a brow in wonder too. "Hey Cell, catch!" Goku yelled throwing the Senzu bean to Cell who caught it easily. Naruto and the other Z-fighters eyes widened in shock.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO?!" Naruto demanded, showing everyone that this was a shock to him also. Goku grinned at him before he explained his reasonings.

"Well Naruto you beat up Cell pretty bad. Need him to be in tip top shape if he is gonna go up against Gohan." Goku stated. Naruto blinked in confusion before bonking Goku on the head.

"You idiot! There was a reason I beat up Cell like that in the first place! Now you just went in healed his wounds. Great." Naruto grumbled as Goku rubbed his head.

Cell laughed at Goku before speaking. "Thank you Goku for this. Your over confidence in your son will be your downfall, I will sure see to that." Cell smirked before popping the bean into his mouth, healing his wounds and restoring his energy.

"GRAAAAHH!" Cell yelled as his aura surrounded him. Naruto growled in annoyance, not seeing any wounds he inflicted on the android at all.

"So child are you ready?" Cell asked. Krillin got worried and turned to his friends.

"Guys, we have to get Gohan out of there." The bald man stated. Piccolo shook his head.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that Krillin." Piccolo stated as Gohan powered up also, causing a strong gust of wind to blow, Naruto stared stoically with his arms crossed with Goku beside him who watched with a smile.

"Father do you think this is a good idea? Should we really bet on Gohan like this?" Trunks asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yes. You all can't sense it but I can. It comes with me being an Uzumaki and the Jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox. We can sense chakra and Ki to a deeper extent than what you can. I, my mother, and the last clan head of our clan, Mito Uzumaki, are chakra sensors." Naruto explained then narrowed his eyes.

"When I started training Gohan, I was able to sense his power. If I recall, Krillin and Gohan went to go see the namek elder Guru to unlock your hidden potential right?" Naruto asked.

Krillin nodded. "Thought so. To tell the truth. Guru barely scratched the surface of Gohan's power. Gohan has way more power than that. Becoming a Super Saiyan only increased how deep he was going.

I told my wives a week ago or so, that Gohan has hidden potential, a lot of hidden potential. This hidden potential of his, can most likely equal my Super Saiyan 3 state." Naruto stated shocking them besides Goku who knew of this.

"That's not possible. No kid should have that much power!" Vegeta stated. Naruto smirked.

"It's very possible. I'm sure with enough training and a strong enough drive, Gohan might also become a Super Saiyan three." Naruto stated before focusing his attention to the upcoming fight.

"This is amazing." Piccolo stated in awe as he could feel Gohan's ki rising, already passing Naruto's Super Saiyan power. Vegeta was at a loss for words while Goku maintained his smile.

Cell was in thought also as he watched Gohan. 'Perhaps there is more to this boy than I thought.'

Everyone besides Naruto and Goku were now at a complete loss. Rayna, and the others who could sense Ki were also at a loss.

'Gohan he is more far more stronger, than anyone ever imagined.' Naruto thought, as a smirk tugged at his lips.

Gohan stared at Cell seriously before speaking. "Okay Cell. I'm ready."

"Gohan, I hope you are ready. Because you won't be getting a second chance." Piccolo stated in worry as Cell smirked.

"Well perhaps Naruto wasn't entirely bluffing about your strength. But it was a bit exaggeration to say that you were stronger than me, but I'm just gonna let that slide." Cell stated as he flew down behind Gohan.

The Saiyan boy glanced behind him before turning around and setting into his stance.

"I must say you are quite brave and loyal. Not most son's would willingly die fighting their fathers battles. Your devotion is really most admirable." Cell chuckled before he rushed at Gohan and gave a kick.

Gohan blocked it with his left arm before Cell gave another kick and he blocked it with his right. Cell then started delivering a barrage of his fists at Gohan who dodged and blocked every single one till the android flew over him.

Cell then came back trying to deliver a low kick but Gohan jumped in to the air as Cell came at him. The android then came back to where Gohan jumped and chased after him into the air.

Cell passed by Gohan before giving a yell and transported in front of him and gave a kick but Gohan was fast enough to move out the way.

The boy flew back to the ground and stared back at Cell while Goku cheered for him. Vegeta and Piccolo wore grim looks while Naruto still had a small smirk on his face.

Cell came crashing down at Gohan who flew to the sky. But Cell surprised him by teleporting in front of him and started trying to hit him again. Gohan was able to focus once more and evaded his opponents hits.

The two leaped back and gazed at each other. A smirk made it's way on Cells lips before he spoke.

"You're pretty fast aren't you? What do you say we kick things up a notch or two?" Cell smiled before going through hand signs in a blur making Naruto narrow his eyes, his smirk gone.

"Fire style: Flame flower jutsu!" Cell yelled as he flew higher into the sky and flipped while blowing out 3 enoourmous fire balls.

Gohan stared in surprise as the balls coated in fire flew down at him. Naruto cursed Cell to the deepest pits of hell.

'What do I do? How am I supposed to block those off? If I let them hit the ground earth might be destroyed!' Gohan thought in panic. Cell grinned as he saw Gohan go into a panic.

"See if you can dodge those boy!" Cell taunted. Naruto growled before he yelled at Gohan.

"Calm yourself Gohan! Think!" Naruto barked. Gohan snapped out of his fear then took a deep breath before getting into his kame stance.

"Ka-me-ha-me…HAA!" Gohan yelled sending out a large thick blue beam of energy towards the three balls of fire. Cell saw his chance and rushed at Gohan but was surprised when a second Gohan appeared in front of him, each hand next to each eye.

"Solar flare!" The clone yelled blinding Cell. The clone gave a ki enhanced kick to Cell's face, sending him flying before dispelling.

Gohan sighed in content as his energy blast erased the balls made of fire from existence.

Naruto sighed in relief before giving a smile. "Great job Gohan!" Naruto cheered along with Goku. The others were surprised on how Gohan handled the situation.

"YOU BRAT! HOW DARE YOU BLIND ME!" Cell yelled in out rage before he transported in front of a surprised Gohan and head butted him. Before he could go anywhere Cell grabbed Gohan by the collar and started punching in his face and chest.

Gohan could do nothing but scream in pain while Cell had a angry sneer on his face, enjoying seeing his young prey in pain.

Piccolo growled. "No this was a mistake." Krillin turned to Gohan's father and pleaded with Goku who was still smiling.

"Uh Goku, we gotta help him before it's too late." Goku ignored him as Krillin turned to a frowning Naruto.

"Naruto?" Krillin asked. "He'll be fine Krillin. Just watch." Naruto ordered calmly not knowing the worry Chichi was going through at the house.

After about two minutes of hitting Gohan repeatedly he let the boy go and kicked him in the stomach, making the boy crash to the ground.

After the dust faded away, Gohan stood and wiped the blood from his mouth then smirked at Cell. Said Android had a smile on his face before looking towards Goku and Naruto then back at Gohan.

Cell flew to the ground. "Well Gohan, I see you're ready for round two." Cell stated as Gohan got back into his stance.

"Someone please tell me we are gonna get Gohan out of there. Somebody? Anybody?" Krillin asked but no one answered. "Oh man I can't believe were just gonna sit here and watch him die!" Krillin shouted, annoying Naruto.

"Would you shut up?! If you care about saving him so much then why don't you take your short little bald ass down there and bring him up here?!" Naruto snapped making Krillin look away while everyone stared at Naruto who sighed to calm his anger.

"That's what I thought. Listen Krillin I don't like this either. But Gohan is never gonna get stronger if he is on the side lines." Naruto informed before turning back to the battle.

While back at the house Chichi started crying while Rayna and the Ox king were trying to calm her down.

"I'm ready when you are creep." Gohan stated while Cell smirked. The android then flew back into the air and launched a blast at him.

The young Saiyan jumped back ran off with Cell chasing after him. Once again Cell through a blast at him but the boy dodged once more but Cell threw another and this time Gohan was caught in the explosion and landed on the floor.

Smirking to himself, Cell went through a quick set of hand signs before blowing out a stream of fire and tried hitting Gohan with it. The boy had to roll across the floor just to get away before he jumped away.

By that time Cell had enough and threw a blast of energy at him. "Hold still!" The android yelled and kept on launching blasts at him.

But Gohan managed to dodge everyone then fly into the air. Cell laughed as he transported behind Gohan and decked him in the face before kicking him.

Transporting behind Gohan away he punched him before flying over Gohan and zooming back at him for another kick, but Gohan jumped and flew into the air.

Cell transported above Gohan and tried delivering an axe kick but Gohan blurred out of sight before appearing a couple feet away. The two then flew back to the ground and had a stare off.

Cell then ran at Gohan before transporting behind him and bringing his interlaced fists down on his head before blurring in front of him and delivering a kick to his face, making Gohan fly back with a scream of pain.

Cell then zoomed into the air and punched Gohan in the face. Cell then pointed his open palm at Gohan.

"Good fight kid. But like all things, I must say good things must come to an end." Cell stated before he launched a blast at Gohan who screamed in pain as he flew into a mountain. The boy crashed as the rocks landed on him.

"Gohan!" Piccolo yelled. "It's over. He's gone." Trunks said in disbelief. Cell turned to the two Strongest Saiyans and smirked.

"That was almost too easy. But then again, it always is." Cell laughed.

* * *

**Naruto's house**

Everyone was wide eyed at what they just witnessed. Suddenly ChiChi fainted making her father call her name in worry. Rayna and Bulma sighed before the latter stood and went to get her a warm towel.

"What were those two idiots thinking?" Sayuri muttered. "That's the problem they weren't!" Mito yelled irratibly. "Shut it! Gohan is still alive." Kira stated annoyed while Baba agreed with her.

"But we just saw Gohan get blasted, how is he alive?" Oolong wondered. "His energy is still pouring. It's low but it's still active." Kira answered.

* * *

**Cell Arena**

The namek turned to Goku and Naruto, barely able to hold in his rage.

"You fools! We told you this would happen! We told you! But you wouldn't listen to us. Well maybe you'll hear this! Gohan is dead! Goku! Your son is dead!" Piccolo yelled.

Naruto glanced at him with an annoyed look. "You done yet?" Naruto asked making Piccolo nearly lose it. "Keep your hat on Piccolo. Gohan isn't dead. His Energy is just too low for you to sense it. I would have stepped in if he was about to die." Naruto stated seriously.

"Now Naruto, Goku. It appears that I have…" "Would you shut up?! Maybe if you just looked at the pile of shitty rocks and waited a bit then you would see Gohan isn't dead." Naruto snapped at him.

Cell looked confused before turning his attention the rocks that just exploded in a flash of light. A few seconds later, it revealed Gohan who was in full Super Saiyan with rocks floating around him.

The young Saiyan calmly walked over to Cell who smirked. "Well it seems I misjudged you. Maybe you got a lot more nerve than I gave you credit for." Cell smiled.

"We don't have to do this. This fight, it's meaningless." Gohan stated getting a raised brow from Cell and Naruto.

'Way to mess up a cool entrance Gohan. You say some dumbshit like that.' Naruto muttered inwardly while Cell laughed.

"Meaningless? Oh on the contrary my dear boy, do you not realize I hold the fate of your world in my hands?" Cell asked.

"No you don't. I know that Naruto-nii will stop you before you get the chance. That is why I am saying this fight means nothing. This is just a test to my power." Gohan informed making Cell angry.

"That brat can't beat me! I am the strongest in the universe. Do you expect me to stop my cell games just because you think it's meaningless? I will destroy the earth! And there is no one who can stop me. Take that for meaning." Cell smirked, getting a tick mark from Naruto.

"I'm telling you I don't want to fight anymore Cell. Even though you're evil, I really have no desire to kill you." Gohan informed seriously.

"Whoa, check it out, Gohan looks intense. If I knew what he was saying." Krillin muttered getting a nod from Trunks. Naruto frowned.

"He's saying he doesn't want to fight, that this battle is meaningless and he doesn't want to kill Cell." Naruto informed getting everyone besides Goku's attention.

"You don't have to continue this senseless violence. You can put an end to it right now. I don't want…"

"You don't want to fight, yes I understand that. Now, correct me if I'm wrong. But did I just hear you declare to kill me? Interesting. And what makes you think you can carry out this threat?" Cell wondered.

"What is he doing?" 18 muttered to herself, making Naruto glance at her since she and 16 have been silent the whole time. She was fidgeting around, clearly nervous about something.

"Don't worry 18-chan. Like I said before, we'll save your brother, okay?" Naruto grinned. The female android noticed him and took a deep breath before sighing, wondering why she had so much trust in him. Nonetheless, she nodded with a small smile.

"Please do tell." Cell smiled evilly. Gohan remained quiet before speaking.

"I know now what Naruto and my father meant. I know now why I'm the only person besides Naruto-nii who can beat you!" Gohan glared. Cell's eye twitched at hearing Naruto's name again. He didn't know why but hearing that Naruto could actually beat him made him angry.

"Don't make me laugh. You can't touch me kid. That fool up there barely can." Cell smirked. Gohan looked down and spoke.

"No, maybe not right now. But I only think it's fair that you know what's gonna happen if you push me too far." Gohan started.

"When I was just a little boy, a Saiyan named Raditz came to earth. He was a lot like you Cell, he enjoyed hurting others. Especially my dad. Raditz continued his ruthless torture, and I had was trapped inside of his space ship. But I could still hear my father's cries." Gohan continued.

"Each time he cried out in agony, my heart cried out along with him. The pain I felt at not being able to help him was maddening. Then I snapped. The pain that I felt became so great that I lost myself in it. A serious blinding force began to surge through me. And I knew only one thing. I had to help my dad, no matter what." Gohan went on.

"That was the first time I discovered I had a hidden power. But I still had no idea where It had come from or how to use it. Fortunately those were the things Piccolo was determined to teach me. I think Piccolo recognized my power for what it was. He knew the only way it would surface was if I was faced with a crisis so great, I had no other choice but to use it." Gohan explained.

"This wasn't a voluntary decision on my part. It was more like a feeling. A gut reaction to a situation beyond my control. Once again, I lost myself, and the power emerged." Gohan informed.

"I would learn even more about my hidden abilities when we are on Namek fighting against Frieza. Krillin was hurt really bad, but I knew there was still a chance to save him. I tried to get to him as fast as I could, but before I had a chance to do anything Frieza was right there, laughing.

Krillin my friend, was sinking to the bottom of that lake, dying. And Frieza, that cold blooded monster was actually enjoying it. I couldn't control what happened next. I attacked, I didn't care that Frieza was the most powerful fighter in the universe.

I didn't care that he had the ability to destroy and entire planet with a single finger. All I knew, was that I had to help my friend. And the only way to him was through Frieza. I still don't what happened. My memories of those moments aren't really that clear. I was lost in a raging storm of emotion. Unable to control my emotions.

It's like a switch had been pulled. Something opened up inside of me and once it opened nothing could stop me from raising it to the surface. For those few moments, I was an unstoppable force. With those few moments, I was able to bring Frieza, the most powerful tyrant in the universe, crashing to his knees." Gohan finished.

"That was a long time ago. Since then, I've gotten much stronger. Naruto and my dad think I'm as strong as them. They took that into account I think. I think they realized, that if I were to be pushed to far, if I was to lose control, there is no telling how powerful I'd become. No telling what kind of damage and power that might cause." Gohan frowned as he clenched his fist.

Cell stared at Gohan, loss for words before he smirked then started laughing. Gohan was a bit put off by this and stared at Cell with confusion.

"An interesting story. But it didn't work. Well not in the way you intended. But you have given me something to work for. You see Gohan, this hidden power of yours intrigues me and now that I know about it…I'm determined to see if for my SELF!" Cell yelled as he punched Gohan away.

Cell elbowed his head and punched his gut, making Gohan fall. The android then stomped his foot on Gohan's head and started pressing down.

"Goku you can't let this go on! Cell doesn't want to fight Gohan, he wants to fight Naruto and you!" Krillin yelled. Goku ignored him and kept smiling while Naruto watched stoically.

"Goku!" Krillin called. "Don't worry Krillin, Gohan's going to win." Goku spoke before turning back to the match.

"Gohan, what's stopping you? Give into your anger, lose control! Show me your hidden power, it's the only way to save yourself!" Cell stated as he ground his foot into Gohan's head.

The boy screamed in pain as Cell continued speaking. "You stubborn child! Get mad!" Cell barked out before he picked Gohan up by the collar.

"Do you hear me?! I want you to be furious!" Cell yelled as he started bashing Gohan with his fists repeatedly. He then elbowed Gohan away before running at him and kicking him.

"Come on! Show me your power!" Cell yelled as he leaped at Gohan who jumped and kicked Cell in the face. Krillin cheered for him as Cell stood.

Some of his blood leaked from the corner of his lip. The android swiped it up and inspected it before smirking.

"Well, it seems I may get through to you after all." Cell said before he pointed his finger at him.

"Lets see if we can give your engine a jump start." The android smirked before firing pink beams at him. The boy was able to duck under one before he started evading the others.

Gohan dodged one more before Cell chased after him and grabbed him into a bear hug and started crushing him. Cell laughed while doing it.

"Think about it, a righteous way, to die! And no one can stop me! Except for you and that blonde Saiyan. But he won't be helping you any time soon, since he knows you can probably beat me. Come on! I know this hurts you! What are you waiting for?! I can hear your bones beginning to crack so if you're going to act do it now." Cell advised as Gohan kept screaming in pain.

Piccolo started growling before he glared at Goku and Naruto. "You two can keep standing there all you want but I'm going to help Gohan!" Piccolo declared.

"Fat chance. We all know that you or the others aren't strong enough to fight Cell. So unless you want to get yourself and Gohan killed I suggest you sit tight." Naruto advised, not looking up from the battle.

"Naruto is right. So wait, just a little bit longer." Goku pleaded. "For what? Till Gohan dies? Till Cell rips him to pieces?!" Piccolo shouted.

"Wait till he has no choice. And then, when Gohan is backed into a corner with no way out, he'll awaken his furious inner strength. And when that happens you watch! Gohan will break Cell down once and for all!" Goku exclaimed.

Gohan screamed a Cell tried provoking him. "That's it! Get angry! It makes you mad that you're in pain." Cell growled.

"Enough of this game Goku! You're wrong about your son. Gohan might have that power but it doesn't matter. He doesn't thirst for battle and mayhem! He's not a fighter like you and Naruto!" Piccolo stated as Goku gasped and looked surprised while Naruto spared the namek a glance.

"What the hell do you mean, Piccolo?" Naruto questioned while Piccolo turned his attention to the blonde Saiyan.

"Do you want to know what he is thinking right now? He's not thinking about strength or competition. He is wondering why his father and brother, are standing here letting him die!" Piccolo yelled at them making Goku's wide but Naruto still remained impassive before looking forward.

"Your son, might be the strongest person in the world, but he is also a scared eleven year old boy. I'd rather die, then wait!" Piccolo stated as he threw off his cape and Goku turned forward with a shocked expression.

The Saiyan turned to Naruto who was still impassive. "What should we do? Piccolo's right." Goku stated. Naruto gave a short nod.

"I agree. But we won't make any moves till Cell is open. Right now he can see us." Naruto stated. They watched as Gohan continued to be crushed by Cells bear hug. The whole time Goku watched with a shocked expression on his face before it hardened and he turned to Krillin.

"Krillin, give me a senzu bean." Goku ordered. Krillin nodded and was about to give toss it but Cell dropped Gohan to the ground making everyone freeze.

"Stubborn creature. You refuse to fight despite all the pain I inflict on you. Perhaps you'll respond better by the pain of you're dear old friends." Cell smirked.

Gohan's eyes snapped open when Cell suddenly appeared in front of Krillin making Naruto glare at the android for using Shunpo.

Cell raised his hand and snatched the Senzu bag from Krillin's hand.

"These must be the Senzu beans right? You won't mind if I take these do you?" Cell asked with his smirk still in place.

"Darn! I was too late." Goku cursed. Cell then jumped off the cliff and flew back to Gohan. After holding it in his hands Cell glanced back at them.

"With these out of the way I won't even have to fight them myself. Well not literally." Cell chuckled darkly.

"Wait what are you planning to do?!" Gohan demanded as Cell crushed the Senzu beans.

"I'm going to do whatever it takes to make you angry and bring out your full power. And if your friends end up dead then you can blame yourself for being so stubborn!" Cell sneered.

"Please don't do this! If you unleash my power I might not be able to hold back! I'll kill you!" Gohan warned making Cell laugh.

"Oh Gohan, I assure you that once I've had my fill I'll end you myself." Cell stated before turning to the Z-fighters.

"This is it. Cell is going to make his move." Naruto warned. The blonde Saiyan noticed that 18 seemed uneasy while 16 clenched his fists. His attention was drawn back to Gohan when the boy lunged at Cell only to receive a kick to the face.

"That's the spirit let your fury overcome you!" Cell grinned before he realized 16 grabbed him from behind.

"What are you doing?!" Cell asked in panic while everyone had wide eyes.

"Cell couldn't detect him because he is an android. So he snuck up from behind. Clever, but what's his game?" Naruto mused out loud.

"We've got to help him!" Trunks barked out as he and the others took a step but 16 halted them.

"No stay back, please! I will kill him by self destructing." 16 informed making Cell gasp in shock.

"Has he lost his mind?! Doesn't he remember Bulma took out his bomb along with 18's?!" Naruto asked in shock. Everyone looked at him in pure shock while 16 nearly pissed his pants from being in such a dangerous position at the minute.

"Bulma asked if 18 wanted the bomb removed and she said yes. However they also took the bomb out of you when you shut down for a reboot." Naruto explained.

Everyone blinked in confusion.

* * *

**Naruto's house**

"What? Is that true Bulma?" Roshi asked her and the blue headed woman nodded, everyones attention on her.

"Yeah, we figured since 18 wanted her bomb removed, 16 would want his removed also." Bulma informed.

"Well that's just great. So now how are they gonna beat Cell?" Oolong wondered. Mito and Rayna sighed in frustration.

"Damn that Naruto. He just see's this as some time of game. He can easily defeat Cell just being in Super Saiyan 2." Mito stated.

"Yeah but he wants Gohan to have the light. To see the fruit of his labor." Rayna muttered. Everyone blinked before they all sighed.

"Couldn't he just kill the thing already? I mean he is playing with the Earths life here!" Chichi stated, fully awake.

"Like I said he sees it as a game."

* * *

**Cell Arena**

After hearing that news, Cell laughed, his earlier panic replaced with relief. 16 was worried and a bit angry but could understand why the bomb was removed.

"Sorry 16, I'm not going anywhere. But if you have a death wish, don't let me stand in your way. In fact I'll even help you." Cell chuckled as he broke away from 16's grip and launched an energy blast where his heart was supposed to be.

Everyone gasped in shock as the android was blasted back and was destroyed into multiple pieces.

Gohan was staring in shock with a slack jaw. His friend, his recently made Android friend was just killed, blasted into pieces.

"16, his petty existence proved had his flaws." Cell stated smugly before delivering a soccer kick to 16's head.

Naruto was staring with wide anger filled eyes. His eyes were unblinking, his jaw was slightly slacked, showing his own shock on the matter. Cell just completely destroyed him, without a second thought.

This could have all been prevented if Naruto killed him when he had to the chance. Slowly, but surely, Naruto's Ki was rising, along with is instinct to Kill. But he was in too much shock to even move.

He was in to much shock to even witness and realize what was going on around him. To realize that Cell had used some kind of jutsu to create little copies of himself, calling them Cell juniors.

Cell seemed to notice Naruto was still in shock and reveled in it. So he ordered his children not to attack Naruto. Everyone tried calling Naruto's name to snap him out of his trance but it didn't work.

He was in his own self doubt. He was also a friend of 16's when spending time with Gohan and he actually enjoyed his time with the big lug. He loved earth as much as he did, and enjoyed life.

The android gave him a peaceful feeling. This could have been all avoided. The Cell games, Gohan's beating, 16's death, it could have all been avoided if Naruto killed Cell right after he returned from his fight with Broly.

But no. He saw this as a game. As entertainment. Something to amuse him while his time on earth. This was all his fault.

He wasn't aware that Gohan had finally snapped and easily dealt with the Cell juniors and was brutally toying with Cell. Everyone watched amazed at the beating Gohan was giving Cell, everyone but Naruto.

* * *

**Naruto's house**

The Z-fighters weren't the only ones who noticed Naruto wasn't doing anything. His wives noticed also and were worried.

"What's going on? Why isn't Naruto helping them out?" Mito wondered.

"He just froze up after seeing 16 get destroyed. Kira can you figure out what's wrong?" Rayna wondered. Kira nodded before closing her eyes and tried entering her mates mind. Not even 30 seconds later she was pushed out.

"Damn, his mind is in a whirlpool of emotions, mostly anger and regret. I'm guessing it had to do with 16 being destroyed and seeing Gohan nearly dying." Kira explained.

"Well we have to wake him up before Cell kills him!" Sayuri stated. Kira grimaced and shook her head.

"That's the problem. I can't get him up. I can't even find him. It will take awhile and try." Kira informed before they turned back to the crystal ball to see Gohan sock Cell right in the gut.

* * *

**Cell's arena**

"Damn you! DAMN YOU ALL!" Cell screamed before his eyes bulged and his throat expanded. Gohan just glared at Cell while the others besides Naruto wondered what was going on.

It wasn't until Cell puked 17 out that they understood what just happened. 18 was beyond shocked and shot straight for her brother with no one able to stop her.

The female android thanked Gohan before flying somewhere safe with her brother. The boy just gave a curt nod while he continued to glare at the imperfect Cell.

"Damn you child! You made me lose my perfect form! You will pay for this!" Cell yelled in outrage before he suddenly expanded making everyone but Gohan take a step back.

"What's going on?" Trunks asked. "His Ki is rising fast!" Piccolo informed.

Gohan remained unfazed as Cell began laughing. "You should show more emotion, Gohan. After all after I have exploded you, your friends and this stupid planet will be gone forever!" Cell laughed in glee as he grew some more.

That's when everyone besides Naruto, who was still frozen, gasped in shock. Gohan then gritted his teeth and tried preparing a Kamehameha, but Cell stopped him.

"No no no, Gohan. I wouldn't do that. You see I'm very easy to unsettle, and one push of anything, I might blow up!" Cell grinned. Gohan's eyes widened before he glared.

"You're bluffing!" Gohan shouted. Cell laughed some more before he answered.

"Why would I bluff about something like this? You can obviously tell my energy is rising fast and I'm ready to explode. You have about 3 minutes." Cell laughed.

'NARUTO SNAP OUT OF IT!' Kira yelled at him. Naruto blinked before his already high Ki rose even slower, he had enough to become a Super Saiyan 2 outright.

'What's going on? What happened?' Naruto wondered as he looked around. Kira sighed in relief before she answered his questions.

'You froze up after seeing Cell kill 16. You submerged yourself in regret and anger and nearly destroyed the planet. Meanwhile while you were brooding Gohan became a Super Saiyan two out of anger and started kicking Cell's ass. Cell just hocked up 17 and is about to explode.' Kira explained.

Naruto's eyes widened before he heard everyone call Goku's name in confusion. The blonde Saiyan wondered what was going on and looked to his friend.

"Goku what are you doing?" Krillin asked. "I'm gonna take Cell out of here. Away from earth. It's the only way." Goku smiled sadly.

"What the fuck you mean the only way?! Just blast his fat ass out of here!" Naruto yelled making everyone turn their heads at him in surprise.

"So you finally stopped brooding." Vegeta smirked. "Shut up prince of 2!" Naruto snapped before turning to Goku.

"I have no other choice. You, Gohan and the rest of you can protect earth now. Goodbye, my friends." Goku smiled before he transported over to Cell and Gohan.

"GOKU!" Krillin screamed. Naruto tried moving but he couldn't. His legs were tense and were still trying to unwind that tension.

'Damn it!' Naruto thought before he looked up to Goku.

"Goku?!" Cell called in surprise. "D-dad?" Gohan blinked. Goku smiled at his son and rubbed his head.

"You did great son, I'm proud of you. I'm gonna take Cell out of here and it will be your job to protect earth, with Naruto's help of course. I need you to take care of your mother for me, I love you both." Goku grinned before glaring at Cell.

"Lets go Cell." Goku ordered sternly right before he used Instant transmission. That was when Naruto was about to stop him but he promptly skidded to a halt.

"Damn it! GOKU YOU ASS! YOU SHOULD HAVE TAKEN HIM TO ELUM!" Naruto yelled out.

* * *

**King Kai's planet**

King Kai's eyes widened when he saw what Goku was doing. His head snapped to his right to see Goku and a ready to detonate Cell.

"Goku! Why did you bring him here?!" King Kai demanded. Goku laughed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly while Cell looked shocked.

"Sorry King Kai, this was the only place I could think of." Goku stated right before Cell bellowed at a no and exploded. Killing everyone on King Kai's little planet.

* * *

**Cells arena**

Gohan just realized what his father did and he was angry. He was angry at himself. The boy punched the ground while tears streamed out his eyes.

"Father." Gohan cried while Naruto gritted his teeth. Another one of his friends gone because of his arrogance. If anything, Naruto started to have dark thoughts again when Kira yelled at him.

'NO MORE EMO THOUGHTS!' Kira screamed making Naruto jump and scratch the back of his head with a sigh. He looked towards Gohan with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Gohan. This is all my fault." Naruto muttered but Gohan shook his head.

"No it wasn't. If I just finished Cell off instead of played with him like my father wanted me too, he would be here!" Gohan yelled and punched the ground again. Naruto closed his eyes before they snapped open at feeling a very large power appear out of nowhere.

The others must have felt it too because they also froze in fear and disbelief.

Without warning, from the dust cloud that suddenly appeared with the large power, a purple beam of light shot out of the cloud and passed by Naruto and Gohan.

Naruto spun around to see the beam hit Trunks in the heart. The boy from the future's eyes went of focus as blood flew from his wound. He fell down with a thud as everyone watched in shock.

"Who did I hit? Trunks? Hunh, I was aiming for Vegeta but that's good enough." A new perfect Cell smirked as he showed himself from the dust cloud.

"H-how are you alive?" Krillin asked. Cell's smirk grew wider.

"Oh this? Just my Cells regenerating my body." Cell stated before he gave a full explanation which Naruto totally ignored in favor of his dying son that just coughed up a glob of blood.

'My son. Cell killed my son. All those people. 16, Goku, King Kai, Trunks. Cell killed him. CELL KILLD MY SON!' Naruto screamed inwardly, his Ki suddenly just burst which caused everyone to snap their eyes and attention to him.

"Get him out of here. NOW!" Naruto yelled. Yamcha and Tien acted quickly and flew off with Trunks towards Kami's lookout.

Everyone was staring wide eyed at what was taking place. Naruto's energy was becoming so high that they nearly drowned in it. Not to mention the Killing intent.

His usual red and black Aura was just black, and had a very dark feeling. Without warning Naruto transformed into a Super Saiyan, causing a gust of wind.

Naruto then glared at Cell. His usual teal eyes as a Super Saiyan were not there. Instead it was a murderous red, his sclera was black also.

"Cell, I will kill you for what you did to my son!" Naruto growled out as his energy just kept rising. Cell's surprised expression then became smug as he smirked at Naruto.

"You can't beat me. I am the most powerful being in the universe. I am more perfect than before!" Cell gloated with a laugh. Naruto's eye twitched as the ground started to shake.

In another burst Naruto was now a Super Saiyan two. That's when the ground started cracking and fissures started opening. The announcer and others were wanting to get out of there as a fissure opened near them.

Giant rocks started to float as Naruto was powering up with a growl. He was concentrating on brining out Kyuubi's Youki, his chakra, Reiatsu, and Ki. All at the same time.

"I will Kill you!" Naruto growled in a broly like tone. His hair seemed more rigid and longer, nearly shoulder length, indicating he was in his Legend state. A state only Piccolo, Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta and Goku only saw Broly use.

But what was strange was, Naruto wasn't as huge or bulky as Broly. Sure his muscles grew but nothing more. It was his hair that really changed. It became more spiky than usual, but the power behind it made sense.

Pitch black tendrils of energy, chakra and everything else Naruto possessed was floating around him, giving of dark thoughts and aura.

It's wasn't till Naruto's hair started growing. His eye brows changed, now browless. His hair was now to his legs, indicating he was now a Super Saiyan three. The blonde Saiyans silver Saiyan hair suddenly turned pitch black and was now shortening while his height grew.

His shirt was ripped off due to the fast muscle growth Naruto went through. Silver fur started to surround his entire body besides his face, neck and center of his chest.

Naruto's hair was now nearly to his high back while in the front it stopped just a bit past his shoulders. It had several spikes in it, reminding them of Broly's hair when he was just a super Saiyan.

His tail was flailing around while he stood straight, but you could feel his energy still rising. His sclera returned to it's usual white but his eyes were still that murderous red.

Naruto was now in his strongest super Saiyan state. Super Saiyan Four.

"Well that was quite a show. It seems to me that all you did was devolve from the monkey you are. So monkey, want a banana?" Cell taunted not knowing how scared Naruto's friends were at the moment.

They didn't know why Cell couldn't feel the Massive Killer intent Naruto was directed at him but they knew things were about to get ugly and needed to get out of here.

"Gohan. Leave. All of you. Go back to Dende's. Make sure 18 knows where to go. I will end this quickly." Naruto informed. His tone was dark and cold and a bit deeper, showing he was no longer playing around.

Cell laughed at him. "What makes you think you can? What makes you think I will just let all of you go that easily?" Cell asked with a smirk. Naruto didn't respond but Krillin was gonna make him say it again.

"Lets go guys. I'm sure Naruto can handle Cell. Good luck." Krillin waved as he started to fly off. But Cell smirked and aimed his finger at him and was about to shoot his death beam when he felt someone grasp his arm, then… nothing.

He couldn't feel anything in his arm. So the android looked at his arm to see he didn't have an arm. Only his purple blood indicated that it was sever. And the fact that Naruto was holding his dismembered arm.

"What the hell?" Cell gasped in shock. "Go." Naruto ordered sternly. The other Z-fighters left, except for Gohan.

"Naruto let me help! Let me avenge my dad!" Gohan pleaded. Naruto glanced at him before looking at Cell who was still trying to get over the shock of losing his arm.

"Fine. Don't get in my way." Naruto ordered as he threw down the arm. That's when Gohan rushed and kicked Cell in the chest making him snap out of his stupor.

With a grunt Cell re-grew his arm then glared at the two Saiyans. The half monkey shinobi, just folded his arms and watched as Cell and Gohan started to go at it. It wasn't until Gohan leaped back Naruto came in and elbowed his Cell's gut.

The android yelled in pain before Naruto delivered an upper cut. Cell flew into the sky, not by his own will. As he was getting higher Naruto was already above him and gave him an axe kick with his arms still folded.

Cell went crashing down back to the ground but Gohan was able to grab his ankle and throw him away, making the android crash into a boulder.

Naruto flew back down to Gohan as they both glared at Cell who growled in anger and flew into the sky.

"YOU WILL DIE! I WILL DESTROY THE EARTH!" Cell bellowed. As he got into a stance. "Take this! A full powered Kamehameha!" Cell yelled with glee as he powered up his attack.

Naruto glanced at Gohan who settled into his stance. "KA-ME-HA-ME…"Cell and Gohan chanted before they fired off their energy beams.

"HAAAA!" Naruto watched as both beams collided with each other. But Cell was winning, Gohan was out of energy. Naruto then looked back at Cell before stood in his own stance.

"Ka-me-ha-me…HA x10!" Naruto yelled as he fired pure black Kamehameha beam.

Cell and Gohan were very surprised as the black beam was added with their attacks. Naruto suddenly felt the power behind Cell's attack but knew he would be able to handle it.

'Gohan you can do it! Believe in yourself! Don't let Naruto outshine you son!' Goku cheered making Gohan surprised and Naruto smirk.

'You know Goku, I should kick your ass, but since you're dead I can't do that.' Naruto muttered as Goku laughed sheepishly.

'Dad, I'm sorry. I let you down. Because of me you had to give up your life.' Gohan apologized. Goku shook his head and replied.

'No son you didn't let me down. You made me proud. Plus I'm having lots of fun with king kai.' Goku grinned.

'Speak for yourself. Dumbass.' King Kai muttered making Naruto chuckle.

"Come on Gohan. Lets say we end this piece of trash and go home." Naruto suggested. Gohan nodded.

'Let it out Gohan! Let your power explode!' Goku yelled. It had the desired effect as Naruto and Gohan's power erupted in a sudden burst, adding to their attacks to overwhelm a completely shocked Cell.

"NO! I CAN NOT LOSE! I AM PERFECT!" Cell screamed out as the blast completely eradicated his entire being. Not one single cell left.

Naruto and Gohan released their stances to relax before the latter collapsed on the ground. He returned back to normal, panting, while having a smile on his face.

Naruto gave a small smile before he picked up Gohan and carried him on his back. The Super Saiyan four then glanced over to the humans who saw everything.

"You all might want to find a ride home. Cell is dead and won't be coming back." Naruto spoke before he rose a few feet and blasted off, leaving them all alone and confused.

While Naruto flew to the lookout he was still in turmoil. Trunks was most likely dead and Bulma saw everything. Meaning he was in a world of pain. Not to mention what Goku and he put Gohan through. He also came to the conclusion that…

Naruto stopped his thoughts right there, contemplating if Kira was still within his head or not. Guessing she most likely was he just moved on.

16 and Goku were dead, they gave up their lives to kill Cell but it didn't work as planned. King Kai, Bubbles and Gregory were probably dead as well. Naruto just wished he would be able to wish everyone who was killed by Cell in someway was brought back to life.

He also wished he would have stopped treating the whole ordeal as a game. Yes even though he could bring people back, Shenron can only bring them back once. Unless you found some kind of loop hole.

When Naruto arrived on the look out he was surprised to see his wives along with the Z-fighters waiting for him. 18 seemed to be tending to her brother while his wives plus Chi-chi were glaring at him.

Baby trunks, Hime and Izuna were all asleep, unaware how much trouble their father would be in within a few seconds or so. Naruto also noticed that Dende and Popo were setting up the dragon balls which started to pulse with a glow.

Naruto set Gohan down, ignoring everyone else for now and gave him a Senzu bean Krillin tossed him. He made Gohan chew the bean which woke him up a few seconds later.

After he was up Chichi rushed over to him and squeezed him to death, muttering about her baby.

Naruto watched with an impassive gaze before walking over to the Dragon balls. Mito wanted to stop him but Kira prevented her from doing so as he started speaking.

"Shenron! Get your lazy ass out here and grant my wish!" Naruto barked, not in the mood at the moment. Everyone could tell Naruto was still angry about Goku, 16 and Trunks death so they just remained silent.

The 7 mystic balls glowed brightly before the sky went dark and a stream of light shot from the balls. Naruto had to wait 30 seconds for Shenron to be fully out.

"**Who has wakened me from my slumber? I can grant two wishes, what are they?**" Shenron demanded. Naruto remained impassive before speaking.

"My first wish is for everyone that died by Cell's hand be brought back to life." Naruto stated. Shenron's eyes glowed before he began speaking.

"**There is a slight problem with your wish. It can be done, but there is one who won't want to be reborn.**" Shenron informed making Naruto raise a brow.

'Hey guys!' Goku greeted making everyone look surprised. "Goku? Where are you?!" Chichi demanded.

'I'm in other world Chichi. Listen guys, I don't want to be brought back to life.' Goku informed making everyones eyes wide.

"What the hell you mean you don't want to be brought back?!" Mito yelled.

'That's exactly what I mean. I don't want to be brought back. It seems that anywhere I go, evil is attracted to me. So I'm gonna stay here for awhile so the earth can be safe.' Goku stated.

"And what if it's not Goku? What if there are evil ones who still come to earth? Then what?!" Naruto yelled, Goku was quiet before answering.

'Then I guess it's up to you and Gohan to take care of them. I know you two can do it. I trust in both of you.' Goku smiled. Naruto was silent before looking to Gohan who was also silent before he smiled and nodded.

"Okay dad! I'll protect the earth for you!" Gohan grinned. Naruto simply closed his eyes. He really wasn't in the mood for this.

"Whatever." Naruto muttered before looking at Shenron.

"Shenron! My second wish is for everyone and everything that the androids killed and destroyed in Trunks time line is brought back to life and fixed as well!" Naruto informed his second wish, wishing to move on.

Shenron was quiet for awhile before his eyes glowed. "Your wishes have been granted. Since your last wish was more taxing it will now take two years for you to be able to summon me. Farewell!" Shenron informed before Naruto created some clones to keep the dragonballs here.

The dragon disappeared and so where the dragonballs when Naruto's clones caught them quickly and gave them back to Popo who left to seal them away.

Naruto walked to the edge of the lookout, aware that all eyes were on him. He was happy to see that Trunks was alive again and who was curious to what his father was doing.

Without warning Naruto jumped off the edge and was free falling down to earth, unaware of his wives screaming for him to come back. Annoyed, the ones who could fly jumped after him to catch him but they couldn't find Naruto as he just disappeared.

* * *

Unknown to them that Naruto was now in space, looking down at the planet under him. He was able to breathe in space due to the massive amounts of Chakra he put into his lungs. It would only hold for an hour though before he had to leave.

He needed to calm his mind, and try and revert back to his regular form. Naruto opened his eyes and look down at the planet under him.

Elum.

Naruto stared at it for a good five minutes before he called on his energy to form a black Ki blast that kept growing till it shrunk down to the size of a bouncy ball.

Naruto's eye twitched. Dark emotions were clouding his thinking process. He felt the need to destroy this planet and move on with his life. But… something was holding him back. His Ki blast dissipated in favor for grabbing his head.

'DO IT! You want too! Show them what it means to mess with a Saiyan! Show them how much they screwed up by destroying the planet!' A dark voice similar to his own ordered.

'You! I got rid of you!' Naruto yelled. The voice laughed before it spoke.

'Wrong fool. I can never be destroyed. As long as there is darkness within your heart I am always here. You forget that you conquered your hollow side, not your dark side. Which is me.' Dark Naruto thought.

Naruto grunted before he took a deep breath and teleported within Elum. There was only one place to get rid of the darkness in his heart. To completely conquer it.

The Falls of Truth.

* * *

**Done! Next chapter will be the Final battle between Naruto and his Dark self. His dark self is the reason why he is so angry and irriatated at the moment.**

**After the fight will be a 7 year long time skip where the Majin Buu Saga will begin! HAHAHAHAHA! For those who like Fluff, it's not really my forte so I do the best but I just want to get to the point.**

**Anyway REVIEW!**


End file.
